


黑暗港湾

by shamutian



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, PTSD, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 从敌人成为恋人, 伤害／安慰, 动作/冒险, 折磨, 海盗AU, 海盗Ruby, 精神折磨, 虐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 138,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamutian/pseuds/shamutian
Summary: 在三分之一的船队被阿特拉斯海军摧毁以后，Raven派遣她最信赖的船长前去报复总督Jacques Schnee——绑架他的至珍之物：Winter。可当“猩红袭掠者”突袭庄园时，她发现了更好的选择：Weiss。
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 10





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Harbors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762879) by [teleportingoctopi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleportingoctopi/pseuds/teleportingoctopi). 



> 译者留言：  
> 这篇文是我个人非常喜欢的RWBY同人之一，这次翻译也认真准备了很久，作者teleportingoctopi不仅是一位很有个性的人，也是一位很有才华的作家。与以往我翻译过的正剧世界观衍生同人不同，这是篇自成一体的海盗背景的同人小说，就算没看过原作/动画直接看这篇文也是没问题的。另外这一部算是我看过的红白同人里成人化程度比较高的一部（那种纯放飞自我的文不算，“成人化”也不代表涩秦），所以本文可能不适合所有人。  
> 这部小说的时代感较强，根据我查阅到的所有海盗相关资料来看，本文的海盗形象最贴近海盗黄金时期的西方海盗（约17世纪末至18世纪初，这个时期的海盗形象在西方世界的文艺作品里也最为出名，电影《加勒比海盗》系列亦在这个时期，不过注意这部电影的海盗形象不适合作为参考），并且本文出现的所有涉及海盗的相关行为要素等在历史资料上都是有迹可循的，换言之，就是本文的真实性/现实性还是不错的，所以不必对文中出现的一些行为感到困惑。此外，我个人觉得对海盗及海盗黄金时期的历史风俗文化等有一定了解的话看这部小说的观感可能会更好一些，文末我会附上一些我看过的海盗相关的书籍及影视等资料，有兴趣深入了解的可以去看看。  
> 翻译已获作者同意，感谢作者授权。这篇的翻译难度对我来说略高，涉及到的黑话、术语等尽力而为。译文中人名保留原文，官方地名采用BRB字幕组的译名（即Atlas—阿特拉斯，Vale—溪谷，Mistral—寒风，Vacuo—维基亚，Remnant—树不子，等等）。  
> 译文首发地址：wonderfuleveryday.lofter.com

月亮黯淡无光，位于它下方的阿特拉斯城笼罩在一片阴影之中。天空之上，阴云密布，繁星散发出柔和的光芒，照亮了云朵边缘。一艘船静静地停泊在港湾深处，船帆被午夜染得漆黑如墨。它默默地等待着，城市正静悄悄地沉睡。

一只小划船在下水道边缘的低洼处登陆，然后被拖上岸边。四个幽暗的身影踏上浅滩，他们的身躯全都包裹在黑衣中。一名双瞳呈银色的女人抽出一把闪闪发亮的银色弯刀。刀刃的曲线在月光的照耀下闪烁着邪恶的光芒。

她朝下水道门口的方向点头示意，一个年轻人便向挂锁走去，手里还拿着工具。他点了点头，黑发以一条翠绿的带子束在脑后。

“这从来都不是件轻松活儿，对吧。”她悄声低语道，打破了港湾的静默。她调整了一下握刀的姿势，当看见刀柄护手上雕刻的乌鸦时，她忍不住皱起了鼻子。

机关咔的一声发出拨动的轻响，这名男子做了个小小的手势，朝如今已躺在地上的笨重的挂锁示意。“你对我未免也太没信心了吧。”

“我——对你？”女人轻声笑了出来，对那种看法不屑一顾。“决不会，Ren。”

“Raven到底在 ** _想_** 什么啊？”又一名一头绚烂金发的女人用肩膀顶开他们两个走了过去。她闷哼一声，一把推开栅门，经年未用的铰链摩擦着铁锈，发出悠长而尖锐的声响。

“别说了，Yang。”银色眼瞳的女人警告。“一旦我们开始质疑，有人就会被杀。”

“是啊，Ruby。”Yang翻个白眼。“被 ** _她_** 杀掉。”

Ruby朝她尴尬地笑了笑，接着耸了耸肩。“嗯……”

“我们不是应该……进去了吗？”第四名成员用出鞘的阔剑指了指敞开的栅门。他的耳环反射出的微光跟他发丝的光泽十分相称。

“胖瓜说得没错。”Yang哼了一声，撑起身子进入黑暗的通道里，馊水冲刷着她的靴子，一直漫延到小腿肚。她把指节揉得咔咔作响，然后将双手套进爪刃里，险恶的刀刃紧贴着她的拳头。

“那都是 ** _过去的事_** 了好不好。”他哀怨道，双肩垮塌下去。

Ren将一只手掌放在他的肩膀上，朝他露出一脸庄严的表情。

“Yang，你就不能对Jaune好上那么一个小时吗？”Ruby跟着撑起身子爬进下水道里，Yang在前方哼了一声。她将Yang的沉默视为应许，并对此感到满意。

“噢，谢啦，Ruby——”

“至少到我们抓到那个女孩的时候。”

她身后传来一声小小的“嗷”。Ruby忍不住低声轻笑，不过当她拉起一块厚实的、上面绣有一朵红色玫瑰的黑布时，很快便隐去了笑容。

她的眼神犹如锻钢。“是时候收割阿特拉斯了。”

*

Weiss Schnee坐在床沿上，时钟滴答作响，时间缓缓流逝。每过去一秒，她就愈加丧失一分理性。在床边的书桌上，一本摊开的书正摆放在上面，旁边还有一个墨水池。

她手中握着一面破碎的镜子，镜子的银质背面出自西班牙工匠的手艺。她没必要强忍住自己的啜泣，自从Winter在Nikos海军中校的推荐下被送去参加军事训练以后，她的身边就再也没有其他人在了。她父亲原本不想让她去的——说是Schnee家族得体的女继承人应该娇柔且富有女人味。

那激怒了Winter。

事实上，那也激怒了Weiss。

可她终究不是Winter。

紧身胸衣深深地勒进了她的肋部，提醒着她所犯下的错误。Weiss坐直身子，吸吸鼻子，试图遏止抽噎。隔墙有耳，她母亲过去常常这么说。

她凝视着破裂的镜子碎片，碎片中她的脸也碎裂开来。眼泪又开始淌下来。“不准哭。”她对着镜子说。眼泪却流得更加厉害了。“ ** _不准哭_** ！”她大喊道，眼睛瞟向脸颊上被凶残掴出的红色印记。

又一阵啜泣涌了上来，她的两耳间依旧回响着当时发生的争吵。

_她只是想向父亲请求前去拜访Winter_ _而已。父亲在他的书房里，他的高背椅靠在能够俯瞰整个海军船坞的凸窗旁，宛如一座危险的纪念碑。她已经做了所有得体的事，敲门，等待传唤，入座，等他向自己开口。_

_她静静地坐着，双腿熟练地合拢在椅子下面，她身上的女式裙服的衣领高且得体。他在记账本里潦草地写写画画着，小胡子又浓又密。他工作了整整一个小时，然后才放下手中的羽毛笔，清了清嗓子。他十指交叉在脸前，眼中隐有飓风。_

_“你到底想干什么。”_

_Weiss_ _从窗户的方向转过头来，但依然注视着他肩膀后方起伏的波浪。“我想请求一次外出。”_

_Jacques_ _起初很震惊，随即却又不屑一顾。“少荒唐了。”他拿起羽毛笔，继续工作。_

_“可是——”_

_“你可别忘了你的位置。”他脸上掠过一道阴霾。_

_“我认为——”_

_“你是在顶嘴吗，女儿？”她的喉咙里还没来得及发出任何一个音节，他就从椅子上一跃而起。他双臂大张，身躯宛如一头熊。_

_“不是的，我只是觉得——”Weiss_ _畏缩了，他的身躯顷刻便将她笼罩在阴影里。他散发出怒气，眼神寒冷如冰。那副神情Weiss_ _已经领教过无数次了。_

_她磕磕绊绊地后退，心脏顿时跳到了嗓子眼。指节却更加迅猛地砸落在她身上，他所有的愤怒，仇恨，懊恼全都一并倾注到了她的脸上。Weiss_ _瘫倒在地，这份震惊依然跟第一次时一样历久弥新。_

_“父亲，我很抱——”_

_他抡回手掌，这次他打她的时候让她的牙齿划破了嘴唇。她双臂抱头缩成一团。从小时候起，她就在这么做了。_

_“你将永无所求，Weiss_ _，因你_ **无欲无求** _。”他的胸口上下起伏着，他甩了甩自己的手，指关节上留有淤青。_

_“除了你的死。”她突然爆发道。话一出口Weiss_ _立马就后悔了。她的双手紧紧捂住自己的嘴，父亲眼中的魔鬼支配了他。Jacques_ _从书桌上拿起她母亲的镜子，跨过他俩之间相隔的距离，将镜子背面狠狠掴在她的脸上。_

_Weiss_ _头晕目眩，依然瘫在地上。Schnee_ _家族的沉默再次赢得了胜利。他把破损的镜子扔到她身旁，然后抚平自己的夹克，转回书桌的方向。“出去。”_

_她捡起母亲遗留下来的唯一还在的祖传之物，开始朝门口跑去。_

_“淑女走姿，Weiss_ _。”他厉声道。_

_Weiss_ _放慢脚步行走，然后静静地关上了书房的门。_

她把镜子扔到枕头上，镜面反射出的映像向她显示了一个她不愿承认的现实。Weiss愤怒地撕扯起衣领和裙服，撕开线缝，想要把它脱下来。

“我是认真的。”她更加用力地撕扯裙子，布料在手指的拉扯下磨损开裂。“我是 ** _认真_** 的。”她又说了一遍，这一次，裙子顺势垮落下去，于是她只穿了内衣站在房间里。

她的胸腔被紧身胸衣挤得呜咽哀鸣。她开始拉扯胸衣的系带，接着，她听见窗外传来一声轻柔的轰响。像是一声小小的爆裂声。她停下手里的动作，小心翼翼地走到窗前，拉开窗帘。

外面，就在悬崖下方，她看见一道微弱的闪光，紧接着又是一声轰响。突然间，港湾布满了脉动的冲击波，声响掠过水面，声音越来越大。

一艘军舰猛然窜起火苗，储备的火药桶在帆桁下突然爆炸。Weiss抓紧窗台，尽可能把脸贴近玻璃。

刺耳的警鸣声开始响彻整个城市，灯笼逐一点亮。她的门前有脚步声冲过，紧接着雷鸣般的炸响穿透了庄园的地板。

Weiss跌倒在地上，认出这是炮火的声音。“Winter！”她念道，然后才记起她的姐姐正身处于山脉深处，踏在成为英雄的道路上。

Weiss站起来走到房门旁，往走廊里窥看。按照规程惯例所述，这种情况下她应当躲到地窖下的安全室里去。Weiss四下张望，没有发现任何人——只余一片空空荡荡的残骸。

Weiss埋头看了看自己的着装，为自己这副不得体的模样羞红了脸。倘若她以 ** _这副模样_** 出现在安全室里，父亲会作何感想？她胃里直打结，接着又一阵雷鸣般的炸响撼动了庄园的地基。

“反正他都得应付过去。”她低声怒道，然后提起衬裙边缘跑向楼梯。冰凉的大理石不断从她的脚底吸走热量，不出一会儿她就冷得直打哆嗦。

她转过一个拐角，通往庄园下方的厨房门倏地一下在她面前打开。Weiss尖叫着砰的一声撞在门上，接着仰面倒下，一屁股重重栽在地上。

“你这 ** _白痴_** ！”她气愤地骂道。“我要绞死你。”

“有种就试试，从来没人成功过。”这个声音宛若熔岩——危险而黑暗。

Weiss眨了几次眼睛祛除眼里的刺痛感，然后看见一个黑发女人，她的眼瞳是一片炽烈的银色。她手里握着一柄弯刀，脸上蒙着一块厚实的布。Weiss认出了那上面的玫瑰标志，不禁张大了嘴，恐惧爬上她的脊柱，迅猛又可怖。

“猩红袭掠者？”

女人抽搐了一下，双眉滑稽地拧到了一起。“天啊。他们还那么叫我？”她回头对着身后的走廊里说道。

“Ruby，我们可没时间交朋友。”

Weiss仓促地爬起来，不曾有哪一刻与这个声名狼藉的海盗中断过视线接触。“你是来杀我父亲的吗？”她怀着一丝希望问道。

“是Winter吗？”一个男子的声音在厨房的楼梯井里回响。

“ ** _闭嘴_** ！”第二个女性声音响起。

又一轮炮火炸裂的巨响穿过走廊传来。

“Nora的火药迟早会耗光的，船长。”第四个声音响起。

在银色目光的凝视下，Weiss浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩，心脏往血管里泵送着寒冰。她嘴唇上破开的伤口还在淌血，一滴血染红了她白色的紧身胸衣。

就在那时，袭掠者的眼底有什么东西产生了变化。就好像Weiss正凝视着母亲的镜子里的那抹银色，向前倾身一头栽进了一片深渊里。缓缓地，这名女人从脸上拉下面罩，布条像领巾一样呈褶状搭在脖子周围。

“ ** _Ruby_** 。”女性声音带着怒气厉声道。一个金发被绑起并搭在肩膀上的女人出现在门口，她的视线落在Weiss身上。

“你的脸怎么了？”Ruby突然朝她问道，仍旧没有中断与Weiss的对视。

Weiss往后缩了缩，一时间舌头打结。

“Ruby，她是 ** _Weiss Schnee_** 。”金发女人用一把形状可怖的匕首指着她。

“我知道，Yang。我们是来找Winter的，不是来找她的。”Ruby冷酷地抿起嘴唇，往前踏出一步。

“那就是你们的计划？”Weiss突然忍不住放声大笑起来。

Yang耸起一根眉毛，顿时不知所措。“呃……她……知道我们是海盗对吧？”

“Winter她连人都不在 ** _这儿_** 。”她一边大笑一边说。她深吸口气恢复过来，然后才意识到Ruby眼中的寒意又回来了。“呃、那个……她……不在……这里。”她往后退了一步。

“反正她们谁都一样，对吧？”Yang一边挥舞着武器一边走上前去，Ruby飞快伸出自己的刀，挡住Yang的去路。

“那么，Raven就不得不对她满意了。”她朝Weiss伸出一只手，Yang面带讥讽地看着Ruby摊开的手掌。

“Ruby，你在干什么？我们可不是来喝茶的！”

Weiss扭身朝自己房间的方向往回跑，脚下的大理石地面冰冷而坚硬。

她还没能跑出太远，Ruby就追到了她前面，刀尖指着Weiss的鼻尖。她倒吸一口凉气，往后退了一步。“我不想在这件事上跟你发生争执，Schnee。”

“我也不想跟 ** _海盗_** 和 ** _小偷_** 产生任何瓜葛。”Weiss闪身，作势欲越过她身旁，可她却突然倒在了地上，一股火辣辣的疼痛感从她的眼睛上撕裂开来。

她抓住自己的脸，鲜血从眉毛顺流而下，沿着下巴滴落。刀尖被染红了。并且再次指向她的脸。

“就算没了眼睛你还是能换到赎金。你可以选择，而且老实说，我倒是乐意让你选择留下眼睛。所以，你要怎么选？”Ruby的眼底闪烁着柔和的微光，她的眉毛也轻微地皱起。

Weiss攥紧拳头，她脸上的淤伤比刀伤更加疼痛难忍。“你会把我从这个地方带走吗？”

“绑票就是这个意思。”Ruby放下手中的刀，知道自己已经赢了。

Weiss抚摸着嘴唇上的裂口，然后站起身来。“好啊。那就带我走。”

Ruby眉毛一扬。

“不过你会对我的价值失望的。Raven选择Winter是正确的。”Weiss转向堵在走廊里的另外三名海盗。Yang正倚靠在一根柱子上，双臂交叉抱在胸前。

“我才是对那作出决定的人，公主殿下。”Ruby一边说一边抓住Weiss的手腕，把她的手臂扭到背后。“Raven并非通晓一切。”Weiss皱起眉头。

Yang的唇角抽动了一下。“好极了。现在我们可以走了吗？”

又一阵炮火声响起。“Nora就快要发飙了，船长。我们可都还记得上一次她即兴发挥时搞出了什么幺蛾子呢。”

一根断掉的桅杆和接踵而至的所有锅碗瓢盆——Ruby当然记得。她打了个冷战，贴近Weiss，抓着她开始移动。

“你们都会死的。”Weiss轻声说。“我父亲会派遣海军上将追捕你们。”

“总有一天我们全都会死。”Ruby喃喃回应。其间的悲伤激起了Weiss内心深处的某种东西。某种十分强烈的东西。

*

那个倒在地板上的破碎的女孩让她失控了。她本无意砍伤她的，可出于本能她还是这么做了。这件事沉甸甸地压在她的心头，Ruby耳中嗡鸣。那个倒在地板上的破碎的女孩此时正扛在她的肩上，而她，Ruby Rose船长，此刻正跋涉在阿特拉斯的污秽物里。

从小到大，她在船上曾无数次见过Weiss眼底的神情。恐吓。操控。愤怒。它们留下的伤疤比刀剑留下的划痕更加糟糕。

“你不该扛着我们的 ** _囚犯_** 。”Yang在她身后不满地嘟囔道。

“她没穿鞋。”Ruby指了指Weiss的脚。“我决不会让 ** _你_** 光脚走在下水道里的，Yang。”

“我会，”Yang不屑地哼了一声，然后立马掩饰道，“对胖瓜。而不是你——我最亲爱的老妹。”她露出歉意的笑容。

“怎么又是我啊？”Jaune在后面哀鸣。

“闭嘴，在抓到女孩之前我守住了诺言。”

“我甚至都不是你们 ** _本来要抓_** 的女孩。”Weiss直视Yang的脸怒道。

Ruby将扛在肩膀上的Weiss往高处挪了挪，手指在她的大腿后侧摸索着支撑点。比起在下水道里穿行和身后发生的口角，她发现自己的注意力反而更多地集中在这上面。Weiss的丝绸衬裙如水般划过她的手指。

她身子一僵，连带手上的抓握也僵住了，接着栅门出现在她跟前。她从容不迫地跳下去，把Weiss放在沙滩上，然后搓了搓双手，抹掉神经里萌生出的火花。她能感觉到Weiss的视线深深烙印在自己的背上。

Jaune弯下腰帮助Weiss站起来，Ruby则径直走向小划船，不肯看向身后。港湾里枪炮砰砰作响，她那艘幽暗的船只迸射出的闪光照亮了海军的划船。“海军出动了！”她呼喊道，肾上腺素开始在耳中搏动。

“狗日的议会傻屌！”Yang破口大骂，催促所有人赶紧爬上小划船，然后她把小船推进水里，开始摇桨。

Ruby的注意力集中在远处发生的小规模战斗上，不过她仍然能感觉到那双眼睛。喉咙间有一股灼热感紧紧攫住了她。她深深地吞咽了一下，在座位里调整了一下坐姿，然后握紧刀柄，直到手指生疼。

用力划了整整十分钟以后，她才转过身来面向Weiss并朝上指了指大船的船舷。“爬上去。”她尽可能平静地说道。忧虑攫住了她的心。

Weiss面无表情地凝视着她，然后站起来开始往上爬去。他们也逐一跟随爬了上去并跳落在甲板上，正在此时，海军开始发射大炮。水柱在他们周边喷涌而出，碎裂的木头飞掠过甲板。

 **“船长！”** Nora大喊，脸上沾满了火药。她在一架大炮旁挥了挥手，胸前挂着的子弹带早已空空如也。 **“我刚刚使用了银餐具，不要担心！”**

Ruby抽搐了一下，随后揉了揉脸。她没有理会Nora的疯狂，因为她知道最好不要去助长她的气焰。相反，她再次抓过Weiss的手臂，爬上舵轮所在的那层甲板。

“新月玫瑰号的船员们！”Ruby大声呼喊，嗓音盖过了战斗的喧嚣。“看看那强大的阿特拉斯海军，它们拼尽全力就为追赶 ** _一艘船_** ！”她张开手臂指向迎面而来的舰队，“我们何不瞧瞧它们到底能跑得 ** _多快_** 呢—— **REN** **，张帆！** ”

她抓住舵轮猛地一转。 **“起锚，放下三角帆，让它们追个够吧！”**

全体船员大声应和。

在绳索和铁链发出的嘎吱声中，船体开始移动。船首迅速而安静地破开水面。当风力增强时，船只乘风破浪，前来追赶的海军舰队逐渐失利，很快便消失在了海平线上。

木制舵轮深深抵进掌心，当水花飞扬起来时，Ruby脸上忍不住漾起一抹真挚的微笑。海风轻轻拂过她的发丝，突然间世界似乎也不是那么糟糕透顶。

直到她回过头来，看见浑身上下只穿了内衣的Weiss站在那里冷得瑟瑟发抖。热量窜起，染红了Ruby的脖子，她转向Yang，示意她过来掌舵。

“抱歉，”她开口道，双手轻轻搭住Weiss的双肩。“我、我不是有意要吓唬或者伤害你。”

“你绑架了我。”Weiss怒道，从她手中挣脱开来。

Ruby眨了眨眼睛。“啊，没错儿。那是我的工作嘛。”

“别说得好像这是什么体面事儿一样！”Weiss叉起胳膊，脸上的血迹依旧闪烁着莹莹光辉。

Ruby发出一声叹息，眉头蹙拢。“我并没有假装隐藏我是什么人。”她搔了搔自己的头发，然后无奈地笑了起来。“我是个怪物没错，但我并非冷酷无情。所以我们不妨先处理一下你的伤口，或许再给你找点……衣服？”

Weiss的脸颊泛起深深的红潮，与她白瓷般的肌肤形成鲜明对比。Ruby不假思索地伸出了手，触摸她唇上的那道伤口。

Weiss倒抽一口凉气并退缩开，带着怒意的目光中充满了怨恨。由多年的恐惧积聚而成的怨恨。

Ruby蹙额，心下不禁怆然。“请别这样。我无意伤害你。”

“说得好像你之前没有过一样？”她愤然道。

Ruby肩膀一垮。“我……不该那么做的，但情势并不——”

“Ruby，别再向她自我解释了。”Yang在她们身后怒气冲冲地低吼道，“像她这种大家闺秀 ** _永远_** _都不会_ 明白的。”

她冲Yang虎起了脸，随后又转向Weiss。“只管跟着我走就是了。你还有别的选择吗？”Ruby步下楼梯，Weiss的脚步声在些许犹豫后便跟了上来。她拉开自己的舱室的门，让Weiss先进去。她身上闻起来有股番木瓜和冬霜的味道——两种截然相反的气息。这使得Ruby再次皱起了眉。

她关上身后的门，可就在她转身向大凸窗望去的那一刹，Weiss突然出现在她面前，手里还握着一把长长的匕首。她将匕首抵住Ruby的肋部，将她逼退到门前。

“我不是囚犯。”她翻转出刀刃，抵在肋骨间。Ruby不曾退缩分毫，她双臂交叉，目光凌厉。

“我从没说过你是。”

“我 ** _不是_** 手无寸铁。”Weiss更加用力地抵进匕首。

“你持有我的匕首，所以显然不是。”

Weiss颤抖着直视那张冷峻的面容。“我现在就可以杀了你，做我父亲十五年来一直努力在做的事。”

“你是可以，”Ruby赞同，“但你并非杀人凶手，Weiss。”她露出微笑，打破了冷峻的外表。

“你不知道我能做出什么事来。”可是这话连Weiss自己听起来也不是那么确定。

“这样如何，”Ruby说。她将自己的手轻轻搭在Weiss的手背上。“如果你还是这么恨我，你可以在早上杀了我。如果不是，我就多活了一天。如果第二天你又更恨我了？行。在早上杀了我。不过直到你确定之前，Weiss，我都会在这里。等死，等你在早上杀了我。”

Weiss动摇了，刀刃慢慢离开Ruby的肋部。“说得好像你会乖乖 ** _让_** 我这么做似的。”

“信不信由你——反正我说到做到。记住，”Ruby倾身靠拢，忍不住贴在她耳边低语，“你叫我带你走——而我做到了。”

刀刃当啷一声掉在甲板上。Ruby缓缓弯下腰去将它捡起来，然后走过怔在原地的Weiss身边，把匕首放回书桌上。她将一把椅子拉到大窗户旁，拍了拍座位。

“坐。”她说。Weiss在门边犹豫了片刻，然后顺从了她的话。Ruby从抽屉里拿出一个小小的缝合工具包。“我再次……为你的眼睛道歉。”

Weiss一脸不悦地叉起胳膊，眼睛上下细细打量着Ruby。试图看透她的心思。“究竟什么东西迫使 ** _你_** 道歉了——你不是杀人不眨眼的么。”

“好吧，事实胜于雄辩，”Ruby回答，“我的行为产生了许多后果——为什么要把我的话跟那些扯到一起？那只会把我变成……别的东西。”

Ruby卷起松垂的黑色长袖，用酒精揉搓双手，然后用一块白布擦掉多余的酒精。她把酒精轻轻拭在她造成的伤口上，每次Weiss一退缩，她的眉就会皱一下。

“你的脸怎么了？”Ruby又问了一遍，这次朝她的脸颊瞥了一眼。

Weiss畏缩了一下。“没什么。”

Ruby扬起一根眉，摇了摇头。

“这一切到底有什么意义。”Weiss迅速转移话题。Ruby短暂地盯着她看了片刻，然后拿起一根穿了线的可怖的钩子。

“我需要把你的伤口牢牢缝合起来。”Ruby低语。“这可能会很痛。”她突然用钩子刺穿了Weiss的前额，火辣辣的疼痛使Weiss短暂地失明了。在Ruby驾轻就熟地工作时，她强忍住没有尖叫出来。

伴随着一声叹息，Ruby终于将缝合工具包放到了桌子上，并用浸了酒精的布片轻拭她的“手工艺品”。“你听说过‘漆黑之鸟号大屠杀’吗？”

Weiss一边用力眨眼控制泪水，一边摇了摇头。

“十个月前，漆黑之鸟号的船队被阿特拉斯海军设下的埋伏袭击了。”Ruby脸上掠过一层阴霾。“我们甚至都还没来得及反应过来发生了什么事，我们三分之一的船队就被炸弹和军舰摧毁了。”

“所以这是 ** _复仇_** 啰？”Weiss低声吼道。

“这是Raven的愤怒，Weiss。别把两者混为一谈。一个是极其强烈的东西，而另一个只有黑暗。”

Weiss脸色苍白。“漆黑之鸟号船队属于——”

“Raven Branwen。”Ruby替她说完。“并且你父亲夺走了她 ** _非常_** 重要的东西。”

“什么东西能重要到向整个市政府宣战？”

“她的丈夫死在了那场大屠杀里——Yang的父亲死了。”Ruby站起身，不看Weiss。“ ** _我的_** 父亲死了。”

“什——”

“而Raven是个必讨欠债的人。在那场大屠杀发生的那一刻，你父亲对今日之事本该早有预料。”Weiss喉咙一紧。Winter是在九个月前被送走的。

或许那其中隐含了更加重要的缘由。

“你莫非是在暗示她有一场宿怨？”

Ruby抬起视线，冷冷地递给Weiss一条长裤和一件松松垮垮的白衬衣。Weiss对那套衣服撇了撇嘴。“你宁愿冻死吗？”她只好接过衣服，把它们抱在胸前。

“父亲不会只为了捣毁 ** _一个_** 海盗就派遣出整支舰队。”

“醒醒吧，公主殿下。”Ruby厉声道，“他绞死我们，把我们的尸体装点在城市的大街小巷。”

“他们被判明犯有重罪——经过了法官和陪审团公正的审判。”

“别那么天真。”Ruby眺望幽暗的大海，她在窗玻璃上的倒影变形扭曲。“我们所得到的最公正的审判就是套在我们脖子上的绳套。”

“这个嘛，或许那是你们罪有应得的下场。”Weiss一边套上衬衣一边说，“毕竟你们是海盗。”突然间她的身子立了起来，Ruby的手扼住了她的咽喉。她们的鼻尖仅隔咫尺，Weiss能看见她眼中勃然的怒意。

“你不能判定什么才是我们应得的下场。”Ruby声音极轻，“尤其是在我父亲被炮弹炸死的时候。他连一只 ** _苍蝇_** 都不曾伤害过。”她放开Weiss，然后大声吼道，“ **SUN** **！** ”

门应声而开，走进来一个年轻人。一只卷尾猴围坐在他的肩膀上。“在，船长！”他敬了个礼，然后冲Weiss咧嘴一笑。

Ruby扫了Weiss一眼，然后叠起胳膊。“牢房。现在。”

“钻石不是应该放在宝库里吗？”他一边开玩笑，一边抓过Weiss，将她的双手牢牢缚在背后。

Ruby怒目而视，身后的海洋反衬出她那副阴郁的表情。

“我、我的意思是——”

“快去。”她厉声道。Sun又敬了个礼，然后把Weiss推出门外。

等门一关上，Ruby一把将缝合工具包扔过舱室。它猛地砸落到墙壁上，里面的东西四散一地。她坐进Weiss之前坐的那张椅子里，双手抱住了头。

*

“所以你觉得怎么样呀？”Sun满面灿烂，然后走到阴暗潮湿的囚室前。船体充斥着霉味，闻起来像浸了海水的藤壶和鱼的金属臭味。

角落里还坐着另一个女人，她的两只胳膊搂在胸前，琥铂色的眼眸紧紧盯着甲板地面。她衣衫褴褛，浑身脏污，手腕和脚踝都戴着红色的金属环。乱蓬蓬的头发垂挂在她的脸上。

“这是在开玩笑吗？”Weiss说，往后退了一步。

“Blake！见见你的新室友！”Sun打开囚室门，并深深鞠下一躬。“您请。”

“我 ** _才不_** 接受这种环境条件，你可以告诉你的船长——”

“恐怕船长没什么心情，”Sun咯咯笑道，“所以最好还是按她说的办。”

“这样才会让事情更容易。”Blake说。

Weiss撇起唇角。“如果她想获得赎金，那我父亲会期望我没有患上坏血病，谢谢。”她拒绝踏进那间陈设简陋的囚室。

Sun一脸困惑地抓了抓后脑勺。“总比走木板要好吧——不要以为你是个美人儿船长就不会把你丢去喂鲨鱼哦。”

Weiss叠起胳膊，拒绝移动。

“换我就不会那么做。”Blake警告。

“好吧，如果你非要这样的话！”Sun突然拦腰把Weiss举了起来，她一边徒劳地挣扎，他一边放肆地咯咯发笑。

“我要砍了你的头！”Weiss尖叫，双拳拼命捶打他的背。Sun不停地放声大笑，在原地转圈圈，随后一把将她扔进囚室里。她整个人都晕头转向的。

“不要许下你不打算做好事的诺言哟。”Sun使了个眼色说。

Weiss目瞪口呆。

Blake哼了一声，囚室门当啷一声关上了。Weiss立马移到栅栏边上。

“你最好还是把那条裤子穿上，雪花。”Sun指了指被遗忘在牢房地板上的衣物说，“这儿有些家伙比其他人更加粗暴，而且他们喜欢体态娇柔的人——我们这儿现在很少有娇柔的人被抓进来了。”

尴尬，愤怒，疲惫，Weiss一把抓过长裤套上。裤腰实在太大了，Weiss发现自己必须得一直手动把这件恶魔般的衣物拉到腰间才行。

“我们食堂见啦，Blakey，试着对我笑一个嘛。”Sun朝她使了个眼色，并送去一枚飞吻。

她翻了个白眼，重新开始盯着地板。“做梦吧你。”

Sun被她的回应逗乐了，他窃笑着蹦蹦跳跳跑上楼梯。“这算约会了！”

通向牢房的那扇沉重的门砰地一声合上了，在船体的吱呀声响中，气氛显得怪异而又恐怖。Weiss叹了一口气，站在角落里，小心翼翼地盯着Blake。

Weiss以前从没见过像她这样的人——橄榄色的肌肤，狭窄而锐利的眼睛。她让Weiss想起了那个戴着翠绿色领巾的海盗——Ren。不过还是不同。焦虑感开始涌现。

“一直盯着别人看很无礼。”Blake说。她拈起衣服上一块残破的碎片。

Weiss脸颊一热，立马移开视线。“抱歉。”她小声说。

“你想做什么就做什么。”Blake耸耸肩回答道，“我只不过提醒你一下。”

Weiss不需要提醒。她脸颊上开始发黄的淤伤已足以提醒她。Weiss气鼓鼓地吹了口气，然后靠着栅栏跪坐下去。囚室里只有一个桶和一张毯子。没有凳子，也没有椅子，更没有 ** _折叠床_** 。这群野蛮人指望她做什么？

**_睡在地上吗？_ **

“我衷心希望她没有指望我们共用一张毯子，谁知道这下面会不会有什么疾病呢。”一阵寒意窜过她的身体，她抱紧自己以便保持温暖。

Blake锐利地瞪了她一眼。“管住你的嘴，否则我就打掉你的牙齿。”

Weiss脸色一白，赫然闭紧嘴巴。这么说她是个危险人物了。心中的焦虑几乎快要膨胀成恐慌。她的肋部哀鸣作响。“我、我并非暗示你染病了，只是——”

“你什么意思无关紧要，”Blake叹息一声，复又望着地板，“反正都不会让我们中的任何一个从这里出去。”她轻轻揉了揉手腕上的疮疤。

“你应该清理一下那些疮疤。”Weiss顿了顿说。

“用什么清理？水么？”Blake不屑地哼了一声。

“船长似乎不收留受伤的客人。”Weiss说，她的脸上依然传来阵阵刺痛。她抚摸着那条皱起的伤疤，知道它永远都不会消失了。

“我不是 ** _客人_** ，我是奴隶。”Blake咬牙切齿地攥紧了拳头，紧接着那股斗志似乎又从她身上流失了。

“她……不像是蓄奴的人。”Weiss实话实说道。

“你比我以为的还要蠢，”Blake面带讥讽地嘲笑道，“你以为是我自己想要待在这下面？”她伸手朝整间囚室一挥。“真是好奢华的生活呀，是不是？谁不想到这下面来呀。”她捡起那条毯子。“床铺里有跳蚤伺候，食物腐烂发臭，并且所有船员……”Blake的声音小了下去，随后又纠正道，“…… ** _大部分_** 船员都是无耻淫乱的放荡之徒。”

“我难以否认你的看法。”Weiss说。Blake抬眼瞪着她，她的视线让她想起了她自身的处境。Weiss咬住下唇，唇上的伤口又裂开了。金属般的血腥味在她的舌尖扩散开来。

“再说了，为什么 ** _你_** 要宽恕猩红袭掠者。就我看来，你只不过跟我一样是个俘虏罢了。”Blake扬起一眉，盯着Weiss脸上那道长长的伤口。

“我对那个粗鄙的野蛮人没有任何宽恕之情可言。”Weiss低吼道。

“那就不要为她道歉。”

“我没有！”

“‘她不像是蓄奴的人。’”Blake用Weiss的话反驳回去。

“她的确不像。”Weiss坚持。

“不要那么盲目。”Blake摇摇头。“只要能让她达到目的，她会杀光我们所有人。在这方面她就跟Raven一样嗜血。”Blake顿了一下，细细观察着Weiss。“你为什么觉得 ** _她_** 是被选来绑架你的？这事儿由Raven亲自来办不是会更容易吗？”

“你似乎知道的比你说出来的还多。”Weiss怒道。

“我耳聪目明。”Blake回答，“这艘船上没有什么秘密是我嗅不出来的。”Blake将下巴枕在双膝上，眼睛似猫那般犀利。

Weiss露出一脸怪异的表情。“所以那你为什么又会在这艘船上——成为一个奴隶——倘若你这么有本事的话？”

Blake眉头微微一皱，眼底深处涌上一抹阴暗之色。“我被愚蠢地 ** _俘获_** 了。”

“真是精明的本事啊，Blake，似乎为你带来了很大的帮助。”Weiss脸上浮起一抹得意的微笑。

“起码我反抗到了最后。起码我没有 ** _让_** 她抓我走。”Weiss脸上顿时颜色尽褪。Blake单眉上扬，唇角勾起一抹从容不迫的微笑。

“我、我、我 ** _决不会_** 那样。”

“我可不是这么听说的哦。”她笑容依旧。那种笑让Weiss窘迫难安，冰冷的栅栏深深抵进她的肩膀。

“谁告诉你的？”

“耳聪目明，记得吗？”

Weiss怒气冲冲地吐了口气。

“那是她做的吗？”Blake在自己眼睛上划下一条线。

Weiss咬牙切齿，拒绝作答。

“是她做的，对吧。而你却 ** _还要_** 为她说话。真是奇了怪了。”Blake沉吟道，“你呢？你是自己把伤口缝合起来的吗？又或者，是我们亲爱的船长大人？”

Weiss体内鲜血沸腾，头骨里心脏的敲击声震耳欲聋。她紧紧闭上双眼，新缝好的线痛苦地拉扯着。

“真是 ** _愈发_** 奇怪了。”Blake轻声细语。

Weiss用胳膊紧紧环抱住自己的腰腹。她注视着摇曳的灯笼，火光微弱。她再次打了个冷战。

门又开了，沉重的靴子依次踏下楼梯。

“这一次你最好为我做好准备，Blake。我可不是那么……”Yang的声音低了下去，视线落在Weiss身上。她嘴唇一翘，接着说完剩下的句子。“……有耐心的。”

Blake站起身来，抚平自己褴褛的衣衫，并用手指尽力梳理头发。Weiss注视着她露出笑容，那是一个发自内心的微笑，而且是对野蛮的Yang。Blake身上迸发出了一丝充满生气的火花——那是之前所没有的。Weiss几乎可以看见它宛如白热的闪电一般从她的胸口扩张开来。

Yang插进几把钥匙，然后用力拉开囚室门。她向Blake伸出一只手，Blake接过。“没想到还有人作伴——我原本以为Ruby一定会把你五花大绑在她的舱室里呢。”Yang勾起一抹坏笑。

“你说 ** _什么_** ？！”Weiss万分惊骇，一只手握在胸前。仿佛这个想法本身就已足以构成一桩丑事了。

Yang轰然大笑，几乎笑弯了腰，然后她拉着Blake走出门，再把门关上。“我没告诉过你吗，B。”Yang边说边指了指Weiss。“她可是块 ** _宝石_** 呢。”Yang用十分甜腻的语气说出这句话，令Weiss直犯恶心。

Blake回头扫了Weiss一眼，再次单眉上扬，然后说道：“耳聪目明，Schnee。耳聪目明。”

随后，Weiss便被独自留在了这间冰冷、阴暗的牢房里，她的思绪全被她是如何地将刀子抵进了Ruby的肋部所占据。Ruby在她耳边的呼吸，那份记忆刺痛了她的肌肤。她的头开始眩晕。Blake没能从她身上看出那些。

她将头埋进双臂，终于抽泣起来。


	2. II.

在世界的尽头有一道光，它明灭不定，如漩涡般永无止境地旋转着；那是只有Ruby一个人知道的秘密。从她刚离开母亲的羽翼，依然还是个小女孩的时候起，她就在追逐那道光了。

“那里是世界分裂的地方，”她母亲曾说，“那里是凡人和神明短暂交汇的地方。”

晨曦穿透灰暗的云层，Ruby站在舵轮边，注视着位于海平线上的那道光。闭上双眼时，她能看见它。沉眠时，她也能看见它。

船员们在船上奔走忙碌着，静静地迎接早晨的到来。煮粥的味道从下面的厨房里飘了出来。一股暖流在Ruby胸中蔓延开来，海风宛如塞壬（*译注①）那般吟唱着她的名字。

“那帮该死的假发佬真的害我们偏离了航线。”Yang抱怨道，她朝上纵身一跃，轻松地荡到甲板上来。她的眼睛下面有深色的眼袋，显示出她暴躁的性情。

“Raven知道可能会出这种事，我们只能保持现在的航线，在情况允许的时候汇合。”Ruby耸耸肩说。

“让Raven见鬼去吧。”Yang朝甲板啐了一口，被Ruby狠狠瞪了一眼。“对不起啦。”

“别逼我逼 ** _你_** 把甲板舔干净，Yang。”她以前就这么干过，她还会再这么干。

“我说了对不起了嘛！”Yang伸出胳膊在空中乱挥一气，她戴在手腕上的金手镯被晃得叮当作响，声音清脆又悦耳。Yang对闪闪发光的东西总是很有眼光。

“照这个速度，我们一个月内是到不了破坏者之湾的。”Ruby叹了口气。即便拥有海上速度最快的快船之一，距离 ** _仍然_** 是个问题。她只能让新月玫瑰号还有她的船员们做到如此地步了。

有什么东西当啷一声掉落在了甲板上，Jaune迅速捡起一捆他本来正要搬去军械库的刀剑。他快速地四下张望了一番，确信没人发现后便松了口气。Ruby忍不住轻声笑了出来。

“真是个傻瓜。”Yang倚靠在栏杆上哼了一声。

“我倒是很喜欢他。”Ruby回答。

“呃啊。”Yang翻个白眼。“他真的是个很没用的男孩儿欸——几乎分不清他的剑跟他的屌。”

“那样说可不太好哦，Yang。”Ruby说，随即补充道，“他很可能剑要使得 ** _好得多_** 。”

Yang爆发出一阵大笑，随后回头看向自己的妹妹。“真是出其不意啊，你竟会这么说。”

Ruby耸耸肩。“我也是能开玩笑取乐的嘛。我又不是只会 ** _这样_** 。”她扭动身体。

“要是人们了解你的话，他们就不会再惧怕猩红袭掠者了。”Yang用眼角余光看着Ruby。当妹妹凝视着海平线，目光追逐着光时，她忍不住皱起了眉。

“如果他们知道我是人类的话只会令他们更加恐惧。”

“比如说Weiss吗？”Yang慢悠悠地念出她的名字。

Ruby的唇角抽动了一下，面容再次变得冷峻。“别说了。”

“Ruby，你甚至都不 ** _问_** 她一下Winter在哪里，你不觉得Raven会考虑到这点吗？”Yang双手叉腰。即便她只是Ruby的大副，可她 ** _依旧_** 是她的长姐。

“她说了Winter不在那里。”她耸了耸肩，不肯向Yang看去。

“啊，是啊，然后你就信了，像个容易上当受骗的傻瓜一样。”Yang戳了戳Ruby的额头。她生气地甩开她的手。

“需要我提醒你谁才是这儿的船长吗？”

“我们起码也该稍微洗劫一下嘛——你 ** _瞧见_** 那些银子了吗？”Yang为所有那些被他们弃之不顾的钱财心痛不已。

“我们去那里不是为了银子。”Ruby厉声说。

“我们去那里同样也不是为了 ** _Weiss_** 。”Yang反驳道。

Ruby努起嘴唇。“我仿佛记得 ** _某人_** 说过‘反正她们谁都一样’来着。”

Yang耸了耸肩。“我的意思是不管哪个Schnee总归都是Schnee家的人——他还是得为他的女儿慷慨解囊。”Yang细细审视着自己的手指，无视掉话语间的矛盾之处。“不管怎样，Raven打算要多少赎金？”

“她没向我透露过。”

Yang又开始挥动胳膊胡乱比划起来。“所以说你甚至都不讨价还价一下就带着我们所有人来执行这个鲁莽的任务？Ruby你疯了吗？”Yang把一只手按在Ruby的前额上。“你生病了是不？”

Ruby再次拍开她的手。

“话说回来，那Blake的事呢？别以为我没看见你一直都在往下面跑。”Ruby故意转移话题。Yang的脸登时腾地一下涨得通红，如同一颗气势恢宏的彗星一样。正如Yang本身，从各个方面来说都威势不凡。Ruby见状得意地微微一笑。

“她在下面已经待了六个月了啊，你就不能给她一张折叠床或吊床又或一些 ** _新衣服_** 之类的吗？”Yang叉起胳膊。“还是说那些东西都是留给你的冰雪公主的？”

Ruby不禁低吼。“别那么叫她。她又不是 ** _我的_** 什么人。”

Yang扬起一眉。“当我是笨蛋呢。”

“那是因为你本来就是个 ** _笨蛋_** ，Yang Xiao Long。”Ruby往姐姐的胳膊上锤了一拳。

“无凭无据，不过嘛……”Yang点了点头。“……八成说得也没错。只有笨蛋才会让他们的小妹把他们呼来唤去的。”她耸耸肩。“哦好吧。”

一只信天翁划过广袤的天空，乘着上升的热气流展翅翱翔。它围绕着瞭望台不断盘旋， Sun正懒洋洋地躺在那里啃苹果。一根羽毛轻轻飘落到了甲板上。

“你来掌舵。”Ruby命令道。Yang站直身子，然后嘲弄地敬了一礼。

“你要去哪？打算去收割你的那磅肉（*译注②）了吗？”Yang阴险地窃笑道。

Ruby发出一声叹息，然后走下楼梯。“有时候，Yang，我们必须得 ** _给出_** 一磅肉才能存活下来。”她从靴子里抽出Weiss曾用来抵住她的那把匕首。大马士革钢铁在清晨的光芒照耀下旋转闪烁着微光。

Yang翘起一根眉，随后Ruby便步出了她的听力范围，去了下面的牢房。

*

整整一个星期，每天早上，Ruby都会在Blake呆在厨房的期间里过来看她。Weiss坐在冷冰冰、硬邦邦的甲板上。她冻得直打哆嗦，却不肯使用提供的那条该死的毯子。

每天早上都是一样。

Ruby走进牢房，身上带着海风和桂皮的香气，她打开囚室门，检查Weiss的伤疤，当她往伤口上擦拭更多酒精时，手指总是意外地温柔。随后，她端过一张仿佛一直在嘲笑Weiss的小板凳坐下，接着把匕首扔在她俩中间，一个字也不曾说过。然后，她等待着。

Weiss从未动身捡起那把匕首。她们俩全都一语不发。等过了大约二十分钟，Ruby便会取回匕首，把凳子放回原位，然后再次锁上囚室门。直到第二天早晨以前，她都不会回来。

每天的流程都是一样，可Weiss却觉得难以忍受。那双银瞳如何细细地扫视着她的身体。她的手指如何地钳进她的下颔。当她没有拿起刀时，Ruby又是如何失望地微微撇起嘴唇。静默。它蚕食着她的大脑边缘，占据了她原本空洞的思绪。

可当Ruby在第八天早上出现时，有什么东西不一样了。

她肩上披着厚厚的斗篷，织物因为被雨水浸湿而显得厚重。Ruby的发丝贴在脸上，脸蛋因寒冷而通红。Weiss能听见上方雨水敲打甲板的声音，能感觉到海洋的汹涌澎湃。浪潮猛烈地拍打着船身，声若雷霆。

Ruby抖掉肩上的雨水，抹干脸颊，然后打开囚室门。她没有端起小板凳，也没有扔出刀子，而是站在一边，朝楼梯示意。

“来。”她声音嘶哑，就像是连续大喊大叫了好几个小时一样。

Weiss把头转了回去，重新面向船体墙壁，她调整了一下肩膀，以便后背更多地对向Ruby。“我要留下。”

Ruby突然用力把她拖了起来，那条裤腰肥大的裤子一下子就滑到了她的臀部周围。Weiss一把抓起裤腰扣紧裤子，然后转身面向她的劫持者。她的眼中满是寒冰，与那片灿若星光的湛蓝十分相衬。

“你需要见见天空。”Ruby说。“要是你萎掉了你父亲就不会付钱了。”

“穿着这些被你称作 ** _衣服_** 的见鬼玩意儿我 ** _很难_** 走路的好吗！”Weiss试图挣脱开来，Ruby却紧抓不放。

“或许如果你肯合作一点的话，你就能 ** _有所收获_** 。”Ruby怒吼回去。

“要来挖走我的眼睛么，船长？又或者你来是准备把我喂给你的手下？”Weiss怒目而视。

“Yang一直都很饥渴，但她看上的是另外一个人。”Ruby立刻回答，随即又补充道，“倘若 ** _任何_** 我的船员胆敢上前跟你搭讪，他们将会付出血的代价。他们都很清楚。”

Weiss的眼睛扫过Ruby的脸，描绘着她的脸庞轮廓。

“有人？”Ruby突然寻思着问道，“过来——”她试图委婉地表达出来，“问候过你吗？”

“我还没有失贞，如果那是你所暗指的意思的话。”Ruby脖子上渗出的红晕堪称鲜艳明亮——按客气的说法来形容的话。

“我——”Ruby结巴了半晌，随后她清了清嗓子，暴风般的神情复又出现在她的眼底。“很好。”

Weiss脸上的伤口传来阵阵刺痛，宛如自身便具有了心跳那般搏动着。“这种状况条件可好不到哪里去。”Weiss试图让自己听起来傲慢又漠然，可是对说出口的效果却没有什么把握。

“奉劝你不要大胆测试，公主殿下。”Ruby指了指身后的上层甲板。“我能轻而易举地撤销我的命令。”

“你敢。”Weiss压低声音。

Ruby的唇角掠过一抹淡淡的笑意，眼中浮现出一片汪洋。“不，我从来都不希望对任何女人那样做——不过这并不代表这种事就不复存在了。远比这间牢房还糟糕的事情多了去了。”她说着，笑容犹如即将湮灭的火焰余烬一般，渐渐隐去了。

“我——”Weiss站直身子，看向自己的脚。

“来看看天空吧，”Ruby再次说道，“你闻起来就像是需要吹吹新鲜的海风了。”

Weiss不禁骇然，跺着脚大步踏出囚室，打结的头发不舒服地拉扯着她的头皮。“记住，这完全不是我的错。”自从来到这里以后她就一直没有洗过澡——连头发也不曾梳理过。给她的衣服不舒服地刮擦着她的肌肤，常常让她觉得仿佛有虫子在往她的身体里钻。

Ruby跟在她身后，倒也没说什么。相反，她一只手搭在Weiss的后腰上为她引路。在暴风雨中的某处——在一片银色深渊的底部，Weiss听见了自己的心跳声。

当她们终于走出黑暗时，光线刺痛了Weiss敏感的双眼，让她忍不住皱紧了眉。甲板倾斜颠簸，海浪激烈地拍打着船舷，她脚下的木板湿润光滑。她的脚趾开始发麻。

在她们头顶上方，滚滚乌云翻腾不休，闪电划过，天空宛如被撕开了一道沟壑。犹如某位神灵正在发怒。Ruby的船员们在甲板上拼命乱窜，把货物吊起并固定在甲板上。

烈风如刀割般刮过她的身体，她的汗毛一阵刺痛，立马就竖了起来。突如其来的寒冷让Weiss冻得瑟瑟发抖，她甚至来不及思考是否要回到相对好上那么一丁点儿的牢房里，她的衣服就已经湿透了。在牢房里，她起码 ** _还有_** 一条毯子。

“这不是很美吗？”Ruby在她身后轻声细语，她温暖的呼吸拂热了Weiss的后颈。

甲板上传来的一声巨响让Weiss吓了一大跳，用来固定一个庞大的板条箱的绳子啪地一声断掉了。船员们大喊大叫，匆忙跑过去再次把它固定住，以免东西落水。Nora一面兴致勃勃地尖叫着一面爬上板条箱的顶部，并开始熟练地给箱子缠上绳子。

“ **抓住那根该死的绳子，蠢驴们！** ”

“你竟然觉得这种暴力 ** _很美_** ？”Weiss试图退回牢房入口，却一下子撞在Ruby的身子上。然而，当她感觉到Ruby的身体从厚重的斗篷下散发出来的热量时，她没有挪开。Weiss心中忍不住对自己的软弱大声咆哮。

“暴力中一直都有美的存在。”Ruby渴望般地说道，她看向海平线，仿佛看见了什么别人看不到的东西。“你只需要看下去。”她再次指向天空，一束阳光破开了厚重的乌云。它撕裂了黑暗，放射出温暖的光芒，在那之下，水面呈现出绚丽的青蓝。

又一波大浪打在船舷上，甲板突然往左边倾斜，Weiss打了个趔趄，不过Ruby将手臂滑到她的腰间，将她固定在风浪的反方向，没有让她摔倒。

“来。”等颠簸平稳了一些后，Ruby说，“我有东西要给你。”

*

鉴于那些大窗户，Ruby的舱室比Weiss原本以为的还要温暖。一个小小的炉火在角落里噼啪作响地燃烧着——与下方厨房的炉火相连。Ruby的书桌凌乱不堪，到处都是文件和羽毛笔，散开的样子就像是她一直在试图弄清楚什么一样。

她的床建在船体的侧面，床铺未经整理，也是一片凌乱，上面还放了一套叠得整整齐齐的衣服。旁边摆放着一双靴子，黑色的皮革有磨损的痕迹，显然曾被人使用过。

“靠在火边暖暖身子吧——在海浪把火打熄之前。”炉火前早已摆放好了一把椅子。由于饥寒交迫外加疲惫不堪，Weiss确实也争不动了，于是便欣然坐进那把一周以来第一次见到的靠背椅里。

炉火使她更加明显地感觉到自己真的被冻僵了。她几乎不能弯动自己的脚趾头，等它们开始解冻时，Weiss忍不住皱起了眉。

在她身后，Ruby在舱室里走动了片刻，随后又出现在她身边，手里拿着折叠整齐的衣服，上面还搁着靴子。“我想这些会很适合你。它们不是来自苏丹之类的地方的 ** _长袍_** ，不过它们应该能让你好好保暖。”

Weiss想起了Blake。“那Blake呢？”她小心翼翼地注视着Ruby。

“Blake是这艘船上的俘虏，在她证明自己值得信赖之前，她都会是俘虏——不过根据已经被我交给戴维·琼斯（*译注③）的三个死人来看，她 ** _永远不会_** 那样做。”

“或许如果你愿意给她一个机会的话，她会出乎你的意料的。”Weiss接过衣服，把它们放在大腿上，不确定自己该拿这些东西怎么办。

“你是在说Blake，还是在说你自己？”Ruby坐在她身旁的甲板上， 向后倾身倚靠在自己的前臂上。她已经脱去了油布雨衣，那件斗篷正挂在门边滴水。

Weiss抚摸着光滑的布料。“她受伤了。”

“她致人死命。”

“她很害怕。”

“她本事不凡。”

“她——”Weiss截住自己，不确定还能怎么描述她的狱友。她们确实没怎么说过话。“——坏掉了。”

Ruby蹙额，眼中有火光闪动。沉默蔓延开来。“所以你要为她的行动负责是吗？”

“你什么意思？”Weiss不确定自己是否想听到答案。

“当她又杀掉一个人的时候——不是‘如果’，是‘ ** _当_** ’——你要冒险赌一把吗？”Ruby的指尖轻轻敲击着舱室甲板。

“这只是你的假设。”Weiss不屑地说。

“不， ** _是你_** 在假设夜莺不会趁我睡觉时割了我的喉咙。”Ruby终于抬起视线，盯着Weiss的眼睛。“我说过，我宁愿死在早上。”

Weiss想起了那把放在书桌上的匕首。“那就去问问Yang。”她提议。自从她来了以后，Yang几乎每晚都会去拜访到很晚。要么是把Blake拉到厨房去，要么就是隔着栅栏跟她玩骨骰（*译注④）。Weiss从未被邀请过。不过她也不在乎那种罪恶的消遣。

Ruby不屑地哼了一声。“一遇到那个女人的事Yang的脑子就不好使了。”

“就算心中有疑问她也依然选择信任你。”Weiss双臂交叉。“或许你也应该向她展示同样的礼貌。”

Ruby盯着她看了片刻，然后朝门口喊道。“ **YANG** **！** ”

门吱呀一声开了，Jaune往里面探进一颗脑袋。“不、不好意思，你刚刚说啥来着，船长？”他的目光落在Weiss身上，久久地停留在她湿透的白色衬衣上。她脸色一红，双臂抱紧自己的上腹部以保持一定程度的体面。“早上好啊Weiss，很高兴在囚室外面见到你。”

“送饭男孩。”Weiss简略地应了一声。Jaune给她送过寒碜的饭菜。听到那个称呼，他似乎有些泄气。

“把Yang叫过来。”Ruby说。她注意到他们俩之间的紧张气氛，胸中某处倏地闪过一丝火花。她沉下脸来。

“是……”他叹了口气，随后关上门。

Weiss打了个冷战，她的脚边已有一小滩积水。

“换衣服吧。”Ruby朝徒劳摆放在她的大腿上的衣服示意。

Weiss盯着她，神经里似有一轮炽热的红日在燃烧。她重重地吞咽了一下，环顾房间搜寻私人空间。“我——”

仿佛是读懂了她的心思，Ruby站起身走到门口，把油布雨衣搭在肩膀上。“呆在炉火旁取暖吧。在这里那可是奢侈品。等合适的时候我再回来。”当门在Weiss身后关上时，她不由自主地放松下来。

匕首依然躺在书桌上，似在窃窃私语。

*

Jaune并没有把Yang带回来。相反，Ruby在厨房里面找到了她，她正往嘴里铲着食物，并和Nora谈笑风生。

“船长！”Nora高亢地尖叫。她猛地弹向Ruby，激动地拉着她在原地转圈圈，然后才停下来站稳。“你瞧见早些时候的浪潮了吗？我必须得去救Ren免得他落水呢。”

“不要撒谎，Nora。”Ren说，手里捏着一把叉子。

“好吧，我 ** _几乎_** 救了Ren。”

他眉毛一扬。她连看都不用看就知道他在想什么了。

“好吧，所以是Ren救了 ** _我_** ，但我自己也能搞定。”

“就像你搞定白牙的那次吗？”Yang做了个鬼脸。

Ruby在桌边坐下，Yang的话让她想起了那时的事。

“没人喜欢被锅碗瓢盆射到，Yang，”Nora斥道，“那非常有效的好吗！”

“也许将来我们可以放我的餐具一马？”Ruby轻声说，脸上带着一丝无奈的微笑。她知道Nora会做Nora最擅长做的事。而那就是制造任何她心仪的地狱。

“遵命，这样的话那我就去洗劫Jaune的刀剑！妙极。妙极。”Ruby捏了捏鼻梁，忍不住笑了出来。

“如果我们没了武器要怎么战斗？”她试图以理相劝。

“啧，小事儿一桩！”Nora在面前挥了挥手。“有志者事竟成嘛。说到这个——船长——我有个你可能会 ** _感兴趣_** 的东西。”Nora脸上漾起愉快的笑容。

“那只能意味着是以下两件事之一。”Yang开口道，“快速干一炮——”

“喂！”Nora一巴掌拍掉Yang嘴里的叉子，麦片粥顺着她的衬衣条纹直往下滴。

“真见鬼，炸弹魔，你就不能先让我说完吗？”Yang一边抱怨一边擦掉衣服上的食物。

Nora打了个响指。“嗯？那你继续。”

“ **又或者，** 废掉一个人的新方法 **。** ”

“对！就是那个！精辟无误！”Nora兴奋地指着Yang。

“Nora，请坐下。”Ren阴郁地盯着自己的食物。她下意识地便按照他的要求乖乖坐下了。Ruby颇为肯定Ren有训练过她。虽然她不知道是 ** _怎么_** 训练的，但Nora极少不按他的要求办。

“听起来的确有希望让我产生兴趣。”Ruby说，顿时来了兴致。

“它是登船的完美选择，不过还是不能真正替代刀剑。”她承认道，“Ren和格里本的一个人联系过了，他说只需要几天时间就能完成。”

“格里本偏离航线四天，Nora。”Ruby提醒道，“我们必须在Raven派遣猎人追捕我们之前和她碰面。”Ruby可不是那么想见到另一位猎人。除了新月玫瑰号，Raven的船队里还有另一艘船在公海上充当复仇之臂。而那便是秋季号。

Ruby蹙额，唇角上撇。上一次她们会面时，尽管双方互为盟友，但还是相处得糟糕透顶。她可不需要Cinder获得批准跑来杀她。

“船长，你会想要这玩意儿的，我向你 ** _保证_** 。真的很值，就算Cinder婊跑来破坏了聚会也一样很值。”Nora突然精神一振，“噢对了！在那个荡妇身上测试它简直再适合不过了不是吗！”

“对那个海上婊子而言，‘荡妇’这个词未免也太温和了。”Yang不屑地哼了一声。她身上依然留有她们上一次会面时所留下的伤疤。

Ruby撇着嘴唇，往后靠进椅子里。“好吧。”她最终说道，“但我们只是去那里取这件东西，谁都不准上岸。”她疲惫地盯着Nora。“自从上一次的事情以后他们依然不喜欢我们。”

“干嘛老提‘上一次的事情’嘛。”Nora翻着白眼说道。

“你把酒馆烧毁了一半——”

“——并引发了一场监狱暴乱——”

“——然后偷了市长的马——”

“——还把它关在牢房里，直到我们让你摆脱掉它。”

Nora笑逐颜开。“那是多么美妙的夜晚啊。很高兴我们共同参与了进去，我该走了！走吧Ren！”她一把拉起他，开始往上层甲板跑去。Ren回头渴望地看着自己的食物，不过还是没有作出抵抗。

Ruby大笑着摇了摇头，然后倾身靠向Yang。“我需要你替我办点事。”她说。

Yang翘起一根眉毛。

“是关于夜莺的事。”

Ruby看见姐姐脸上闪过一丝慌乱神色，她伸出手，轻轻搭在她的手上。“不是你想的那样，Yang。”

Yang皱起眉。

“你喜欢她，那你就留着她。她杀了人，那就是你的责任。但现在也是时候该让她洗澡换衣服了。也许再给她点厨房以外的活计，不过你得盯着她，你明白吗？倘若有人因她而死，我会毫不犹豫地把她扔回牢里让她烂在里面。”

“你怎么想起说这个的？”Yang犹豫地问道。

Ruby闭紧了嘴巴。

“是那个Schnee，没错吧。”

Ruby唇角一撇。“Blake已经证明了是她自己过于自满——足以让我允许她在这艘船上四处走动一下。但只能在监视下走动——在 ** _你的_** 监视下。”Ruby十指交叉，叠起双掌。“在这件事上你是我唯一信得过的人。换作其他人，我们会面临一场哗变。”

倘若Yang有什么感受的话，Ruby却是察觉不出来。

“好，如果……你希望这样的话。”

“她睡在牢房里，不过……弄张折叠床下去吧。还有看在神灵的份上，确保让她洗个澡，换套体面的衣服。我们船上的老鼠已经够多了。”Ruby不停地缠绕着手指，在Yang的注视下，她开始冒冷汗。

Yang看着Ruby，使劲眨了眨眼。“你……你是认真的。”是个陈述句。

“她受的苦已经够多了。”

Yang站起身，顿时眉开眼笑。“小心了，Rubes，那些男孩会发现你心肠变软了然后试图挖出你的内脏哦。”

Ruby翻个白眼。“让他们尽管来试试。”

“不，他们得先过我这一关。”Yang将一只手搭在Ruby的肩膀上，然后朝厨房出口走去。“待会儿见。”

“回见。”

突然间就只剩Ruby一个人了。

*

Yang简直不敢相信。

大约三个月以来，在关于Blake的事情上，她一直在努力向Ruby施展自己的魔法，可无论Blake有多好，又或Yang有多执着和固执，Ruby总是坚持己见。

厨房里的酷热使她的头发卷曲，肩膀上的雨水似乎也蒸发成了蒸汽。Blake手里握着一把钝刀站在柜台前，她正在将洋葱切成小方块，为晚上的炖菜做准备。

她身边还有一个自称叫做Neptune的男人，但Yang不确定那是他的真名还是他编出来的名字。他一边工作一边吹口哨，手里切着胡萝卜。

她清了清嗓子，Neptune向她看去，缠绕在他发丝里的缀着小珠子的羽毛饰物叮当作响。“喂，Yang。你来干啥？”

那就是他打招呼的方式。

“我来找Blake。”她说。

Blake用眼角余光注视着他们俩，有条不紊的切菜工作令她安心。

“现在连中午都还不到！” Neptune擦掉额上的汗水。“我们还有很多活儿要干，待会儿再来。”

“船长有令——你得另外给自己找个猴儿了。”Yang精神一振。“事实上，我可以想到整天高高在上坐着的 ** _某只_** 。”

Blake心跳加速，手中继续切菜。

“好吧。”Neptune用手里的刀的钝边挠了挠下巴颏。“好吧，如果是这样的话。”他叹了一口气。他从口袋里掏出一把钥匙，走向Blake，镣铐像锤子一样砰的一声掉在地上。

她揉了揉手腕，眼睛只敢看着地板。她的胃翻腾着。

Yang轻轻拉过她的手臂，嘴唇贴近她的耳朵，低语道：“你自由了。”

Blake不敢怀抱希望。

在Adam的事情之后。在白牙的事情之后。她不敢怀抱希望。她绝无自由可言。

Yang领着她快速穿过甲板，把两人关进自己的私人住处里。很多大副都没有自己的私人住所，但Ruby深爱她的姐姐。而且Yang也需要一个地方独处。于是她们把一间老旧的火药储藏间改装成了一个小房间。里面只有一张床，一个脸盆架，一把椅子——没什么特别的。

“你不是认真的吧。”等门关上后，Blake终于开口道。

Yang笑逐颜开，她的笑容宛若澄澈的阳光。“当然是认真的。”

Blake看着床铺，渴望睡在舒服的地方。渴望清洗掉身上数月的汗水和污垢。“她决不会就这么让一份有价值的财产自由走动。”

“Ruby很久以前就是这副古里古怪的模样了，Blake。比你知道的还要久——见鬼——八成比 ** _我_** 知道的都还要久。”Yang大笑，扑通一下倒进床里躺了下去。她金灿灿的头发散成一片，将她环绕起来。

“她很残忍。”Blake厉声说。

“只是谨慎而已——有时那会让人变得残忍。”

“她决不会相信我的。”况且她又为什么应该相信她呢？Blake看向自己的双掌，然后从衬衣的褶层里抽出一把博伊猎刀。Yang翘起一眉，然后开始歇斯底里地放声大笑。

“你才刚刚自由那么一会儿然后你就在计划把那玩意儿插到她喉咙里了么。你还真是狂野啊，Belladonna。”Yang脸上浮现出一丝危险而又得意的笑容。“她没必要相信你。她相信我，而我——”她朝Blake勾了勾手指示意她过来。“——相信你。”

Blake把玩着刀子的钝边，轻轻将它按进拇指里，然后她走向Yang。阴影掠过她的脸庞，琥珀色的眸子在昏暗的光线下熊熊燃烧着。这令Yang感到一阵窒息，她的心为这尊站在她身前的狂野之神而疯狂地怦怦直跳。

“所以，我没有自由。”刀子掉落在她身边。

“你自由了，Blake，因为我说你自由了。”Yang坐起来，探头仰视着这位深色肌肤的美人。

“那牢房呢？”

Yang皱起眉。“我会给你多拿点毯子，再搬张折叠床下去。我想Ruby是怕你趁她睡觉的时候割了她的喉咙。”

Blake肩膀一垮。“我明白了。”

“不过你随时都可以跟我一起呆在甲板上。你也可以洗漱……”Yang指指脸盆架。“所以……总比之前要好多了吧。”Yang倾身斜靠在床上，在床尾处的箱子里翻找着。她拿出一件备用衬衣，几条裤子，靴子和一件黑色长外套。“这些已经不适合我了。”

Blake深深地凝视着Yang，一时难以接受这种说法。Yang犹豫地把东西递给她，鼻梁上泛起一抹浅浅的红晕。“我还是会来玩骨骰的哦。”

“每天晚上？”

“每天晚上。”

Blake接过Yang给的东西，压在心头的重量消失了。在这间十英尺见方的小房间里，Blake终于感觉到了安全。“谢谢你，Yang。”

“不客气，B。”Yang的笑容黯然了片刻，随后她又重新笑了起来。“不客气。”

*

Weiss丝毫没有浪费时间，她脱下那身糟糕至极的被称为衣服的鬼玩意儿，把它们扔在炉火旁。自尊什么的见鬼去吧，她已经受冻了整整一个星期了。比她这一生所曾受冻的时间都还要长。她靠着炉火的热量烤干自己的身体，接着又担心起有人可能会闯进来撞见她这副模样。要么是Yang，因为Ruby之前派人去找她了；要么更糟，是那个 ** _送饭男孩_** 。

他一直都很和善，总是试图展开一些轻松的交谈。可是啊，可是。他实在是太愚钝了。诚然，他是一个真诚的男孩，可他的脑筋就是不顶用。Ruby究竟看上了他哪一点，她永远无从知晓。

她穿上一件深蓝色的丝绸衬衣，领口低垂着，完全不得体。一件黑色厚实的羊毛马甲轻易就套上了身，纽扣有贝壳和猫眼石。大海的颜色。可当她准备穿上裤子时，Weiss却忍不住面露愠色。

“又是这些？”棉布制成，Weiss默默承认这比原先给她的用粗麻布做的玩意儿要好得多。她穿上裤子，将一根宽皮带系在腰间，然后把一只脚塞进靴子里。

她响亮地倒抽了一口气。她难以置信地又把靴子脱了下来，将手伸进靴子底面。上等的柔软毛皮使她的指尖发痒，在这种情况下，它们所能提供的温暖堪称无价之宝。

“这 ** _究竟_** 是什么？”她蹙起眉头，静静地对自己问道。某种犹如蛇一般的东西沿着她的脊柱滑下，毒液首先渗透进她的心里，接着拨动了胸中某处的一根动脉。

正当她盯着靴子的时候，门开了。瓢泼的大雨从门槛渗了进来，Weiss走回温暖的炉火旁。Ruby抖了抖肩膀，雨水沿着她的脖子顺流而下。她将油布雨衣挂回钩子上，接着转过身来，面带微笑。那个笑容比炉火还要温暖。

“现在，来看看那些缝线怎么样了吧。”Ruby咧嘴笑着说。

“这 ** _究竟_** 是什么？”Weiss突然大怒，手里抓着一只她不知道盯着看了有多久的靴子。

Ruby眨了眨眼睛，颇感意外地撇起嘴唇。她看了看Weiss手里的靴子，然后快速环顾了一下舱室，似在搜寻正确答案。“靴……一只靴……子？”她眯起眼睛细看。

“不！你在 ** _干什么_** ！”Weiss把靴子朝她扔过去，鞋跟结结实实地砸在Ruby的鼻子上。

她尖叫着向后打了个趔趄，然后才站直身体，一只手捏着鼻子。Ruby震惊地盯着Weiss。Weiss回视着Ruby——同样也很震惊。

一个心跳之后。血开始沿着Ruby的指缝淌下来。Weiss脸色煞白，磕磕绊绊地朝后退缩到角落里。她本能地护住自己的头和脸。“我很抱歉，求你。我很抱歉，我不——”

Ruby突然爆发出歇斯底里的大笑。鲜血顺着她的胳膊肘流到黑色衬衣的织物上。她的笑声变得难以控制，笑得眼泪都掉了出来。“ ** _你_** ，”她吸了口气，“ ** _朝我_** ，”又吸了口气，“ ** _扔了一只靴子_** 。”

Weiss一脸困惑地呆在角落里，感觉完全脱离现实。“什、什么？”

Ruby仍然大笑不止，她直起身子，用手臂背面揉擦血淋淋的鼻子。这样并不能止血，但她似乎也不在乎。Weiss惊恐地盯着她。“你，Weiss Schnee，朝我扔了一只 ** _靴子_** 。”

“我……我、我……我很抱歉？”有生以来的第一次，她不知道该如何行动。每一次，她的父亲都会在那里告诉她要说什么，怎样去感受，要去哪里。她双手绞在一起，眼睛瞄向门口。她希望自己刚刚只管穿上靴子就好了。

“ ** _为什么_** ？！”Ruby走到空椅边坐下，用衬衣袖口轻拭脸颊。她时不时皱一下眉，但依然在低声轻笑。“这分明算我活该。”Weiss注意到在她的那双银瞳中，仿佛嘎吱一声开启了一片深渊。

“我……什么？”她的声音很小。

“我 ** _确实_** 绑架了你。”Ruby说，竖起一根手指。“我 ** _确实_** 威胁要弄瞎你。”她又竖起一根手指。“我 ** _确实_** 把你关进了牢房，尽可能安排最糟的陪同——Jaune——整整一个星期。”第三根手指。“我 ** _确实_** 给了你我所能找到的最滑稽搞笑的衣服。”第四根。“还有今天早上我 ** _确实_** 违背了我对你的诺言。”她看向自己的手，现在整整五根了。“按我的计算，那就是一整只手了。所以——我得说这是我罪有应得， ** _而且_** 瞄得很准。”

她转向Weiss，眉间一抹担忧的褶皱。她蜷缩在船只阴影里的样子让Ruby脊柱里的魔鬼跳了出来。当Weiss没有挪动时，魔鬼滑到了她的喉咙里。她只是用那双灿若星光的眸子凝视着，审视着。

“你确实违背了你的诺言。”她终于有些气恼地说道。

“即便我没有说出来，这个提议永远都有效。”Ruby说，“不过我 ** _确实_** 很抱歉。” ** _对一切都是_** ，Ruby默默地补充。

Weiss扫了一眼放在书桌上的匕首，随后慢慢恢复镇静。“我想我可以原谅一个著名的骗子和 ** _袭掠者_** 所犯下的这个可预见的纰漏…… ** _如果说_** ……”Weiss小心翼翼地捡起被她扔出去的靴子，然后又匆忙在Ruby附近取回另一只靴子。

她将双脚滑进靴子里，当脚趾开始传来惬意的酥麻感时，她禁不住发出一声长长的叹息。

“ ** _如果说_** 怎样？”Ruby进一步问道。她依旧在轻轻擦拭着自己的鼻子，血液渐渐干涸，凝固在她的脸上。

“我想离开那间牢房，还要 ** _像样的_** 食物。”Weiss毫不浪费时间。

Ruby眯起眼睛，然后转了转眼珠，似在思量着什么。她叹了口气，然后放下手，最终说道。“好吧。不过倘若你要像船员那般睡觉和吃饭的话，你就要像船员那般 ** _帮忙干活儿_** 。”Ruby牵动嘴角，形成一个浅浅的微笑。

Weiss忿忿地吹了口气，接着用手指捋了捋头发，将它扎成一条长长的马尾。“那样 ** _才_** 合理。”

“那么，”Ruby朝掌心吐了口唾沫，然后伸到Weiss面前。“我接受你的条件。”

Weiss撇起嘴唇。“别指望我会做如此粗野的事。”

Ruby不为所动。她的笑容漾得更开了。“来嘛，Weiss。只不过是握个手而已。”

Weiss翻个白眼，随后将Ruby的手握在自己手里。她们摇了一下手，然后Ruby站起身来，示意Weiss重新坐下。

“现在，来看看那些缝线吧。”

* * *

（*译者注：此图为Lofter@沙雕老狗 为本文创作的同人图，图中为本章倒数第六段的Weiss。[点我查看原图](https://yuegeyuege.lofter.com/post/1f944b5f_1c7ea9a09)。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：  
> ①“塞壬（Siren）”是古希腊神话中半人半鸟或半人半鱼的女海妖，通常姿容娇艳、体态优雅，有天籁般的歌喉，常以甜美的歌声诱使航海者驶向礁石或进入危险水域，以便使船只触礁沉没，船员则成为腹中餐。Siren 又被译为“海妖”，本文采用音译“塞壬”。  
> ②“收割你的那磅肉”原文为get your pound of flesh。“pound of flesh”意为“有权得到但却不合情理的要求（通常建立在被要求者的痛苦上）”，此梗出自莎士比亚作品《威尼斯商人》。因为flesh一词还有肉体的意思，Yang此处的话疑为双关，故照字面意思直译。  
> ③“戴维•琼斯”即Davy Jones，海上传说中的深海恶魔，西方水手常用“戴维•琼斯的柜子（Davy Jones' Locker）”比喻深海地狱，“被送往戴维•琼斯的柜子”则表示葬身海底。  
> ④“骨骰（Bones）”是一种在船上玩的掷骰子游戏，又名“大话骰（Liar's Dice）”。  
> 


	3. III.

Weiss震惊了。

当她要求为自己提供住处时，她本来期望至少会是个私人空间——她确信船上是有那种空间的。至少阿特拉斯海军的船只是有的。一年中她只有两次登上过他们的船只去其他城市参加宴会，不过她总是拥有一个房间。

相反，她盯着Ruby，Ruby刚刚才告知了她他们马上就要回到下面的牢房里去了。“我以为我会拥有更好的住处。”

天色已晚。暴风雨在傍晚时分便已平息，现在只是雨点轻轻拍打着窗户。

“你说要换个地方睡觉，我已经提供了啊。”Ruby坐在书桌前解释道。她正在翻阅一些图表，手里握着一支羽毛笔，这幅情景让Weiss想起了她和父亲的最后一次谈话。

“还是在那间该死的 ** _牢房_** 里。”她一脸愠色。“那可不是我的本意。”

Ruby冲她粲然一笑。“哦？不是吗？”

Weiss眯起眼睛。“你分明很清楚不是。”

Ruby在面前的羊皮纸上草草写了些什么，然后将羽毛笔放回墨水池里。她伸了个懒腰，又揉了揉脸，发出一声叹息。“我们这儿空间有限，”她试图解释道，“况且，既然你是我的俘虏，就得有人盯着你才行。你会有自己的地方睡觉的。”

“于是你是想告诉我要么睡牢房要么就 ** _一无所有_** ？”Weiss不禁大为光火。

“这个嘛，如果你想跟Blake一块儿挤在她的折叠床上的话，还请自便。”Ruby咯咯笑道。

“你给了她一张床？”Weiss直起身来。

Ruby肯定地“嗯”了一声，随后离开书桌后方。她眺望着大海，然后在窗玻璃凝结的水雾上面画了一张小小的皱着眉头的脸。很快，Ruby又把它擦掉了，手指在玻璃上留下难看的条痕。

“真的？”Weiss似乎很怀疑。

“正如我告诉Yang的那样，她受的苦已经够多了。”Ruby双臂交叉倚靠在书桌边。

Weiss感觉到自己的心在胸腔里狂跳，她突然明白了。“所以，你接受了我的建议。”

“你 ** _似乎_** 说得挺有道理的。”Ruby从衬衣上拈起了什么东西。“并且，她也向我低头了。”

“Ruby Rose——听从一个 ** _俘虏_** 的命令。”Weiss坐到那把依然摆放在炉火旁的椅子边上，手指绞在一起。她的声音比预料中的还要沙哑。

Ruby难为情地笑了笑，鼻梁上浮起一抹浅淡的烧红。“这事儿挺合理的——她早就需要洗漱和换身衣裳了。”

Weiss感到伤疤边缘一阵发痒。Ruby曾极尽小心轻柔地缝合它，每当Weiss一皱眉，她就会轻声说句抱歉。

“好吧，”Weiss最后说道，“那么，我想我替她高兴。”

“Yang会负责替你高兴的。”Ruby哼了一声。

Weiss皱眉。“你在暗示什么？”

Ruby顿时僵住了，她看向甲板，困惑地撇了撇嘴。“如果她当真想脱离白牙的船员，Yang将会成为催化因子。我还没有蠢到会认为一旦有了机会她却不会对我痛下杀手。”

一阵令人感到不自在的停顿在她们俩之间蔓延开来。Weiss在地板上蹭了蹭靴底。

“出了什么事？”Weiss不敢去问Blake。

Ruby咬住下唇，随后转向窗户的方向。“我还没准备好对你说那件事。”某种黑暗之物压上Ruby心头。一团黑色的、扭曲的、颤动的东西。

“你不能再作出那种决定了。”Weiss突然爆发。

Ruby猛地旋身转向她，Weiss心里一沉。可当Ruby看向Weiss时，她又柔和下来。

“这很丢脸，在目前这个节骨眼上我还不想跟你分享那件事。”Ruby摆弄着书桌上的一个罗盘，凝视着它的表面，而不去看Weiss。

 ** _她看起来好渺小啊_** ，Weiss想道。她站起来，走过她们之间间隔的距离，然后推开Ruby手中的罗盘，坐在她身前的书桌上，双腿悬荡在桌边。

“Ruby。”Weiss低语。

宛若遭遇雷殛一般，Ruby后退一步，下颔紧绷。“你能不能不要再那样看着我？”

Weiss蹙额，她交叉双腿，抓紧书桌边缘。指节发白。“ ** _什么_** 样？”

Ruby飞快瞄了一眼炉火旁的椅子，接着又回到Weiss身上，然后她退到门边。她一把从钩子上摘下油布雨衣，将它搭在肩膀上。

“你 ** _敢_** 走出那扇门！”Weiss低吼道。最终，她感觉自己像是在朝某种地步 ** _发展_** 。不幸的是，Weiss并不确定那个“某种地步”究竟是 ** _何种地步_** 。

“我是这艘船的船长。我必须去处——”

“别把我当成白痴。”Weiss叉起胳膊，面带愠色。

Ruby猛地合上嘴巴，眼睛中央泛起一道涟漪。Weiss向前倾身。

“那么，回答我。”她命令道。

Ruby扯下油布雨衣，气冲冲地把它挂回原处，然后大步走到窗边。Weiss能看见Ruby脖子上脉搏的跳动。她嘴里一阵发干，一股从未体验过的紧张感在她的脑海深处迸发。

“你看着我的样子就像是我需要被 ** _怜悯_** 一样。”Ruby终于低声怒道。

Weiss惊得张大了嘴，接着又合上。“我从未想过——”她截住自己。她滑下桌子。“那是最令我难以置信的事。”

Ruby斜睨了她一眼。“那你为什么 ** _总是_** 那样看着我？”

Weiss耸了耸肩，唇角漾起一抹浅淡的微笑。“我真的不明白你是什么意思。”在Ruby的帽子后方，波浪在黑海的映衬下呈现出白色。Weiss的胃激烈地翻腾着，双手微微颤抖。

“这让我很火大。”Ruby发出一声叹息，前额抵在冰冷的玻璃上。

“那要不我就不看你了——要不你就 ** _挖了我的眼睛_** ？”Weiss脸上的瘙痒感加剧了。

Ruby没有动，只是凝视着窗外的大海。她的眼睛沿着海平线轻快地瞟动，Weiss好奇她在那里看到了什么。“我觉得现在没什么区别了。”

“之前的话就会有区别？”Weiss进一步问道。

Ruby懊恼地叹了口气。“我不知道，Weiss。是的？也许？我，不，知，道。”Ruby差点就冲动地一拳打烂了身前的玻璃。相反，她把指关节抵在玻璃上。

“你为什么要在乎我是不是怜悯你？”Weiss倚靠在窗户上，视线从未离开Ruby。而那几乎要把船长逼疯了。

“因为！”Ruby急速旋身，双目哀伤，但眉宇间却隐含风暴。

Weiss歪了歪头，越发陷进那片银色的深渊里。这使她窒息，将她的心在一块红黑砧板上敲打得细细薄薄，毫无防备。她舔了舔嘴唇，嘴里突然一阵干涸。

“我希望你能 ** _杀_** 了我。”Ruby最后说道。

Weiss感到自己的血液冻结了。“我不想杀你。”

“我希望你想。”Ruby喃喃道。Weiss发现她在盯着自己的嘴唇。她的心底深处腾起一抹幽暗的火花。

“这个嘛，我不想。你只能 ** _另外_** 找一个笨蛋将你从你那悲惨的生活中解脱出来。”这句话说得比她的本意更显尖刻。“你给了我我以前从未拥有过的东西。”

“我给你的东西只有伤疤。”Ruby用眼睛描绘着Weiss那道长长的、正在愈合的伤疤。Weiss注意到她的手指在轻轻颤抖。“并且我只会继续这么做。”

“不，我 ** _父亲_** 才是唯一给我留下伤疤的人——不要妄图宣称自己是那个人。”Weiss用手指推了一下Ruby的脸。

Weiss看见Ruby眼中闪过一丝冲动，接着船长将其抹除。

“你脸上的伤就是这样来的吗？”Ruby直白地问道。“你父亲？”

**_破碎的玻璃，Weiss_ ** **_直想把它捅进他的喉咙里。_ **

她仿佛被咬到似的畏缩了一下。她后背冷汗直冒，毛发悚然。“是的。”她最终说道，“如果你一定要知道的话。”

Ruby的怒容愈发阴沉。“发生了什么事？”

Weiss的喉咙开始锁闭，胸口紧缩。她只能听见耳朵里血流涌动的声音。“我 ** _犯蠢_** 了。”

“给我解释。”Ruby命令。

Weiss盯着她，随后重复之前Ruby说过的话。“目前我还没准备好同你分享那件事。”

Ruby的眉毛抽搐了一下，然后她转向窗户。“穿上油布雨衣，Weiss。”她低声说。

Weiss突然暴怒，不由自主地对着Ruby的脸猛掴了一巴掌。手掌传来的刺痛令她作呕。Ruby的脸颊开始浮现出红红的肿痕，她震惊得连舱室的空气也随之震颤。

“少给我摆出高人一等的姿态。”Weiss厉声说。直到眼泪不断滑落，她才知道自己哭了。

Ruby目瞪口呆地看着她，一只手摸着脸颊。

“你不能自己隐瞒事情，却又反过来逼问我。”Weiss将手放在胸前。她用靴子的鞋跟磨擦地板。“你 ** _不能_** 像他一样。”

Ruby屏住了呼吸。

“你 ** _不能_** 把我带走，却又 ** _像他那样_** 。”恐惧攫住了Weiss的心。

“事实上，Weiss。”Ruby轻声说，眼中蕴含哀伤之色。“我不能成为你想要我成为的样子——我不是什么英雄人物。”

“好吧，Ruby Rose，很不幸，对我来说你 ** _是_** 。”说完，Weiss回到椅子边坐下，背对Ruby。

她听到油布雨衣抖动的声音，接着是门闩滑动的声音。Weiss没有听见Ruby的脚步声。

*

雨水持续不断地下着，冰冷坚硬到足以使人产生不快。Ruby一脸阴沉地走过甲板，朝船头走去。“她以为她是谁啊。”Ruby低声怒道。世间万籁俱寂，唯有雨点的拍打声和骨瘦如柴的船员的巡逻声。他们的灯笼发出的光亮宛如萤火虫一般，在大海中央轻轻漂浮。

Ruby叹了口气，雨水使她的头皮发冷。这种冰凉的震颤感令她十分受用，她抬起脸迎向天空。Weiss不能指望她就这么让她自由。更何况不久之前她才对Blake进行了宽大处理，再这样做 ** _一定_** 会导致被放逐孤岛。她抖了抖肩膀，靠近船头。

有个人正坐在船首顶端眺望海平线。是Blake。她的头发现在已经洗干净了，呈现出波浪般的卷发，飘摇着拂过脸庞。她的皮肤现在呈现出美丽的橄榄色，将她琥珀色的眼睛凸显得越发锐利。不知何故，这样反又将她的肤色衬得更深了。

她穿着Yang的黑色旧雨衣，右肩上绣有Yang的利维坦（*译注①）纹章。Ruby忍不住对此露出微笑。果然是Yang会做的事情呢。

“袭掠者。”Blake淡然地盯着她。她复又望向大海。

Ruby倚靠在Blake旁边的栏杆上，眉头微蹙。“这么晚了你还在上面。”

“我喜欢看暴风雨。暴风雨使我平静。”她蜷起一条膝盖，轻松地保持住平衡。漫长的沉默降临，Ruby凝视着那道金色的光芒。心中杂念俱无，一股平静感宛如鸡蛋砸在头皮上一般涌进她全身。她肋部上的伤疤开始惬意地颤动着。

“当我还小的时候，在Raven杀了我妈妈之前，我们会在暴风雨中驻足。‘雨中守望’，她是这么称呼的。”Ruby开口道。她抚摸着脖子上的围巾，眺望着海平线，目光追寻着光芒。

Blake用眼角余光瞟了Ruby一眼。她什么都没说，等着Ruby继续。

“如果你在雨滴之间观察，有时你会瞥见一个新的世界。有时，你会发现通向海平线上的光芒的地图。”Ruby轻笑着把头靠在手臂上。她将目光垂向汹涌的浪涛。浪花的水雾蒙上她的脸。

“那，你也能看见它啰？”Blake静静地问道。她紧紧盯着Ruby，指节紧扣白如骨。

Ruby震惊得站直了身子。“什么？”她悄声呢喃。

Blake的双手开始颤抖。“那就是驱使你的动力？”

“我 ** _一直_** 都在追逐那道光。”Ruby朝Blake走近了一点，一时间思绪纷繁。她的鼻子传来一阵酸痛。

Blake凝视着她看了片刻，然后哼了一声。“当然了，你知道，这是 ** _肯定会_** 发生的。”

Ruby渐渐漾起一抹灿烂的微笑，接着开始笑出声来。“这个嘛。我猜想这样做才是对的。”她长长地叹了口气，复又靠回原位，放松下来。

她们再次沉默地站了一会儿，然后Blake最终说道。“谢谢你，船长。”

“Blake，”Ruby说，“你不必那么叫我。”

Blake翻个白眼。“即便我不是很喜欢你，但我似乎和你有着千丝万缕的联系。不管是被你戴起镣铐还是跟那道该死的光有关。”她苦涩地笑了笑。

“我也不能完全信任你。”Ruby遗憾却又一本正经地说道。

“我知道。”Blake回答。“不过你可以信任Yang。”Ruby审视着她的侧面轮廓，雨雾使她带上了一种缥缈超凡之感。

“你应该感谢Weiss。”Ruby叹了口气。

Blake扬起一根眉毛，嘴角勾起一抹浅淡又得意的笑容。“真是好生 ** _奇怪_** 啊。”

Ruby四下张望了一番。“什么？”她越过船舷俯视船身，仔细端详。除了那些普通的景象之外她什么也没瞧见。“ ** _什么_** _？_ ”她又问了一遍。

“只是联想到了我之前有过的一段非常奇怪的谈话，如此而已。”Blake耸耸肩，复又面向大海。

Ruby扬起一根眉，不过还是选择了沉默。她重新靠在栏杆上，站在Blake身旁，直到雨停。然后，Ruby离开了，Blake在她的后背投下一道深色的影子。

Yang在桅杆那里注视着这一切。

*

尽管有失庄重，可她还是一路奔跑着穿过大理石走廊。军刀在腰间来回弹跳，她最近才刚穿上的那身灰白相间的新制服平整挺括。

 ** _怎么可能会出这种事呢_** ，她想着。 ** _他怎么能让这种事发生呢？_**

Winter猛地冲进书房门，然后挺直身子。她怒气冲冲地扯了扯制服边沿，她的衣领别着海军上尉的翼形章。

她的父亲坐在书桌后面，额头青筋暴起。Ironwood上将侍立一旁，他的身边还站着Nikos中校。当Winter进来时，Nikos中校那双碧绿的眼睛向她瞟了一眼。

“父亲！”Winter愤怒地叫道，走上前去。倘若她 ** _可以_** 拔出自己的军刀杀了他的话，她八成会这么干。

“Winter，难不成你忘记自己的 ** _位置_** 了吗！”他吼道。

她继续朝书桌边走去。“你 ** _让_** 他们抓走了Weiss？”直到书桌边缘抵进她的大腿时，她才停下脚步。上将和中校静静地注视着他们的交谈。

他们没有理由去干涉Schnee家族的家事。

“喔，亲爱的姐姐啊。”Whitley发出一声叹息，倚靠在敞开的门口边。他手里端着一小杯咖啡。“倒不如说情况正好相反呢。”

上将的身子动了动。

中校审视着Winter。

“别开玩笑了，Whitley。”Winter边说边打了个响指。

“我只是在说，Weiss是 ** _自愿_** 离开的。”他抿了口咖啡。

“这是真的吗？”中校问，担忧地牵起了唇角。

Whitley邪魅一笑，他身上的那件蓝灰色外套将他的肌肤衬得犹如寒冰。“这是我 ** _亲眼所见_** ，父亲。”

Winter转向Jacques，心念急转。如果Whitley说的是真的，那便会让Weiss……

“不。”Jacques最终决然道。

Whitley的身子惊跳了一下，咖啡溅到了他的衣衫前襟。他低沉地怒吼着擦了擦衣服，然后说道。“可是父亲——”

“我说了‘ ** _不_** ’，Whitley。Weiss不是自愿离开的，你的所见是个 ** _错误_** 。”Jacques拿起书桌上的镜子，盯着破碎的镜片。

Whitley面色阴沉地退缩了。

“那 ** _你_** 来说说发生了什么事呢，父亲。”Winter靠在桌边向前倾身。

她瞪着他的眼睛。他前额的青筋不停地跳动着。

“那个海上婊子。那个 ** _海上妓女_** 。那个 ** _混账_** 猩红袭掠者 ** _突袭_** 了我的庄园 **并绑架了我的混账女儿** ！”Jacques将那面坏掉的镜子用力砸在书桌上，导致其它碎片也被撞松了。

“要我召集舰队吗，长官？”Ironwood上将挺起胸膛。

“Winter。”Jacques将口水沫子喷到了女儿脸上。

她一脸冷峻。

“你要把Weiss带回家，并 ** _处决_** 那个该死的海盗。”他转向上将。“这是命令。”

Winter与Pyrrha四目相对。Nikos中校露出微笑，朝她竖了竖大拇指。

“中校。”Ironwood上将的声音犹如坚钢。

“上将？”Pyrrha立正。

“将状态设置为红色。”

“是，长官。”她点头。

“你和上尉随我一起出航。”他转向门口。“我们一小时之内起航。”

出去的时候Winter怒视着Whitley，对他所言之事感到担忧。Weiss确实 ** _很有可能_** 会做出一些如他声称的那般顽固之事。

“我们会找到她的，上尉。”Pyrrha走近她身旁说道。Winter转向她，一眉向上翘起。“我有这种感觉。”

*

第二天早上，Jaune过来领走Weiss。她不得不承认，比起冷冰冰的地板，折叠床确实要好得多，毯子也很厚实，足够让她保暖。要不是这些栅栏的话，她也不至于感到 ** _不舒服_** 。

“Weiss。”Jaune静悄悄地叫道，打开囚室门。她一边用梳子梳理头发并把它扎起来，一边盯着Blake那张空荡荡的折叠床。昨晚她没有回来。

“送饭男孩。”Weiss点了点头。她扯了扯马甲，抚平腹部前的褶皱。她穿上一件长款黑色皮制雨衣，站起身来。Ruby确实有好好确保起码能让她保暖。

“我希望你不要再那么叫我了。”Jaune哀怨地嘀咕道。

“你要带我去哪里？”Weiss穿过栅栏。

“船长说你今天跟我和Nora一块儿。我来带你去食堂吃点早餐。”他关上囚室门，领着她走上第一段楼梯。在中层甲板，Jaune带Weiss穿过睡觉的处所——一排排的铺位被建造在船上，沿着墙壁排列。吊床来回晃动，呈X型交叉布满整个房间。一些船员仍在睡觉。一些则坐在桌边赌博。

Weiss走近Jaune，当她经过时，每一只眼睛都在盯着她看。在他们抵达厨房之前，这感觉竟仿佛永无止境般漫长。厨房的餐桌边坐满了正在吃饭的船员，他们吃完后便要开始工作了。

早晨的燕麦粥闻起来香甜可口，Neptune今天似乎在厨房里施展了他的魔法。Jaune给他们两人各盛了一碗，然后跟Nora、Ren、Yang坐在一起。令Weiss意外的是，Blake也坐在那里。

“嗨，女王亲亲~”Nora带着灿烂的笑容说。“听说你今天要跟 ** _我们_** 一块儿干活呢！”

Weiss皱着眉坐进自己的座位里，轻轻拿起勺子。“老实说，我有点担心那是不是意味着什么。”她小心翼翼地审视Nora。

“有没有去看过什么怪咖秀？”Yang问。她翘起嘴唇，面无表情地盯着Weiss。

“什么？”Weiss盯着她。

“比方说，像是有人朝木板上的女孩扔飞刀的那种？”Yang用手指在空中画着圈圈。

“噢你太夸张了啦，Yang。”Nora说。

“通常都跟火药有关联。”Jaune嘀咕道。他盯着自己的燕麦粥——被回忆所缠绕。

“那样还差不多。”Nora点了点头。

“你吓到这个可怜的女孩了。”Ren轻轻对Nora说。

Weiss看向Blake，Blake只是摇头耸肩。饭桌上的交谈还在继续，Weiss则悄声对感觉是这艘船上自己唯一的盟友说话。

“你昨晚去哪了？”

Blake耸耸肩。她漫不经心地将一只手搭在Yang的餐刀上并将其拿起。

Weiss眯起眼睛，然后说道。“什么意思？”

Blake翻个白眼。“如果你连那都不懂，我也不知道该怎么帮你了。你只能去问问 ** _船长大人_** 了。”

Weiss心中一紧，呼吸也窒住了。她的脸上染起一片血红，厚实的外套下，突如其来的热量令她感觉酷热难当。Yang在一旁注视着她们俩的谈话。

“你知道，你是走了 ** _好运_** 。”Yang压低嗓音厉声说。她将一只手保护性地放在Blake的手上。“不过我想，我要 ** _感谢_** 你才对。”

Weiss低头看着自己的早餐，开始吃起来，她的头激烈地晕眩着。她转向Jaune，突兀地问道：“所以说，我们要做什么？”

他露出灿烂的微笑，他的金耳环在灯笼光芒的照耀下闪烁着微光。“我们要 ** _磨剑_** 。”

“或许我还会让你发射 ** _大炮_** 。”Nora插嘴说。

Weiss眼中一亮，她吃饭的速度开始变快了一点。“那，我们吃完就赶紧开始吧。”

*

Weiss催促着他们赶紧跟上，发射大炮的允诺竟然激起了她的动力，这倒令Yang始料未及。

“昨晚我看见你和Ruby说话了。”在她们收碗时，Yang说道。Blake耸耸肩，Yang的金色利维坦确实跟她很配。

Yang脸上一红，别开了视线。她们把盘子放进洗碗槽里，接着往甲板上走去，然后 Blake方才开口。“是的。”她静静地说。

天空灰蒙蒙的，犹如昨晚的暴风雨所遗留的伤疤。潮湿的甲板渗出阵阵寒气。Yang裹紧她的毛皮衬里外套，并把棒形纽扣一直扣到脖子上。

“我希望没有遇到麻烦。”Yang说，她把头发拉到肩膀上，开始将它松散地辫起来。

Blake顿时来到她面前，手指轻柔地揽过她手里的任务。Yang左顾右盼，紧张得想要躲开。

“这里没人。”Blake静静地说。

“Ruby无处不在。”Yang急切地说。

Blake抬起视线，琥珀色的眼眸充满狂风暴雨。“我也是。”

她强烈的视线令Yang一阵窒息。Blake辫完辫子，轻轻抚顺Yang的发丝，指尖擦过Yang那张被太阳晒得黝黑的脸。她还没来得及作出反应，Blake便向前倾身，嘴唇热切地贴上Yang的双唇。

她的心脏直跳到了嗓子眼，双手立即搭在Blake的臀部上。她向后分开，呼吸急促。“B-Blake。”她低声说。

Blake的眼神中央黑如沥青。Blake再次缩拢她们之间的距离，而这一次，Yang将自己的嘴唇压到了她的嘴唇上。Yang摸索着支撑物，推着她们退向栏杆，Blake轻而易举地靠在了栏杆上。牙齿咬住她的嘴唇，一声突如其来而又尖锐的叹息自她的嘴里逸出。

她脚下的世界激烈地颠簸着，脑袋阵阵眩晕。Blake气喘吁吁地分开，脸上渐渐漾起一抹得意的笑容。她的胸口上下起伏着，她轻轻扯下Yang脖子上围着的紫色领巾，将自己的头发系在脑后。松散的卷发依旧悬垂在她的脸上。

Yang第一次注意到了她耳朵上戴着的鲸鱼骨。她贴近，难以自制地亲吻着Blake耳朵和脖子的连接处。

“有人来了。”Blake在Yang的耳朵边喘息道。

Yang忍不住低吼一声，朝后退开。她回过头来，发现是Ruby，她的双眉高高扬起。她向妹妹投去一个无奈的微笑，然后轻轻挥了挥手。

Ruby翻个白眼并叉起胳膊。她用下巴朝舵轮的方向点了点，然后便消失了。Yang回头看向Blake，眉头滑稽地皱起。“今天早上她的心情不太好呢。”

Blake又吻了她一下，指尖顺着Yang的喉咙滑下。Yang的唇间溜出一声小小的呻吟，她的眼睛里迸发出五颜六色的光芒。

“走吧。”Blake轻声命令。“可不能让她 ** _久等_** 呢。”Blake又咬了一下Yang的嘴唇，指尖伸进Yang的咽喉的凹陷处，将她往后一推。

Yang无法呼吸，整个人宛如喝醉了一般，她欢喜地跟在Blake身后，一心想要带她回到甲板下面。

她的脑子里充满了各种可能性。

*

Jaune伸手绕过Weiss，出于某种原因，他的衬衣袖子被裁掉了。旋转的磨刀石发出的火花飞溅到Weiss的袖子上。她早已脱去外套，将它丢在军械库的入口处。

当火花飞舞，在她的肌肤上咝咝作响时，她的脸上绽放出肆意的笑容。

“所以你要确保刀刃是像这样的，否则它没法正确地切割。”他柔声解释道。

Nora在远处的角落里忙活着，怀里夹着一本账簿。按她的说法，这叫“成为最佳船员的不幸之处。”

“我想再磨一次就可以了！”Jaune说，松开了Weiss的胳膊。她撤回一把闪闪发亮的刀，刃口极其轻薄。她用大拇指划过刃口边缘，刀片轻轻划破了第一层皮肤。

他从她的手里接过刀，把它放进他们一天中大部分时间都在忙活的那堆东西里。Weiss伸着懒腰站了起来，手臂传来惬意的酸疼感。

“我能感受到这下面的吸引力。”

Jaune眉开眼笑地鼓起胸膛。“这可不是容易的活计哦，女士。”

Weiss怒眼朝他一瞪。“我、我是说，Weiss——夫人——长官——殿下。”他的脸涨得通红，然后尴尬地转头看向身后那堆武器。“我该走了。”他慌慌张张地开始清点数目。

Weiss摇了摇头，漫步走向一个阴暗的角落，那些已经不能再使用的老旧刀剑都堆放在这个角落里。当看着利刃的尖端时，她的心跳加速了。

倒吸一口气，她伸手握住一把轻巧细长的双刃剑，护手很美，镂刻着皇家海军的标志。她挥动这柄武器，老旧的装饰早已随着年岁黯淡了光泽。

“你喜欢那玩意儿？”Nora说，突然从她身边冒了出来。

Weiss一边挥舞剑，欣赏它的重量，一边露出微笑。“它很漂亮。”

Nora的微笑转变成一种愉悦而又得意的笑容，随后，她拿起一把更为结实的阔剑。她后退一步，挥动武器，然后尖叫着冲了过去。

Weiss仓促地展开行动，她虚晃到一边，翻转手中的剑挡开了那一击。Nora兴高采烈，但由于她的重心过于前倾，她磕磕绊绊地从Weiss身边向前栽了过去。

“从Whitley刚能 ** _走路_** 的时候起我就在击剑了。”Weiss哼了一声。等Nora恢复过来以后，她再次挽起剑花。又一阵突刺，Weiss轻而易举地打偏了对方的攻击，接着往后退开。

“Nora！”Jaune哀鸣道，惊恐万状地注视着两个女人的交锋。

“你速度真的很快！”Nora咯咯笑个不停，然后她弓下身子，脚上用力一蹬，将肩膀使劲撞进Weiss的肚子里。

Weiss痛得龇牙咧嘴，蹒跚后退，长剑垂在身边。“下作！”她咕哝道。

Nora又一次挥着武器冲到她面前，仿佛Weiss是敌人一样。Weiss急忙躲开，在每一次攻击间隙迂回闪避着，同时挡开那些她无法躲过的攻击。

“不要忘了！”Nora咕哝道，用自己的脚勾住Weiss的脚踝，将她绊倒。

Weiss重重摔落在甲板上，长剑也随之掉落在地，发出清脆的声响。Weiss喘着粗气，头发掻得她的脸颊发痒。Nora将剑尖抵在甲板上，身体倚靠着剑柄。她朝Weiss伸出一只手并点了点头。“你现在可是和海盗在一起喔。”

Weiss微微一笑，接住她的手站了起来。

“那么， ** _燧发枪_** 你又使得怎么样啊？”Nora问，她将长剑塞回Weiss手里，然后将一条胳膊搭在Weiss的肩膀上。

Jaune震惊地跟在她俩身后。

*

在他们抵达格里本港口的前一天晚上，Blake坐在自己的折叠床上，后脑勺靠着囚室的栅栏。Weiss坐在自己的折叠床边上，凝视着Ruby已经同意让她留下的长剑。不过必须在监管下使用。

她还答应多给她上些训练课。要么由她亲自来， ** _要么_** 便由Nora来。

“恐怕一直以来我都太无礼了。”Blake说。她凝视着灯笼。

Weiss转头朝她看去，厚重的雨衣温暖而舒适。她用胳膊环抱住自己的上腹部，同样往后斜靠着，阖上眼睛。“的确如此。”Weiss说。

“谢谢你。”Blake说，丝毫没有气馁。

Weiss凝视着她看了片刻。Blake露出微笑，手指抚过她的新羊毛毯子。“如果没有你以及你和我们的船长那种 ** _奇怪_** 的关系，我身上还套着那身麻布袋呢。”

Weiss耸耸肩，盯着她的眼睑。突然间她觉得疲惫不堪。“我和那个杀手没有任何关系。”她说道，自己也是半信半疑。

“你当真要对我否认吗，Schnee？”Blake轻声说，把头靠在膝盖上。她在床上画着圈圈。

“再说一遍，是谁给你弄到了一张床来着？”Weiss低吼。

Blake轻声笑了出来，复又看向灯笼。“好吧好吧。”她发出一声叹息。

Weiss慢慢脱去自己的夹克，然后躺下去。她把夹克盖在毯子上面，睡意开始变得愈加难以抵挡。她的皮夹克上飘散出淡淡的桂皮香气。

“她对你而言是什么？”Weiss突然问道，声音掺杂着浓厚的睡意。“我是说，Yang。”她慢慢地翻了个身，睁开眼睛盯着Blake。

她绝对没有看错她脸上的红潮。

Blake把玩着一条紫色领巾的尾端，接着又嗅了嗅它，最后方才答道，“她是海洋边缘的光。”她的脸上漾起一抹温暖的笑颜。

Weiss心里砰砰直跳。“你能对另一个女人产生那种感觉？”恐惧开始爬上她的喉咙。

Blake翘起一根眉。“我以为你早就知道答案了。”

Weiss咬住下唇，脑袋阵阵眩晕。她唯一能听见的声音是父亲在她的脑海深处嘶吼。一股黑暗的寒意窜上她的脊梁，令她一阵战栗。“这是错的。”她静静地说。

Blake的笑容消失了。她仔仔细细地审视着Weiss。

当她什么也没说时，焦虑开始在Weiss的心中生根发芽，令她难以自制地开口。“干嘛啊？”她问。

“这很可悲。”Blake说。她看向地板，一团漆黑而又强烈的东西从Blake心里渗出。它毒化了空气，使气氛迅速恶化。Weiss嗅到了炙热的金属味。

“为什么？”

“你竟会这么想，这很可悲，Schnee。”Blake揽紧膝盖。

“爱不是——”

“爱是它想要成为的一切事物。”Blake打断她。“如此受限——那样很 ** _可悲_** 。”

Weiss翻身仰躺，双目凝视着天花板。闭上眼睛，她能感觉到Ruby的手指捏住她的下巴。她的呼吸拂过她的脖子。Weiss浑身冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。

冰蓝色的眼眸倏地张开，Weiss越发用力地抓紧床沿。她从脑海中甩开那些思绪。“要是有那么容易就好了。”她的眼底传来一阵刺痛。

Blake躺下去，将那条领巾最后一次缠绕在指间。“我希望有朝一日你会改变你的想法，Schnee。”Blake阖起双眼，背对Weiss。“因为我不知道她现在是否还在追逐光芒。”

Weiss希望此刻要是正在下雨就好了。她的心激烈地跳动着。

*

当陆地出现在海平线上时，Ruby松了口气。她会给Raven捎个信说他们要耽搁一下。希望这足以阻止她派出Cinder。

船员们在甲板上忙碌着，许多活动部件开始运转，这样他们就可以停入港口。海岸的新鲜气息使她心头发痒。尽管她之前说过不准任何人上岸，但Nora已经说服了她。

毕竟，这里可以喝到麦芽啤酒，振作一下士气。

“准许我们上岸，你也太好了吧，Rubes。”Yang站在她的右边，若有所思地说道。

Ruby耸耸肩。“反正这个惊喜之物要花上几天才能做好，倒不如放松一下好了。”

“以这种速度，那群混蛋要花上好几周的时间才能追上我们。”Yang哼了一声。Blake坐在栏杆上，注视着微风吹拂的树林。她回头冲Yang轻柔地微微一笑。

Yang搔了搔头，她的咽喉处开始浮起一抹浅淡的红晕。Ruby回头重新看向格里本。

“你们觉得他们这儿会有葡萄酒吗？”Weiss轻声问道。她斜靠在船尾，双臂交叉。Ruby没有听从Yang的劝告，反而准许她随身携带那块愚蠢的铁疙瘩。这是为了学习，Ruby如是说。

Yang轰然大笑，随后抹去一小滴眼泪。“你以为这些家伙除了最好的劣质酒以外什么都应有尽有吗？那你是在做梦！”

“他们可是 ** _海盗_** 哪。”Blake说。

Weiss愤愤地吹了口气，脸上泛起一抹尴尬的红潮。“好吧，那就随便吧。我只是以为这里会有 ** _一定_** 程度的文化修养。”

Yang百无聊赖地看了她一眼，然后转向港口。新月玫瑰号缓缓地停靠在码头上。她脸上漾起一抹灿烂的微笑。“这个地方会教你很多东西哦，公主殿下。我可以向你保证。”

Ruby用眼角余光注视着Weiss。

“当真奇怪。”Blake说，却并非特定对着某人，然后她跳下栏杆，信步走到甲板上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：  
> ①“利维坦（Leviathan）”在《圣经》中是一种象征邪恶的海怪，体型巨大，通常被描述为鲸鱼。在本文里，“利维坦”是Yang的绰号，就像“猩红袭掠者”之于Ruby，“夜莺”之于Blake等等。以后还会有更多人物绰号出现，除了必要的名词解释外不再一一提示。


	4. IV.

再次站在坚实的土地上令Ruby紧张不安。她回头看向她的船只甲板，现在正好好地停靠在码头上。血红色的船帆也好好地收了起来。Jaune充当舵手（*译注①），正在可靠地发号施令——姑且不论他平时缺乏才智。全体船员都对他爱戴有加，Ruby知道他是个值得信赖的人，能够好好地传达命令。

自从Blake杀了她的上一位舵手，这一职位通常便由Ren来顶替，可Ren还是更喜欢操帆的工作。在她将Nora委派到武器库以后，她就不得不再给自己寻找一位新舵手了。当Nora掌管物资供应时，她一直给他们订购谷物，而且她 ** _只_** 订购谷物。

简直是造反哪。

“我是制造爆炸的，可不是给人喂饭的。”她是这么告诉Ruby的。“况且，谷物 ** _非常_** 容易挥发——用途相当广泛喔。”Ruby短暂地盯着Blake看了一会儿，Blake正走在Yang的身后。她把这个想法赶出脑海，不过还是姑且先记了下来，等以后再做决定。

“这些野蛮人会不会有茶呢？还是说我在悲惨的余生里都得喝咖啡了吗？”Weiss问道。Ruby注视着她的臀部左右摆动，长剑轻轻拍打着她的大腿。Weiss走在她们前方大约五英尺处，她的步伐高贵优雅，她们中没人能模仿得出来。

“Penny会有的。”Yang说。她漫不经心地将食指滑进Blake的手心里。

Ruby看着她的姐姐。她一直都知道Yang的偏好，却也从没见她 ** _这般_** 开放过。Blake似乎并不介意，不过她不停地向自己的腰臀间摸去，好像在找武器似的。

“Penny是谁啊？”Weiss佯作无辜地问道。

Yang的眼中闪过一丝狡黠的光芒。“是呀Ruby，Penny是谁啊？”

顿时处在星光的审视之下，Ruby笨拙地调整了一下枪带，燧发枪牢固地系在上面。她只字未言，知道这样总比开口要好。

Weiss用眼角余光瞟了她一眼，然后转回熙熙攘攘的市镇中心。“无所谓了，Yang会带我去的。”

Yang哼了一声，“你凭啥觉得我会 ** _那么_** 做？”她看向Ruby。

Ruby耸耸肩，扯了扯围在脖子上的领巾。“不，我带你去。她知道该怎么根据你那麻烦的口味替我们妥善储备好物资。”

Yang轻微地笑了一下。Ruby也得意地微微一笑。

Weiss冲她俩低吼一声，背过身去。她们相继从她身边走过，当Yang经过时，她拍了拍她的肩膀。“你可是块 ** _宝石_** 呢，Schnee。 ** _十足的_** 宝石。”

Ruby故意不去看她，黑暗的手指抓挠着她的心。她刚刚在想什么啊？让Yang带她去明明要容易 ** _得多_** ，可结果呢。她烦躁地搔了搔头发。

“我们去喝黑啤了哦。”Yang说，指向新近重建的“吉迪恩酒馆”。她领着Blake穿过密集的人群，俯身贴到她耳边。Blake翻了翻眼睛，肌肤下藏着一抹淡淡的红晕。

Ruby胃里一阵难受，随后她转向Weiss——又一次只有她们两人独处了。她无法停止凝视她的嘴唇，Ruby的大脑一片空白。Weiss翘起一眉，唇角不以为然地撇了撇，然后朝前方示意。“ ** _走呗_** 。”

魔咒破除，Ruby耸起肩，开始气冲冲地向市镇边缘一所两层楼的小平房走去。Weiss磕磕绊绊地跟随着Ruby加快的步伐。人群如潮水般退开，纷纷避让着袭掠者的道路。他们全都注目凝望着，眼中流露出恐惧。

*

环绕着平房的树木高大挺秀，藤蔓郁郁葱葱，生机盎然。鸟儿叽叽喳喳，欢快地鸣叫着。Ruby手握成拳敲了敲门，随后退回一步，紧张地摆弄起自己的衣服。她先理直衬衣的领子，接着扯了扯黑色马甲的边缘。最后她轻轻拉了拉自己的黑色长手套。

她动作的样子让Weiss也跟着紧张起来。她抚顺自己的头发，十分清楚自己的眼睛将Ruby的肩膀盯得有多紧。但船长却无暇他顾。

这使得Weiss站到了通向大门廊的最后一级阶梯上。当门吱呀一声打开时，她吓了一跳。一个年轻女人出现在门后，她的头发是碎陶土的颜色。雀斑散布在她的鼻梁上，她的眼瞳是一片漂亮的绿色。一条精美的粉色缎带将她的大部分发丝拢到了脑后。

Ruby温柔地微笑。“你好啊，Pen。”她说。

话语间的柔情令Weiss攥紧了拳头。

“Ruby。”Penny低语，连眨了好几次眼睛。她甚至都没注意到Weiss。她缩拢和Ruby之间的距离，将脸埋进船长的胸口里。

Weiss后退一步，一股炽热而又强烈的情绪开始将她吞没。她微妙地将手搭在剑柄的圆头上，试图别开视线，看向树冠层。

可往回看的冲动实在无可抵挡。当她回头时，她看见了Ruby那道银色的目光——冰冷如钢。Weiss注视着Penny后退并将双手滑进Ruby的腰间搂着她，她的唇角抽搐了一下。

“那么，你终于回家了吗？”希望里掺杂着心碎。Ruby缓缓转回Penny这边，她的笑容透着哀伤。

“还不到时候呢，Penny。”她说。

Penny垂下视线，仿佛已经料到这个答案。她重新振作起来，眼睛终于瞄向Weiss。“咦，这位是？”她一脸无辜地问道。

“她是——”

“Weiss Schnee。”Weiss接过她的话。她双臂交叉抱在胸前。

Penny顿时目瞪口呆。“Ruby，你 ** _该不会_** ……”

“嗯……”Ruby开口，随即无奈地耸了耸肩。她没有看Weiss。

“你究竟能有多 ** _蠢_** 啊？”Penny突然喊了出来。她把Ruby拉进自家的平房里，非常无礼地照着Weiss的面门把门关上。

Weiss愤怒地叫喊，“我看得出来 ** _无礼_** 并不只存在于 ** _船上_** 。”她怒气冲冲地斜靠在门框上。某种尖锐的东西刺痛了她的咽喉深处。她气恼地揉了揉。

可她无法将Ruby的声音赶出脑海。还有那个女人 ** _Penny_** 陷入她怀里的样子。Weiss急剧地吸了口气，空气难受地挤压着胸腔。她用靴子朝房子边上使劲踢了一脚。

她能听见房子里面展开了一场气氛激烈的谈话。Weiss屏住呼吸，稍稍贴近门口，心中被好奇占据。

“……aven并不会把你的 ** _切身利益_** 放在心上，Ruby！”里面起了一场小小的冲突。

“Penny，你别说这个好吗。”Weiss就知道她会这么说。

“你会被 ** _杀_** 的！”脚步在地板上拖动着走来走去。“Ruby，我厌倦了这样——我厌倦了你回到家里一次比一次破碎！”

“Penny，这里已经不再是我的家了。”Ruby的声音平淡而柔和。坚定，但却充满歉疚。

“那你为什么在 ** _这里_** ？”Weiss可以听见哭声。她身子一僵，感觉自己好像闯入了什么不该闯入的事。

“别那样，Penny。”Ruby轻声说。

接下来是一阵漫长的停顿。Weiss的脑海里突然浮现出她们沉浸在接吻中的画面。万分惊骇之下，她闭紧双眼，试图抹除她们的那种画面。仿佛有一条蝰蛇在撕咬她的喉咙，它所分泌的毒液毒化着她的身心。

这份毒液不仅令她大为光火，还极其辛辣灼热。Weiss对自己的这种感觉非常生气，她咬住脸颊内侧，直到流出血来，浓厚的金属味使她的情绪平缓下来。她的喉咙愈发滚烫。

“把一切都交给Yang吧。”Penny终于说道。

Weiss再次贴近门边。

“他们是我的家人，”Ruby反驳，“我 ** _不能_** 离开他们。”

“我们曾经也是家人，还是说你忘了？”

Weiss紧紧锁起眉头。“什么？”她轻声低语。

“Penny，那是很久以前的事了，而且你……你做出了你的选择。”Ruby话音里的悲伤使毒液更深地钻入Weiss的身体里。

又是一阵停顿，随后，Penny最终挫败地问道。“你 ** _想要_** 什么，Ruby Rose？”

“茶叶。”她说，“也许再要点葡萄酒。”

“你换口味了？还是有人终于把你规劝住了？”脚步拖动的声音。

“如果你能安排一家商店送货，我将不胜感激。”

“这是给那个 ** _Schnee_** 的吗？”Penny听起来很生气。Weiss不禁勾起一抹得意的笑容。

“如果她受到虐待，我们就换不到赎金了。”Ruby掩饰道。

“你绑架过国王而且只给他们用来 ** _拉屎_** 的桶子，袭掠者，不准对我撒谎。”Weiss牵动唇角。那是什么意思？她注视着一只巨嘴鸟在树上用鸟喙梳理羽毛。

“对不起，Penny。”Ruby最终咕哝道。

脚步声突然朝门口冲了过来。Weiss急忙后退，靠在门廊的一根支柱上，努力使自己看起来一副漫不经心的样子。当Ruby出现时，一抹阴郁的阴影从她眼中一掠而过。

Penny相继出现在她身后，她朝Weiss礼貌性地微微一笑，然后点了点头，关上了门。Ruby继续沿着鹅卵石路往下走，她目光遥远，双拳紧握。

Weiss跟在她身后，注视着夜幕缓缓降临。

*

“伙计们，瞧瞧谁在这儿哪！”一个粗鲁的大块头男人嚎叫着，他脸上一抹醉态的红晕。他挤进坐在吧台边的Yang和Blake中间，一条肥硕的膀子搭上Blake的双肩。“如果我的眼睛没有骗我的话，我敢说这是一个白牙的婊子。”

“滚开。”Blake怒道，抖掉他的肉膀子。她的面前摆放着一杯苦艾酒。她端起杯子痛饮了一大口。

Yang转向他，眼底一抹危险的神情，她自己的麦芽啤酒已经喝了一半。

“如果我是你我立马就会离开——在我让你吃掉自己的牙齿之前。”Yang长饮了一口麦芽啤酒。

他又把自己的膀子搭回Blake的肩膀上，他的呼吸带着陈腐的朗姆酒味，简直臭不可闻。Blake撇起嘴唇，再次抖掉他的膀子。“别这样嘛，少女。”他含糊不清地说。

“在这儿浪费的五分钟时间早就能让你拔出肉棍子了。”Yang把他往后一推。

“哦哟！”他说着，高声大笑起来。Yang数着他烂掉的牙齿。“我的存货可是很充足的哟，这儿的每个人都能有份，少女——你也会有份的喔。”一群男人大声喝彩，纷纷加入嘲笑的行列。

“我们走吧。”Blake悄声对Yang说道，作势欲站起来。没有武器的话，倘若一场战斗爆发，她只会成为己方的不利因子。

“哎呀呀，小女孩想走了耶。”男人讥笑。他抚摸着他那团纠结如乱麻的长胡子。“要去哪里，回到公牛的卵蛋里吗？”他带着性暗示的意味拍了一下大腿。

Blake不舒服地动了动。提起Adam使她久愈的创伤再度开始抽痛。

“我们是来喝酒的，你个傻逼。”Yang低吼道。

“Yang。”Blake劝道，一只手搭在Yang的肩膀上。

“我保证你从来没有被比我更好的鸡巴插过——让我给你编织一段美梦吧。”他在Blake脸上留下邋遢的一吻。

Yang抓住他的衣衫前襟，一拳狠揍在他的下巴上。他吃了一惊，但心情还是很好，他一只手掌捂住脸颊。“真是令人愉快的爱之拍打啊——我就喜欢这么有活力的妹子。”他眼中闪烁着的邪恶光芒令Yang烦躁不安。她转回麦芽啤酒的方向，又喝了一口。

“我们走吧。”Blake轻声恳求。

“我们才不会被杂种赶走，Blake。”Yang怒气冲冲地说。Blake目光一凝，她轻轻捏住Yang的下巴，迫使她与自己的视线相接。

“好吧，还有很多其他事情要办。”Yang叹了口气，翻个白眼，然后喝完杯子里的啤酒。

“这什么玩意儿哪！干女人的女人？”这个男人来回指着Yang和Blake。他从脸颊内侧吐出一大块恶心的咀嚼物。“那她是不是用尽一切方法来满足你呀？”他奚落道。“比公牛的棍子还爽吗？”

“我的鸡巴比 ** _你的个子_** 还大，臭屌子！”Yang怒吼，把手里的一品脱啤酒朝他扔了过去。啤酒杯径直砸在他头上，啤酒沫子渗进他的胡子里，往下滴淌着。他眼中蓦然腾起怒火，面目气得煞白。

“我要好好教训你一顿，小妞！”他嚎叫着拔剑砍向Yang。

Blake一把将她拉开，刀刃砍进了吧台桌面。Yang脸上浮现出一抹狡黠的微笑，她快速轻吻了一下Blake的嘴唇，令旁观者全都吃了一惊。

在这短暂的瞬间里，Yang已取下挂在背上的喇叭型前膛枪，将它直直对准之前的那名海盗。她的眼里饱含杀意，将击锤往后一拉，等着任何人有所动作。

酒馆里鸦雀无声，酒保慢慢蹲下躲到吧台后面以免殃及自身。他 ** _真心_** 痛恨新月玫瑰号在这里靠岸的时候。

那个醉鬼盯着枪管，然后觉得不值得拿自己的性命开玩笑。他小心翼翼地指着Yang，在离开之前恐吓道：“你会后悔的，利维坦。”

“我连你 ** _是谁_** 都不知道好吧！”Yang朝他背后吼道。

待他一走，吧台迅速恢复了平静。

Blake紧紧盯着Yang。

“你本不该理会这件事的。”她厉声说。

“然后让他赢吗？”Yang得意地微微一笑，把武器挂回肩膀上，复又转向酒保。她竖起两根手指，又一杯苦艾酒和麦芽啤酒立即被摆放到她们面前。“绝无可能。”

Blake在她的杯底中看见了Adam的影子。

*

铁匠铺很容易就找到了，比Ruby预计的还要快。她唯一需要说明的就是自己是跟Nora一起的，然后铺子里的男人很快便聊起了钢铁和武器柄等相关事宜——把Ruby说得一头雾水。

三天时间，他说。他需要这么长的时间来完成这件武器——不管它是什么玩意儿。在格里本停靠这么长时间令Ruby心痒难耐。在这段时间里，阿特拉斯海军可以 ** _轻易地_** 追上他们，然后他们会身处何处呢？

死亡。在刽子手的绞索末端。

Weiss静静地走在她身后。自从与Penny会过面以后，她就一直沉默不语。光是想起这个她就忍不住低声咆哮。她已经很多年没有和Penny在一起了，然而，这个女人却 ** _依旧_** 怀抱希望。这个女孩在想什么啊？Ruby不属于陆地——Ruby不会有家。她回头瞄了一眼Weiss，然后又迅速别开视线。

Weiss看起来心绪不宁，她的蓝眸中浮现出一丝失望之色。

此刻正是傍晚时分，夕阳开始往海平线下沉落。这座小小的城市沐浴在美丽的橘色晚霞里。Ruby在吉迪恩酒馆附近的一棵树边停下脚步，眺望海湾。

吉迪恩酒馆里传来一阵喧嚣，一个粗鲁的海盗快速步出酒馆。他神情恼怒，朝他的同伴们咒骂着，显然对什么事十分生气。Ruby怀疑这跟Yang有关，只因为她之前说了她们要来这儿。

Ruby叹了口气，感觉像极了小学老师。她用手指搔了搔头发，小心翼翼地看着Weiss，然后开口说：“你想去喝一杯吗？”

Weiss盯着她的眼神比Ruby ** _所曾_** 见过的更为冰冷，她径直从Ruby身边走过，低声说了句“随你的便， ** _船长_** 。”

她话语间所挟带的怨恨令Ruby局促不安。她走向酒馆入口，注视着Weiss登上阶梯，视若无睹般从流氓和无赖中间穿过去。Ruby的视线立刻落在坐在吧台边的Yang和Blake身上。

Weiss优雅地坐进Blake身旁的一个空位里，而她另一边的凳子已经被一个火焰发色的男子占据。他让Ruby想起了狐狸，在他注意到Weiss的那一瞬间，他的嘴唇便翘了起来。

一心想要坐在Weiss身边 ** _挡掉_** 那个男人的视线，Ruby坐进Yang身旁的凳子里，视线则顺着吧台盯过去。

“你刚好错过了乐趣哦。”Yang窃笑道，接着喝了口酒。

Blake摇头叹息。

“出了什么事？”Ruby好奇地问。

Weiss斜身偏离那个红发男子，明显对他那猥琐的目光感到不适。Ruby的掌心一阵瘙痒。

“有个畜生觉得玩火很有趣。”Yang答道。她咧嘴灿烂一笑。“他被烧糊了。”

Blake哼了一声，抿了一口酒。“你真是 ** _糟透了_** 。”

Weiss对那个男人说话了，但Ruby听不见他们在说什么。Yang翘起一根眉毛，顺着妹妹的视线望过去。

“Ruby，你那边怎么样了？”Yang说。

Blake又喝了一口酒，借此隐藏自己唇边那抹会意的微笑。

“所以Penny还是恨我。”Ruby说。

Yang爆发出尖锐的大笑，拍了拍Ruby的肩膀。她敲了敲吧台桌面，借此引起酒保的注意。“好家伙，给我亲爱的妹妹来杯最烈的玩意儿。”他翻个白眼，然后拿出一只杯子，往里面倒满苦艾酒。

Yang把酒推向Ruby并指了指。“喝。”

Ruby盯着这杯绿幽幽的液体。“我不该喝酒。”她的眼睛顺着吧台瞄过去。

“ ** _喝_** 。”Yang压低嗓音厉声道。

Blake安静地啜饮着她自己的那杯苦艾酒，她的身体开始变得晕乎乎的。她沉默地听着Weiss这边的谈话。

“你真是只漂亮的小小鸟儿。”男人说，斜身向她靠拢。“我叫Roman。”他轻轻抬了抬头上的圆顶帽。

“那挺好。”Weiss酸溜溜地说。她盯着沿吧台墙壁排列成行的瓶子。

“你想喝点什么，美人儿？”他问，身子平顺地滑向Weiss。

Weiss本能地斜身朝Blake靠拢，她们的手肘挨到了一起。

Ruby猛地一仰，把酒灌了下去，酒液使她的嘴里如同着火一般。她急遽地甩了甩头，然后把空酒杯放回吧台桌面。Yang又敲了敲桌子，示意再把杯子加满。

尽管心中判断最好不要这么做，但Ruby还是端起杯子喝完了第二杯。想要抽烟的强烈冲动顿时袭上心头。她慢悠悠地从胸前的口袋里掏出一根香烟。

Yang翻个白眼。“你能 ** _戒了_** 那玩意儿吗？”

“别做伪君子。”Ruby厉声说，将香烟叼在嘴唇上。她划燃一根火柴，深深地吸了起来。

Weiss转头看向这边的响动，然后露出一脸嫌恶的表情，接着又被那个红发男人转移了注意力。

“我能来一根吗？”Blake问Ruby，视线从未离开过Ruby点燃的香烟上的樱桃图案。

Ruby耸耸肩，直接将一整盒香烟丢给了她。

“为什么你们俩 ** _都喜欢这玩意儿_** ？”Yang嘀咕道，又点了一杯苦艾酒——这一次是点给她自己的。

Blake点燃香烟后便将香烟盒还给Ruby。她再次留心起Weiss这边的情况，同时依然注视着这对姐妹像傻瓜一样干掉苦艾酒。

“我不应该喝酒的。”Weiss解释道。

“胡说——你都上岸了好吗！”他脸上浮现出一丝阴暗的笑容，随后招呼酒保过来。酒保现身，仍旧一脸不快。“给这位女士来点好东西。”他使了个眼色。

Weiss忍不住脸红了。

酒保一脸困惑，他看了看存货，然后拿过那瓶相同的苦艾酒，斟满另一只杯子，再把它放到Roman面前。他把酒杯推向Weiss。

她扫了那杯绿幽幽的劣质酒一眼，随即Blake向她看来。“换我就不会喝。”她轻声劝告。

“我又不会咬人！”Roman看起来被冒犯到了，他那庸俗虚伪的笑容转向了Blake。

Weiss又看了杯子一眼，然后她顺着吧台望向Ruby，Ruby又干掉了一杯酒。怨恨依然在她的血管里奔流，Weiss横下心来，端起杯子将整杯酒一饮而尽。

Roman和Blake全都一脸震惊地注视着她。

她的表情都扭曲了，苦艾酒试图往上回涌，她忍不住咳嗽起来。

“哇噢我铁定会是个战五渣了！”Roman大笑。酒保甚至问都不问就重新加满了她的酒。天啊，他讨厌新月玫瑰号。

“控制下你自己，雪花。”Blake再次试图劝道。她将一只手搭在Weiss的腿上。Blake能感觉到有什么地方失衡了，这令她后颈不禁寒毛直竖。

“把酒给我。”她敲掉Blake的手，又喝下一杯。Penny依偎在Ruby的胸口里强化了她的意志力。

“我们这儿来了个 ** _狂人_** 哪！”Roman大叫，开始跟着她喝了起来。

Ruby深深地吸了口香烟，透过袅袅青烟注视着Weiss。Yang审视Ruby的脸，她身上散发出了一股Yang很久很久都没有再感觉到过的活力。

“Ruby。”Yang压低嗓音，抓住她的手肘厉声说。“你在干什么？”

“滚开，Yang。”她怒道。Ruby从未停止注视，当这个火焰发色的男人在那边说说笑笑时，怒火涌上她的心头。Weiss已经喝下三杯酒了，她气愤地下定了决心。

Ruby抓起自己的杯子往后一仰。十五分钟内接连喝下五杯，天地开始倾斜。Ruby心中的狂怒险些失控。

“Yang。”Blake低语。

Yang看向她，满脸担忧之色。“这并不只是出来玩玩而已，Rubes，”Yang说，她的声音静悄悄的。“我知道你见过Pen了，可——”

Ruby一拳呼到Yang的脸上。

没人注意，除了Blake。

“管住你的脾气，袭掠者。”Blake警告，帮Yang在凳子上坐好。

“所以是什么让你来到这儿的呀，美人儿？”Roman滑近Weiss，Weiss也朝他靠拢，可在醉酒的状态下，Weiss靠得比她的本意还要近。

“蠢货。”她带着怒气说，嘴唇贴着杯子边缘撇了撇。她和Ruby透过烟雾锁住视线，她的愤怒加剧了。

“好吧，那真是太糟啦。”Roman说。“如果有兴趣的话，我可以给你找点乐子。”他脸上缓缓漾起一抹带着性挑逗的奸猾笑容。

Weiss不屑地哼了一声，接着翻了个白眼。“不。”他盯着她，她续道，“ ** _没门儿_** 。”

他坐直身子，神情阴郁。

“来嘛，”他说，一只手臂搭上Weiss的双肩。Weiss不搭理他。“我可以给你 ** _展示_** 很多东西哦。”

她又喝了一杯，舌头已经尝不出味道了。她的牙齿麻木了，眼睛也难以睁开。Weiss有点想吐，但她忍住了。相反，她推开他，蹒跚地站起来。

“可疑。”她一次只能吐出一个词，听起来却仍跟没醉时一样清晰有力。

Roman叹了口气，脸上一副孤苦无依的表情。“好吧，我本来希望这事儿能更容易办成的。”他说。他以闪电之势抓住Weiss，把她拉向自己的胸口，同时用一把刀抵住她的咽喉。他嗅了嗅她的头发，低头朝她那张震惊的、带着醉意的脸露出得意的微笑。

Ruby立即站起来，一把推开Yang和Blake，她的弯刀在酒馆的灯光下闪烁着微光。

“哎呀哎呀！”Roman说，更加用力地将刀子抵进Weiss的脖子。她倒吸一口凉气，试图远离刀子尖端。一滴鲜血从她的脖子里渗出，向下淌去。“不准靠近，袭掠者。”他警告。

Blake把手伸向腰间，随即沉默地咒骂了一句。要是她有武器的话 ** _就好了_** 。他永远都不会知道是什么东西打到了他。

“放开她。”Ruby低吼，喉间栖息着魔鬼。

Yang站在她身后，再次取下肩上的喇叭型前膛枪。

“瞧啊，这个Schnee啊，她可值钱了呢。”他说道。他挟持Weiss，抓着她慢慢朝一扇窗户退去。他扭住她的胳膊，Weiss心中腾起的怒火激发出金属的味道。

酒馆里的每个人都转头看向他们。

“我不会再说第二遍。”Ruby警告。她脚下步伐蹒跚，苦艾酒的酒劲开始向她猛烈袭来。她抓住桌子边缘稳住自己，试图甩开脑袋里的醉态。

“噢不必担心，船长，我的船员们会好好调教她的。”Roman又嗅了嗅Weiss的头发，这一次还用手指捋过她的发丝。

Weiss惊骇至极，在他怀里扭动起来，她将鞋跟用力踩上他的脚背，肩膀随即传来一阵剧痛。他的刀子轻轻划过她的咽喉，在上面留下一道浅淡的划痕。他还没能恢复平稳，Weiss便已拔出长剑，剑柄上的圆球狠狠砸进他的牙齿。

Roman蹒跚后退，惊得目瞪口呆。Weiss继续逼近，飞快地舞动长剑划过他的胳膊和脸颊，留下浅浅的伤口。

Ruby不发一语，震惊地观看着这一切，弯刀徒劳地握在手中。她耳中嗡鸣声大响，当看着Weiss如同魔鬼附身般一脚猛踹进Roman的胯下时，她的心脏跳到了嗓子眼里。

Roman气喘如牛，抓紧自己弯下腰去。

突然身处在Weiss的剑尖之下，Roman抬起头盯着她。他龇牙咧嘴地咆哮着，不过还是扔掉了刀子，显然已被击败。“你说的关于我的美梦的话是什么意思呢？”Weiss冰冷地说。

Roman举起双手，冷嘲热讽地笑了笑。“好吧，公主殿下，您可把我给问住了。”

Ruby走上前来，轻轻放低Weiss的剑。Weiss朝她怒目而视，眼中充满强烈的憎恶。

“走。”Ruby说，不曾中断Weiss的视线。Roman笨拙地夺门而出，感谢神明饶过他的性命。

Yang背起武器，重新坐回凳子里。Ruby看着Weiss的样子令她烦恼。Blake将一只手搭在她的膝盖上。

“别管她们了。”她说。

“这中间有什么事情发生。”Yang低吼道。

“你都已经知道那一点有一段时间了，为什么 ** _现在_** 才来为此烦恼？”Blake以理相劝。

“她会害Ruby被杀的。”Yang压低嗓音厉声说。“这比Penny ** _还要糟糕_** 。”

Blake翘起一根眉，她对新月玫瑰号依然还很陌生。Yang摇摇头，满脸阴沉之色。“我以后再告诉你。”

醉酒外加愤怒，Weiss用肩膀狠狠顶开Ruby，走回Blake身边坐下。“我自己把事情 ** _解决_** 了。”

Ruby身子一僵。“他本来会 ** _杀了_** 你的。”她几乎是吼了出来。

“你们两个，给我冷静。”Blake斥道。

店里的顾客全都一边注视着她们一边聊自己的话题。

“也许你本该 ** _让他这么做_** 。”Weiss吼回去。

“你 **想死** 吗？！”Ruby咆哮。

“没有 **你那么想死** ！”Weiss大喊。

Ruby猛地合上嘴巴。“我本该让他强奸了你，然后跟你 ** _撇清一切关系_** 。”

“Ruby！”Yang怒吼，起身插进她和Weiss中间。“你 ** _竟敢_** 说这种狗屁话！”

Weiss眼中的憎恶凝结成冰。Ruby继续盯着她，胸口激烈地起伏，恐慌开始压上她的心头。

“她 ** _活该_** 如此。”Ruby啐了一口。

Yang能听出她话音中的苦艾酒。

她抓住Ruby的肩膀，把她推出酒馆扔到街上。Yang站在门廊上，眼神冰冷无情。

“如果你 ** _再_** 说那种话，Ruby，我 ** _会_** 打烂你的下巴。”Yang擦了擦手。“现在自个儿滚开操你的沮丧去。我不在乎你要 ** _怎么搞_** 或者 ** _在哪里搞_** ，可要是你回到这儿来又开始说那些狗屁话，我他妈就把你的弯刀塞到你的喉咙里去。”

Ruby从地上爬起来，自尊心十分受挫。

“就算是 ** _Weiss_** 也不值得遭受那种猪狗不如的行为。”Yang朝她啐了一口，转身回到酒馆里，她的拳头散发出怒意。

Weiss脸色苍白，手里握着一只新杯子。Blake静静地注视着她。Yang坐在Weiss身旁，让Blake把她的酒杯推过来。

“我替我那该死的蠢货妹妹道歉，”Yang怒气冲冲地说，“她太他妈没教养了——反正诸如此类的。”Yang气恼地挥了挥手。“蠢货都不是认真的——她在该死的Penny身边就会变成这样。”

Weiss不禁对Yang的努力露出一丝笑容。“谢……谢谢你，Yang。”Weiss抿了一口酒。

“我是认真的——要是她再敢对你说出那种话，我就他妈让她和该死的Summer团聚。我明明教过她比那更好的行为举止。”Yang喝下一大口酒，然后朝Blake伸出一只手。“把你那该死的药棍子给我一根。”

Blake翻翻眼睛，随后把一根香烟放进Yang的手心。她替Yang划燃一根火柴。Yang在她递来的火上点燃香烟，叹了口气。

“Summer是谁？”Weiss静静地问。她发现自己在粗鲁的Yang身边感觉到了温暖。

“她母亲。”Yang说。

“她听上去是个很有魅力的人。”Blake安静地说。Yang蹙起眉头看着她。

“你什么时候有聊起过她吗？”

“在船头的时候。”Blake解释道。

“她出了什么事吗？”Weiss低语。Yang皱着眉，盯着自己的酒。

“Raven杀了她。”Yang一口气喝完自己的酒，一段痛苦的回忆在她的心中沉淀。“我们那时都只不过是孩子。”她推开空杯子，发出一声叹息。

“我母亲也死了。”Weiss说，话音未加任何掩饰。她讽刺地笑了笑，盯着杯中自己的倒影。

“啊。”Yang顿时张大了嘴。“我、我很遗憾。”她结结巴巴地说。

“没有母亲的日子很艰苦。”Weiss说。她看向Yang，唇边一抹悲伤的微笑。“没有哪个小孩必须得在六岁的时候长大。”

她回想起自己所遭受的殴打。

“你现在有我们了，Schnee。”Blake叹息。“就算我们在你的生命中只占有短暂的片刻，你仍然拥有我们。”

Yang不满地发起牢骚，然后快速补充了一句，“但你不是家人。”

Blake牵起一抹笑容，慢悠悠地别开视线，声音中夹带着戏谑之意。“现在还不是。”

Yang霍然把头扭向她并皱起鼻子。“Belladonna。”她发出警告。

Weiss注视着她们，一股暖意在她的心头漾开。“那是什么意思啊？”她最终问道。

Blake勾起一抹得意的笑容，Yang则把脸趴进双臂里。

“你以后会懂的。”Blake说。

Weiss撇撇嘴，然后撇下这个话题，重新面向自己的酒。

“不过嘛，你踢了那个鸟人的 ** _卵蛋_** 耶。”Yang开口道，她转向Weiss，眼中流露出得意的笑意。“你有副利爪哦，小猫咪。”

“小心了，Yang。”Weiss优雅地喝完自己的酒。“再那么叫我的话，我就把它们用在你身上。”

Yang性挑逗地扬了扬眉毛。“你保证？”

Blake用手肘用力顶了一下Yang的肋部，不过她们三人全都爆发出了和睦的笑声。可是，Ruby在她的血管里注入的毒液仍然在Weiss体内流动。她苦涩地喝着酒，希望Yang有让她尝到苦头。

*

Ruby站在Penny的平房外面，她的自尊遗失在了吉迪恩酒馆的阶梯底端。Yang当然是对的。何等怪物才会说出那种话来？Ruby一口气拔出佩刀，朝一棵树的树干底部猛劈下去。刀刃卡在了树干中间。Ruby奋力挣扎，大叫一声把刀扯了出来。

她发狂似地劈砍树木，愤怒地屠杀松散的藤蔓和树枝。吱呀一声，房门打了开来，Penny站在那里，家中的灯光勾勒出她的轮廓。她靠在门口，注视着Ruby发脾气。

双臂交叉抱在胸前，她等待着。

筋疲力尽以后，Ruby收刀回鞘，踩着重步踏上阶梯。她抓住Penny的双肩，将自己的嘴唇用力贴到她的嘴唇上，怒火激起了她心中的魔鬼。这个魔鬼Penny已经解决了许多年。Penny知道如何才能让这个魔鬼冷静下来。

Ruby用力将她们推回屋里，使劲关上身后的门，然后把Penny抬到桌子上。Ruby用手臂一扫，清出一片空间来，她那副发狂般地拉扯Penny的衣服的样子把她自己都给吓到了。

她们没有说话。

Penny将Ruby的衬衣从头上脱下，在那一刻，Ruby发现自己想起了Weiss。想起她修长的手指，在自己的肋部留下滚烫的烙印。Ruby的心头顿时一片炙热。

知悉Ruby，Penny用指甲抓挠着她的肌肤，在上面留下长长的抓痕。这份暴力令Ruby亢奋起来，她朝天花板伸长了脖子。她默默地想要将Weiss从脑海中抹除。乞求神明将她带走。

可她却流连在每一个亲吻、每一次爱抚里。

Ruby沮丧地咬住Penny的脖子，咬出了血来。她痛得大叫，一把推开Ruby，满眼惊慌之色。Ruby垂下视线，感觉到眼底满溢的泪水。

她们粗重地喘息着，胸口贴着彼此激烈地起伏着，直到Penny将一只手滑下Ruby的胸口，轻挠她平坦的腹部。Ruby紧紧闭上双眼，当冬霜的记忆淹没她的感官时，她咬紧了牙关。

她抓住Penny的手，将它按在桌子上，随后她爬到她身上，深深地凝视着她的眼睛。当Ruby垂下头去时，那里的痛苦刺痛了她的心。

她不该如此。

可是，相反地，Ruby又堕回了老习惯，在接下来的三天里都躲在Penny的怀里。

*

在剩余的时光里，Weiss都跟Yang和Blake在一起，她们大多数时候都在喝酒。Weiss不知道自己竟然是个海量，可是有很多次，她发现自己把Yang喝趴到了桌子上。

每一天，利维坦都像真菌似的在她心里滋长着。她们像老朋友一样开着玩笑，欢笑着。Blake通常都默不做声地注视着她们之间的互动，不过却也乐在其中。

“你看见Rubes了吗？”Yang含糊不清地咕哝道。她坐在这张一天中大部分时间都被她们占据着的桌子边，在座位里晃晃悠悠的。

“没有，八成跟她的 ** _妻子_** 在一起呢。”Weiss哼了一声，翻个白眼。

Blake仔细地观察着她。

“Penny不是她的妻子，”Yang傻笑了一阵，随后补充道，“不再是了。”

Weiss下颔的肌肉抽搐了一下。“当 ** _我_** 是笨蛋么。”

Yang牵动嘴唇，醉醺醺地点了点头。“她们一直都是那样。就算在Pen一走了之以后也是如此。”

Blake扬起一根眉，抿了口酒。

“竟然是那个荡妇 ** _自己离开_** 的？”Weiss忍不住爆发出歇斯底里的大笑。

Yang神色黯然。“她厌倦了在每次战斗以后替Ruby包扎伤口。”

Weiss顿时清醒了。“什么？”

“她是我们的外科医生。”Yang看向自己的酒。“啊，我的都空了。”她嘀咕道，把杯子翻倒过来。

Blake抢过她手里的杯子，把它放到自己面前。“你已经喝得够多了。”Yang做了个鬼脸，不过倒也没有争辩。

Weiss用手指轻轻抚摸那道Ruby曾极其小心缝合的伤疤。她是从 ** _她_** 那里学来的这个？这个念头顿时令她勃然大怒。Weiss发出低沉的怒吼，一口气喝光了剩余的酒，然后拿起她 ** _和_** Yang的空杯子。

Blake只能无奈地看着她走向吧台并要求把杯子重新倒满。Weiss回来后，把Yang的杯子放到Yang面前。

Yang又喝了一口，眼睛像小孩子似的亮了起来。

“明天你就会难受了，”Blake谨慎地说，“你 ** _全身都会_** 。”

“可你 ** _喜欢这样_** 呀。”Yang口齿不清地说，身体沉重地倚靠在Blake身上，并往她脸上亲了一口。

Weiss不舒服地别开视线。

Yang忍不住得意地笑了起来。“哎呀，如果你不肯抬头正视的话，你就要面临一场暴风雨了哦，Schnee。”

“那是什么意思？”她抚平衣衫前襟，抿了口烈酒。

“我瞧见你看Rubes的样子了。”Yang醉醺醺地趴在桌子上说。

Weiss翻个白眼。“怎么 ** _每个人_** 都在那么说？”

Blake耸耸肩。“或许你并不如你所想的那般敏锐。”

“这里又没有什么事需要我敏锐！”她砰地一声把杯子砸在桌子上。Yang吓了一跳，和Blake对视了一眼。

“哇喔，那还真是可悲啊。”

“我之前也是这么说的。”Blake点了点头。

Weiss的脖子红得发烫，她愤慨地叉起胳膊别开脸。“你们俩都给我 ** _住口_** 好吧。”

“如果你不知道我们在说什么，”Yang在空中竖起一根软绵绵的手指，“你也不会那么 ** _生气_** 。”

Blake轻声笑了出来，被Weiss试图无视她们俩的样子逗乐了。Weiss生着闷气，坐在椅子里窘迫不安地来回扭动着。她盯着杯子，然后将杯中的酒一饮而尽。

“所以，那么，为什么这个Penny会成为这么一个痛处呢？”她心中被好奇占据。

“当Pen离开的时候，她叫Ruby跟她一起走。Rubes拒绝了，从那以后，无论何时我们在格里本靠岸，Penny ** _总会_** 出现并扰乱Ruby的头脑。”Yang蹙起眉头。“并不是说她有意这样——只是Ruby并非总能清晰思考的人。非常情绪化。”

Yang盯着桌子。“之前，Pen叫来了海军抓捕Ruby，希望能让她改邪归正。”Yang揉了揉肋间的一个部位。“那是一场血战，Ruby至今都还没有从中痊愈。”

“那样太愚蠢了。”Weiss怒气冲冲地说。

“你什么意思？”Yang眨了眨眼。

“倘若你爱一个人，你为什么还要叫来想让他们死的人？”Weiss满脸怒容。“那样根本说不通。”

Yang耸了耸肩。“Penny……不会做最明智的选择。她选择了Ruby——迄今为止最愚蠢的选择。”

Weiss心中咯噔一跳。

当她端起酒杯时，Blake注意到她的双手在颤抖，苦艾酒从边沿洒了出来。“你觉得铁匠完工了吗？”Blake突然问。

Yang醉醺醺地往她身上倒过去。“那是Ruby的东西。”

Weiss喝完杯子里的酒站起来，跌跌撞撞地往酒馆外走去。“我去取那东西——任何能让我们离开这片 ** _岩石_** 的玩意儿。”

Yang放声大笑，紧接着在她身后喊道。“你开始听起来像我们中的一员了，Schnee——最好小心点哦！”

Weiss在酒馆门口朝她竖了根中指，然后蹒跚地走下阶梯。

当她的身影消失时，Yang面色严肃地望向Blake。“我不喜欢这样，Blake。”她说。

Blake摇摇头。“她们终究会解决的。”

Yang回望门槛。“那就是我所害怕之处。”

*

“这分明是把 ** _农具_** 。”Ruby的声音很是严厉。

Weiss磕磕绊绊地走进门口，铁匠正兴奋地向Ruby递出一把硕大的、弧形的武器。Ruby不情愿地握住握柄，镰刀的刀刃邪恶地弯曲在她的头顶上方。

“不是！不是！我把它叫做‘登船者’。”他朝长长的支杆示意。

“那名字 ** _真烂_** 。”

他无奈地耸了耸肩，然后继续说道，“要是遇到有人企图登上你的船并且得经过这个宝贝——你只需手腕轻轻一翻，他们就会被削成两半儿！”他从Ruby手中拿过武器，指向镰刀反面的末端。“看这里！这个矛尖非常适合近距离作战——它能直接把人捅穿！”铁匠尖叫着，向一排状似尖锐铁锹的V形槽口打手势，这些槽口被锻造成了矛尖的形状。“还有这里——你可以用这些锯齿卡住 ** _任何_** 一把刀剑，然后——”他把武器扭转到一边——“砰！你打碎了对手的武器！”

他把它交还给Ruby，Ruby拿着它围着自己转动挥舞了一会儿。她叹了口气，抬头看了看那把邪恶的镰刀，仍然不太相信这东西在近身格斗战中的用处。

Weiss倚靠在一根粗重的柱子上，眼睛细细打量着遍布在Ruby脖子上的新鲜斑痕。她咬紧了牙关。

“我想我可以付钱给你，”Ruby嘟囔道。“但如果这玩意儿失败了又或引发了什么问题，我就用它把你锯成 ** _两半_** 。”铁匠紧张地后退。

“不、不不！”他挥舞双手。“这是免费的——请别这样。”

Ruby扬起一眉，抬头看着刀刃。她不得不承认，这玩意儿确实有种非常…… ** _凶险邪恶_** 的感觉。“好吧，不过我的威胁仍然有效。”她低吼道。转身时，她惊讶地发现Weiss正在盯着她看。

Ruby把心一横，径直从她身边走过，无视她的存在。Weiss舌头打结，跟随在她身后。在她们出去时，铁匠弄出了一些声响，但是两人谁都没有回头理会他的存在。

Ruby先绕道去了吉迪恩酒馆，把头伸进酒馆里喊Yang，然后再走向码头。

不出一小时，他们便起航了，所有的物资储备均已准备妥当。来到甲板上以后，镰刀在Ruby的肩头闪烁着微光，Weiss再次描绘起她脖子上的斑痕。这一次，那道辛辣苦涩的毒液令她的双手紧握成拳。

“是不是很棒呀，船长？”Nora站在主甲板上说道，抬头冲Ruby露出微笑。她笨拙地将一个箱子抱在怀里。

Ruby抬头看了看这件兵器，随后耸了耸肩。“我们走着瞧吧，Nora。”

Nora得意地一笑，接着走开了。

Weiss坐在舵轮后面，视线紧紧盯着Ruby的后脑勺。希望她转过身来面对她。希望她能 ** _说点什么_** 。

可相反，她一直盯着前方，什么也没有说。

她们如此这般过了几个小时，直到上方高处的某个地方，钟声开始大响。Ruby抬头望向瞭望台，紧接着Sun铆足全力拼命大吼。

“ **海平线上发现阿特拉斯船只！** ”

Ruby转向Weiss，满脸惊恐之色。“去甲板下面， ** _快_** ！”她压低嗓音厉声说。

Weiss无视了她，站直身子眺望过水面。

“ **所有人各就各位准备战斗——让我们跟那群混蛋干上一架！** ”所有人都在甲板上争先恐后地行动着，警报声愈发刺耳，响彻整艘船。

“Weiss，快走， ** _马上_** ！”Ruby粗暴地抓住她的手肘，Weiss随即从她的抓握中一把挣脱出来。

Weiss又一次凝视着Ruby脖子上的斑痕，然后，她抬起冰冷的目光盯着她，说道：“我希望Winter杀了你。”

Ruby脸上泛起受伤之色，随后她转过身去再次操控起舵轮。“ **NORA** **，让我们把那些狗杂种炸出海洋。不必手下留情。杀光所有人！** ”她用眼角余光注视着Weiss。

Weiss双臂交叉，后背斜靠在栏杆上，然后等待着。

炮火声很快就粉碎了原本宁静的大海。当舰队靠近时，Weiss祈求着Winter的安全。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：  
> ①“舵手（Quartermaster）”：地位仅次于船长的副指挥官。负责管理船上的供应，管理船员、维持秩序等，有权惩罚犯下轻罪的人。有时也被译为“军需官”。
> 
> 作者留言：  
> 在你们发飙之前：没错Ruby是个混蛋。我很抱歉但目前就是这样。


	5. V.

当迫击炮开始打响时，Ruby离开了舵轮甲板层。取而代之的是Ren守在那里，他的面色严肃而阴沉。Yang在甲板上四下奔跑，朝船舷一侧的炮手大声发号施令，Nora则在另一侧发号施令。

Jaune做了个深呼吸，紧张地看着自己的刀刃。

Weiss在甲板上方凝视着他们所有人，Ruby站在栏杆上，手里抓住一根绳子用来维持平衡。镰刀悬挂在她身后，充斥着危险气息，某种感觉开始在Weiss的心底发痒。

当海军上将的军舰开始与船只齐头并进时，情况已是一片混乱。Ruby匆匆跑到甲板上，大叫着命令所有人趴下。在突如其来的一连串炮响声中，Weiss几乎听不见她的声音。

她骇然注视着钢铁炮弹撕裂木头，打进船员的胸膛里。他们在甲板上爆成一片红色的血雾，Ruby匆忙寻找Weiss的眼睛。

当她找到它们以后，Ruby又别开视线，她的脸上沾染着条形的血迹。Weiss惊恐万状地站起来，双耳嗡鸣，听不见任何杂音。她快速地眨着眼睛，突然间她和Blake正面相对，Blake琥珀色的目光极其严峻。

她的嘴动了动，但Weiss听不见她在说什么。

“……自己！”Weiss只听见了Ruby的叫喊声中的最后半个词，紧接着又一阵火力撕裂了甲板。

Blake把她们俩同时按倒下去，木头碎片在她们周围四散飞溅。Weiss挣扎着站起来，膝盖却又软了下去。Blake粗暴地拉着她往低层甲板走去。

Weiss反抗着，挣开Blake的抓握。

Blake回头看她，气恼地叹了口气，她的声音依然遗失在Weiss的脑海某处。全部淹没在炮火声中。

Yang突然飞奔进她的视野里，往Blake手心里塞了把短剑。她扫了Weiss一眼，接着向后指了指Ruby的舱室。Weiss的脚步踉跄了一下，Blake轻易就抓住了她。

Weiss开始听见微弱的砰砰声响，以及划过空中的尖锐的嗖嗖声。Yang张大眼睛，她取下肩上的喇叭型前膛枪，开始瞄准目标。

她的武器发出的爆裂声吓得Weiss行动起来，Blake抓住她的手腕，把她往Ruby的舱室拖去。

“Weiss！”Blake回头过来喊道。Weiss开始认出了滑膛枪开火的声音。她望向船只右舷，海军上将的军舰正高耸在新月玫瑰号旁边。

她看见阿特拉斯舰艇的船舷边开始伸出木板，搭在两艘船的间隙上。Ruby躲在栏杆边，惯用手握着燧发枪，另一只手紧攥镰刀。血从她的脸上往下滴淌。

她盯着Ruby，恐慌使Weiss全身都凝固了。当Ruby拉起领巾蒙住口鼻时，银色的眼瞳从未中断与她的对视，一朵鲜红的玫瑰标记在Ruby的脸庞上。Weiss突然朝她冲过去，随即却被Blake往回拉向她们的目的地。

“Weiss，给我 ** _快点_** ！”Blake毫不费力地推开门，把Weiss塞了进去。她使劲关上身后的门，胸口激烈地起伏着。Blake看向手中的剑，眼神因战斗而变得狂暴。

“我们得 ** _回去_** 。”Weiss怒吼道，试图越过她身边。

“不行！Weiss，如果你出去了，Ruby ** _会_** 死的。”Weiss一滞，因Blake抛出船长的名字而措手不及。

“那、那是——”

“够了！”Blake锁上门，将自己的身体平贴在上面，倾听着仅一门之隔的持续不断的骚乱。

Weiss揪紧了心，开始来回踱步。“我必须得 ** _出去_** ，Blake！”

她话音中的绝望令Blake绷紧了神经。

“让我 ** _走_** 。”木头贴拢Weiss的发丝。

Blake不肯让步。相反，她叉起胳膊。“如果你出去了，Yang会死——我们全都会死。”

Weiss喉咙一紧。

外面传来一声尖厉的咆哮，激起了Weiss心中的焦灼。她想起了Ruby，当Blake把她重新拖向舱室时，Ruby的眼神如何地阴沉了下去。

她屏住呼吸坐在椅子里，双拳紧握。同时盯着Blake。

她们似乎谁都不曾眨过一下眼睛。

*

在阴暗的阳光下，Ruby勾起一抹邪魅的笑容，刀刃扛在她的双肩之上。数分钟前，军队已经开始奋力跨过木板准备登船了。他们手持刀剑和滑膛枪，疯狂地开枪扫射，践踏着船员的生命。

子弹嗖嗖地打穿了喉咙。

Ruby做了个深呼吸，随即舞开镰刀，镰刀不费吹灰之力便把冲上前来的四个士兵砍成了两半。鲜血呈弧线状飞射开来，重重抽打在Ruby的脸上。

紧接着，杀戮欲被激活了。

她跳上木板，开始在两艘船之间移动，如同非人的魔鬼般上蹿下跳。所有人都仓促后退，不管是谁想要沿着这条路前进，都会在Ruby舞动的刀光下毙命。

被削成两半的士兵抓着自己的内脏坠进了下方的海底深渊。肠子使木板变得湿滑，鲜血浸透了栎木。Ruby轻松地降落在一个惊恐万状的男孩面前，他还不满十五岁。他手里握着滑膛枪，吓得瑟瑟发抖。

她俯身贴近，银瞳锋利如刀，然后她低声念了句“嘭”，随即挥动镰刀。男孩厉声惨叫，他的痛苦使Ruby的脊柱传来一阵震颤。她发出一声叹息，手指顿时充满愉悦之感。

她朝军舰迈进，镰刀不断旋转舞动，为她提供了一种可怖的保护障。在高高的甲板上方，她瞟到了一抹雪白的发丝。

“ **WINTER SCHNEE** **！** ”Ruby大吼，突然暴跳如雷。

冰蓝色的眼睛朝下凝视着她，那副严苛的姿态令Ruby想起了Weiss。她的肌肉颤动着，喉间又爆发出一声愤怒的嘶吼。她想起了Penny，温热的手掌搭在她的肩上，急切地撕扯着她的衣服。

她想起了Weiss，刀刃抵进她的肋间。

Ruby的肩膀突然被滑膛枪射中，弹片撕裂了她的皮肤。她眉头一皱，短暂地跪倒下去，接着Yang出现在她身后，装填好喇叭型前膛枪并朝木板另一端开火。

大范围的射程打中了很多人，离得最近的一个男人的脸颊一侧爆出了脑浆。Yang一把将Ruby拉起来，紧接着重新装填武器。Ruby甩开疼痛，继续前进，木板上布满了碎肉。

就像奔跑在洞穴中的通道里一样。一心追逐着尽头的光。在阿特拉斯人涌上木板之前，Ruby更加快速地疾驰而过。她倏地纵身一跃，跳上甲板。他们抽出军刀将她团团包围，随时准备出手。

可猩红袭掠者自肺腑间爆发出一阵笑声，手握镰刀挺直了身子，随后第一个战战兢兢的人出手了。武器如同魔鬼一般将对手的刀卡进矛尖的锯齿里。这个士兵试图抽回武器，但刀刃却牢牢地卡在这件粗糙扭曲的兵器里。

用力一扭，刀刃便折断在镰刀的锯齿里。这名士兵大惊失色，丢下自己坏掉的武器，磕磕绊绊地退回同僚中寻求安全。Ruby如蝰蛇一般发动突袭，矛尖刺穿那人的胸膛，传出一声可怖的爆裂声响。他盯着险恶的武器尖端厉声惨嚎。

Ruby将镰刀架在肩膀上，用力往上一提，这个男人登时便被刀锋劈开。从他的尸体上取下镰刀以后，Ruby将镰刀旋到身后，随即站定不动。

男人们盯着她，吓得不敢上前。

然后，不知从哪里突然飞出一面圆盾，径直砸中Ruby的咽喉。她喘不上气，一下子栽倒下去，矛尖深深插进军舰甲板里。

Ruby勃然大怒，搜寻投掷圆盾的人，随即一名红发女人站了出来。她眉头紧蹙，明亮的翡翠色眼眸冷漠地注视着Ruby。

男人全体后退，像胆小鬼一样站到这个女人身后。

“ **怂包！** ”Ruby吼了一声，随即站起，朝女人冲刺过去。她的速度与Ruby不相上下，轻松就闪避到了一边。一把几乎难以看清的剑朝Ruby的颈项挥斩而去。

Ruby身体一扭，用镰刀握柄挡住攻击。这次碰撞震得她手臂发麻。坚硬的木头承受住了冲击，几乎未被剑刃损伤。

她的心砰砰直跳。

“Ruby Rose，”女人说，声音平稳而冷静。她收回剑，再次猛烈挥击，Ruby躲闪到一边。利用侧翼优势，Ruby用矛尖刺向她的肋部，刀口划过女人肋下的制服。

震惊之余，翡翠色的眼瞳变得狠厉。“向阿特拉斯当局投降吧！”女人站稳后，迅速向Ruby冲刺，武器挥得虎虎生风。Ruby在肩上扭转镰刀，弧形刀刃擦着火星打偏剑刃。仓促站稳脚步以后，Ruby向高层甲板瞄了一眼。

“别挡我的 ** _路_** ！”Ruby大叫，用力挥动镰刀，女人轻松避开了她的攻击范围。

接着，她向她冲了过去。Ruby绷紧身体准备迎接冲击，随即女人突然一闪，武器瞄准Ruby的腹部。Ruby几乎来不及变换自己的姿势，剑刃在Ruby的腹部划下一道可怖的裂口。她的内脏并未受损，但血却流得厉害。

“ **RUBY** **趴下！** ”Yang终于上了甲板。

Ruby立即趴到甲板上，喇叭型前膛枪随即开火。红发女人朝Yang厉声怒喝。

“我干嘛要不停地救你啊？”Yang拉起Ruby的衣衫后颈气喘吁吁地说。

Ruby目光冰冷地甩开Yang，随即指了指这个女人。“把她料理了。”她对Yang说，然后朝红发女人竖了根中指。

Ruby快速挥了挥手，飞快跑上楼梯。

“ **不！** ”女人说，企图追上去。

眨眼间Yang便挡在她面前。其余船员也开始涌上甲板，不怀好意地向海军突进。

*

“ **WINTER SCHNEE!** ”

叫喊声中的血腥与暴戾让Weiss吓了一大跳。她不寒而栗。突然，她又站了起来，试图绕过Blake，但仍无济于事。

“求你了，Blake，求你了！”Weiss恳求道。她甚至不在乎自己看起来像个小孩子。

“我不会让你出去害死所有人的。”Blake摇摇头说。

Weiss低下了头。

“如果Winter死了，那我就真的孤单一人了。”她的肩膀开始颤抖，滚烫的泪珠划下脸庞。

Blake吃惊地凝视着她。

“如果Ruby找到了她，Blake，她会 ** _杀了_** 她的！”Weiss紧紧抓住Blake的肩膀，轻轻摇她。

“我不能放你走，Schnee。”Blake哀伤地说，“我非常在乎Yang，倘若你出去了——”

“见鬼去吧！”Weiss的脾气爆发了。

Blake面色一沉。“Weiss，你也应该在乎一下Ruby。”突然间Blake不想再那么和善了。

Weiss动作一滞，眼睛飞快地扫视着舱室。

空气中遍布尖叫声和滑膛枪的枪声。

“我看到你在 ** _观察_** 了，”Blake沉声怒道，“只管他妈的接受现状吧——要是你出去发现Ruby ** _和_** Winter都死了。如果发生那种情况，你觉得Yang会怎么做？”Blake将一根手指抵进Weiss的胸口，把她推回书桌。直到Weiss坐在书桌边缘，木头抵住她的大腿，她才停下来。

“Blake——”

“我 ** _不会_** 让你害死Yang的，Weiss！”Blake的眼神一片黑暗，她脸色瞬变，令人胆寒。

Weiss畏缩了，心中的焦虑暂且平缓下来。Blake点了一下头，复又回到门边，靠在门上。将手掌移动到身后的书桌上，Weiss发现了Ruby的匕首，它就在Ruby平时保管它的位置上。

她凝视着它，心脏跳到了嗓子眼。大马士革钢铁以不规则的纹路扭曲着，其上映照出的Weiss的倒影宛若置身在扭曲的噩梦中。当指尖握紧刀柄时，她的喉咙紧紧缩起，凝固在心中的石头越来越沉。

快速将匕首插进腰带后，Weiss发出一声叹息，抽出挂在身边的长剑，走向Blake，她的眼神阴沉无光。“让开，Blake。否则我就 ** _逼_** 你让开。”

*

Pyrrha盯着身前金发的利维坦，她紫色的眼眸闪过一抹深红。恶毒的刀刃包裹在利维坦的双拳之上，她咬牙切齿地向她猛冲过来。

Pyrrha看向上层甲板，猩红袭掠者像收割机一样横劈猛砍着在队伍中穿行。那把邪恶的刀刃正适合于这个摆在她面前的恐怖故事。血腥的恶臭刺激起她的肾上腺素，中校顿时充满了战斗的狂热。

利维坦迅猛地突刺，Pyrrha堪堪避开她拳头上的刀刃。以前她只见过一次这种兵器——在学校里。凭借自身的冲力，Pyrrha将剑上的圆球猛然撞击到利维坦的手肘上。咔地一声爆响，凶狠的紫眸中泛起痛苦之色。

她愤怒地大叫，随即甩甩手臂驱散疼痛。“真下作。”她朝地面啐了一口，头发胡乱地披散在脸上。Pyrrha和利维坦慢慢兜着圈子，战斗在她们周围肆虐。

Pyrrha眉间一抹忧虑的褶皱，突然，她被一道金耳环上反射的微光分散了注意力。他登上船，眼底透露出恐惧。这名年轻男子鼓起勇气冲过甲板，使劲冲撞他发现的第一个士兵。

她的肋部突然传来一阵剧痛，紧接着利维坦从她的肋间拔出刀刃。Pyrrha跪倒在地，捂住伤口止血。

“你的对手是我。”利维坦说。她用大拇趾抹了下鼻子，满脸自大得意的笑容。“不是他。”

肾上腺素在她的血管里奔流，伴随着一声狠厉的呐喊，Pyrrha突刺过去。她的剑从空中高高地劈砍直下，打得利维坦失去了平衡，军刀砍进她的肩膀里。

“以眼还 ** _眼_** 。”Pyrrha咕哝道，从她的皮肤上拔出剑刃。

利维坦大声嘶吼，浑身上下充满怒火。Pyrrha匆忙后退，这个女人突然来到她跟前，双手握住她的咽喉。她举起Pyrrha，手越压越紧，意图拧断她的脖子。

随后，那个年轻男人磕磕绊绊地撞到了利维坦身上，她打了一个趔趄，手中抓握一松。Pyrrha闷哼一声，趁机飞踢一脚，狠狠揣到她的下巴上。她的嘴巴猛地一合，发出的声响令Pyrrha的脊柱一阵战栗。

Pyrrha跌落到甲板上，她盯着这个男人，他的眼神和蔼而惊恐。慢慢地，他伸手帮她站了起来，随即利维坦冲他大吼大叫起来。

“你 **他妈在逗我吗！你站哪一边的，蠢货！** ” 她一把将他推回战场，怒火从她血淋淋的肩膀上蒸腾而出。利维坦面向她。

Pyrrha镇定下来，表情转为冷漠。她挥动手中的剑。

两人同时向前冲了过去。

*

Blake什么都还来不及说，Weiss就发起了攻击，剑刃在空中嗖的一声划过，眨眼间便在她的手臂表面划出一道小小的口子。

Blake匆忙展开行动，举起短剑准备迎接下一击。可随之而来却并非只有一击——而是有许多。当那把该死的长剑握在那双富有本领的手中时，Weiss简直就是个恶魔。她本该预料到这点的，但Blake依然震惊于自己竟然被这位柔弱的庄园公主步步紧逼，吃力地寻求退路。

跃过书桌，Blake拉开两人之间的距离。她喘着粗气，隔着桌子伏低身子，眼睛紧盯Weiss。那双冰蓝色的眼眸后面显露出谋杀犯的影子，那份杀意更是比袭掠者还要令Blake感到害怕。

“Weiss，别这样，仔细想想你现在到底在 ** _干什么_** 。”Blake劝说道。Weiss毫不费力地跳到书桌上，冷酷无情地俯视着自己的朋友。Blake突然想起了Adam，不由得心中一紧。

“我已经仔细想过 ** _所有事情_** 了，Blake。”Weiss发动攻击，Blake握剑在侧迅速后退。Weiss大喝一声，掀起一股永不停息的狂风剑雨，Blake一边拼命抵挡，一边蹒跚后退到书柜前。“如果你非要挡我的路，我别无选择。”

她们的剑两两相碰交叉在一起，Weiss把锐利的刀锋压向Blake的咽喉。Blake不曾料到她竟起了杀心。她目瞪口呆地推开Weiss，顿时变得极其认真。

“带着杀意战斗，你就会被杀意操纵，Weiss。”Blake朝她猛扑过去，迅速逼近。Weiss身形虚晃，刀锋划过空中。Blake料到从侧翼而来的攻击，她们的护手抵在一起，陷入僵局。

闷哼一声，Blake将Weiss推向窗户。Weiss目光凌厉，使劲将脚蹬在地板上，拒绝让步。“让开，Blake。”她冷冷地说。其中隐有一丝Ruby的迹象。

Blake猛力挥剑，刀锋像切在黄油上一样划破了Weiss的前臂。Weiss惊叫一声，刹那间握剑的力量减弱了，Blake随即用胳膊肘使劲打在新伤口上。

伴随着一声叫喊，剑锵啷一声掉落在甲板上。

Weiss往后退去，鲜血汩汩涌出。她紧紧抓住手臂，血从指缝间渗了出来。Weiss下颔的肌肉抽动着。目光掠过掉落在地上的剑。Blake缓缓摇了摇头，警告Weiss不要轻举妄动。

但她没有，相反，她迅速冲了过去，顺势抓起地上的长剑，狠厉又致命地将它刺了出去。Blake双眼暴睁向左闪避，锐利的刀锋刺穿了她的肋部。Weiss逼近身前，企图从她身上拔出武器，但却失败了。

Blake用剑柄的圆球狠狠砸在Weiss的头骨上。她两眼一翻，昏了过去。

Blake倒在地上，鲜血从肋部的伤口涌出。背靠书桌，她盯着Weiss，摇了摇头，随后，她对着空荡荡的房间说道：“Ruby，你都做了什么。”

*

Yang扭身躲开，女人的剑砍空了。她往前一挥，刀刃重重咬进红发女人的前臂里。但红发女人的表情几乎没有什么变化，她用肩膀顶开Yang，刀刃从Yang的手上脱落。

Yang看了看指关节上的淤青，甩了甩手。女人从手臂上拔下刀子扔到一边。它锵啷一声掉落在甲板上。冷汗顺着Yang的后背直往下流。

该死的蠢货Jaune。

她之前明明都 ** _拿下_** 她了。

**就在她的手掌心里。**

Yang发出一声凶暴的呐喊，再次向她冲过去，拳头狠狠打中女人的肋部。女人登时唾沫飞溅，喘不上气。Yang感觉到拳头打碎了她的骨头，在手掌边断裂开来。

在一阵狂怒之下，Yang将女人逼退向主桅。女人打偏了Yang每一次挥出的刀刃，并用刀锋挡开强有力的拳击，她的防守十分完美。

当注意到这个女人开始显出颓势时，男人们随即朝她涌来，令Yang的攻势变得更加猛烈了。

Yang躲开一把挥得呼呼作响的刀，自己的刀刃则轻易地捅进了一个男人柔软的下巴。她的刀尖在他的头骨顶端闪烁着微光。她把他推开，更多人涌了过来，将红发女人围住。

四个男人冲上前来，刀剑齐出。Yang滚到一边，几把刀剑顿时绞在一起乱成一团。趁此时机，她毫不费力地飞快荡到他们身后，致命的刀刃穿透了一个人的喉咙，捅进了一个人的后脑勺，戳穿了一只眼睛，刺进了嘴里。

血花四溅，Yang浑身浴血，湿湿黏黏污秽不堪。她急遽地转向红发女人，驱散眼中的暴戾之气。她站在原地，深深地吸了口气，为即将而来的战斗做好准备。

“ **中校！** ”甲板上的一人突然喊道。

红发女人立刻把头扭向声音来源，一把长枪朝她扔了过去。Yang心中顿时大感不妙。特别是当她抓住枪杆的时候，枪尖长长的，看起来十分危险。

女人勾起一丝得意的笑容，随即朝Yang霍然而动。

Yang后退一步，她用刀刃缠上枪尖，将锐利的刀锋从自己胸口前打偏。女人继续逼近，枪杆有惊无险地擦过Yang的肋部。

接着女人又出剑了，短刃划过Yang的脸颊，有惊无险地刺进了她的头发里。Yang的本能还没来得及作出反应，她的心脏就已经跳到了嗓子眼里。

她飞起一脚踢中女人的胸口。她口沫飞溅着蹒跚后退，Yang迈步走向她。她缓缓抬起自己的双手。

女人瞄准Yang的膝盖，从远处刺出长枪。她跳过长枪，紧接着一个翻滚，双脚踢中女人的脸。Yang停止翻转，伏低身体，重新面对中校。

“你会死在这里，女孩儿。”Yang怒吼道。

“倘若我宿命如此的话，那就这样吧！”中校又一次出击，伸直手臂递出枪尖。她向Yang冲过去，枪尖又快又猛地刺来。她用枪杆发动连击，将它狠狠地砸在Yang的头上。

Yang头晕目眩，跌跌撞撞地走到一边，试图纠正自己的视线。

中校毫不懈怠，用枪杆底端钩住Yang的脚踝把她撩倒。顿时面朝天上的太阳，Yang快速眨了眨眼睛，她的胸口上下起伏着。她把血眨回眼中，然后闭上眼睛，等待残酷的处决。

但它一直没有降临。

相反，女人居高临下地站在她上方，枪尖指着她的喉咙。她紧紧盯着Yang，目光中带有嗜杀之气，却也饱含胜利之意。

“那就杀了我啊。”Yang催促道。

女人犹豫了，眼中有什么情绪一闪而过。

“Yang！”

Jaune突然撞开枪尖，挡在她俩中间。

“ **JAUNE** **，不要！** ”

中校发起攻击，长枪刺穿了Jaune的肩膀。他盯着中校，眼神依然温和而和善。他低头看了看伤口，接着脚下步伐开始变得不稳，膝盖瘫软下去。

Yang爬起来，没有戴上武器的那只手一拳砸在正在分神的中校的咽喉上。她抓住喉咙蹒跚后退，拼命地大口喘气。Yang在Jaune跌倒的时候接住了他，她盯着伤口。他的脸色发白。

“不，不能是你啊，胖瓜。”她慌乱地说。“我还有谁能调戏呢？我的生活质量要怎么办啊？”Yang急切地撕开伤口处的衣服。

鲜血从枪杆周围渗出。

中校突然来到她身旁，在她耳边低语。

“把他交给我——我会保证他的安全。”

Yang转向这个恶魔，愤怒地咆哮。“ **你？不就是你把他搞成这样的吗！** ”她试图抓住她，但Jaune牢牢抓住了Yang的衣服。

“别这样，Yang，也不是那么糟嘛。”他笑了笑。

Yang注视着中校的脸，她那翡翠色的眼眸中映衬出内疚。她复又看向Jaune。如果Penny还在他们这儿的话……

突然一阵炮火射过甲板，新鲜的火药味使得Yang把他紧紧抓在怀里。Weiss跃过船舷，眼中满是寒冰。Yang的血液一冷。“你他妈的务必给我照顾好他，恶魔。”Yang叫道。

中校一脸好奇地盯着他看。

“你活下来了，你这笨蛋。”Yang说，然后拍了拍Jaune的脸。

他对她竖了根大拇指，随后，红发女人蹙着眉头站在他身边。她双手叉腰，跟Yang缠斗时所留下的伤口还在流血。

“嗨，”他漫不经心地挥了挥手。“我是Jaune。”

她露出微笑，发出的笑声宛如天籁。Jaune窒息地凝视着她。她把他拉起来，用自己的身体护住他。“嗨，Jaune，”她甜甜地说。“我是Pyrrha。”

*

当Weiss醒来的时候，Blake已经昏了过去，一大滩血迹浸湿了舱室甲板。她咬住下唇，负罪感沉甸甸地压上心头。她原本不想刺伤Blake的，可是……

她撑起自己的身体站起来，手臂上的伤口阵阵抽痛。Weiss跌跌撞撞地走到门外，船员们如蚂蚁般在甲板上匆忙地奔走行动，她先前的信念再度涌上心头。

Weiss持剑在侧，镇定自若地穿过这片混乱。当她经过的时候，他们全都停止了搏斗，所有人的目光都被她浑身充斥着暴力气息的模样所吸引。

经过Nora身边时，Weiss面无表情地告诉她。“瞄准主桅，做好准备。”

Nora盯着她看了片刻，然后把一个一直跟她缠斗不休的士兵的脑袋炸开了花。她把他那具无头的尸体推下船舷，歪了歪脑袋。“什么？”

“只管 ** _做就是了_** ，Nora。”

Nora耸耸肩。“好吧，是个好主意！”她往下跳到枪炮甲板层，开始发号施令。

Weiss毫不费力地爬上登船用的木板。没人阻止她的通行，当她登上军舰时，官兵全都退到了一边。她轻松荡到甲板上，胸中有如一口幽深偌大的空洞。

Yang正面朝Nikos中校，身上血流不止。Jaune倒在甲板上，肩膀插着一支长枪。Yang和她对上视线，随即意识到了什么，脸上浮现出恐慌。

Weiss别开脸，开始登上阶梯。她眼神中央所流露出的阴暗气息激起了Yang心中的恐惧。它跟Ruby一直以来所吸食的东西一模一样——都是同一种有毒的垃圾废料，使得她对十五岁的男孩痛下杀手。

“ **WEISS** **！** ”Yang大喊，追在她身后。

Weiss无视了她，继续登上阶梯。在那里，她找到了Ruby，Ruby正跟一张她思念了许久的脸庞僵持不下。

Winter。

*

“我是来杀你的。”Ruby说。

Winter操持长剑的姿势恰如Weiss，登时便激起了Ruby心中的暴怒。Winter将头发甩到身后，眼中闪烁着冷酷的光芒，她示意Ruby前进。

“你抓走了我妹妹。”她冰冷地说。“你破坏了我的 ** _家庭_** 。为此，你要付出代价。”

Ruby以迅捷更胜闪电之势挥出镰刀，刀刃划出一道宽广的弧线。Winter欺身逼近，避开了刀刃的弧线范围，她用军刀握柄狠狠击中Ruby的下巴。她的牙齿猛地咬合在一起。

“你任由他一次又一次地——”Ruby攻势更猛，邪恶的镰刀恐将Winter那把单薄的军刀粉碎。“——一次又一次地——”Ruby一脚踢中Winter的腿，令她笨拙地跪倒在地上。“——一次又一次地——”当她提起矛尖削砍Winter，刀锋在Winter的胸口上划开一道可怖的口子时，她的声音变得越发癫狂，眼中热泪盈眶。“—— ** _一次又一次地伤害她_** ！”

利用她对自己的愤怒，Winter由着Ruby发出致命一击。可当Winter滚到一边时，Ruby却是吃了一惊，她的镰刀深深地扎进了甲板，毫无用处地卡在里面。

Winter逼近前来，军刀直指Ruby咽喉。“你又——”Ruby用胳膊挡开刀刃，刀刃刺进她的手臂里，不过刚好擦过了颈静脉。“—— ** _知道_** 什么？”Winter反手挥下刀刃，在Ruby的脸颊上划下一道丑陋的伤口。在她分神的当口，Winter一脚踢中Ruby的脸，令她直往后退。

Ruby血流不止，视线也开始模糊。唯一还能使她保持神志的便是流窜在血管里的狂怒。她从地上拔出镰刀，凭借意志力驱使自己残破的身躯前进。

她再度冲向Winter，而这一次，她的挥击冰冷且蓄意。正当邪恶的刀刃要把她彻底截为两半时，Ruby感到肋间突然爆发出一股剧痛。

她的刀刃堪堪刺进Winter的肋部，可在她摔倒时刃尖还是粗暴地撕开了Winter的血肉。Winter厉声尖叫，鲜血浸湿了她雪白的制服。她紧紧抓住肋部，同时却又震惊地凝视着。

Ruby睁大眼睛，试图令模糊的视线聚焦。

因为，插在她肋下的，正是她自己的匕首。她缓缓眨了眨眼睛，随后视线往上看去，Weiss冷酷无情地站在她上方，面容无比冷峻。Ruby又眨了眨眼，拉下蒙住脸庞的面罩。

“Weiss！”Winter说，朝妹妹伸出了手。

Weiss哀伤地看着她，随后又看向Ruby。一声突如其来的巨响撼动了整艘船。Winter吃力地站稳脚步，当主桅扭曲着发出嘎吱声响时，她震惊得张大了眼睛。随后主桅最终折断并坠进了海里。

Weiss回头看向新月玫瑰号，接着又看向Ruby，匕首仍然插在她的肋部。Ruby抓住自己的肋部，银瞳搜寻着那双星光般的蓝眸。Weiss的下唇颤抖着，她别开视线，看向Winter。

“我爱你，姐姐。”她静静地说。

“Weiss！”她的眉间蹙成一道担忧的褶皱。她向她伸出手。

但Weiss抓住染血的镰刀，用力提起Ruby，然后将她们俩一同拖下阶梯，Yang正在那儿等着。

她用肩膀扛负起Ruby，大声叫骂着不堪入耳的淫言秽语，但Weiss一个字都听不进去。因为唯一穿梭在她脑海里的，是当她走过登船木板时，她姐姐那悲痛的呼喊。

新月玫瑰号驶离军舰，甲板上浸满了鲜血。


	6. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者留言：  
> 作者在发布这章的时候推荐了一首歌Three Days Grace的《The Abyss（深渊）》并称其为代表歌（anthem），后来这首歌便成了我的2019年网易云音乐年度歌曲第一XD而且也确实如作者所言是名副其实的代表歌。我在这里也推荐一下，传送链接见下。这首歌在网易云音乐上的英文歌词完全是错的，中文歌词又存在过度翻译的问题，建议看我整理的英文歌词就好。  
> http://wonderfuleveryday.lofter.com/post/1ebcae87_12e509983

Winter双拳重重砸在破碎的栏杆上，新月玫瑰号消失在海平线上。士兵在甲板上奔走忙碌，在染满了阵亡战友的鲜血上打滑。

疼痛窜遍Winter全身，她抓紧自己的肋部，垂头斜靠在栏杆上。Weiss的眼神，还有她将匕首捅进袭掠者的肋部时的样子，这些全都犹如洪水猛兽般压在她的心头。

“上尉！报告情况！”上将突然来到甲板上，他的制服沾满了血迹。他的胸口激烈地起伏着，当他盯着Winter时，他眼中的表情令她捉摸不透。

她站直身姿，兀自强压下心中膨胀的焦虑。Weiss以前从未如此大胆过——对她向来都很顺从。

“多人伤亡——”Winter转向上将，开口道。他的双眼仔细地观察着她。

“Weiss呢？”他问。

Winter回头望向海平线。“走了。”

Winter捂住肋下，一阵令人不安的沉默降临。

Pyrrha走上甲板，遍布在她身体上的伤口似乎给她造成了一些不便。“长官。”她敬礼道。

上将无言地向她致意。

Winter用眼角余光看着Pyrrha。“我们抓获了一名船员。”她挺直身姿。

上将点了点头。

“他们计划航去哪里？”Winter问道，她心中的迫切感被染血的海洋吞没。越过船舷看去，支离破碎的尸体漂浮在海面上，轻轻叩击着破损的船壳。

Pyrrha垂下视线，犹豫了一会儿方才说道。“他现在还跟我们的外科医生在一起。”

“你竟让我们的资源浪费在 ** _渣滓_** 身上？”Winter顿时火冒三丈。

上将无视她点了点头。

Pyrrha别开视线。“也许我这样说并不明智，但他救了我一命。”她轻轻抚摸脖颈上的淤伤，回想起利维坦以压倒性的可怖力量钳住了她的脖子。

“那样也 ** _毫无_** 意义！”Winter逼近中校，因创伤而引发的怒火无可控制。倘若换作其他情况，Winter会对自己的行为大感震惊。

“利维坦似乎很依恋他，所以我只能认为他很重要。”Pyrrha站得笔直，她的影子拉得长长的。

“做得不错，中校。”Ironwood上将擦掉自己刀锋上的血迹。

Winter气冲冲地吹了口气，这个动作使得身体又开始阵阵作痛。袭掠者只差一点就将她开肠破肚了。她暗自感谢Weiss。若不是妹妹插手干预，Winter此刻无疑正和她的同僚一起漂浮在海里。

“你们两个，在感染之前赶紧去医务室报道。”他命令道。Pyrrha敬了一礼，然后转向阶梯。Winter跟了上来，Pyrrha回头注视着她。

当她们走下甲板时，Winter终于怒气冲冲地低声对中校说。“无论如何，那个袭掠者一定要死。”

Pyrrha蹙额，继续往低层甲板走去。她轻轻握紧背后的手。“她手上的那把刀刃是什么玩意儿？”Pyrrha以前从未见过这种武器。

诚然，在农田里她是见过的，但从未在海战中见过。

Winter捂住肋下皱紧了眉。“它很危险。”Winter断然道。“而现在，那个 ** _死神_** 还操控了我妹妹。”她轻轻弹开指尖的鲜血，一股充满决意的怒火在她心中熊熊燃烧。

Pyrrha心中一沉。

“我们会把她带回来的，中校。”Winter怒声说。她的军衔并不比Pyrrha高，不过对战士而言倒也无妨。

相反，她面带柔和的微笑点了点头。“是的，上尉。我们无所畏惧。”

*

Yang吃力地行走着，Ruby被架在她和Nora中间。她的脑袋左摇右晃，眼皮疯狂地扇动着。她浑身大汗淋漓，脸上血色尽失。银瞳凝视着天空，Ruby的唇边浮现出一抹安宁的微笑。

“ **把** **NEPTUNE** **找来！** ”Yang在甲板上大喊。一名毫发无伤的船员跑向厨房去叫厨师。

“ **BLAKE** **！** ”Yang呼唤道，在甲板上拼命四处张望，随后，她看见了涌现在Weiss眼底的内疚。“ ** _Weiss_** 。”她厉声道。Ruby开始拔出依然插在肋下的匕首，她的脸痛苦地扭曲着。Yang沮丧地一脚踹开Ruby的舱室门。

当她的视线落在抓住自己肋部瘫倒在地板上的Blake身上时，Yang放开Ruby冲向Weiss。“你都 ** _干了_** 什么好事。”声音比她预想的还要低。

Weiss别开视线，脸上笼罩着一层羞愧的阴影。

Nora闷哼一声，用力将Ruby拖向书桌。“你们两个赶紧闭上该死的嘴 ** _过来帮忙_** 好不好！”Ruby此刻正在惨叫。她正将匕首一点一点地往外拔，指节惨白。

Weiss无声地注视着，心脏在胸腔里突突搏动。世界开始敞开，一片深渊威胁着要将她推入令人窒息的疯狂中。她捅伤了Ruby。这份重量宛如一块巨石压在她的胸口，碾碎了她的肺。她捅伤了Ruby，救下了Winter。Weiss跪倒在地，泪水划过脸庞。她擦掉眼泪，收回的手上却是一片血污。

Blake的血。

Ruby的血。

有什么东西碎了，Weiss紧紧抓住自己突然抽痛的脑袋。当她开始厉声尖叫时，没人注意。除了一道银瞳的视线，Ruby此时正平躺在她的书桌上。

Weiss无法停止歇斯底里的发作，她双耳间唯一的声音只有炮火声和玻璃的破碎声。Yang撕开Ruby的衬衣，一只手按压在腹部的伤口上，另一只手将Ruby的手从刀上掰开。

Neptune突然出现，绕过Weiss走进来。

“你过来， ** _赶快_** ！”Neptune匆忙用围在身上的围裙把手擦干净，随后俯身靠向Ruby，他身边带着一个小小的医疗工具包。Nora越过他的肩膀窥视着。

Yang扶起Blake，将她揽在怀里，紫罗兰色的眼眸有如狂风暴雨，充满了对Weiss的憎恨。她不断抽泣，泪水永无止歇，胸中破开的裂口宽阔广大——空洞又疼痛。

“操。”Neptune骂了一句，随后将半瓶朗姆酒倒在Ruby赤裸的身体上。她绷紧身体，眼睛倏地张开，惨叫声滚烫犹如烙铁，深深烙印在Weiss的脑海深处。她在舱室地板上瑟瑟发抖，视线从未离开Ruby。

Yang把Blake轻轻放到Ruby的床上，然后匆忙去找Ruby保存的缝合工具包。Blake的面孔痛苦地扭曲着，但她却凝视着Weiss，眼神哀伤。那里面有着怜悯，谅解，亲切——这一切使得Weiss又陷入了新一轮的歇斯底里。

她怎能如此对待 ** _她的朋友_** ？

Weiss晃悠悠地站起来，来到Blake身边，双手按在由她一手造成的可怖的伤口上。鲜血渗出，滑溜溜的。它令Weiss揪紧了心，可她还是深深地凝视着那双琥珀色的眼睛。她强忍住抽噎。

Blake皱紧眉头勉强笑了笑，接着翻了个白眼。“好吧——你是对的——我们都没 ** _死_** 。”

“拿开你的手别碰她，Schnee。”Yang警告。她耸立在Weiss身旁，依然含恨地紧握了双拳。

“冷静点，Yang。”Blake咕哝道。“这事说来话长——我觉得她不曾有意要 ** _杀_** 我。”

Weiss猛地闭紧了嘴巴。Blake点了点头。她们俩都知道事实并非如此。

“不，准，碰，她。”Yang怒吼。缝合工具包在她手指的大力抓握下发出哀号。

Weiss重新看向不断涌血的伤口，害怕得不敢放手。“我不能。”她最后说。“我不能。”如果Blake死了，这将会是……

Weiss瞄向Ruby那边。当Neptune将手指戳进她的伤口里时，又一阵痛苦不堪的惨嚎自她唇边涌出。他做了个鬼脸，然后开始缝合她腹部上那道长长的砍伤。

 **“不要！住手！”** Ruby试图推开他。紧接着Nora抓住她的肩膀把她按住。

又一阵泪水刺痛了Weiss的眼睛，她试图把脸藏在肩膀里。她没有从Blake身边挪开。

“至少要让我 ** _干活儿_** 吧。”Yang咆哮着，粗暴地一把将Weiss推到一边。她跪在Blake身边，抚摸着她的头发静悄悄地说道：“我做过这个。你能行的。我能办到的。”

Yang开始笨拙地捣鼓起工具包来，颤抖的手指却无法将缝线穿进针里，令她十分沮丧。当她开始咒骂时，Blake按下Yang的手。“用烧灼伤口的办法。”她指向炉火。

“不，Blake。我不能——”

“Schnee。”Blake说，视线抬向Weiss。

一刹之后，Yang大喊一声。“ **快去！** ”她把自己的双掌按在Blake的腹部上，Weiss磕磕绊绊地走向炉火。她把熟铁拨火棍放进噼啪作响的烈火里。

Weiss一边等待拨火棍被烧白烧热，一边注视着Ruby书桌上那副惨象。当Ruby和她对上视线时，她揪紧了心，银色的深渊乞求她跃入其中。

可是，是她造成了这一切。

Weiss胸中的裂口开始撕裂她的心。她一边哽咽一边艰难地呼吸着，随后别开视线，无法再维持与Ruby的对视。

取出拨火棍后，她快速回到Blake身边，用髋部顶了下Yang宽阔的肩膀。“让开。”Yang后退，笨拙地坐在Blake的脑袋边。Yang轻轻把Blake的头放在自己的大腿上并抓紧她的双肩。

“这会很痛，B。”Yang呢喃道。

Blake凄然一笑。“还有比这更糟的呢。”

Weiss利用这一刻将拨火棍突然按到Blake那道小小的伤口上，Blake的皮肤嘶嘶作响。她厉声惨嚎，脸上立即冒出大颗大颗的汗珠。Yang绷紧身体，死死按住Blake，伤口正一点一点地弥合起来。

“把她翻过去。”Weiss说。

Yang把Blake揽到怀里，那道贯通伤的出口处仍在流血。Weiss深吸一口气，看了看拨火棍的尖端，其上已是一片微微发光的红色。她犹豫了一下，随后再次慢慢走向炉火。

“喂！”Yang喊道。

“我想做好这件事。”Weiss怒声说。当她经过Ruby身边时，一只手抓住了她的手腕。Weiss登时如遭雷亟，肝肠寸断，她回头看向Ruby，她赤裸的胸膛遍布伤疤。在她的锁骨上、双乳之间、肩膀上，老旧的伤疤形成了凸起的褶皱。饱含痛苦的泪水切断了溅在Ruby脸上的血迹。

霎时间，Weiss明白了Yang之前所说的关于Penny的事情。

她抽开手，Ruby的手指渐渐滑落。

Weiss再次加热起拨火棍来，银色的目光深深烙印在她的脑海深处。

“这一下会很痛哦，船长。”Neptune说，随即突然一把将匕首从Ruby的肋部拔了出来。Ruby嘶声尖叫，急切地推搡着Nora。

“船长，忍一忍！我们是在试图帮忙啊！”Nora奋力跟Ruby的力气抗争。

“哦，糟了。”Neptune轻声说了一句。

“不！不准‘哦，糟了’，Neptune！”Nora尖叫。“不可能有什么‘哦，糟了’的事！”

Weiss从炉火里抽出拨火棍，匆匆回到Blake身边。她在Yang的怀里悄声哭泣。Yang和Weiss锁住视线，她的唇角抽搐了一下，随后点了点头。

她再度绷紧身体，Weiss将新烧热的铁器压在伤口上。Blake呜咽着，不过没有挣扎得太厉害。出血已经止住了，但烧伤已经起了褶皱。

“给她包扎。”Weiss一面把拨火棍放回原处一面回头厉声说。

“我 ** _知道_** 。”Yang低声怒道，不愿放开Blake。不过她还是慢慢把她放回床上，然后从缝合工具包里取出纱布。她麻利地工作着。

Weiss来到Neptune身边，越过他的肩膀窥视。他抿紧嘴唇，将手指伸入匕首造成的伤口里。Ruby因这阵戳刺痛得使劲挣扎，声音也因紧绷而开始嘶哑。

“Nora， ** _再多使点劲_** 按住她，否则她闹腾起来会更加伤到肋部的！”Neptune抽回手指，他的手指被Ruby的血浸得又湿又滑。他在那个小小的医疗工具包里翻腾着，摸出一根更加细小的针和线。“她等下会闹得更凶——伤口得缝得更里面一些。”Neptune扫了Weiss一眼，然后朝Ruby的肩膀示意。“帮Nora摁住她。”

Weiss的脸色一片惨白。她原本无意刺得那么深的。只要足够阻止她杀死Winter就行了。当她爬上书桌，沉沉地坐在Ruby的胸膛上时，她的心脏停止了跳动。她跨坐在她身上，膝盖径直压进Ruby的肩膀里。

“我怎么没想到这么做呢？”Nora嘟囔着，显然对Weiss的机智钦佩不已。Weiss埋头凝视着Ruby。

“看着我。”Weiss坚定地说。

Ruby睁大双眼，平静下来。

“要上啰！”Neptune将手指插进Ruby的伤口里，竭尽全力尽快将里面的创伤缝补好。Ruby的面孔立即泛起强烈的痛苦，她绷紧身体，试图扭动挣扎。

“看着 ** _我_** 。”Weiss命令道，蛮横地捏紧Ruby的下巴。Ruby痛得龇牙咧嘴、双目紧闭。当她设法睁开眼睛时，她直直地盯着Weiss。

“天啊。”Neptune轻声自言自语。他擦掉眉毛上的汗水，再次戳进伤口。

Weiss轻轻拭去Ruby眼角的泪水，她的眉头紧紧拧在一起。Neptune工作着，她们如同这般坐了半个小时。Ruby嘶声尖叫，Weiss便提醒她看着自己，Ruby流泪。如此反复。

当Neptune终于收手时，Yang将已经睡着的Blake抱在怀里走向门口。“好啦，船长——你真是个狗娘养的硬种。不过伤口还会再痛上一阵子——不管是谁刺中了你，那人铁定走了运。”

Weiss呼吸一窒，随后低下了头。她慢慢从Ruby身上爬下来，缩在Neptune用过的一堆染血的碎布旁抽抽搭搭地哭成一团。

“Nora。”Yang唤道，声音寒入骨髓。

Nora正安静地帮助Ruby站起来，引导她走到床边。Ruby甚至都不在乎血把亚麻织物弄脏了。Nora一边让Ruby在床边坐下，一边回过头去。“嗯？”

“把那个叛徒铐起来关到牢里去。”Yang怒视坐在地上的Weiss。

“Y-Yang？”Nora结结巴巴地说，她看了看Weiss，然后又看向Yang。

“还不快去，炸弹魔！”Yang怒吼道。

Nora吓了一跳，她盯着Weiss，紧张得不敢动。

“我们失去了Jaune。”Yang轻声说，接着快速走出门，害怕看到Nora的表情。

Nora霍然回头，目瞪口呆地看向Yang。

Ruby头晕目眩地躺到床上。

Nora把心一横，走向Weiss，她朝Weiss伸出一只手，快速低语了句“抱歉。”

“是我。”Weiss轻声说。当她抬头看向Nora时，她的眼眸反射出光泽。

Nora目瞪口呆地看着她，眼中满是困惑。Weiss点了点头，随后站起来。“都是我。”她注视着Yang抱着Blake走向低层甲板，负罪感再度沉甸甸地压住了她。“全部都是。”

*

Weiss不介意冰冷刺骨的镣铐将她的双手紧紧缚在背后。她不介意厚重的锁链缠绕在脖子上，将她牢牢绑在地上。她不介意当Yang出现在甲板下面并盯着她看时，眼神里所饱含的创伤。

事实上，Weiss也不介意不得不像狗一样吃饭。反正在阴暗的囚牢里什么都一样。自从外科手术以后，她不曾见过任何人，除了Yang。并且她从未开口。

她手臂上的伤口已经被相当生气时的Yang处理过了，而且由利维坦处理伤口的体验绝对无法和由Ruby处理伤口的体验相比拟。

锤子敲打和修补的声音恒常响起。

Weiss倾听着这些声音，将它们的韵律编织成音乐。有时候，她会对着自己轻声吟唱，直到胸中的峡谷掐断了她的声音。然后，她便只是静静地坐在那里，膝盖流着血，凝视着牢房的甲板。

她嘴唇龟裂，肩膀火辣辣地痛。

Winter看起来遭受了深深的 ** _背叛_** 。

Weiss将头贴在甲板上，她的背嘶声哀鸣。

 ** _你选择_** **这个 _？_** 她能听见Winter的声音在脑海里回响。 ** _你是不是彻底疯了？！_**

也许她是疯了。

倘若她还没疯，那她很可能也快要疯了。为了止住喉间逐渐涌起的啜泣，Weiss开始轻声哼唱，她的声音轻快美丽。一只歌鸟。

“我的天啊。”声音低若私语。

Weiss吃了一惊，伸长脖子看向牢笼栅栏的外面。在一片阴影中，Blake双臂交叉伫立在那里。

“Yang ** _对你都做了些什么_** ？”Blake打开未上锁的囚室门，跪坐在Weiss身旁。

“Blake。”Weiss平淡地说。一片冻原掠过Weiss的蓝眸。

Blake皱起眉，她抬起Weiss的头，检视她的脖子。沉重的锁链陷进她柔软的肌肤。磨破了皮肉。

Weiss泄气地低下头。“请不要。”

Blake目瞪口呆地看着她。“Weiss——”

“我是个 ** _外人_** ，”Weiss厉声说。她的镣铐发出刺耳的当啷声，令Blake直犯恶心。“对我来说，相信其他任何事情都愚蠢至极。”

她的声音毫无生气。

Blake将一只手轻轻搭在她的肩上。Weiss皱紧眉头躲开了，那道轻微的压力使她的神经尖叫着发起了抗议。“走开，Blake。”Weiss的声音毫无波澜。

“不。”她坚决地说。

“我可是企图杀了你啊， ** _记得么_** ？”Weiss声音嘶哑。她握紧背后的双拳。

“但你没有，”Blake指出。“况且，我也会做同样的事，”她耸耸肩说，“如果换做是Yang的话。”她抬起视线。

然后，Weiss垂下头去，开始啜泣。“我不能这样，Blake。拜托，叫Yang杀了我吧。”

“真遗憾，Schnee。”Blake边说边将她拥入怀抱。Weiss试图躲开，却避无可避。相反，她把脸埋进Blake柔软的发丝里，接受安慰。“你必须得这样。”

“我非常害怕。”她哽咽道。

“我知道。”Blake柔声说。

“我不能变成这样的人。”一片银色深渊逐渐开启，险要淹没她胸中那口偌大的空洞。“我不能！”

“但你 ** _是_** 。”Blake轻声道。Weiss所指之物并不重要。Ruby。抑或支配过她的那种冷酷无情不择手段的拼杀本性。

“如果我继续伤害我爱的人怎么办？”Weiss不由得脱口而出。她猛地合上嘴巴，焦虑感紧攫她的喉咙。

Blake悲伤地微笑。“你所爱的人总会伤你最深——生活就是如此。将怪物与人区分开来的，是你在那之后的所作所为。”

Weiss紧紧依偎着Blake，秘密与心魔开始剜割她的心。“告诉我我不爱她。”

Blake发出一声叹息，她分开拥抱，直视Weiss的眼睛。“那就让她变成她本身并非如此的恶人吧。”Blake悲伤地笑了笑。“但这并不会让你的感觉好转起来。”

Weiss抽泣。

*

整整两个星期，Ruby寸步不离她的舱室。

她谁也不见，除了Yang。

她也不说话，就算Yang ** _在_** 。

Ruby只是坐在窗前，按压正在愈合的匕首伤口，一遍又一遍地引出疼痛。如果Yang不给她送饭过来，她压根儿就不会吃饭。

**_看着我。_ **

Weiss那时的眼神如此幽暗——如此强烈。Ruby无法停止搜寻。她希望这一切永无终结。Weiss的双腿缠绕在她的肩膀上，埋头凝视着她。发号施令。

Ruby用力按进伤口。

她尖叫一声，鲜血从白色的绷带里渗出。

“好极了。”她怒道，低头看向这副狼狈景象。

Ruby叹了口气，往后倒进椅子里，阖上双眼。和Penny在一起的那段时日自是愉快，但Ruby想要的东西只有 ** _一件_** 。她用手指抚摸着肋部，唇角牵起一丝阴暗的微笑，随后她又抹除笑容。

可是Weiss想杀了她。

Ruby甩了甩头。当她跨坐在Ruby身上时，她眼底的神情却又并非如此。Ruby沮丧地搔了搔头发，把两只脚搁到书桌上。

感谢神明，他们找到了Neptune。

“切菜就像替人包扎一样。”当Ruby第一次问起他奇怪的技能组合时，他如此解释道。

她对着自己静静地笑了出来。Ruby皱着眉换了一个舒服的姿势安顿下来，然后眺望水面。

今天，那道在海平线上闪烁的漩涡状光芒变成了浅浅的蓝色。Ruby牵动唇角，好奇它是不是也对Blake改变了。

门被悄无声息地闩上了。Ruby吓了一跳，看向门口，Blake正安静地站在书桌旁。她看起来很不安。

“Blake，我刚刚正好在想你呢。”Ruby轻声说。

Blake双眉一扬，满脸好奇之色。Ruby朝面向窗户的第二张椅子示意，大多数晚上Yang都会来陪伴她，不过在过去的几周里，Ruby已经开始对Blake产生了好感。

Yang总是不停地提起她。有人开心起码也是一件好事。

Blake默不做声地坐进椅子里，舒服地安顿下来。Ruby喜欢她的另一点——她从不刻意推进又或逼问什么。她只是等待着。

“海平线上的光也对你产生了变化吗？”Ruby问，她的声音因久未开口而显得刺耳粗哑。她皱了皱鼻子。

Blake眉毛一抖，然后仔细地盯着海平线看。“没有。”她平静地说。“为什么这么问？”

Ruby的心登时激烈地突突搏动起来。“它、它就是……不一样了。”她拨乱自己的头发。

“也许不是，只是你现在对它的看法不一样了。”Blake暗示道。Ruby耸了耸肩，复又望向那道漩涡状的光芒。它微弱地颤抖闪动着，如同闪电一般。

“你觉得我妈妈说的是真的吗？”Ruby悄声询问。

“或许吧。”Blake答道。“我还听过更离谱的事成为事实呢。”她轻声笑了出来。Blake忍不住回想起最后一次与Weiss的谈话。

“我想，我还是想要找出答案来。”Ruby牵着嘴唇说。

Blake再次沉默下来。Ruby陷入沉思，倒也并不介意。有一股思绪不断在她心里往复循环——Weiss，膝盖深深压进她的双肩里。Ruby揉了揉喉咙，嘴唇尖端一阵刺痒。

“你知道她现在所遭受的状况吗？”Blake终于开口，声音坚定如钢。

Ruby身子一僵，目光凌厉。“我相信Yang。”

“这一次，也许你 ** _不该_** 这样。”海平线折射在Blake的眼睛里。

海浪翻腾的声音在她们之间回荡。Ruby的舱室依然充斥着血的气味。“她差点杀了我。”Ruby又一次慢慢按压肋部的伤口。

“对，还有我。”Blake轻声说。“但她当时只是 ** _害怕_** 而已。”她用眼角余光瞄着Ruby。

“她 ** _捅了_** 我一刀！”Ruby大声说。她将拇指戳进肋间。

“如果换成是Yang， ** _你_** 也会做出同样的事，好好想想吧，袭掠者。”Blake斥责道。

Ruby一下子闭上了嘴巴，Blake的观点在她的脑子里回旋。想去牢房的冲动几乎让Ruby站了起来。但她的自尊压制了她的冲动。“那么，Yang做了什么？”她最终问道，有点害怕答案。

“她被铐在地板上——像 ** _狗_** 一样吃饭。”Blake漠然地注视着她。

Ruby撇起嘴唇。“有多久了？”

“你上一次离开这间舱室是什么时候了？”Blake问。

“两个星期前——至少。”Ruby承认。Blake的暗示不安地落在她的心头。

“如果你不去劝一劝Yang，我 ** _会去_** 。”Blake悄声警告。

Ruby盯着她看了片刻，仔细权衡各种选择，然后叹了口气。她苦涩地笑了笑，往后靠进椅子里。“Blake?”

“嗯？”

“你愿不愿做我的舵手？”Ruby对这种荒唐的境况摇了摇头。

Blake脸色微微一红，接着轻声笑了出来。“你想那样吗，袭掠者？一个白牙的叛徒对你的船员发号施令？”

“你会回到他身边去吗？”Ruby平静地问。

Blake在大腿上握紧了双手。“不会。”

“那么，请去打劫Nora的储备库吧。想拿什么便拿什么——你回应于我，并且只有我。Yang是我的右手，如今你便是我的左手了。”Ruby傻气地看着自己的双手。

Blake在椅子里挺直身子，脸上掠过一抹得意的笑容。“Yang可不会感激你那么做哦。”

“不是你就是Schnee——你觉得哪一个她更能接受一些？”对Weiss的关心一下子从Ruby嘴里冒了出来。她的鼻梁上泛起一抹深深的红潮。

Blake震惊地扬起双眉。“Schnee？当真？”她不禁松了口气。

“别告诉Yang。”Ruby警告。可是她的样子看起来就像揣着秘密的小孩子一样。Blake耸耸肩。

“好吧，袭掠者。”

“做你认为合适的事。”Ruby挥挥手说。

Blake站起来，抚平搭在肩上的Yang的夹克。她在门口犹豫了一会儿，然后又重新转向Ruby。“别让她等太久，船长。”

Ruby继续在心中回想着Weiss。

*

“她干了 ** _什么_** 来着？”Yang尖叫。

她和Nora及Ren一起坐在厨房里，桌子上散布着纸牌。他们中间摆着一个小小的赌博池。

“拜托，Yang——钥匙。”Blake伸出手，凌厉地盯着Yang。

“Ruby让你做 ** _什么_** 来着？”Yang继续瞪着眼睛。

“噢噢噢，那是不是说我不用再继续数库存的武器了？”Nora精神大振。Blake面带意味深长的不悦神色，直盯着她看。“我、我是说，我很乐意做那件事。”Nora举起双手。“主人，长官。”

“Yang，拜托，把钥匙给我。”Blake轻巧地晃了晃手。

“你用钥匙是要准备干嘛？”Yang警觉地站起，把纸牌扔到桌子上。

Nora一边看着她们一边唧唧歪歪地发起了牢骚，随后她精神一振，把所有押注都揽到自己那边去。

Blake抓住Yang的衣衫前襟，径直把她拖到她们开始同住的处所里。等门一关上，Blake轻轻让Yang坐在床边。

Blake叹了口气，取下Yang的领巾抖开长发。自然卷发丝垂在她的脸上。Yang无言地盯着她。

“你当真觉得她会对她的 ** _宠物_** 的待遇满意吗？”Blake以理相劝。

Yang双目精光一闪。“我才不在乎她想要什么，”她咆哮着。“Weiss企图杀了你们 ** _两个_** 。”Yang轻轻将手放在Blake的腰间，把她拉近。将头贴在Blake的腹部上，Yang叹了口气。

Blake将手指探进Yang的发丝，轻轻按摩她的头皮。她得重新把她的头发辫起来，不过Blake并不介意那么做。“而她 ** _比你_** 更加擅长折磨自己，Yang。”

“所以，这么说你已经去见过她了。”Yang的肌肉僵住了，但她没有退开。

“不久之前。”Blake承认道。

“Blake，我们还有一周就要抵达海湾了。就让她继续闷在牢里，直到Raven决定拿她怎么办吧。”Yang苦涩地说。

“我不会那么做的。”Blake静静地说。“请把你的钥匙给我。”Yang抬头盯着Blake。她面色阴沉，但还是叹了口气，把手伸向皮带，将一串钥匙扔在床上。

“不过我觉得我应该为自己如此宽容的行为而得到一些嘉奖，Belladonna。”Yang一边说，一边把Blake拉到自己身上。

Blake轻咬Yang的嘴唇，然后得意地微微一笑。“我完全同意， ** _代理_** 船长。”

Yang早已把Blake的衬衣从头上脱了下来。

*

她觉得现在已经是深夜了，锤子敲打修补的声音是Weiss唯一的时钟。她被钢铁的重量压弯了身子，前额紧紧贴在地板上。

Weiss阖上眼睛，想让自己弓着身子睡过去。她动了动，膝盖被地板严重磨破了皮。新鲜的血液从肌肤上渗出。

她想念Jaune以及他那和善的笑容。

又一波伤痛攫紧了她的喉咙，化作心碎的抽噎涌出。

 ** _她甚至都不在乎，而你却选择_** **她 _？！_** Winter在她的脑海中嘶吼。

“对不起！”Weiss哭喊。“请不要离开我。”当脑海中的声音平静下来时，她呜咽起来。

“Weiss？”Ruby的声音很轻柔。

Weiss闭紧双眼，将头狠狠砸到地板上。“滚出我的 ** _脑海_** ！”泪水沾湿了她的脸。

她依然能感觉到刀刃轻易就滑进了Ruby的肋部。并不像她原本以为的那样需要很多力气。也不需要多少勇气。

“Weiss……”Ruby的声音很悲伤。

她再次将头狠狠撞在地板上。“我不能变成 ** _这样_** ！”

“Weiss，快停下！”

囚室门吱呀一声开启，突然间，她闻到了浓厚的、带着血腥味的桂皮气息。她猝然抬头，双眼大睁，发现Ruby正俯身蹲伏在她身旁。她吃力地拼命爬开，激烈地扭动肩膀，试图挡住自己的脸。

Ruby目瞪口呆地看着她，银瞳中满是震惊。“Weiss。”Ruby不知该说什么才好。

Weiss惊恐爬开的样子令Ruby的心被自己的船首撞得支离破碎。Ruby窒息地凝视着她。她的眼睛瞄向她血肉模糊的膝盖，回想起它们压在自己肩膀上的感觉。

“看着我。”Ruby严厉地说。

星光般的眸子震惊不已，终于开始跃入深渊。Weiss摇了摇头，还是爬开了。她那破碎的眼神垂落到甲板上。

“看着 ** _我_** 。”Ruby命令。她粗暴地捏住Weiss的下巴，与她锁住视线。

“杀了我吧。”然后，Weiss哀求道。她的双唇颤抖着。Ruby用拇指指肚轻轻抚摸着她们第一次见面时她唇上的那道裂口所在的位置。“请杀了我吧。什么都比看见 ** _你_** 要好。”Weiss哀求。

Ruby深深地凝视着她。

泪水无可控制地涌入Weiss的眼睛。

Ruby无法呼吸，不能自已。慢慢地，她将自己的嘴唇贴到Weiss的唇上。谨慎而又缓慢。

一股正确感袭上Ruby心头，催促她继续吻下去。可Weiss在她的掌心下那副瑟瑟发抖的模样……那副眼泪掺进Ruby的嘴里的破碎模样，令她抽离开来，她细细地审视着Weiss的脸。

Ruby按揉自己的肋部，将拇指狠狠戳进伤口里。她痛得龇牙咧嘴。Weiss震惊地注视着她，胸口激烈地上下起伏。Weiss摇了摇头，然后再次将额头贴在地板上。

她那破碎的抽泣比任何匕首都还要伤Ruby更深。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者留言：  
> 关于本章出现的外科手术过程，我查过资料，当时在海盗船上的外科手术就是这么简单粗暴，麻药？不存在的。


	7. VII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者留言：  
> 作者在本章推荐的歌：《I Never Knew You》by Cage

她已经不知道什么是真实什么是虚幻了。有时候，她觉得Ruby亲了她，可它在她的脑海边缘飘忽不定——犹如一团缥缈的朦胧之物。Weiss低垂着头，希望镣铐将她的生命压得粉碎。

肩膀已经伸展到了极限，Weiss眨回不断涌入眼中的泪水。她的精神支离破碎，被一层厚厚的、漫无边际的浓雾重重包围。

Ruby跪在她面前，双手轻轻将镣铐从她的脖子上——从她的胳膊上抬起。当镣铐解开的时候，Weiss一下子倒在地上，天地倾斜。她一动不动，只是空洞地凝视着Ruby的轮廓。

她锁住眉头，慢慢地眨着眼睛。

“Weiss。”Ruby轻声说。她将拇指戳进肋部。缓缓地，她站起身，身子伏得低低的，动作小心翼翼。Ruby注视Weiss的样子就好像她是一只关在笼子里的动物，害怕她可能随时都会爆发。

这个想法令Weiss捂住了自己的脸，黑暗带来的解脱感瞬间来临。她蜷缩在地板上，害怕得不敢动。

有什么东西闻起来香甜可口——土豆。抑或胡萝卜。她的胃激烈地扭动起来。她面前摆放着一碗Neptune做的炖菜，水袋也整齐地放在旁边。

“这不是什么诡计。”Ruby悄声低语，然后重新坐下，静静地注视着Weiss，等待着，直到炖菜渐渐冷掉。她们无言地注视着彼此，Ruby轻轻把玩着围在脖子上的领巾，将拇指按进被Weiss捅伤的部位。

她从未退缩。

当Ruby站起来时，她轻轻阖上了身后的牢门。Weiss没有听见锁具机关转动的声音，不过不管怎样那也并无区别。她凝视着镣铐，希望它们重新套回自己身上。

毕竟，Yang是对的。她第一次看见了自己前臂上那道罪恶的伤疤。她盯着那参差不齐的边缘——一个永恒的提示符，令她回想起自己都做过什么。

她闭上双眼，攫紧这份与Ruby相关联的奇怪而精粹的记忆。不知道她尝起来怎么样？Weiss把这个问题咽下喉咙，深深藏进肚子里。

“Weiss。”Ruby将头靠在栅栏上，静静地开口。她低头望着她。“我想做点什么来补偿这种……对待。”Ruby试着说。她的声音听起来软弱无力。而这一次，Ruby不在乎。

“我不知道你为什么老是出现。”她说道，声音淡漠而遥远。“就算在这里你也在纠缠我的思绪，这不公平。”

Ruby嘴里一阵发干。

“这分明应该是 ** _我的_** 精神错乱才对啊。”Ruby忍不住笑了出来。Weiss果然还是Weiss。

“也许我的存在就是那样。”Ruby咯咯轻笑，沿着栅栏慢慢坐下，后背靠在栅栏上。她不想让Weiss看见自己眼里的悲伤。“可是也许我的存在并不是那样。也许我就是我本人，你也是你本人。那并不是严重到这种程度的精神错乱。”Ruby壮起胆子回头瞥了一眼。

“我不这么认为——你亲了我，在这里。”Weiss苦涩地笑了出来。Ruby下颔紧绷，双耳间回荡着自己的心跳声。“在上面——从来没有。”Weiss又笑了起来。

Weiss正躺在地上看着她。她慢慢撑起自己的身体，但她的肩膀却哀号着发起抗议。她一头栽倒回地板上，脸上传来的刺痛感非常真实，不过那无疑很容易就能被想象出来。

毕竟她有大量的原始素材可以借鉴。

炖菜碗被撞得咔嗒作响，食物溅得到处都是。Ruby叹了口气，别开了脸。她的双肩垮塌下去。“你可以住我的舱室，Weiss。至少在我把你交给Raven之前——”Ruby的声音小了下去，霎时间意识到那会有多快。“——你应该住得舒服些。特别是在这之后。”

“为什么。”Weiss静静地说。“这里正是我应该待的地方。”她盯着Ruby，眼神呆滞无光。

“那是 ** _你的_** 想法——那是Yang的想法——可那不是 ** _我的_** 想法。”Ruby用手指捋过头发，黑色的发丝垂落到眼前。

她叹息一声。“听着……”Ruby打了个激灵，突然，有那么短暂的一瞬，她回到了外科手术的桌子上。“住我的舱室吧——我会睡在牢房里。这样会让我……”Ruby为接下来说出口的话抽搐了一下。“…… ** _开心_** 。”

“噢不，袭掠者。”Weiss说。“在这里我很开心。”Weiss拍了拍地板，指尖传来阵阵抽痛。

“那……那你考虑一下吧。”Ruby悄声道。

不久之后她便消失了——Weiss等待冰冷刺骨的镣铐重新涌回现实。

当它并未发生时，她的心在海洋深处开始搏动起来。

*

Yang压垮了她。

Yang压垮了她， ** _Ruby_** 压垮了她。

Ruby狂躁地在甲板上来回踱步，眼睛片刻不离地板。Yang从舵轮的位置注视着她，嘴唇渐渐撇起。Blake双臂交叉站在她身旁。她注视着Ruby，眉头微蹙。

一般来说，海风往往能使Ruby冷静下来，可出于某种缘故，这只徒增了她的焦虑。一头鲸鱼从水面一跃而出，当它潜回水下时，它的尾巴甩出一波海水飞沫。这股浪花投射出一道小小的彩虹，随后又消隐无踪。

Ruby停顿了仅仅片刻，接着又开始在甲板上走动起来。她屏住呼吸，思绪如潮。

Blake突然低着头和她一起踱步。

“船长。”她安静地说。

“Blake。”Ruby严肃地说。

“有什么好事吗？”Blake漫不经心地问道。她走路时双手背在背后。

Ruby瞄了她一眼。“你看到鲸鱼了吗？”她那空洞的眼睛里闪现出孩子气的光芒。

Blake露出微笑，被Ruby依然能为如此之小的事情而兴奋不已的行为给逗乐了。“是的。”

“真美啊。”Ruby悄声低语，眼神在海浪中迷失了片刻，随即又开始踱步。

“有什么事在烦扰着你吗？”Blake询问。

“我们把她压垮了。”Ruby静静地说，心中萦绕着躺在牢房地板上的Weiss。“我抓走了她，然后我又压垮了她。”她突然转身，走回舵轮的方向。

Blake皱起眉，和Yang四目相对。

Yang俯视着她们，接着向Ren示意。他从她手上接过舵轮，随后Yang向她们走去，满脸灿烂的笑容。

她朝Ruby挥挥手。“喂~Rubes，你瞧见鲸鱼没？”

Ruby扫了Yang一眼，随即转身背过去，摆明了不想理她。Blake眨眨眼，回头看向Yang，Yang的脸色渐渐沉了下去。

“喂，Ruby！”Yang追上去抓住妹妹的手腕。Ruby怒吼着用力甩开她的手，她的眼神里散发出怒气。

“不准，碰我，Yang。”Ruby慢慢让自己冷静下来，她抖了抖肩膀，又开始踱步。

“你知道，我觉得你需要冷静一下哦，孔雀鱼。”Yang慢悠悠地说道，然后突然一把将Ruby扛到肩上。

“ **YANG** **！** ”Ruby不停踢打她，锤她的后背。

Yang放声大笑着无视了她。她轻快地走到下面的厨房里，一把将Ruby扔进洗涤槽里。Blake从后面追了过来，满眼震惊之色。

Ruby身上全是肥皂泡沫，从头到脚湿了一身。她在散发着恶臭的灰扑扑的水里扑腾尖叫着，直到总算站了起来。

“Yang那是——”

“非常滑稽？”Yang掸了掸肩上的灰尘。“我知道啊。”

Ruby面色愠怒地瞪着姐姐，内疚感在她的心底回旋，苦涩不堪。“你。”Ruby将一根手指戳到Yang的鼻子上。“来舱室。马上。”

Ruby跺着脚走上楼梯，身后留下一串滑溜溜的水渍。Yang翻了个白眼并跟上妹妹，同时还窃笑不已。

Blake注视着她们，胸口紧紧地揪在一起。

*

Ruby脱下衣服，生气地把它们扔在炉火边。衣服在热量的蒸腾下冒出淡淡的蒸汽。当Yang进来时，她正在揉搓自己的双臂。Ruby冷淡地将一件衬衫顺着头顶套到身上，干裤子早已紧紧系在腰间。

“你做得太过分了。”Ruby怒气冲冲地说。她掖好宽松的衬衫，每个动作都夹带着愤怒。

Yang拧起眉毛。“什么？”

“别给我‘ ** _什么_** ’，Yang。”Ruby低吼。她快速梳理了一下头发，然后坐进眺望波浪的椅子里。“你知道你干了什么。”

Yang在已经关闭的门前不自在地动了动，然后陪Ruby坐在窗边。她用眼角余光小心翼翼地瞟着妹妹，脉搏短暂地加快了跳动。

“Ruby，我干了什么？”

Ruby用力将拇指按进肋部的伤口。她痛得龇牙咧嘴，然后才转向Yang，她下颔的肌肉抽动着。“两个半 ** _星期_** ？”

Yang坐回椅子里，顿时惊愕得说不出话来。

“你甚至 ** _连澡都没让她洗_** ？”Ruby脸上的狂怒如毒药般渗透整个舱室。

“呃、唔……”Yang轻敲手指，不确定该说什么才好。“她总归没有 ** _受伤_** 嘛。”她的声音忍不住夹带辩解的意味。

“喔真的吗？你是那么想的吗？”Ruby叉起胳膊，面向海洋说道。“她现在连什么是 ** _现实_** 都分不清了。”

Yang眨了眨眼，缓缓低下头。“什、什么？”

“我们把她压垮了，Yang。”Ruby的声音很悲伤，比她曾经告诉Yang关于Penny的决定时还要悲伤。

“怎、怎么可能嘛。”Yang在空中挥挥手说。“她可是个Schnee欸——我敢肯定她立马就会振作起来的。”

Ruby抬眼瞪着她，眼神安静而阴郁。这种眼神令Yang局促不安，紧张勾紧了她的喉咙。“你是那么想的吗，Yang？”Ruby俯身靠近，她的呼吸闻起来有朗姆酒和香烟的味道。“你 ** _真的_** 是那么想的吗？”

“我——”Yang咽下自己的话，再次紧张得坐立不安。她握紧拳头，怒意涌现。“哼，你 ** _不在了_** ，Ruby。”她朝自己的脑袋指了指。“你的魂儿都飘走了——我能怪你吗？不能！所以不要为我的尽力而为而冲我发火。”

Ruby一脸不快地转回窗户的方向。“你本该知道得更清楚的。”

“我见过你以前对朝甲板吐口水的人做得更糟。”Yang防御性地叉起胳膊，眉毛生气地抽动着。

Ruby无法否认那一点。叹息一声，她倒回椅子里，慵懒地把手搭在肚子上。Yang注视着她抚摸着肋下的那道穿刺伤。“我们把她压垮了，Yang。我们害她崩溃了，而我不知道该如何弥补。”

“Ruby，她 ** _刺伤_** 了你！”Yang霍然站起。

Ruby阖上双眼，回忆起那阵剧痛。回忆起Weiss握着插在她身上的剑柄时，脸上那副冰冷的表情。“是的。”她静静地说。

“她刺伤了 ** _Blake_** ！”Yang的双拳颤抖起来。

Ruby缓缓看向她，随后点了点头。“是的。”

“那么，在我看来，她得到的可是 ** _皇家待遇_** 。”Yang把指关节揉得咔咔作响。“她很幸运我没有打烂她的头盖骨。”

Ruby轻轻皱眉。“你跟Blake谈起过这事儿吗？”

Yang垂下视线。“当然谈过。”

“她怎么说？”

Yang犹豫了。“她说……没关系。”她痛恨说出这句话，比Blake第一次说出来的时候还要痛恨。

Ruby将拇指按进肋下，叹了口气。“既然如此，那就 ** _没关系_** 。”她抬起视线看着姐姐。“我们 ** _两人_** 意见一致。”

“她把你带给我的时候你都 ** _快死了_** ！”Yang眼中噙满愤怒的泪水。“你明白吗，Ruby？你 ** _快死了_** ！”

“是我叫她杀我的。”她轻声说。

“哦！你这个操蛋的猪头！”Yang使劲跺脚。“你当然会那么做了！”

Yang苦涩地一笑，坐回椅子里，双手抱住头。

“我亲了她，Yang。”Ruby突然脱口而出。她猛地合上嘴巴，不过并不后悔这份坦白。

Yang震惊地凝视着她。“你做了 ** _什么_** ？”

Ruby耸耸肩，尽可能别开脸不去看Yang。她倾听着波涛的声音，竭尽全力紧紧抓住这份记忆。它如黑色的淤泥一般牢牢粘在她的心头。

“我亲了她。”Ruby静悄悄地说。她抚摸自己的嘴唇。

“Ruby……”Yang叹了口气，然后翻了个白眼。“你真他妈是个 ** _蠢货_** 。”她挫败地倒进椅子里。

“她甚至都不认为这是 ** _真的_** 。”Ruby苦涩地说。

Yang骇然地盯着她。“什么？”

Ruby扫了她一眼，耸耸肩。“你没听错。”

“Ruby——我——”

“这是 ** _我们_** 造成的，Yang。”她抬起视线，神色严肃。“我们必须得修复它。”

Yang猛地合上嘴巴。

*

Jaune坐在阴暗的军队牢房里，手腕上捆着锁链。他肩膀上的伤口轻轻地抽痛着，不过那还算不上最糟的事。

最糟的事是被扔进来跟他关到一起的酒鬼——散发着小便和酒臭味。Jaune每次呼吸感觉都快窒息了，眼睛被熏得阵阵刺痛。他蜷缩在角落里，尽可能地远离他那臭烘烘的朋友。

“嗨，又见面了。”Pyrrha站在栅栏前，面带灿烂的微笑，朝他笨拙地挥了挥手。

Jaune立即坐直身子，朝四周张望了一番。“谁，我？”他指指自己，然后又看向另外一个男人。“还是他？”

Pyrrha轻声笑了出来，她的声音轻柔飘逸。

Jaune忍不住盯着她看。

“你啊，傻瓜。”她一面说着一面打开囚室门。她朝通向中层甲板的楼梯示意。

Jaune踌躇地站起来。“去……去上面干嘛？你们现在要把我绞死吗？”他的心脏在胸腔中狂跳。“还是要对我用水刑（*译注①）？”他的身子颤抖起来。

Pyrrha惊讶得倒抽了一口气。“噢不是！”她轻轻触摸他的胸口，指尖留下滚烫的痕迹。“我 ** _决不会_** 那么做的。”

Jaune松了口气，然后说道。“那太好了——船长的话就会——”

“那是Winter的工作。”Pyrrha看着他，笑容可掬。

他抽搐了一下，回头看向囚室。“哦，我觉得我挺好的，谢谢。我现在可以回到里面了吗？”

Pyrrha眨眨眼。“为什么呀？”这件新制服明明很平整也没有沾血啊。

“呃……”Jaune又转回来看向楼梯。

渐渐地，Pyrrha意识到了什么，她睁大眼睛。“噢！噢，不！不，并不是——噢，我很抱歉！”她脸上泛起一抹深深的红晕。她大笑着，不经意地拍了一下他的肩膀。他被她的力量往前一颠，不禁打了个趔趄。

他脸朝下扑倒在地上，然后又吃力地爬起来。“天啊！”Pyrrha帮他站好，从他身上那件浅灰色的衬衣上拍掉灰尘。

“所、所以，我不会被施加水刑，对吧？”他问道，眼中满怀希冀。

“今天不会，我认为不会。”Pyrrha快速说道。“除非上尉 ** _心情不好_** 。”她牵动嘴唇，突然担心起来。

自从和新月玫瑰号交战以后，Winter的心情 ** _一直都不好_** 。而且从来就没有好转的迹象。

慢慢地，她不发一语，开始引导Jaune穿过甲板层。她注视着他的后背，他的肌肉在衬衣下面鼓动起伏。他绝非什么特别之人，但他身上总有股奇怪的诱惑力，令Pyrrha忍不住被吸引了过去。

他耳朵上悬挂的耳环也奇怪地般配。她藏起一抹哀伤的微笑，随后推开上将舱室的门。里面，Winter和Ironwood上将正站在一张大桌旁。他们俩正在仔细地察看地图，桌上散布着绘图工具。

Jaune顿时开始冒汗。

“啊，重要人物来了。”上将悠哉地说。

“欢迎。”Winter冷然道。

Jaune回头望着Pyrrha，Pyrrha无奈地笑了笑。

“首先，你要告诉我们破坏者之湾在哪里——然后你要指引我们过去。”一道凶光在Winter眼中闪烁。

*

“今天我看见了一只鲸鱼。”Ruby安静地说。

她坐在牢房囚室外，后背靠着栅栏。Weiss蜷缩在角落里，膝盖紧紧贴在胸前。她盯着一个固定的点，每隔一会儿，她的眼中便会闪过某种可辨认的东西。某种人性的东西。

“你见过鲸鱼吗？”Ruby继续说。

“没有。”Weiss静静地道。这令Ruby吃了一惊。她仓促地爬起来走进囚室里。Weiss畏缩地躲开她，眼睛紧闭。

Ruby后退一步，慢慢坐到地板上，坐在她的对面。“它们很漂亮。”她轻声说。

Weiss缓缓地眨眼。

正当她认为Weiss不会再说话了，Weiss却开口了。“一定没有夏季的歌鸟漂亮吧。”

Ruby露出微笑，胸口泛起一股暖意。“我不知道——我从来没在夏季见过歌鸟。”

Weiss眉头一皱。“真的么。”她能听见Weiss撇嘴的声音。“在炎热的季节里，它们会遍布在阿特拉斯，四处唱歌。当我和Winter还小的时候，我们会收集它们的羽毛。”

“鲸鱼也会唱歌。”Ruby说。她向后倾身，手掌支撑着地面。“它们的歌不太……”她努力搜寻正确的词语。

“它们很悲伤。”Weiss替她说完。

“你不是说没见过鲸鱼吗？”Ruby若有所思地说。

Weiss轻轻抚摸船体。“我是没见过。”

“那怎么——”

“晚上我偶尔会听见它们的声音。”Ruby的笑容隐去了。“有的时候，整晚都是它们的歌声。”Weiss没有提起它们的歌声让她想起了孤单的啜泣。她打了个冷战。

Ruby叹了口气，向她靠近，一只胳膊搭在Weiss身上。她并未躲开这片温热，而是默默地靠在Ruby身边。Weiss与自己那颗慢慢浮出水面的心斗争着——试图将其淹没在凶猛的狂风暴雨中。

“Weiss。”Ruby悄声道。

她不发一语，反而将头枕在Ruby的肩膀上。Ruby不敢呼吸，试图记住这种感觉。她保护性地将Weiss揽得更拢，手指深深钳进她的肩膀。

“你考虑过我之前所说的了吗？”Ruby轻声提醒。

“嗯？”Weiss应道。

“关、关于我的舱室？”Ruby与逐渐扩散的热量搏斗着。

“你想让我去那里。”Weiss淡漠地说。

“只要 ** _你_** 想去，Weiss。”Ruby的声音满载真诚。

“那我是不是要睡在床上呢？”她叹了口气。Weiss还是不愿让步。“你是不是要注视着我呢，Ruby Rose？”Weiss轻声笑了出来，摇了摇头。“听起来就像个糟糕透顶的计划啊。”

Ruby的心不禁一阵刺痛，她的五脏六腑难受地绞动着。“不、不是的，我会留在这里。”她拍拍牢房地板。

Weiss看向地板。“少荒唐了。”她严厉地说道——一丝老Weiss的火花。

“呃，我不能——”

“如果我要留在你的住处——你也一样。”Weiss让自己的头栽倒回原来的位置。她闭上眼睛，耳中传来惬意的嗡鸣声。

“什……什么？”Ruby扬起一眉，一头雾水。“哪里？”Ruby蹙额。

“自己琢磨吧，船长。”Weiss慢悠悠地说道。

Ruby的脑海登时一片空白。

*

Weiss在热气腾腾的浴盆里慢慢舒缓下来，Blake背着身子站在她身边。一套干净衣服已备好等待她来更换，另外还备有一把用来梳开打结的头发的梳子。

坐在Ruby的舱室中央，Weiss抱拢自己赤裸的身躯，水的温暖渐渐开始暖化她的心扉。却也灼痛了手腕和脖子上还在渗血的伤口。

她在浴盆里沉得太深，一阵剧痛猛地袭来，她不禁失声叫了出来。

“小心。”Blake轻柔地说。大约一小时前Ruby去找她，叫她帮忙料理此事。

这让Blake感觉……情况好多了。她用眼角余光瞄着Weiss，只见她眉头深皱，看上去煞是烦恼。

“Blake，这是真实的吗？”Weiss静悄悄地问道。

她蹙额。“是的？”

Weiss揉了揉肩膀上的疼痛处，深深地叹了口气，然后她沉入水中。她吹吐着轻柔的气泡，蓝色的眼睛倒映在水面上。

“Weiss，你没事吧？”Blake跪下来，轻轻按揉Weiss的背。

Weiss闪躲开去，水面激烈地晃动泼洒。Blake仿佛被烫到了似的缩了回去。她收回手，等待恐惧从Weiss眼中消失。

Weiss锁住眉头，随后慢慢将下巴枕在渐渐结痂的膝盖上。“我现在已经不知道了。”她承认道。

“加……加油，Schnee。”Blake柔和地微微一笑。“这种程度才不会把你放倒呢。”

Weiss看向舱室里的书桌，双腿隐隐作痛。她曾想爬到Ruby的上面。她曾想看着她的眼睛。她曾想要这一切。Weiss再次埋起脸。

Blake发出一声叹息，用搓澡巾慢慢擦洗她的脊背，从她那白瓷般美丽的肌肤上清除污垢。

“Ruby亲过我吗？”Weiss最终问道，神态踌躇。她飞快地瞄了一眼，接着阖上眼睛，等待答案。

Blake扬起一眉。“我……不知道，Weiss。”她最后承认。

**_Ruby_ ** **_亲过Weiss_ ** **_吗？_ **

Blake突然感觉需要和Yang谈谈。

“有时候，她会坐在那里，还会对我 ** _说话_** 。”Weiss苦涩地笑了出来。沐浴似乎带回了一点旧火花。她对这个荒谬的想法摇了摇头。“出于这样或那样的缘由……它一直在那里。在某个地方。”

Weiss脸上浮现出忧虑的神情。

“如果她有那么做的话，会有那么糟糕吗？”Blake小心地问道。

Weiss愁容更深。“我……不知道。”

叹息一声，Blake可以感觉到自己要开始头痛了。在Weiss和Ruby之间，她怕是要心脏病发作。两个笨蛋。

“也许，你问过Ruby了吗？”

Weiss不屑地哼了一声，她抱紧膝盖，模样像极了小孩子。“对哦，因为那一定 ** _很有成效_** 。”Weiss嘲弄地将一只手搭在胸前并眨眨眼睛。“对了，船长？你有没有碰巧亲过我？还是说那只是我一时 ** _精神错乱_** 所产生的幻觉？”

Weiss毫无表情地盯着Blake。“太机智了。真的。”

“嗯……你希望答案是什么呢？”Blake静静地问道。

Weiss绷紧下巴，神情冷淡。

“Weiss？”Blake轻轻抓住她的一只胳膊，开始擦去污垢。她动作间的温柔令Weiss深感内疚。

“对不起，Blake，”她轻声说。“很抱歉我伤害了你。”

Blake冲她温柔地微笑。“我知道，Weiss。”Blake谨慎地摸了摸她的头顶，然后快速轻吻了一下她的脸颊。“不过现在是时候继续前进了，好吗？”

Weiss脸红了，害羞地侧眼看着Blake。“你确定吗？”

Blake笑了笑，随后耸耸肩。“永远都确定。”

*

“她 ** _在_** 哪里？”Cinder一拳砸在桌子上，漆黑之鸟号的重要成员围坐在桌旁。Qrow耸耸肩，从早已空掉的杯子里又喝了一口。他看向杯底撇了撇嘴，然后徒劳地摇了下杯子。

“她就快到了。”他慢悠悠地说。

Raven坐在桌首，面容如飓风眼般平静。她沉着地叉起胳膊，眼睛沿桌边扫视一圈。坐在她右边的Cinder怒火中烧，气得双手微微发抖。

坐在她左边的Vernal对Cinder的滑稽举止翻了个白眼。

“Ruby一个星期前就应该带着那个 ** _妓女_** 到这儿了。”Cinder朝Qrow怒吼。

他摊开手耸了耸肩，眼神沾染着醉态。“也许她被 ** _绑起来了_** 。”Qrow对这个只有他自己懂的玩笑话大笑起来。

Raven撇撇嘴，向他投去一道锐利的目光。

他朝她竖起大拇指。

“也许那个软心肠的婊子终于跑了。”Vernal缓缓开口。她一直都不喜欢Ruby ** _或_** Yang。她用眼角余光瞄了Raven一眼，然后做好心理准备，把后背挺得笔直。

“有可能。”Raven严厉地说。

“请让我去把他们捉回来。”Cinder坐直身体，唇边渐渐漾起一抹得意的笑容。“我还有笔债要讨回来呢。”

Raven看着她，随后摇头。“如果新月玫瑰号的船员死光了，它对我就没有用了，Cinder。”

Vernal忍不住得意地咧嘴一笑。

Cinder低吼一声，叉起胳膊抱在胸前。“是为了新月玫瑰号，还是为了 ** _Yang_** ？”

一柄小刀突然钉在Cinder脑袋左侧的柱子上，刀身震颤不休。Raven盯着她，缓缓收回掷刀的手并搭在膝盖上。

“再说一次我女儿，Cinder。”Raven的声音饱含危险气息。“看看你 ** _这么做_** 的时候会发生什么。”

Cinder咂了咂嘴，随后别开视线，她的自尊心大为受挫。

“喔~~~某人遇到麻烦了。”Qrow奚落道。Raven挥出一拳砸到他的头顶上，他一脸撞进桌子里。Qrow霍然又弹了回来，嘴里哈哈大笑。“哎哟喂呀~”就好像是他自己把自己撞进了桌子里一样。

“我们和新月玫瑰号已经快一个月没有联系上了，这依然是无可辩驳的事实。”Raven缓缓说道，“要么Ruby已经愚蠢地 ** _背叛_** 了我们，要么……”Raven的唇角翘成一抹邪恶的笑容。“……她正带着比Schnee更大的鱼过来。”

“你抓到她以后究竟打算拿她怎么办呢？”Qrow问出了这个大家一直迫切想知道答案的问题。

“简单。”Raven答道。她慢慢抽出一把长刃，刀刃后弯，危险气息十足。Qrow翘起一根眉。“杀了她。”Raven将刀尖猛地插进桌子里。

Cinder勾起一抹邪魅的微笑。

终于。有值得做的事情了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：  
> ①“水刑”：一种使犯人以为自己快被溺毙的刑讯方式，犯人被绑成脚比头高的姿势，脸部被毛巾盖住，然后把水倒在犯人脸上，使犯人产生快要窒息和淹死的感觉。被公认为是一种酷刑。


	8. VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者留言：  
> 作者在本章推荐的歌：《The Precipice》 & 《Dead Rose》 by The Classic Crime

床太大了。Weiss不舒服地蜷缩在毯子下面，头也被毯子完全盖住。Ruby坐在炉火边，在坚硬的靠背椅里轻轻睡着。

无论多少次别开视线，Weiss总是忍不住又向她那边看去。凝视Ruby的咽喉。于是，她把毯子掀过头顶蒙住自己的头。而此刻，她试图让自己不要被自己的体温闷死。

炉火轻轻地噼啪燃烧着。

焦虑开始涌上她的心头。她身下的床随着船只的移动而摇曳着，然而每隔一会儿，Weiss肯定自己能感觉到冰冷刺骨的镣铐。

她耳中嗡嗡作响，心绪登时活跃起来。

她紧紧搂住自己，轻轻哼起了曲子。旋律安抚着她的神经。她这样保持了多久，Weiss并不知晓。

当她闭上双眼时，她看见了Ruby的眼睛。在牢房下面，盘旋在一份Weiss迫切想要回想起来的记忆边缘。她抓紧肋下，提醒自己什么才是真实的，什么才是虚幻的。

她沮丧地掀开毯子盯着天花板。舱室里嘎吱作响的声音非常新鲜。Weiss怀念起鲸鱼的歌声。她慢慢坐起身，唯有乳白色的月光以及炉火的微光照亮了舱室。

Ruby的嘴缓缓张开。

Weiss的胃拧绞着，视线垂落到甲板上。自从她来到上面的舱室以后，她们一直没有说过话。Ruby总是 ** _很忙_** 。可要是这是存在于她的脑海中的话……Weiss瞄了Ruby一眼，小心翼翼、蹑手蹑脚地走过舱室。

离沉睡的船长还有几英尺远的时候她站住了脚步，犹豫着。Weiss握紧拳头，复又松开。她的呼吸被胸中偌大的空洞所淹没。可要是这些全部都只 ** _存在_** 于她的脑海中的话……又有何妨呢？

Weiss慢慢地跪下去，小心翼翼地坐在Ruby身旁。她没有碰她，只是坐在那里，听她沉睡的呼吸。这简单的韵律给她带来了安慰，Weiss突然筋疲力尽了。

筋疲力尽于恐惧。焦虑。一切。

如果这些全部都只 ** _存在_** 于她的脑海中的话……

Weiss轻轻将一只手放在Ruby的大腿上，她的裤子面料厚实但却柔软。当她把头枕在手的旁边时，Weiss不在乎了。相反，她吸进Ruby的气息——刺鼻的桂皮和浓烈的血味。火药和海盐的苦味。

泪水顺着她的脸颊和下巴滚落下来，渐渐沾湿了Ruby的裤子。如果她注意的话，Ruby没有动。Weiss不敢看她，不愿让这一切变成又一个充满颤音的幻想。祈祷在明天早上，当膝盖上的血痂剥落在牢房的地板上时，自己还能记得这一切。

倾听着Ruby的呼吸声，她断断续续地睡着了，料想着当自己醒来时，会发现自己的头正压在地板上。

*

她的父亲站在一座小山丘上，他身边遥远的下方有一片港湾，里面不仅黑暗，而且全是绯红的鲜血。Winter站在他身旁，当她转头向她看来时，脸色一片漠然。

Weiss张嘴想要说话，却有一只黑色的鸟堵住了她的喉咙。她拼命咳嗽，呛出的却是羽毛，脊椎剧痛不已，划伤了五脏六腑。Weiss绝望地抓挠自己的喉咙，手指划烂了白纸般的肌肤——使得动脉、肌腱、骨骼暴露无遗。

“我对你太 ** _失望_** 了。”她父亲说。他眺望港湾，血红的水散发着浮尸的气味。他没有嘴，但声音却从四面八方涌来。

“你背叛了 ** _一切_** 。”Winter说。她的眼睛开始慢慢地流出鲜血，血水淌过脸庞，宛如病态的水彩颜料。

Weiss惊恐地瞪眼看着他们，拼命想要说话，但每一次努力都只比上一次更加痛苦。长矛从她的胸膛爆突而出，撕开了血肉，使Weiss俯身卧倒下去——被贯穿了。

她流出了羽毛。

“你本该死在那时。”她父亲说。

“那样本会更好。”Winter续道。

Weiss突然站在了母亲的房间里。房间空空如也，只有一道对Willow的模糊记忆所形成的长长的影子。

房门倏地打开，她父亲发狂般地紧紧抓住一个并不在那里的人。战斗的声音穿过走廊，许多人垂死的尖叫永恒地回荡在大理石之间。

Weiss是一个小孩子，此时正站在床头柜后面。

“他们来了！”她父亲说。

有好一会儿，影子试图挣开他。

“没有 ** _时间_** 了！”他尖叫着回答了一个无法被听见的顾虑。

影子挣脱出来，Jacques盯着这片一无所有的空气。Weiss紧紧蜷缩在角落里，突然间滑膛枪的枪响震得窗玻璃咔咔作响。

“我们 ** _总是_** 可以再生一个孩子。”他厉声说。突然，他的脑袋猛地往后一甩，仿佛被人抽了一巴掌。

影子飘过房间，朝走廊的方向而去。

Weiss小心翼翼地跟了上去。她认出了通往自己住处的台阶。等她到达的时候，Weiss突然被母亲的双臂揽住，被她紧紧抱在胸前。

抬头望向她，Weiss记起了她肌肤的柔软。记起了她眼神中的那份严厉。

“来吧，我的小雪花。”她说道，温柔地亲吻她的脸颊。

杂乱无章的足音在门外响起，许多带着血盆大口的阴影突然跨过了门槛。

Willow倒吸一口凉气，抱紧怀中的Weiss。“你们休想抓到她！”最大的那道阴影环绕在房间里。一把闪烁着微光的黑刃一挥而过，邪恶的曲刃在空中留下狂暴的残影。

一只手突然蒙住了Weiss的双眼。

刹那间，血花四溅，粘稠湿热的鲜血顺着Weiss的头顶往下浇灌，渐渐将她全身浸湿。Willow的头慢慢地离开了肩膀，弹跳在庄园的大理石上。

月红如血。

Weiss站在悬崖边，她那无嘴的父亲站在她身后。她回头朝他看去，然后他一把将她推落悬崖。她心中一沉，嘶声尖叫着砸落在港湾的水面上。

*

Weiss在她身边厉声惨叫，疯狂地抓挠自己的喉咙。Ruby跪到地上，挣扎着抓住Weiss的手腕。“Weiss！”她厉声唤道。“Weiss！”Ruby拼命想要让她冷静下来，手指在Weiss的手腕上勒下条条印痕。

Weiss猛然惊醒，泪流满面地眨着眼睛。她困惑地盯着Ruby，胸口激烈地上下起伏。一阵刺骨的寒意顺着她的脊柱滑下，Weiss的喉咙突然缩紧。

现实汹涌袭来，比她预料的还要逼近。

Weiss激烈地一把挣开Ruby，仓促地朝后爬开数英尺，她的眼睛飞快地环顾着舱室，眼底神情变幻无常。Ruby停留在原地不动，恐惧开始渗入她的眼中。

“W-Weiss？”Ruby轻声唤道。她朝Weiss伸出手。

Weiss环抱住自己的上腹部直往后缩，母亲的头颅掉落在地板上的声音在她心中不断回荡。她呼吸急促，浮现在她眼中的痛楚刺痛了Ruby的心。

Ruby小心翼翼地弯腰蹲在她身边，一只手臂滑到她的膝盖窝下，另一只手臂揽住她的双肩。Ruby壮起胆子尽可能地将Weiss揽近，把她从舱室地板上抱起来。她的膝盖流着血，令Ruby心中一沉。

起初，Weiss试图推开她，她的眼泪流得越发厉害。可渐渐地，反抗消失了。相反，她把脸埋进Ruby的脖子里，滚烫的泪水沾湿了Ruby的肌肤。Ruby慢慢走回床边，准备把Weiss放回床上。

双臂搂住了她的脖子。

Ruby忘记了呼吸。

Weiss紧紧抱住她，她的身躯支离破碎，似要散开一般。Ruby肋下的伤疤开始抽痛。不管是什么原因造成的这种状况，Ruby都对此感到气愤不已，她将Weiss搂得更近，蒙在她脸上的阴影沿着鼻梁投影出深渊般的黑洞。

“我该松手了。”Ruby声音紧绷地说。她的心脏贴着Weiss疯狂地砰砰直跳。

Weiss双臂揽得更紧，又一阵泪水如瀑布般滚落而下。“不要。”她哀求。

Ruby将她抱得更紧。“你应该……你应该睡、睡觉了。”Ruby的声音紧绷如弦。

“他们会在那里的。”这个回答令Ruby的身子一阵颤抖。一抹幽暗的火花开始在她的腹中燃烧。

“可你不是会……”Ruby试图搜寻正确的词语。“……发脾气吗？”她不禁对自己的蠢话笑了出来。

一只鼻尖轻蹭她的下巴底面，令她觉得痒痒的。Ruby忍不住轻声呻吟，凭借意志力想要将腹中的灼热感驱除。当她埋头向下看去时，Weiss正抬头凝视着她，悲伤的双眸宛如装在瓶子里的星光。

“不要。”Weiss坚决却又安静地说。她觉得自己还蛮喜欢这种精神错乱的——也就是Ruby总是存在于其中的这种。“直到我忘记之前，留下。”她紧紧依偎在她的胸口。“这是我所拥有的一切了。”Weiss说着，泪如雨下。

Ruby目瞪口呆地看着她，不知道该怎么告诉她这一切其实都是真实的。“W-Weiss，呃……你……嗯……”Ruby慢慢坐到床上，Weiss依然揽在怀中。Ruby放下Weiss的膝盖，这样的话她的双脚便吊在Ruby的大腿上。然后Ruby将她拥入胸前的阴影里。

“你不能离开我，Ruby。”Weiss说，声音宛若黑铁。她手握成拳，紧紧攥住Ruby的衣衫前襟。当她说话的时候，她的嘴唇轻轻擦过Ruby脖子上正在慌乱跳动的脉搏。“在这里，不要。”一股幽暗的颤栗燎起了Ruby神经里的火花，令她后颈毛发直竖。

不顾更好的判断，Ruby仰身躺下，Weiss始终紧紧抱着她。当Ruby伸直脊背躺平时，她的心跳得更猛了。指尖轻轻抚过她的锁骨，接着描绘起她的衬衣领口。她用双臂搂住Weiss，双手牢牢互握住彼此的手腕。

“你亲过我吗？”Weiss突然轻声问道，她的手指危险地探进了Ruby的衬衣里。她描绘着Ruby胸骨上的一道伤疤。

Ruby僵住了。

“你、你、你、你梦、梦到什么了？”她的音调比她的意愿还高。

“你亲过我吗？”她又问了一遍。她的指尖开始危险地攀上Ruby的乳房。Ruby的大脑开始变得一片空白，喉间突然冒出的喘息声令她无比尴尬。

“Weiss。”这句话说得如同一句夹杂着喘息的恳求。Ruby低吼一声，咬紧了牙关。

“因为它在那里。”Weiss说，她的声音开始像套索一样渐渐收紧。“在某个地方，它就在那里，而我需要知道——那是真实存在过的吗？”她的手掌停留在Ruby的心脏上方。“那是在这里发生的吗？”

Ruby羞愧地别开视线，看向窗户，她撇了撇嘴唇。“它发生过，不过不是在 ** _这里_** 。”她说。发丝刺痒了Ruby的鼻子，冬霜和番木瓜的气息浓郁扑鼻。霎时间，Ruby觉得自己像是喝了六杯酒下肚。

“那，是在哪里？”Weiss问。

“我……”Ruby眯起眼睛，试图想出该怎么回答那个问题。“呃……”Weiss等着答案。Ruby重重地叹了口气，把脸埋进Weiss的头顶，思考着。

时间缓缓地流逝着，Weiss渐渐睡着了，轻柔的呼吸声轻轻飘荡在舱室里。Ruby在心中咒骂自己。她的胳膊开始酸痛。但她害怕得不敢乱动，于是她保持原状，Weiss紧紧蜷缩在她的胸口里。阖上双眼，Ruby放松下来，然后，她坦白了这唯一一件在之前一直令她感到害怕的事。

“我想我爱上你了，Weiss Schnee。”

*

“我们应该还有两天时间就能抵达港口了。”Ren指着桌上摊开的海图说。Yang、Blake、Ruby以及Nora全都围站在厨房中央。

正常情况下，他们会在Ruby的舱室里开会，可是……Weiss那时候依然在睡觉，而Ruby不忍心吵醒她。她揉了揉后颈，消除那里的刺痒感。

Blake注视着她——面容一如既往地坚忍。Ruby注意到她的后腰别着一把长而危险的反曲刀，刀刃悬挂在她的腰间。Ruby回想起了 ** _上一次_** Blake使用这种武器时所留下的伤疤，不由得紧张地笑了笑。

Blake眉毛一扬，眼睛盯着Ruby。

Ruby无奈地耸了耸肩，然后回到目前正在进行的谈话中。“Raven会非常生气吧。”Ruby略带紧张地说。

“ ** _为啥_** ？”Yang缓缓问道。她和妹妹四目相对，眼神平淡。

Ruby紧张地干笑两声。“还、还记得我们在格里本的时候我说要在那里给Raven捎个信吗？”Ruby慢慢举起双手，做出一副“哎呀呀”的无奈模样。

“ ** _当真_** ？！”Yang呻吟道，然后望向天花板。“敬爱的神明大人啊，你们为什么要把这条没用的孔雀鱼赐给我？我是不是做了什么让你们生气的事？是Cinder吗？就是Cinder，没错吧。”

“好啦！是我忘了嘛！”Ruby揉了揉后颈。

“这可不像你拉完 ** _屎_** 之后忘记提起裤子那种小事，这就像你 **忘记跟那操他妈天杀的暴风之卡律布狄斯** （*译注①） **问安好吗！你知道的！我们的母亲！那个红眼的疯婆子？你知道——** ”

Yang在厨房里来回踱步，如此这般持续发作了好一会儿，全体船员的目光全都齐刷刷地落在Yang身上，兀自争先恐后地撤离这片区域。她额上青筋暴起，焦虑和盛怒混合成一杯致命的鸡尾酒。

“ **——砍下了他的脑袋并让他的船员用它吃饭！你还记得那件事儿吗，** **RUBY** **！你还记得吗！因为那将是我的下场！那颗头！** ”Blake叹了口气，握住Yang的手。她朝她浅浅一笑，接着摇了摇头。

“你把大家都吓坏了，Yang。”Blake柔声斥责。

“哼，他们 ** _应该_** 如此。”Yang皱起脸，然后将手指缠绕在Blake的手指上。

Ruby揉了揉疲惫的双眼。“我的意思是，我们至今都还没见到秋季号，所以呢~~~~~~~~”Ruby讪讪一笑，耸了耸肩。

“是啊是啊因为那将成为 ** _最糟的情况_** 。”Yang揉着脸。Ruby尴尬地东张西望。

Ren重新看向地图，轻轻抚平羊皮纸。“我们的码头应该是可以用的……除非……”

“在我们抵达 ** _那里_** 之前，我们早就能知道我们是不是被打成了叛徒。”Ruby说。大家紧张地面面相觑。

Yang盯着Ruby，喉间涌上一个疑问。正因为了解Raven……这一切必定不是他们以为的这样。Yang双手叉腰，牙齿咬住嘴唇内侧。

“Ruby。”Yang悄声说。“我们能聊聊吗？”

Nora来回扫视她们俩，眼神透着狡猾之色。“我嗅到了某种 ** _八卦_** 气息哦。”

Ren赶在Nora爬上桌子之前立即揪住了她的衣衫后颈，笨拙地拖住了她。“是不是跟Weiss有关？”Ren把她拽了回来，Nora掉到甲板上。

Ruby脸上泛起深深的猩红色，Yang别开视线。

“我说啊，有没有人想过我们把她交给Raven以后她会怎么样呢？”Nora竖起脑袋，眼睛和桌面平齐。

“Nora，你让大家都感到不舒服了。”

“干嘛啦，我只是 ** _问问_** 嘛！”

Blake静静地注视着这对姐妹，然后她用头朝上层甲板示意。“做好准备，Ren。”Ruby说完，转身跟上Blake。“确保在我们登陆的时候给Raven带了 ** _好_** 东西？”

Ren皱起脸。“比如说呢？”他安静地问道。他看向Nora，Nora只是耸了耸肩。“比如说呢？！”当Yang的身影消失时，他喊了出来。

*

Ruby斜靠在船头的栏杆上，船只在她的脚下颠簸。Blake也同样斜靠着，两眼盯着桅杆的方向，懒洋洋地注视着船员们工作。Yang的姿势跟Ruby一样，视线沿着海平线游走。

“什么事？”Ruby问。

“Rubes，你有没有想过……”Yang紧张得声音小了下去。在她对Weiss的所作所为以后，她不确定该不该由她来提起这件事。

感觉到她的犹豫，Blake叹了口气。“想过Raven可能会在我们登陆的那一刻 ** _杀_** 了Weiss？”

Ruby身体一僵。“她为什么要那么做？”

“你是认真在这么问吗？”Yang抬起视线。

她的肋间开始冒出冷汗。“那这一切的意义又是什么？”Ruby十指交叉。她的心越跳越快。

“Ruby，她杀了 ** _老爸_** 。”Yang立即纠正自己的措辞。“他们——他们杀了老爸。”

“那干嘛不立即实施报复反而要冒着被整个阿特拉斯海军发现的风险——”Ruby登时察觉到一个不妙的事实。“——啊。”

“你现在懂了吧？”Yang压低嗓音厉声说。

Ruby嘴里一阵干涸。意图 ** _从来都不是_** 防止海军靠近海湾。她转向自己的舱室，突然间，她需要亲眼见到Weiss。

Yang抓住她的胳膊，把她按在原地。“Winter ** _从来都不是_** 目标。”

“军队才是。”Ruby甩开Yang的手，她冲上甲板，心中思绪万千。

Blake突然挡在她面前，Ruby在门前急忙刹下脚步。“你在干什么？”

“离开。”Ruby匆忙回答。

“你什么意思？”Blake叉起胳膊。

“我们不能去那个海湾，Blake。”Ruby瞄向门把手。她绕开Blake抓住门把手，随即却被Blake敲掉了手。

“Ruby，我们 ** _不得不_** 去。”Yang说，胸口不停地上下起伏着。

“Raven会杀了她的。”Ruby压低嗓音厉声道。

Yang和Blake互相对视了片刻。“要是我们逃了，她会做出 ** _更糟的事_** 。”Yang最终说道。

Ruby低下头。“那我又该怎么做呢，姐姐？”她抬起视线看向Yang，在她那副扭曲的怒容上，眼角噙满了泪水。

“我们等。”Blake踏进她俩中间说道。Ruby翘起一根眉。“直到可能的最后一刻，我们等。”

Ruby深吸口气，慢慢站直身子。她掏出香烟，递了一根给Blake，接着划燃火柴。“然后？”她在一阵袅袅青烟中问道。

Blake接过后点燃Ruby的樱桃香烟。她深深地吸了一口，然后将后背靠在舱室门上。“你做出选择。”

*

Ruby大部分时间都在回避舱室，任由Weiss随心所欲，想做什么就做什么，于是Weiss读起房间里的书来，聊以打发时间。大部分书都是老旧的库存账簿，不过有一些是日记。其中一本特别引起了Weiss的注意，但Weiss从未打开过它。

 ** _Summer_** 。

封面的金色印花已经褪去了色泽，书脊也破损了。有时候，Weiss会站在那里抚摸它，想象着里面可能书写了什么内容。

每一天，现实都会重新开始构筑，然后再度破碎在梦境里。Ruby总是在那里，将Weiss揽入怀中，在她耳边柔声细语她无法记住的话语，直到第二天早上独自醒来，被单冰冷。

今天一大早就下起了雨，闪电横跨天空。在某个地方，她听见有人在说他们大概会在明天靠岸。即便身处在倾盆大雨中，船员们依然开着玩笑，欢声笑语不断。

Weiss坐在炉火旁，指尖轻轻描绘着Ruby在她们相遇的第一天晚上给她留下的那道伤疤。她盯着那本日记，一种无可餍足的强烈欲望撩得她掌心发痒。她的手肘边放着一杯尚未动过的茶，茶水凉了，奶油也开始变酸了。

倾听着Ruby的脚步声，Weiss慢慢从椅子上站起来，从书架上取出日记本。她用拇指指肚轻轻描绘着上面的字母。

她从中间翻开书本，优美的草书映入眼帘。Weiss坐回椅子里，浏览起里面的内容。

**_七月十日 Summer_ **

**_她很美——充满了生气。她眺望着海浪，当鲸鱼摆尾时，她发出高声的尖叫。Yang_ ** **_已经开始喜欢上她了，表现得像个有模有样的大姐姐。她们现在正在打绳结。Qrow_ ** **_俯身靠在她们身边，我不由得喜爱你这位内弟。_ **

**_她看起来很像你。_ **

**_她们两个都是。_ **

**_可是，我害怕有朝一日。_ **

**_她问起海平线的事，而我不知道该告诉她什么才好。她希望有朝一日能航行到那里。但她没有……_ **

文字在那里被水泡坏了，墨水糊了一片。Weiss皱起眉，拇指抚过这个模糊不清的谜团。

她随便翻了一页。

**_八月十八日 Summer_ **

**_今天起了一场暴风雨。乌云滚滚。_ **

Weiss朝窗外瞄了一眼，然后又转回日记上。

**_Raven_ ** **_已经明确表示，从现在起Ruby_ ** **_将和她在一起。她说她比我更有资格得到她。在她带走Yang_ ** **_以后，Ruby_ ** **_就不一样了，所以这也许是个好主意吧。_ **

**_姐妹需要彼此。_ **

**_可是……_ **

**_今天，Ruby_ ** **_对我说了最为古怪的话。这让我犹豫要不要让她登上漆黑之鸟号。虽然Qrow_ ** **_说过他会照顾她——他是个好人，可酗酒无疑毁了他。_ **

**_又或许，是Raven_ ** **_毁了他。_ **

Weiss在椅子里动了动，朝舱室门瞄了一会儿。她仔细聆听门外的动静，然后又重新回到日记中。

**_可Ruby_ ** **_——她是……_ **

句子被胡乱地涂抹掉了，羽毛笔重重压进了底页。

**_她看见了地图，亲爱的，我为她感到害怕。请保护她。_ **

Weiss眨了眨眼，再次翻动日记，她心跳加速，砰砰地回响在两耳间。当她找到最后一篇日记时，她发现羊皮纸上沾染着点点干涸的深色血斑，她的手指颤抖起来。

**_一月三十日 Summer_ **

**_她把她带走了。_ **

**_Yang_ ** **_告诉了她关于雨的事。_ **

**_然后她把她带走了。_ **

**_她再也不会安全了。_ **

“什么？”Weiss轻问。她往回翻了几页，但这些日记内容都相当枯燥。他们吃了什么——小Ruby说的话——一首小诗。Weiss急忙翻过剩下的页数，然后翻到了另一篇以不工整的潦草书写写就的日记。

**_二月三 Ruby_ **

要不是Weiss如此投入的话，她一定会嘲笑这些错误的拼写。

**_Raven_ ** **_说现在她是我的妈妈了，但我不这么认为_ **

**_Yang_ ** **_说过比你大并且最爱你的人就是你的妈妈和爸爸_ **

**_可那样的话Yang_ ** **_就是我的妈妈了，那也太奇怪了吧_ **

**_~~Raven~~ _ ** **_母亲说_ ** **_~~妈妈~~ _ ** **_~~我的妈妈~~ Summer_ ** **_在光里面_ **

**_她说她在等yang_ ** **_和我，但只有我能去到那里_ **

**_这话也太蠢了，我又不知道怎么驾驶_ **

Weiss不禁笑了出来，觉得这只小小的、天真无邪的Ruby很讨人喜爱。

**_我想我最好还是学一下吧_ **

这篇日记在那里便结束了。

Weiss皱起眉，翻找更多的日记，但却一无所获。突然间，这对姐妹的关系说得通了。突然间，Yang的事情说得通了。啪地一声合上日记本，她静静地把它放回原位，然后端起茶杯。

嘴里的茶水令她想起了Penny，口中不禁泛起一阵苦涩，不过仅只片刻。因为在海平线的顶端，一束狂暴的红色闪电在那里雀跃闪动着。

*

大雨倾盆而下，当Ruby出现在门槛时，Weiss已经在床上睡下了。她松了口气。Ruby脱下油布雨衣，将它挂在钩子上，正好就挂在她给Weiss找来的那件白色雨衣的上面。那件白色雨衣是用北极熊的皮毛做的，白色的皮毛在夜间呈现出蓝色。

Ruby甩了甩头发上的雨水，然后走到书桌旁，把喝掉一半的朗姆酒放在桌边。她拔掉软木塞，轻松地坐进椅子里，眺望着水面。雨水扭曲了阴暗舱室里的窗户，一缕诡异的光芒透过黑暗渗透进来。

Ruby一鼓作气咕嘟咕嘟地大口灌酒，她的喉咙灼烧着。天地开始倾斜——是因为狂风暴雨，还是因为酒精，她并不确定。

Ruby把朗姆酒瓶夹在腋下，起身斜靠在窗边，仔细凝视着波浪。一群鲸鱼被深色的阴影掩住了身形，阴影在海面下游过。

她瞄向Weiss，Weiss暂且安宁地睡着了。在她尖叫着抓扯自己的喉咙、拼命喘息之前，这只是时间问题罢了。垂下视线，Ruby叹了口气，希望自己能直接向Weiss询问究竟是什么让她如此心神不宁。

可她没有那个资格。

可能性有很多种。

Ruby背对船头，不舒服地动了动。他们将在早上靠岸。几个小时以后她就要见到Raven了。她会看着Cinder用她随身携带的那把 ** _该死的_** 刀砍下Weiss的头吗？

恩贡贝行刑刀（*译注②）。

Yang曾经差一点就被那个邪恶玩意儿的尖端送去见了死神。所幸Ruby速度更快。她用弯刀的尖端直接从Cinder的头颅里摘掉了她的眼球。就像她曾经差点对Weiss所做的那样。Ruby忍不住低吼一声，随后她试图点燃香烟，但火柴受潮了，很难使用。

她轻声自言自语地咒骂着，甚至没有注意到亚麻布被单掀动的声音。

“她要杀了我，对吧。”

Ruby吓了一跳，火柴从手中掉落下去，香烟就这么叼在嘴唇上，怀里还抱着半瓶朗姆酒。她埋头看向自己，脸上突然一红，脑子登时空空如也。

Weiss看着她，眼睛中央神情幽暗。这种神情与她在外科手术期间按住Ruby时所出现的神情一模一样。Weiss缓缓站起来，双腿赤裸，被舱室内的冷空气刺激得冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。

Ruby无法停止凝视。不会停止凝视。

她的双脚轻轻踩在硬木地板上。Ruby的备用衬衣松松垮垮地垂在Weiss的臀部周围。银色的眼眸被吸引到了那里，然后向上攀登到低垂的领口。Ruby的嘴唇突然迫切地渴望起那处的肌肤。

“你不必伪装。”Weiss轻声说。她缩拢距离，从容不迫地从Ruby怀里抽出那瓶打开的朗姆酒。慢慢地，她颠倒酒瓶，一口气喝光了剩下的琥珀色酒液。

Ruby后退一步，双肩抵在冰冷的凸窗上。她心底的幽暗火花恐将爆发成势不可挡的滔天火海。

Weiss短暂地看了空瓶子一眼，任由它从手中滑落。她的视线突然落在Ruby身上。“我已经准备好去死了。”玻璃瓶随着海浪的起伏，沿着甲板锵啷锵啷地滚动着。Weiss一只手按在Ruby的肚子上，一面用她保持平衡，一面捡起火柴。

她轻轻从惊呆的Ruby的嘴唇上取下那根未点燃的香烟，把它夹在自己的双唇间。她身上的气味闻起来很像Ruby——冬霜覆盖着刺鼻的桂皮味。这股气味混合在Ruby的鼻子里，她的双手在身后的窗玻璃上拼命摸索起支撑点。

她什么也没有摸到。

“只是还有一件事。”Weiss划燃火柴点着香烟，然后甩灭火焰，将烧剩的火柴棒弹到一边。她深深地吸了口香烟，袅袅青烟盘绕在她的发丝周围。

Ruby凝视着那双冷若冰霜的眼眸。“什么？”她傻气地问道。

“向我展示。”

Ruby困惑地东张西望。Weiss又深深地吸了口香烟，她眼中的黑暗无异于火上浇油。如果她不赶快行动的话……Ruby张开手掌紧紧抓住窗玻璃，指节发白。

一阵紧张的寒意窜上Ruby的脊柱，Ruby迅速闪身从Weiss面前躲开。“呃、那个，酒——需要更多，回来——Neptune——呃——”

Weiss逼近前来，恶魔浮现在她的眼中。Ruby磕磕绊绊地后退，心脏砰砰直跳。床沿抵进她的小腿肚，Weiss轻轻将她往后一推。

Ruby仰面倒下，确信自己就快要中风了。她抬起头，目瞪口呆地看着Weiss，吓得不敢乱动。不管 ** _这_** 是怎么回事，她吓得不敢打断这一切。

Weiss将抽了一半的香烟弹到潮湿的甲板上，烟草的香甜气息开始充盈在空气里。Ruby尚未来得及爬开，Weiss便已再度跨坐在她身上。这一次是坐在她的腰间。她的手指粗暴地抓住Ruby的头发，把她往上提了起来。

Ruby痛得大叫，双手夹紧了Weiss的腰。Weiss的衬衣缩了上去，下摆边缘刺痒了她的指尖。Ruby不自觉地便将拇指滑到了衣摆下面，重重按进Weiss的髋部。

喉咙被暴露出来，一阵幽暗的战栗窜上Ruby的脊柱，令她的身子一颤。

“那么，向我展示你爱我吧，袭掠者。”Weiss最终说道，指尖轻轻描绘着Ruby的喉咙曲线。

Ruby嘴里登时冒出一声呻吟，随即她强行忍住，她的肌肤开始变得滚烫。“我、我没有——”

“就算这不是真的，”Weiss低语，“向我展示。向我展示这不是真的。”Weiss被铐在牢房里的画面一闪而过，顿时增强了Ruby的迫切感。

无法再忍耐下去，她挣开Weiss粗暴抓住她的手指，试图朝她的嘴唇贴过去。但Weiss早已向她贴了过来，她们的牙齿激烈地碰撞到一起。嘴唇压在一起，Ruby几乎被Weiss动作间的迫切吓到了，她的双手粗暴地抓住她的肩膀。

**_这是错的。_ **

这个想法开始扑灭在她腹中燃烧的欲火。

**_Weiss_ ** **_会在早上死去。_ **

Ruby忍不住倒吸口气，牙齿划破了她的嘴唇，勾出了鲜血。

**_这一切难道就要这样结束了吗？_ **

布料撕裂的声音使Ruby回过神来，Weiss的拳头紧紧地攥在她的胸口前。蓝眸俯视着Ruby平坦的腹部，描绘着那上面的伤疤，然后，她开始轻轻触摸它们。

Ruby的身体一下子被点燃了，Weiss指尖的踌躇令她寒毛直竖。滚烫的汗珠开始顺着她的胸口淌下，突然之间，Weiss静止不动了。她的双肩颤抖着。

“W-Weiss？”Ruby好不容易才轻唤出她的名字。

“我想在临死之际了解你。”她静静地说。“就、就像她……就像她一样。”

“什么？”Ruby坐直身子，转换两人在床上的位置。Penny在她心头犹如一道淬毒的阴影。

“就算这是一个谎言——”她轻声抽噎着说，“——我想在临死之际相信你所说的是真的。”

Ruby眉头紧锁，认真地审视着Weiss。“Weiss……”

羞愧之下，Weiss试图从Ruby身上爬下去，可当船长不让她走时，她吃了一惊。Ruby的手指紧紧扣住她的肋下。Weiss惊恐地看着她，在Ruby的抵抗下往后挣脱。

“这——这是——这是 ** _真的_** 。”Ruby说，焦虑感涌上心头。

Weiss对她凄然一笑，又一阵泪水落下。“你的心地比别人以为的还要善良——不要忘了那一点。”双手搭上Ruby的手，Weiss慢慢松开她的抓握，Ruby只是呆呆地凝望着她。

Weiss默默地穿上裤子，然后将白色外套披在肩上，退入外面的暴风雨中。Ruby的目光一直追随在她身后，想要逃跑的冲动似乎成了唯一的选择。

她只是不确定他们要怎样才能逃过Cinder的魔掌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：  
> ①“卡律布狄斯（Charybdis）”：希腊神话中海王波塞冬（Poseidon）与大地女神该亚（Gaea）之女，其名有“吞咽”之意。是坐落在女海妖斯库拉隔壁的大漩涡怪，会吞噬所有经过的东西，包括船只。  
> ②“恩贡贝行刑刀（Ngombe Ngulu）”：非洲历史上一个王国（现已不存在）所使用的行刑刀，刀身为反曲形制，形制奇葩，但威力巨大，十分凶残，据说可以将犯人拦腰斩断。


	9. IX.

破坏者之湾里一派嘈杂忙碌的景象，一排排迫击炮被安装在入口处。船队静静地停泊在水面上——一支不容小觑的武装力量。Ruby盛装打扮，她的肩上披着一件漂亮的红黑夹克，耳朵上新穿戴的耳环闪烁着金色的微光。

在Weiss离开以后，Ruby不知道该拿自己的两只手怎么办。于是……她用一根针刺穿了耳朵，晚上剩下的时间一直都在处理流血等乱七八糟的事。由于暴风雨的肆虐，这比表面上看起来的还要难搞。

Nora帮她稍稍调整了下子弹带和枪带，邪气的镰刀在Ruby的肩头闪闪发光。投下的阴影犹如一道长长的、不祥地皱起的眉。

碧空晴朗，阳光化为一道道光柱投射在港口上。海盗旗飘舞在和风之中。秋季号停靠在码头边，黑帆收起，随时待命。漆黑之鸟号耸立在秋季号旁边，就像之前军舰耸立在新月玫瑰号旁边一样。

男人们在码头上匆匆朝岸边的小型营地奔走。这里比格里本小，不过更适合搞防御工事。大型哨塔自青丘中拔地而起，迫击炮随时待命。散兵坑沿着崖面排列，直面海湾。那里装备着Raven几年前从阿特拉斯人那里偷来的大口径炮台。

Ruby站在舵轮旁，她把船停进港口里，掌心湿滑。当第一根绳子被系牢的时候，已有一支登船小队前来等候他们。Cinder带领着这支小队，她的发型刚好便于遮住Ruby给她留下的蜘蛛网状的伤疤。

她哼了一声，忍不住对回忆得意地一笑。

Yang站在她的右边，Blake在她的左边。

“哦老天，狗屁Cinder来了。”Yang翻个白眼。

“礼貌点，Yang。”Ruby劝道。

当Blake的视线落在站在Cinder左边的女人身上时，她僵住了。那人深褐色的发丝在碧空之下显得耀眼夺目。她抬头凝视着Blake，眼神空洞。

“船长。”Blake轻唤道，从未中断目光对视。

“Ruuuuuuuby Rose！”Qrow费力地爬过船舷，全身衣服都湿透了。他重重落到甲板上，歇斯底里地大笑着。

“宙斯大人啊，倘若您在天有灵的话，求您——现在就把我灭了吧。”Yang对天祈祷。

“Yaaaaaaaangity Yaaaang！”Qrow踉踉跄跄地爬起来，船员们仿佛当他不存在一般在他身边绕来绕去忙活着。他费力地爬上楼梯，朝Yang扑了过去。

“走开啦，臭酒鬼！”Yang一把推开他。

Ruby来不及改变他的轨道。

因为站在Yang身后的恰好是Weiss，她的双手被松松垮垮地铐了起来。

“噢~~~~你好啊，小小鸟儿——你是来玩的吗？”Qrow把脸压进她的胸口里，疯狂地咯咯傻笑着。

“喂！你这家伙 ** _ **怎么回事**_** 啊！”她一巴掌掴到他脸上。

“Qrow叔叔。”Ruby斥责道，挥起一拳使劲打在他的头顶上。他闷哼一声，转向Ruby。

“这招只对Raven才有用，小屁孩。”他使了个眼色。

Weiss抽搐了一下，对这个全身湿透的酒鬼压到自己身上感到惊惧不已。她走到一边，一把将他推到甲板上。她抬脸朝向天空，在夹克前襟上擦了擦手。

“话说回来，你怎么花了这么长时间！”Qrow爬起来。

Cinder突然来到舵轮甲板层，双目冰冷。

Blake盯着这个褐发女子，后退了一小步。“船长。”她再次悄声唤道。

女子缓缓摇了摇头。这让Blake更加紧张了。

“袭掠者。”Cinder说，“你可真让Raven一顿好 ** _ **等**_** 啊。”她的眼睛瞄向Weiss，顿时高高扬起了眉毛。

Emerald——她的右手——紧盯着Ruby。

“Cinder，再次 ** _ **看见**_** 你真是太好了。”Ruby忍不住得意地微微一笑。Yang爆发出一阵大笑，捂紧了肚子。

Cinder咆哮一声，手掌抽搐了一下。“噢你自以为 ** _ **聪明**_** 过人是么。”

“不不，Cinder，你 ** _ **瞧**_** 。你 ** _ **明白**_** 吗？”Yang重重拍了一下Cinder的肩膀。她往前踉跄了一下，朝Yang投去一个充满怨恨的眼神。

Blake迅速把Yang拉到自己身边，站到她们两人中间。

“因 ** **为Ruby挖了你的眼睛啊**** ！”Yang不能自已，歇斯底里地大笑起来。

Cinder抽搐了一下。

“闭上你的鸟嘴，利维坦。否则我就割了你的舌头让你吃下去。”Emerald将手按在腰间的燧发枪上。

Ruby轻声窃笑，在这一刻里对Yang感激不已。

“我的天啊，那是 ** _ **Ruby**_** 干的？”Qrow将一条胳膊搭在船长的肩膀上，也跟着大笑起来。“你明明告诉Raven说这是那个该死的——什么来着——海上婊——噢噢噢噢噢噢~~~~~~”Qrow顿时露出一脸深思的表情。“噢~所以那个海上婊子就是 ** _ **Ruby**_** 啊。”

Weiss不舒服地动了动，Cinder那道炽热的目光突然落在她身上。她的唇边慢慢勾起一抹阴暗的微笑。Ruby跨步站到她们两个中间，叉起胳膊。Cinder的笑容变得更灿烂了。

“袭掠者，你似乎抓错人了啊。”Cinder看了看自己的手掌。

“我做了一个决定——Raven会理解的。”Ruby慢慢将一只手滑到腰间，弯刀闪烁着微弱的光芒。

“我们走着瞧。”Cinder又瞄向Weiss。“毕竟，Raven可是 ** _ **相当**_** 生气呢。”

“你也吃了她的屎吗，Cinder？或者只是稍微用了一些指法？”Yang带着性暗示的意味做了个手势。

“你好大的 ** _ **胆子**_** ？！”Cinder朝她迈出一步，手掌按在腰间的刀刃上。Ruby小心翼翼地盯着那把邪气的镰刀刀锋。

Emerald在Cinder旁边怒吼一声，立时拔出燧发枪指向Yang的脑袋。

“Em，上一次你拿那玩意儿指着我，结果你打到了Merc——也许你还是在那个辣妹吃到子弹之前把那玩意儿放下比较好哦。”Yang轻巧地指了指那个褐发女人。Blake狠狠瞪了Yang一眼。

“哎呀，Cinder没有撒谎呢。”Qrow开口道，“她真的很讨厌你们耶。”他大笑着，从胸前的口袋里摸出一个酒壶。

Ruby翻个白眼。不管她把那玩意儿扔进海里多少次，它总会又回到他的手上。他将此称之为 ** _ **运气**_** 。

“有种再说一遍，利维坦——瞧瞧你会有什么下场。”Cinder抽出腰间的刀。

Yang翻个白眼。“别为这种芝麻大的小事儿那么反应过激嘛，小甜甜。”

“言归正传，Cinder。”Ruby打个响指说。

Cinder把刀放回腰间。“Raven正在等你——我建议你别再浪费时间瞎胡闹了。”

Ruby叹了口气，回头看向Weiss。她蓝色的眼眸垂到了地上，看起来心事重重。“所以现在可以公开携带武器了是吗？”Ruby走到Weiss身后，手掌紧紧贴在她的后腰上。“Raven就不怕有人会趁她睡着的时候割了她的喉咙吗？”

Cinder和她的随从开始走下楼梯。她回头瞟了一眼，眼中依然闪烁着那道怀有恶意的光芒。Ruby把Weiss揽得更近了些。银瞳之中的神情犹如狂风暴雨。

“在她解决了Lionheart之后就不担心这种问题了。”

“他干什么了？打错了喷嚏么？”Yang哼了一声。

他们快速走过甲板。许多船员纷纷争先恐后地给他们让路，迅速辟出一条道来。

“他谋划了一场 ** _ **暗杀行动**_** 。”Cinder啐了一口。“当然了，在他能够将他那可笑的计划付诸行动之前，他就被丢进港湾喂了鲨鱼。”Cinder伸手捋了一下头发，她脸上的伤疤就像子弹的弹片一样。大块皮肉都被削掉了。

Weiss不由得停顿了一秒，Ruby一下子撞到她身上。

“继续走。”她在她耳边轻声说。这并非命令——其中并无恶意。只不过是低声的劝诫。

“你呢，袭掠者。看起来 ** _ **你**_** 升级了装备呀——Raven的佩刀对你来说还 ** _ **不够好**_** 么？”当Ruby面色一凝时，Cinder露出了得意的笑容。“是因为那个才让你花了这么久的时间吗？逛街 ** _ **购物**_** ？”

Cinder看着Ruby用一只手保护性地搂住Weiss的腰，一种满怀恶意的领悟驱散了她眼中的火焰。

“还是说你不愿意来？”Cinder牵起唇角，突然转向Ruby。

Ruby冷漠地盯着她。“我现在已经在这里了。你这话简直蠢爆了。”

Yang大声地嗤之以鼻。

Cinder再次瞄向Weiss，Ruby不舒服地动了动。这就是她的全部所需了。“噢，看来是我 ** _ **误会**_** 了。”漫不经心地伸了个懒腰，Cinder转了回去，继续往前走。“Penny怎么样了，Ruby？你这次去看她了吗？还是她又把你 ** _ **烧焦**_** 了？”

“又来了——你这话简直蠢爆了。”Ruby厉声道。

Cinder一顿，神色大怒。这一次她管住了自己的嘴，加快脚步朝定居点里最大的建筑物走去。

“该死的Rubes，”Qrow贴近她耳边悄声说道，“Cinder ** _ **真的**_** 很讨厌你啊。”

Ruby翻个白眼，随后跟了上去。

*

Raven坐在一把用毛皮装饰的大椅子里。她等待着，后背挺得笔直，眼睛总是目视前方。她的脸上戴着一张可怖的面具，唯一露出来的部分是她的嘴。

当他们进来时，她的嘴正不悦地撇起。

“Ruby。”Raven唤道，作战室里人数寥寥无几，她的声音盖过了他们低声的喧闹。

“她失败了，Raven。”Cinder压低声音厉声说，往回指了指Weiss。

“我叫你了吗？”Raven抬起阴沉的视线，Vernal在她身边得意地微微一笑。

“看来 ** _ **看**_** 法不一致呢，Cinder？”Yang讥笑道。

“Yang！”Raven的声音严厉刺耳，宛若雷霆炸响。Yang站直身子，嘴巴紧紧闭成一条直线。

“有什么事情那么 ** _ **好笑**_** 吗？”Raven的坐姿宛如一尊雕塑。

“呃、嗯，没、没有，Raven。”

“别这样嘛，老姐，刚才那很有趣的好不好。”Qrow一边吹胡子瞪眼睛，一边啜饮酒壶。

Weiss看见Yang的手在瑟瑟发抖，随后Blake握住了Yang的手腕。

“还有叛逃者——Ruby，你变软了么？”Vernal在自己的位置上，脸上漾起得意的笑容，她轻松地向后斜靠，用两只手支撑着自己的身体。她的声音很刺耳。

“我带来了一个Schnee家的人——按照你的吩咐。”Ruby咬牙切齿地说。她粗暴地把Weiss往前一掷。

Weiss不料这道突如其来的猛力，一下子摔倒在地。

“你好残忍呀，花瓣。”Raven说。

Cinder站在一边叉起胳膊。

Raven慢慢站起来，像鲨鱼一样绕着Weiss转。她的唇边浮起一丝冷笑。“像垃圾一样被扔到地上，可是呢——”Raven一把揪起Weiss的夹克衫后领。

Weiss皱紧眉头，别开视线。

“——她却穿着Summer的 ** _ **外套**_** 。”

Ruby抬起视线。Qrow的身子在她的眼角余光里动了动，他面色严肃。

Cinder忍不住笑了出来。Raven瞄了她一眼，她立即闭嘴安静下来。

“我们这里算交差了吗？”Ruby问。

Raven俯视Weiss。

“你忘了吗？你带来的是错误的 ** _ **产品**_** 。”Raven丢下Weiss。

她缓缓擦了擦手。Raven扭了扭脖子，肩膀咔咔作响。

Ruby挺直身体，手指微微抽搐着。

“不管哪个Schnee反正都是Schnee——Winter不曾 ** _ **出现**_** 过。”她瞄向Cinder和Emerald，接着是Vernal。最后，又瞄向那个她从未见过的褐发女人。她那刚毅的蓝眼睛不知怎地在Ruby心底里激起了一种感觉。

一种糟糕的感觉。

“啊，那么你是在说苹果就是葡萄啰？”Raven双手叉腰，邪气的曲刃在她的腰间来回摆动着。一条红色的长腰带里掖着飞刀。

“你知道我没有。”

Yang贴近Ruby，双手激烈地颤抖着。Blake漫不经心地把手搭在腰间的反曲刀上。

“可是这个女孩——这片小 ** _ **雪花**_** ——突然之间，她比Winter还要好？”Raven冷漠地注视着Weiss。

当Weiss抬头凝视那张扭曲的面具时，噩梦开始萦绕在Weiss的脑海深处。头颅重重滚落在大理石上的声音回响在她的两耳间。

“你？”Weiss偏了偏头，静静地说道。

Raven一脚将鞋跟狠狠踢到Weiss的嘴上。她在地上缩成一团，紧紧抓住自己血淋淋的牙齿。Weiss咧开嘴检查了一下——很高兴自己没有丢掉任何一颗牙齿。

Ruby的手已然握住镰刀握柄，眼中浮现出杀意。

“真是好生 ** _ **奇怪**_** 啊，Ruby。”Raven继续转圈——仿佛水中有血一样。“而你觉得自己干得很漂亮？”

Cinder在一旁讥笑着，视线烙印在Weiss身上。她一边围观，一边用手指轻轻敲击着自己的肱二头肌。

“我只是按照你的吩咐办事而已。”Ruby小心翼翼地选择自己的措辞。

Raven蹲伏下去，手指夹住Weiss的下巴。她上下左右来回掰动Weiss的头，脸上渐渐漾起一丝得意的微笑。

“ ** _ **干得**_** 漂亮，Ruby。”

Ruby不由得眨了眨眼。

“等等——什么？”Cinder顿时大吃一惊。“可是——”

Raven的动作快如闪电，刀柄的圆头一下子砸进Cinder的下巴底面。她猛地合上嘴巴，蹒跚后退。

Yang谨慎地回头看了一眼Blake，Blake继续盯着那个褐发女人，指尖轻轻敲击着刀柄。

“Ilia——”Raven唤道，声音尖锐。褐发女人立即向她看去。

“Raven？”

“你来说说。Ruby是不是干得很 ** _ **漂亮**_** 呢？”

Blake紧紧盯着那抹冰冷刚毅的蓝色。Ilia不自在地动了动。“我——如果您高兴的话，那么……”

“很好，既然如此。”Raven叉起胳膊重新看向Ruby。“我只有一份工作要交给你了，花瓣，然后你就可以继续出去寻觅你那 ** _ **该死的**_** 光。”

Ruby瞄了Weiss一眼，然后她挺直身姿，与Raven四目相对。即便看不见那双血红色的眼睛，Ruby也知道她的视线十分灼热。

“是什么，Raven？”她紧紧抓住镰刀，努力按捺住自己。

Raven打个响指，唇边勾起一丝微笑。“阿特拉斯人很快就要找上我们了——在他们进入我们的迫击炮射程范围之前，我要你 ** _ **准确无误地**_** 向他们展示我们打算对他们做的事。”

一种古老的恐惧渗进Ruby的喉咙。

**_**Raven的刀刃刺穿了她的胸膛，滚烫的鲜血洒满甲板。她低头凝视着Ruby，示意她到她的怀里来，泪水轻柔地落下。Ruby哭了，在那血月般的目光下，她害怕得无法动弹。** _ **

“呃啊，Raven，你就不能让Ruby清静个三分钟的样子吗？”Qrow叹了口气，漫不经心地走到她俩中间。

她抬起一只手，Qrow生生吞下自己的忧虑。他是唯一一个被允许说话冒失而不会丧命的人。

“不、不，弟弟——如果Ruby以死神的身份出场，那么，还能以什么更好的方式开始收割呢？”Raven站在Weiss面前，她盯着那把邪气的镰刀，双手轻松地叉在腰间。

“你在说什么，Raven。”Ruby缓缓问道。Cinder奸猾地一笑。

“当阿特拉斯海军出现的时候，花瓣，你要当行刑人。”她扭头转向Weiss。“我对 ** _ **象征主义**_** 总是没有什么抵抗力。”

Yang睁大眼睛盯着Ruby。

Ruby强忍住反对的冲动，但她紧紧盯着Weiss，眼中立即泛起恐惧之色。Weiss ** _ **刚刚才**_** 开始表现得正常起来。Weiss ** _ **刚刚才**_** ……Ruby的手握得更紧了。

“别乱来。”Yang在她身旁悄声低语道。

但她的喉间早已充满了焦虑。“难道我做得还不够吗？”

Raven看着Ruby，凝视良久，随后轻声笑了出来。“你在在乎什么呢，花瓣？那不就是你的新刀具的用途么？用来 ** _ **处刑**_** 的啊？”

看见Ruby的双手在颤抖，Raven示意Vernal将Weiss提起来，然后，她一只胳膊缠在Weiss的腰间，将下巴枕在Weiss的肩膀上。

Weiss吓得说不出话来，只是尽可能地离她远点。“阿特拉斯海军舰队就追在你后面，Ruby，而你还认为我们的目标是为了达成交易吗？为了和平吗？”Raven拧着Weiss走向毛皮衬里的宝座。“你知道我只会血债血偿。”

她粗暴地把Weiss扔进座位里，然后走到椅子背后，刀刃缓缓出鞘。Yang赶在Ruby做出什么出格的事情之前一把将她扑倒在地上，她们的身子在地上扭打成一团。Cinder翘起一根眉，被这突如其来的乐子给逗笑了。

“不过既然你好像如此 ** _ **热衷**_** 于这项特别的交易，花瓣。”Raven将刀面伸过Weiss的脖颈。

蓝眸已然退回到牢房里的模样，Weiss的面孔一片呆滞。危险。

“那这片雪花最好不要在夜半的某个时分 ** _ **飘走了**_** 。”她凝视着地上的Ruby，Ruby不发一语，正在努力地挣脱Yang。

Yang把她抱得更紧，眼睛紧紧闭上，祈求Ruby安分地躺在原地。

“Raven， ** _ **求你了**_** ，请重新考虑一下吧。”Ruby挣扎着站了起来，Yang依然牢牢抱住她的膝盖。

“Ruby，”Raven抬起视线看向她，嘴唇抽动。“你什么时候知道我会 ** _ **那么做**_** 了？”

Raven轻声笑了笑，活动了一下手腕，粗暴地抓住Weiss的手肘把她重新提起来。“那么，就等到行刑的时刻吧。”Raven漫不经心地说道。

Ruby一下子绷不住了，杀戮欲恐将爆发。

Cinder从她身边经过，面带邪笑。“变软了么，袭掠者？还是说你只是喜欢吃拉屎的地方？”

无法再遏制自己的狂怒，Ruby大吼一声，立时从肩上卸下镰刀。一柄小刀突然钉在Ruby两手间的握柄上，刀身震颤不休。

“注意礼节，花瓣，礼节。”Raven仍然站在宝座旁，Weiss仍然在她的手掌心里。

银瞳清点起对手的数目——全副武装、可怖且本事不凡的对手——然后，她垂下了头，慢慢地跪坐下去。

Cinder大笑着扬长而去，Emerald紧随其后。

当Raven把Weiss拖走的时候，Ruby终于崩溃了。

Yang和Qrow把她拖出作战室，她不停地踢打尖叫着。

*

当她们出去的时候，Ilia截住了Blake。她靠在墙边，在阴影里等待着。Blake叹了口气，离开Yang和不断挣扎的Ruby身边。她终究还是不得不去解决这股余波，不过首先她得解决 ** _ **Ilia**_** 才行。

“Ilia，你在这里干什么。”Blake可没时间玩游戏。她撇起嘴唇。

“我也要问你同样的问题，Blake。”Ilia咬牙切齿地说，某种程度上，她看起来很生气。

“我……”Blake犹豫了。

“看起来你已经叛变了。真是这样吗？你是叛徒吗？”Ilia声音中的伤痛令羞愧感犹如一顶厚实的大风帽般严严实实地笼罩在Blake的心头。

“Adam疯了，Ilia。”她轻声说。

Blake还记得上一个被他们夷为平地的城镇——每一个人都被杀了。毫不留情。她从未忘记那些孩子。

“可是，你站在这里也是多亏了 ** _ **他**_** 。”Ilia厉声说。

“我不想吵架。”Blake说道。“别这样。”

“那再也由不得你了。”Ilia冷冷地瞪着她，双臂紧紧交叉。好像她正把什么东西紧紧抱在一起一样。

Blake看着自己的脚，试图说点什么。Ilia的立场似乎有些不对劲。“那你呢？Adam莫非突然间和Raven站在同一条阵线上了？”

Ilia身子一僵。“这不关你的事。”

“又或许Raven并不知道你是谁。”Blake突然察觉到关键之处，她的心脏疯狂地砰砰直跳。

事情将会变得非常。非常。糟糕。

“有种你就告诉她试试。瞧瞧当她发现 ** _ **你**_** 是谁的时候会发生什么事。”Ilia把头发往后一甩，脸庞蒙上一层阴郁的阴影。

“我谁也不是。”Blake缓缓开口。

Ilia大笑。“是啊没错，我还是阿特拉斯的女王陛下呢——说到这个。顺便说一句，干得不错啊。这是为了让袭掠者看起来总是像个傻瓜吗？还是说刚才的那些只是巧合？”

“别把Ruby扯进来——这可有失你的身份。”Blake强忍住没有咆哮出来。

“还有那个利维坦——”Ilia翘起一眉。“——Adam会 ** _ **喜欢**_** 她的。”

眨眼间，Blake已抽刀出鞘，指向Ilia的咽喉。她将刀尖抵进Ilia的皮肤，她们的鼻尖几乎挨到一起。“有种再说一遍，Ilia，然后你会看到六个月的囚禁对一个通情达理的女人究竟能产生什么影响。”

Ilia的态度缓和了片刻。“B-Blake。”

Blake低吼一声，放开了她，武器收回鞘中。“你给我马上离开，Ilia。我不愿看到你死。”Blake顿了一下，“倘若你继续这样下去，Raven终究 ** _ **会**_** 发现，而你 ** _ **会**_** 死。”

Ilia心下一横，后退一步。“很不幸，Blake，如今你再也无法控制我了。那是你造成的结果……不是我。”

“Blake！”Yang高喊她的名字。Blake转向声音来源，Ilia趁机闪身消失了。

Blake哀伤地看着Ilia数秒前还在的地方，希望那时候的事情如果不一样的话就好了。

*

Weiss坐在Raven的私人住处里，身上佩戴的镣铐依然松松垮垮，这里的住宿条件也算得上奢华。她坐在一张熊皮地毯上，毛皮柔软而舒适。她发现自己怀念起了新月玫瑰号的摇曳，但Weiss并没有时间去细想那些。

Raven坐在她对面，她的面具已被摘下，正放在角落里的桌子上。说实话，比起没戴面具的Raven，Weiss倒更宁愿她戴上面具。因为现在她可以看见她那双血红色的眼瞳，以及在她的虹膜上燃烧的地狱之火。

这使她想起了Ruby，但却更加冷酷无情。没有悲伤。

“Weiss Schnee，”Raven缓缓开口，“真有趣啊，不是么。我们竟然不早不晚，恰好在今天，在这里相遇了？”

Weiss锁住眉头，试图弄清楚今天到底是什么日子。“星期天有什么特殊之处吗？”

Raven忍不住放声大笑，从她嘴里传来的声音听上去不似人类。“所以我看出来Ruby已经影响到你了。”

Weiss脸色一红，手指紧紧地绞在一起。

“你知道今天是什么日子，对吧？”Raven掏出一个小小的丝质袋子，把东西扔向Weiss。

Weiss小心翼翼地看了看这个拉绳小袋，不确定该不该把它拿起来。这很有可能是个诡计。

“打开它。”Raven命令道。

Weiss的手指颤抖着，她慢慢拉开袋子，将里面的东西倒进手心里。两只蓝宝石耳环轻轻掉落出来。它们在银质底托上闪烁着美丽的光泽。

她盯着这对耳环，眉头紧蹙。

“ ** _ **仔细**_** 想，雪花。我有的是时间。”Raven朝后坐去，漫不经心地在一条长枕头上舒展双臂。她的唇边挂着一抹残酷的笑容。

噩梦渗进Weiss的脑海边缘。抬头看向母亲，她可以看见闪亮的蓝宝石反射着柔和的微光。刹那间，Weiss感到一阵反胃，她丢下耳环，脸色惨白。

Raven大笑着取回耳环，把它们小心翼翼地装回袋子里并揣进自己的夹克。

Weiss感到自己的舌头在嘴里不断肿胀。世界开始飘摇，刺骨的镣铐开始沉沉压上她的肩头。她凝视着桌子，试图自梦境中理清现实。

“你？”Weiss开口，声音轻柔。“ ** _ **是你**_** ？”她抬起双手伸向自己的头，将其逐渐抓紧。因为这种事情是不可能发生的。

“想象一下我当时有多吃惊啊——Ruby大摇大摆地走进我的小海湾，带来的不是Winter，却是 ** _ **Weiss**_** Schnee。”Raven把头发往后一甩。“那个不知怎么逃走了的女孩。”Raven面带邪魅的笑容，危险地低吼道。“而今，你出现在这里——就快要死了。”

Weiss盯着桌子，静静地听着。

“而Ruby还以为我是在做赎金生意呢。”Raven尖声笑了出来。她调整了一下表情。“但她却把 ** _ **你**_** 带给了我，现在——Weiss Schnee——我们陷入了一个窘境啊。”

Weiss挑起一眉。

“我无法在不产生一定不良后果的情况下 ** _ **杀了**_** 你。”

“你的整个目标不就是激怒我父亲并摧毁他的海军舰队么？那些事情并不会造成——”Weiss利落地用手在空中画了个引号，重复Raven刚才的话。“不良后果吧？”

“如果你继续用你的手惹我生气，我就把它们砍下来，雪花。”Weiss攥紧自己的双手。她真心厌倦了海盗威胁要砍掉她身上的东西。“不过没错——自从我的船队在去年失事以来，我一直在为之做好准备的不良后果——并不是 ** _ **这些**_** 。”Raven紧紧盯着Weiss。

她发出叹息一声，望向天花板。“该怎么办才好呢——既不能杀了你，又不能让你活着。真是个无解的矛盾哪。”

“杀我或不杀我。这并没有什么区别。”Weiss拨弄起自己的头发。

“我估计会有另一条路出现——尽管这是个耻辱。Ruby好像 ** _ **喜欢**_** 你。”Raven哼了一声。“真是讽刺啊，如果要我来说的话，Schnee。”

“你能不能别再打哑谜了？”Weiss怒声道。

她的胆大无畏令Raven高高扬起了眉。“真可惜你就快要死了——在这儿的话你本来会干得很出色的。”

Raven慢慢站起来走向出口。“为你那死去的母亲哀悼吧，Weiss——出于尊敬，然后你就要去陪她了。”一丝阴险的微笑掠过她的唇边。“并且，别忘了想起我哦。”

*

他们不得不把Ruby强行扭进她的舱室里并将舱室门牢牢锁在身后。Yang叉起胳膊守在门前。

Blake闪到Ruby跟前挡住她的去路。

“Ruby，冷静一下。”Blake宽慰道。

袭掠者来回踱步，一个死神的形象渐渐浮现在她心中。

“这事我做不到，Blake。”她气恼地把手指插进头发里，顿时回想起曾被Weiss的手指猛拽住头发时的疼痛感。

“我们也不希望你这么做啦，傻瓜。”Yang在门前说道。她翻了个白眼。

Qrow坐在椅子上，双手抱着头。他深深地叹了口气。“你知道，这大概是你把这事儿处理得最糟糕的方式了，小屁孩。”

“闭嘴，”Yang厉声说，“你之前又不在 ** _ **这里**_** 。”

Qrow缓缓环顾了一圈舱室。“究竟发生了什么事能让她变成 ** _ **这样**_** ？连一个月都不到！”他上下指了指Ruby。

Ruby坐到床边，Raven的话语在她心中回响。一想到要用那把镰刀杀了Weiss，世界就宛若一片空洞。Ruby屏住呼吸，紧紧抓住Weiss的手指覆盖在自己胸部上的那份记忆。

“我从没变过。”Ruby悄声低语。“我只是已经调整适应了。”

Qrow盯着她看了一会儿，然后开始拉扯下巴上沾着朗姆酒的胡茬。

“还有点别的事。”Blake踌躇不决地说道。众人的目光全都落在她身上。她不自在地动了动。

Ruby耐心地等待着，Yang开始用指尖敲击起自己的肱二头肌。

“什么事啊？”Qrow问道。Blake谨慎地盯着他看。

“他是个酒鬼外加笨蛋没错，但他从来没有背叛过我们。”Yang说道。

“嗷~你果然爱我呢~”他说，脸上掠过一抹俗气又做作的笑容。Yang不由得翻个白眼。

“这个么……”Blake继续紧紧盯着Qrow。

“ ** _ **干嘛啦**_** ！”他边说边无辜地举起双手。

“Blake，Qrow叔叔什么都不会说的。”Ruby细细地打量着他。“ ** _ **对吧**_** ？”

“Ruby，难道你是在想逃跑的事儿么，因为你知道Raven一定会 ** _ **大发雷霆**_** 的。”他从胸前的口袋里掏出酒壶。

“白牙已经渗透到漆黑之鸟号的重要成员里了。”Blake冷淡地说。之前在Ruby心中激起的不妙感加剧了。她以前见过那个女人。

Qrow震惊地看了她片刻，接着爆发出一阵大笑。他笑弯了腰，拼命拍打膝盖，然后才喘着气说道：“哎呀，你真是个搞笑的家伙啊。”

“Raven决不会允许那种事发生的——她生性可多疑着呢。”Yang说道，“她几乎从不单独见 ** _ **我**_** ，我还是她的亲生女儿呢！”

“那个褐发女人——她来这儿多久了？”Blake与Qrow四目相对。

他仰起头，一边捻着自己的嘴唇一边计算着。“五个月前来这里寻求政治避难的。Raven还挺喜欢她的。”

Blake凝视Ruby。“哼。你说得可真 ** _ **有趣**_** 啊。”她说道，声音中满载怨气。

“操。”Ruby低声怒骂。

Qrow向她看去，眉毛上翘。“显然，有些东西我没听懂。”

“六个月前我们把Blake抓上了船。你个 ** _ **笨蛋**_** 。”Yang说道，一只手沮丧地扶住自己的脸。

“那个猫眼女孩儿跟这事儿又有什么关系？”Qrow朝Blake的方向挥了一下手。

“你完全没在听吗？”Yang背靠在门上，公牛的身影赫然浮现在她的眼前。

“我们是从白牙把Blake抓来的。”Ruby说道，苦涩地笑了笑。正好是她所需要的。

“我操，不会吧！”Qrow笑了出来。“那可太糟了呀，Ruby。”一个念头突然从他的表情上显现出来。“等等……这么说Ilia是……”

“Adam Taurus的大副——我估计。”Blake酸溜溜地说。

Qrow顿时张大了嘴。“那她出现在这里——”

“显然，Raven还不够多疑。”Blake叉起胳膊。

“她怎么会不知道呢？”他困惑地发问。

“我们每次和白牙缠斗的时候，你记得有看到过那个辣妹吗——因为 ** _ **我没有**_** 。”一阵偏头痛几乎要使Yang的头盖骨炸开了。

“我记得她。”Ruby慢慢开口。

“Ilia比 ** _ **我**_** 更擅长鬼魅行事，”Blake声音紧绷地说。“这就是Adam之所以留下她的原因。”

“必须得有人告诉Raven才行。”Qrow说，整个人一下子清醒过来。

一个计划开始在Ruby形同迷雾般的脑海中酝酿而成。“不。”她的目光紧紧盯着舱室地板。

“可如果——”

“不。”她重复了一遍。

Blake良久地看着Ruby，随后叹了口气。“你打算干蠢事了，是吧？”

Ruby无奈地笑了笑，然后耸了耸肩。“看情况啦，我能依靠你吗？” 她小心翼翼地看着Qrow。“依靠你们 ** _ **所有人**_** ？”

Qrow呻吟一声，然后瘫倒在椅子里。“Raven会为此而冲我大发脾气的。我只知道这一点。”

“别担心。”Ruby说。“她会有更大的鲸鱼要抓的。”

当晚，庭院的钟声开始响起，警告着阿特拉斯海军的逼近。Ruby从桌边站起身来，他们已经在这里坐了整整六个小时了。

她轮流看向他们每一个人，神色严肃。背起那把硕大的镰刀，Ruby独自走出舱室。她的目的地：漆黑之鸟号，如今正停泊在海湾里。

Raven的黑帆犹如一道撕裂璀璨夜空的深渊。将母亲的领巾拉到鼻子上掩住面容，Ruby深深地吸了口气，然后为接下来的时刻做好心理准备。

她的腰间悬挂着一把轻巧细长的双刃剑。


	10. X.

灯笼的光辉在海湾里闪烁着，漆黑之鸟号静静地停泊在那里。漆黑之鸟号纹丝不动地坐落在海湾里——如同一位惯于独处的泰坦巨人。Winter透过望远镜仔细地观察着船只甲板——视野里一个人影都没有。

“长官。”她唤道，放下手中的望远镜转向海军上将。

Nikos中校立正，那个海盗男孩在地上徒劳地盯着她看。他的胳膊缠满了绳子，双手被牢牢地捆在背后。

“上尉？”上将站在舵轮附近，位于操舵手的身后，他的双眸扫视着澎湃的海洋。战斗的声音在空气中劈啪作响，青云开始在天空中闪烁。

“漆黑之鸟号停泊在海湾入口——船上没有人。”Winter细细扫视着海平线，搜寻是否有任何伏击的迹象。

Jaune凝视着甲板，神色哀伤。

他的模样令Pyrrha感到局促不安，她的手指在身后悄无声息地绞在了一起。

“男孩儿。”Winter厉声唤道。Jaune吓了一跳，战战兢兢地抬头朝她望去。他怕Weiss，不过他绝对 ** _ **更**_** 怕Winter。“现在是什么情况。”

Jaune不安地动了动，眼睛短暂地向Pyrrha瞄去，随后他耸了耸肩。“也许Raven想加价？”

阿特拉斯的军官们神色严肃地互看了一眼，上将挺直身姿。

“我们要接受吗？”Winter缓缓开口询问。

“我了解Raven，她会在你们踏上她的船的那一刻杀了你们。” Jaune脱口而出。Pyrrha忧心忡忡地撇了撇嘴。“不、不、不过也许她已经变了呢？”就算是Jaune也不相信她会变。

Winter冷哼一声，重新用望远镜搜寻起甲板上的人影。要接近停泊在海湾里面的船只的话，他们就必须得经过漆黑之鸟号。她扫视着那些船只，寻找Ruby的红帆——发现它们相当容易。Ruby舱室里的灯光正轻轻地闪烁着。

“我们必须认真考虑一下。”Pyrrha不舒服地说道——痛恨在这一刻里自己必须当坏人。“Schnee小姐可能已经死了。”

Winter僵住了。

“这种看法不无道理，中校。”上将说，他的下颔绷了起来。

“如果我们进了那个海湾，我们全都会死。”Pyrrha静静地说道，手指轻轻拉扯自己的发尖。她注视着围绕在军舰周围的纵帆船舰队，船员们在甲板上四下忙碌着。

“如果我们不进那个海湾，我 ** _ **妹妹**_** 会死。”Winter低吼道。

Jaune小心翼翼地盯着逐渐进入视野的迫击炮炮台。战斗火盆已被点燃，映照出操纵炮台的船员轮廓。

“如果她早就死了呢？”Pyrrha忧伤地说。

Winter拉了拉制服边缘。“那么，我们就拼尽全力，尽可能给他们造成最大的打击。”Winter眼中的杀意几乎可以映照出Raven眼中的杀意，Pyrrha想着。

“上将？”Pyrrha向Ironwood征询。

“我们有失去整支阿特拉斯海军舰队的危险，上尉。”Pyrrha不禁小小地松了口气。整个追逐事件本身就有些莽撞——诚然，这是情有可原的——不过还是莽撞。

军舰在水面上飞掠而过，离迫击炮的射程范围越来越近。Jaune不禁小小地发起了牢骚，在黑暗中眯起了眼睛。

“Jaune？”Pyrrha悄声对他开口。所有人的视线全都落在了他的身上。

“我不是故意要 ** _ **催**_** 你们，可是如果你们不赶快做出决定，我们会被炸沉的。”在他滞留在阿特拉斯船只上的这段期间里，Pyrrha一直都是他在这番困境中唯一拥有的希望。他们不曾说过多少话，但她总是面带微笑。这令Jaune感觉像在家一样。

他想念新月玫瑰号。

他想念Nora。

他想念 ** _ **Yang**_** 。

可是……他忧伤地看着她，无意中撅起了嘴唇，那副表情让Pyrrha想起了小奶狗。她情不自禁地向他露出微笑。

“您的命令是什么呢，上将？”Winter再次细细地扫视起漆黑之鸟号的甲板，那里出现的一丝异动令她的心激烈地搏动起来。

袭掠者的镰刀闪烁着危险的光芒，反射出晴朗的天空。黑色的领巾随风轻轻飘荡。她盯着军舰，神情冰冷。刹那间，天空突然染成了一片暗红色，火花在滚滚云烟中迸发。低沉的爆裂声沿着海浪飞掠而来，显然是伴随之前闪耀的火光姗姗来迟的混响。

Ironwood脸色苍白，慢慢地回头往后看去。当他们都跟随他的目光看去时，却见一支黑色船队正悄无声息地跟在他们后方。黑帆在漆黑如墨的夜色中几乎隐匿不见，迸发出的红色光芒勾勒出了这些船只的轮廓。

迫击炮弹开始砸落下来，在阿特拉斯舰队前方二百码处无害地沉没了。

Winter紧紧盯着漆黑之鸟号的甲板，骨干成员都站在Ruby的后面，Raven也在后面。而她身边的人赫然正是Weiss。“ ** **上将**** ！”Winter呼喊道。

“他们已经 ** _ **替**_** 我们做出决定了。装备迫击炮，中校——准备开火。” Pyrrha开始叫喊着发号施令，Ironwood贴近操舵手。“准备撞击。”他说，视线从未离开漆黑之鸟号。

在漆黑之鸟号上，Ruby转向Weiss，将镰刀从背后卸下。Raven把Schnee往前一推，高举双臂，一阵寒入骨髓的吼声响彻整个海湾。

*

Weiss跌倒在甲板上，眼睛瞄到了别在Ruby腰间的长剑所反射出的微光。她小心翼翼地调整自己的姿势，目光慢慢地与袭掠者的目光平齐。深渊开阔，Weiss心甘情愿地走向通往那里的岩架。

Ruby慢慢中断目光对视，转向Raven，手中握着镰刀。

“ ** **船队**** ！”Raven振臂高呼。她的声音远远传开，低沉的吼声来回荡漾。“ ** **这些阿特拉斯佬认为他们拥有这些海域**** ！”Raven苦涩地笑了笑，指向Weiss。“ ** **他们认为他们拥有**** ** _ **我们**_** ！”

一阵怒吼声此起彼伏。

Cinder小心翼翼地观察着Ruby，悬挂在她腰间的长剑激起了她心中的紧张感。她以前从未见袭掠者佩戴过如此 ** _ **简单**_** 的武器。Yang的缺席则更显异乎寻常。她用手指轻轻敲击着自己的髋部，心中思绪纷飞。

“ ** **Schnee家族夺走了我们的兄弟——我们的妻子——我们的**** ** _ **丈夫**_** ** **——并且已经太久没有付出代价了**** ！”Raven邪气地一笑，面具掩住了她的眼睛。Weiss闭上双眼，静静地等待自己的现实结束。至少这将经由Ruby之手。她露出脖子，向甲板弯下腰去。

“ ** **而这一次——他们会全部偿还**** ！”Raven将注意力转向Ruby。“死神。”

Ruby挺直身姿，朝开始穿过迫击炮火力范围的阿特拉斯舰队小小地瞄了一眼。Raven的黑色船队迫使他们不断前进，军舰的航向正缓缓转向漆黑之鸟号。阿特拉斯纵帆船开始被迫击炮的炮弹炸开了花，船上的船员被抛进了海里。船体被炸得四分五裂，沉进了破坏者之湾入口处的坟场里。

“动手吧。”Raven说，指向Weiss。“索回这笔欠债。”

Ruby深深地吸了口气，举起手中的刀刃。她看向Weiss，Weiss那星光般的眸子正深深地凝视着海平线。有那么片刻，Ruby也随着她的目光望了过去，那里的光芒在浪涛的边缘轻柔地旋转闪烁着。Ruby在领巾下面牵了牵嘴唇。

Ruby宛如雕塑一般呆站着，双手微微颤抖。她俯视着身穿母亲衣服的Weiss。Raven低吼了一声，几秒钟后，她叉起胳膊。“袭掠者。”她轻声警告。

Cinder手掌一抖，恩贡贝行刑刀从腰间滑进她的手中。“Raven。”她不动声色地压低嗓音厉声唤道。

Ruby凝视着Weiss，她的声音很低，只有她能听见。“我爱你，Weiss Schnee。”

Weiss低头看向自己的镣铐，为这份告白而拢起了眉头。

“袭掠者！”Cinder抽刀出鞘，挤开其他骨干成员。

Ruby狠狠一击，用矛尖刺穿Weiss的镣铐链环并用力一扭，镰刀上那狰狞的锯齿轻易便粉碎了钢铁。Cinder冲了过来，刀刃直指Weiss的脖颈。Ruby跨步挡在Weiss身前，用镰刀握柄抵住了那把小型镰刀的刀刃，身体在冲击力的作用下往后一斜。

“ ** **RUBY**** ！”Raven大叫，拔出佩刀。

正在此时，第一发迫击炮射了过来，漆黑之鸟号的甲板被轰得碎裂开来，木屑纷飞。船上爆发了一场火灾。Raven大吼，狂暴的怒气从她的肩头溢出——漆黑犹如阴影。

Weiss的双手重获自由，她抓住在Ruby腰间摆动的长剑，堪堪避过Raven的佩刀划下的致命一击。那把黑色刀刃的红色边缘似要扭进甲板里一样——仿佛自身便拥有生命力似的。

Ruby一脚狠狠踢中Cinder的膝盖，突然，有人用燧发枪朝她的右边开火。子弹从Ruby的鼻子边呼啸而过，火药的味道酸涩不堪。Emerald把武器扔向Ruby，枪托重重打到她的脑袋一侧。

Weiss仓促地爬起来，Blake倏然出现在她身前，挡开Raven挥过来的刀。“Ruby！”她咕哝着大喊。刀锋掠过Blake的脸，划破了皮肤表层。

Weiss伏低身子绕过Blake，长剑蓄势待发，剑尖直刺Raven。卡律布狄斯厉声嘶吼，气得咬牙切齿，她毫不费力地躲开了刺击，手中的佩刀似要将世界一分为二。

Blake以反曲刀锁住曲刃，与Raven的力量和残暴相抗衡。Weiss用肩膀撞击Raven的肋部，希望能让她一时喘不上气来。可结果，一只手残暴地抓住了她的咽喉，开始挤压她的气管。

一只手抵挡着Blake，另一只手企图拧断Weiss的脖子，Raven仰天长啸。又一枚迫击炮炮弹打落在甲板上，爆炸的冲击波让她颠簸了一下。Weiss一口咬住Raven的手腕，牙齿陷进纤柔的肌肤里，然后从下往上挥出长剑，想打她个出其不意。

纤细的剑刃劈裂了面具。

血珠顺着Raven的肌肤滴下。她单眼凝视Weiss，眼中神色疯狂——在留下深刻印象的同时，却也感到震惊与愤怒。

Ruby吃力地左躲右闪，Emerald一边逼近一边抡动两把大刀向她砍去，眼神狂暴。Cinder手持刀刃沿着镰刀握柄划下，刀锋削去了握柄表面，咬进了Ruby的指关节。

疼痛诱使她冷静下来，Ruby狂放不羁地大笑着，同时将镰刀绕在后背旋转开来，矛尖划过Emerald的腹部，弯曲的刀刃在Cinder的脖子上留下浅浅的伤痕。集颅者厉声怒嚎，疯狂地在空中挥斩刀刃，沉重的钢铁势必切穿脖颈。

电光火石之间，Cinder砍向Ruby，袭掠者以足掌撑地作前冲之势，她们的刀刃砰地一声纠缠在一起。她在肩上转动镰刀，不费吹灰之力便将Cinder的刀打偏。

大刀砍向她的肋部，Emerald的刀锋擦过她的肌肤——划破了衬衣。Ruby从枪带上拔出一把燧发枪狂暴地开枪射击，子弹打穿了Emerald的肩膀，开出的小洞里炸出了一小撮骨渣肉沫。Emerald倒在甲板上厉声惨嚎。

Cinder愤怒地咆哮，沉重的刀刃挟带千钧之势，反手斩向Ruby的肠子。Ruby勉强避开她的挥击，腹部的肌肤逐渐浮现出一道细细的红色伤口——正好与那个红发战士给她留下的可怕伤疤相交叉。

“是时候给我 ** _ **去死**_** 了，袭掠者！”Cinder大吼，利用冲力将手肘狠狠顶到Ruby的鼻子上。Ruby被这一击撞得眼花缭乱，不过却没有倒下，她后颈的寒毛反而直竖起来。

Cinder伏身旋转横扫Ruby的双腿却没有得逞。她趁机把手伸进口袋掏出一个小瓶子。她把那个瓶子扔到Ruby脚边砸得粉碎，一抹火星突然从她的刀上乍现。

Ruby咕哝着在油上打滑。

顷刻间她突然着火了，火焰直窜上她的小腿肚。她吃了一惊，直往后退，皮肤烧焦的味道令她头昏眼花。Cinder大声笑了起来，刀刃砍进Ruby的二头肌里，把她拖回自己的控场范围之中。

Blake挡开Raven的刀，手中空出的反曲刀在她的胸前划开一条长长的口子。Weiss虚晃身形绕到Raven背后，剑刃自下往上，沿着她的脊背狠厉无情地挥斩而去。血肉被切开的牵拉感令Weiss一阵颤抖。鲜血飞溅在她的白色外套上。

“看起来我们 ** _ **着火**_** 了呀！”Raven癫狂地大笑着。她冲向Blake，手背牢牢贴上她的下巴。Blake大吃一惊，急忙往后退开。Raven停止动作意欲诛杀对手，刀锋却被Weiss的长剑护手卡住。她猛地一甩头，出其不意地冲撞Weiss。两人的头骨凶猛地撞到一起。

迫击炮炮弹如雨点般倾泻而下，阿特拉斯军队近在咫尺。军舰维持航速——船头瞄准了漆黑之鸟号。

“ ** **QROW**** ！”Raven大喊，四下搜寻自己的弟弟。哪里都看不到他的身影。可Raven并没有时间生气，因为Weiss突然挡在了她的身前，Blake则身形一晃倏然出现在她身后。长剑剑刃挥洒细密如罗网——割掉了Raven衬衫上一条条带子。造成的伤口又深又痛，Raven被这个眼中饱含杀意的Schnee女孩彻底打了个措手不及。

Weiss一声厉喝猛冲过去，端起剑刃准备砍向Raven的喉咙，然而，又一阵迫击炮的爆炸冲击波让她失去了平衡。Weiss被一只手揪住了夹克衫后领，转眼间，她正跌向黑暗的港湾，火药的气味和海洋的盐水刺痛了她的眼睛。

Weiss撞向水面，天空突然切换成了一片亮绿。盐分将她的肺刺得生疼，突如其来的炮火声在波浪之下化作柔和的颤音。她挣扎着划向水面，沉浮在漆黑之鸟号的龙骨附近，笼罩在阴影里。

在上方的甲板上，烈火熊熊燃烧。一枚迫击炮炮弹砸落在十五码开外的地方，那强大的冲击力险些把Weiss推回水下。她又一次挣扎着划到水面上，随后Blake把她拖到一艘小划艇上。她呕出海水，渐渐恢复了方向感。

Blake重新望向上方的甲板，熊熊燃烧的绿色火焰以诡异的光芒勾勒出她的轮廓。

Ruby慌慌张张地跳动着，但她的动作却只令吞噬她双腿的火势更加猛烈。热度很高，靴子皮革开始熔化到她的皮肤上。Ruby咬紧牙关，冲Cinder大声咆哮，一头猛撞到Cinder的鼻子上。空气中立时响起一声令人发毛的断裂声，鲜血温暖了Ruby的头皮。

Cinder愤怒地嚎叫，磕磕绊绊地退离袭掠者身边，一只手捏住折断的鼻子。Ruby得意地微微一笑，随后跑向船舷。“回 ** _ **见**_** 啦，Cinder。”她将镰刀在肩上一转，随即纵身跃下，当她砸落到水面上时，身上的火焰立时便熄灭了。

Ruby坠落在小划艇旁，她划到水面上，然后爬进划艇里。她把自己的武器交给Blake，接着开始拼命朝海湾内的圣所划去——朝新月玫瑰号划去。

Weiss的双手突然被塞进一把燧发枪，枪支笨拙粗重。她一脸迷惑地低头瞪着这玩意儿，Blake朝漆黑之鸟号高高举起另一把燧发枪并开火。

“ ** **开枪啊，WEISS**** ！”当Weiss丝毫没有动作时，她大声喊了出来。

Weiss笨拙地握好武器，往上瞄准目标闭紧双眼扣动扳机。枪没响。Blake叹了口气，从Weiss那双没用的手上抽走燧发枪，然后把击锤往后一拨。

“我的天，我们得让Nora教教你怎么使枪才行。”她咕哝着又开了一枪。

Raven对着夜空仰天长啸，她的滔天仇怨令Weiss不寒而栗。她出现在栏杆边，紧紧盯着下方正在迅速撤离的划艇。Weiss开了一枪，子弹正好打在Raven左侧的木头上。

卡律布狄斯——吃了一惊——看向木头的破裂之处，随后，她将一枚又小又圆的炸弹握在手中。她从甲板上的火焰点燃炸弹引线，然后一把将它扔出船舷。

炸弹掉落在小划艇的甲板上，Ruby急忙将它踢到船外。它刚好在落到水面之时爆炸了。又一道青色的闪光照亮了天空，Blake抬头凝视着那道光亮。

“他来了。”她轻声说。

迫击炮的轰鸣声淹没了她的话语。

*

Yang回头冲Nora大声喊叫，喇叭型前膛枪朝塔楼的楼梯下面疯狂地开枪射击。漆黑之鸟号的船员尽皆命丧在这把武器之下，尸身在她身前堆成了一座小山。

“她们 ** _ **逃掉**_** 没？！”她厉声低喊。

Ren手持一把望远镜，正仔细地观察着漆黑之鸟号的甲板，Ruby毫不费力地跳出船外跃进下方的水里。他的视线跟随她的下坠轨迹看去，Weiss和Blake已经安全了。

“ ** _ **下雨吧**_** ，Nora！”他大喊道，丢下望远镜来到Yang身旁——鹿角刀紧握在双拳之中。又一波船员冲上楼梯，试图重新抢占迫击炮塔。

Nora在他们身后癫狂地大笑着，导火线的嘶嘶声令Yang浑身一颤。一声剧烈的炸响响彻塔楼，炮弹轻易飞落到漆黑之鸟号的甲板上。

Qrow和Sun带着一小撮值得信赖的手下已经占领了海湾另一端的第二座塔楼。他的塔楼也迸发出迫击炮开火的声响，炮弹摧毁了漆黑之鸟号的主甲板。

“ ** **去**** ** _ **你**_** ** **的吧！RAVEN**** ！”Yang大吼道，喇叭型前膛枪的枪响回荡在她的话语间。

男人们被飞散的子弹开膛破肚，他们紧紧捧住自己的肚子，内脏从裂开的伤口里蹦了出来。她把枪械背到肩上，武器牢牢套在双拳之上，走向一名伤势沉重的船员。他笨拙地往后爬开，脸色一片惨白，试图把肠子塞回自己的腹部里。

Yang将刀刃捅进他柔软的下巴底面，并顺势在另一个人的脖子上划下致命的一刀。鲜血喷涌而出——将她的脸溅得一片殷红。

Nora又开了几枪，为Ruby的逃脱做掩护。

Ren轻快地穿梭在对手之间，刀刃顺着肋骨和喉咙搜寻着至深的落刀点——不费吹灰之力便深切至骨。男人们接连瘫倒在他的脚下，他眼中闪烁的镇静光芒令人心惊胆寒。

肾上腺素在Yang的两耳间搏动，一股愉悦的亢奋感开始涌入她全身。她大笑着从楼梯的台阶上一跃而起，双膝毫不费力地踢进一个毫无防备的受害者的胸膛。她重重落到他身上，滚下几级阶梯，然后又使下一波人失去平衡而从楼梯上滚落。他们急急忙忙地想要站稳，但利维坦速度更快。

男人们拼命想要站起来，Yang俯身劈砍，切断了他们的肌腱，脚踝以怪异的角度断裂开来，他们惨嚎着滚落下去。石阶被鲜血浸得湿滑——有些人挣扎着想要抓稳石阶。

Ren跃过她的肩头，鹿角刀劈进男人们的脸——令他们的面容无从辨认。拦路强盗轻松翻过Yang的背，刀刃劈穿头骨，脑浆飞溅。Ren降落在逐渐缩小的队伍的另一头，呼吸急促。

Nora又发射了一串炮弹。“她们快到码头了！”她回头大喊道。

Yang满头大汗，气喘吁吁地往前猛扑过去。滑膛枪的枪响在逼仄的楼梯井里回响，一枚子弹嗖地一声打穿了Yang的大腿。她惊叫一声，用手捂住伤口。

犯罪者睁大双眼，盯着自己手中冒烟的枪管。随后，Ren的刀刃银光一闪快速斩落。滑膛枪徒劳无用地掉落在阶梯上，这名船员双手捂住自己逐渐分离的脖子。头骨的重量使他的头往后仰去，脖子上的伤口暴露出白色的脊柱。

他倒了下去，被自己汩汩直冒的鲜血淹没。Ren淡定地从他身上跨过去。他对Yang礼貌地淡淡一笑，然后取下戴在头上的翠绿头带，把它紧紧缠在Yang的腿上。血液流失的速度变慢了。

“那么，是时候离开这块岩石了！”Yang大喊道，脑袋朝码头一点。

又一串迫击炮的爆破声响贯穿了塔楼。“ ** **NORA**** ！”Yang大喊。

“干嘛啊？”Nora出现在她身边，胸前绑着炸弹。她满面笑容。Yang翻个白眼，然后磕磕绊绊地尽力走下楼梯。

Ren用胳膊搂住Yang的腰，Nora率领他们疯狂地冲锋。她左右甩开炸弹——储备似乎无穷无尽。当炸弹爆炸时，人们化为一团团血雾和火焰。

*

Pyrrha艰难地行走在甲板上，迫击炮炮弹像地雷一样无时无刻不在爆炸。Jaune张大双眼徒劳地蜷缩在栏杆旁，嘴里念念有词地悄声祈祷着。

桅杆发出呜呜的哀号声，她把Jaune扶起来，碧绿的眼瞳紧张地望着船帆。她迅速砍断他身上的绳子，手掌轻轻搭在他的肩膀上。

“撑住！”上将大喊。

Pyrrha卧倒在甲板上，并把Jaune也拉到身边趴下。

军舰嘎嘎作响，刹那间，船头撞上了漆黑之鸟号——两者的甲板纠结扭曲。

在他们身后，黑色船队逐渐逼近，大炮像水一样撕开了纵帆船。炮塔上的炮火轻轻地弹响，使夜晚的色彩变得斑驳。

Winter矗立在军舰船首，军刀出鞘。她盯着Raven那道炽热的轮廓，Raven仍然屹立在漆黑之鸟号的甲板上——拒绝撤退。船员们在她周围涌动，大火被扑灭了，随即却又有新的火灾出现。

简直就像海德拉（*译注①）的头一样。

Raven对着阿特拉斯海军暴戾地怒吼，黑刃出鞘。

Winter突然冲出船头，军刀直指Raven。Pyrrha站起来，手中抓着长枪朝上尉奔去，眼里流露出急迫的神情。

Jaune在她身后几步远的地方，笨拙地绕过迫击炮跑来。

“留在这里！”她回头喊道。

“我不能！”他叫着答道，纵身跃过主甲板上的一个大洞。

“Jaune！”Pyrrha回头严厉地瞪了他一眼，随后却又因他拼命追赶在她身后的样子而软化下来。即便以自己有所缺陷的方式，也仍要跟上她的步伐。

“Raven会杀光你们所有人的。”他提高音量说。

又一枚迫击炮落下，他登时仰面朝天跌了一跤。Pyrrha朝Winter那边瞄了一眼，她现在正跟卡律布狄斯陷入了致命的对峙。她一把拉起Jaune。

Raven凶猛地挥刀劈砍，火星自Winter的刀刃上飞舞而出。

“正是我 ** _ **原本想**_** 见的那个Schnee呢。”Raven冷酷地说道。

Winter大声厉喝，扭身绕过Raven那副漫不经心的面容。她沿着Raven的脊背自下而上地举刀挥砍——那里早已有一道完全相同的伤口留下。Raven发出一声惨叫，激烈地旋身挥动佩刀，刀柄圆球撞上了Winter的太阳穴。

Winter踉踉跄跄地后退，两眼金星直冒。

Raven猛烈地刺出，刀尖粗暴地贯穿了Winter的肩膀，直插进地下的甲板里——把她钉住了。“你们这些Schnee家的人 ** _ **到底**_** 怎么回事啊？你们都这么嗜血的吗？”Raven扭动刀刃，慢慢蹲下身子盯着Winter的眼睛。

Winter痛得大叫，疯狂地挥出手里的军刀，却都砍空了。Raven握紧武器握柄，更加激烈地扭动刺进Winter身体里的刀刃。

Pyrrha跳落到甲板上，长枪精准无误地掷向Raven的脑袋。Raven及时闪开，枪头划裂了面具，粉碎了制作这张面具的骨头。它从Raven的脸上掉落下来，她红色的眼眸活像二重月。

她尚未来得及反应，Pyrrha已近在身前，佩剑在Raven的肩膀上划开一道难看的伤口。一把邪恶的、弯曲的刀刃突然砍向Pyrrha的咽喉，一个眼神散发着至极 ** _ **盛怒**_** 的黑发女人正在回击Pyrrha。

Pyrrha做出一个手翻（*译注②）的动作避开了危机，手指再一次握住长枪握柄。她冲向这名新敌人，Winter则一脚狠狠踢中Raven的骨盆。

黑刃从地上拔了出来，Winter从那柄邪恶的刀刃上抽离身体，转身朝后冲过一堵火墙。Raven咕哝一声，她眼底的神情犹如狂风暴雨，萦绕在黑夜之中。

“你以为这玩意儿能 ** _ **阻拦我**_** 吗？”Raven大笑着，毫不费力地跨过了这堆火焰，浑身毫发未损。可突然间，卡律布狄斯眺望起远在船舷之外的海平线。刹那间，比起在她身前的Winter，穿刺公牛的海盗旗更加强烈地激起了她的怒火。

“ ** **TAURUS**** 。”Raven浑身浴血，与Winter料想她本身之所是的那种恶魔分毫不差。Raven短暂地盯着Winter看了片刻，当下做出了决断。她抛下Winter转身跑向上层后甲板区，眼睛紧紧盯着舵轮。

身躯被火焰所环绕，Cinder赫然耸现在Pyrrha面前，佩刀投下的邪恶阴影在火光中扭曲变形。Pyrrha紧紧地盯着她，眼中流露出坚毅的决心。一块肌肉在她的下颚边缘抽动着，随后，两人互相发起了攻击。

Jaune终于艰难地爬过了船首斜桅，当看见Ruby最讨厌的敌人——又或者，至少可以说是最不可理喻的敌人——那令人难以忘怀的标志性刀具时，他立马慌了起来。“ ** **PYRRHA**** ！”他大声喊道。

她略微地朝他看了一眼，这段时间却足以让Cinder挥刀出击，刀刃狠狠地砍进了Pyrrha的肋部。她顿时目瞪口呆，伤口上血如泉涌。Pyrrha惊愕不已，长枪当啷一声掉落在甲板上。

瞬息之间，Jaune一把扑倒Cinder，他的胳膊狂乱地摆动着。Cinder摔倒在火焰里，可怖的烧伤逐渐爬上她的手臂，肌肤开始气泡。她厉声惨嚎，一把将他从身上甩下去，火苗的热量舔舐起他的后背。

Jaune眼中神色狂乱，他站起来，抓住Pyrrha的手腕拉着她退回阿特拉斯船只的安全地带。他瞄了一眼Winter，一边改变路线一边自怨自艾地把这位Schnee拉了起来。

“我们必须 ** _ **赶紧**_** 撤退！”他大声喊道。

鲜血又一次染红了她的制服，Winter想朝舵轮冲过去追上Raven，但Jaune却用一只手抵住了她的胸口，摇了摇头。

炮火呼啸着飞过天空，黑色船队掉头面对来袭的白牙。

Winter把他的手拍到一边，作势欲跨过他身边，紧接着Pyrrha朝她大喊。“ ** **上尉**** ！”突然被叫到，Winter不由得身子一僵。“撤退吧。”Pyrrha轻声说，肋部那道豁开的伤口让她忍不住痛哼起来。她开始感觉头晕目眩。她倚在他身上，她的血染红了他的衬衣。

Winter怒气冲冲地把手里的军刀掷向Raven，刀刃往低处飞落，钉在了船长室的木头上。军刀震颤着，刀身在火焰之中渐渐转变成暗红色。

Winter转身跑过船首斜桅，Pyrrha和Jaune紧随在她的身后。军舰扭动着缓缓从漆黑之鸟号的船体上抽离出来，上将站在舵轮旁，面色阴沉。

船帆鼓胀，撤退的钟声回荡在阿特拉斯舰队的上空。很快，军舰驶离开来，纵帆船舰队了无生气地缓慢跟随在后面。

*

Ruby吃力地爬上新月玫瑰号的甲板，当她翻过船舷时，正好Yang也同Ren和Nora一块儿出现。Yang的腿上鲜血直流，Blake立即来到她身旁，把她拉起来帮她翻上这艘久候的船只。

“ ** **走**** ！”Ruby高声大叫道，她的命令让船员们一下子恢复了生气。

Sun爬上侧支索，目光落在桅顶观测台上。Qrow大汗淋漓地站在码头上，朝Ruby小小地挥了挥手并使了个眼色，然后他转身回到混乱之中，消失在船员们的身影里。

Weiss帮Blake扶住Yang，将利维坦慢慢放到掩护之下。Blake撕开Yang的裤子，忍不住轻声咒骂了一句，子弹造成的创伤不断涌血，其貌狰狞可怖。

“Neptune！”她在战斗的喧嚣中大声呼唤。

Yang咬紧牙关，随后，她转动眼珠，瞅向船外那片浩瀚的大海。在那里，她看见了那面令她日思夜想的海盗旗，不禁张大了紫罗兰色的眼睛。

Blake跟随她的视线望去，神色哀伤。

黑色船队向逼近的白牙开火，紧接着，三艘较小的纵帆船炸裂成无数木头碎片。濒死的尖叫声弥漫在空气里，被火药的恶臭所笼罩。

新月玫瑰号的船帆灌满了风，开始划过海湾，直奔向漆黑之鸟号和渐渐驶离开来的军舰。Ruby瞄向Weiss，Weiss正用双手按住Yang的腿，她的目光变得越发坚定。她绷紧下颔，复又看向海湾入口。

“Ruby。”Ren走到她身边警告道。他的发带不见了，不知怎地让他看起来……感觉不一样了。

“保持航线。”她淡然道。

“我们不能冲撞漆黑之鸟号，”Ren悄声说，“我们的船体支撑不住。”

“会没事的。”Ruby半是肯定半是祈祷地说。

Ren鼓足勇气做好心理准备，神色一片镇定。他的模样反倒有助于站在他身边的袭掠者安下心来，一丝火花自她的心中涌现。它散发出了信心。

还有五十码远。军舰正在退开，甲板上散布着火焰。Raven咬牙切齿地站在舵轮旁。Ruby能够在新月玫瑰号上听见她狂怒的嘶吼。那些嘶吼声令她的身子不禁一阵战栗。

“ ** **撑住**** ！”Ren大吼道。Ruby卧倒下去，新月玫瑰号挤压在两艘泰坦之间，船体刮蹭着船体，剧烈的震荡声响彻甲板，整艘船似要碎裂成两半。

Ruby闭上眼睛，耳中被迫击炮震得嗡嗡直响。在船只的颤动停止之前，她的船首前方只有一望无际的大海。他们驶离破坏者之湾，死者的声音久久地萦绕在风中。

然后，Ruby做了她曾向Raven保证自己永远不会做的事：她逃跑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：  
> ①“海德拉（hydra）”：希腊神话中的九头蛇，是西方的神话生物。传说它拥有九颗头，其中一颗头要是被斩断，立刻又会生出两颗头来。  
> ②“手翻”：竞技体操中常用的基本术语之一。指用手或头、手支撑地面或器械经头部翻转的动作。从方向上有向前、向后、向侧的手翻。


	11. XI.

Ruby坐在舱室里，低头看着自己那双被彻底烧毁的靴子。她皱着眉拽了拽靴口，皮肤紧紧地粘在皮革上面。Neptune已经替Yang包扎好了，那颗子弹如今被装进一个小口袋里，吊在Yang的腰间——显然是要拿来当作纪念品。

不幸的是，对Ruby来说，她的小饰品还要复杂一些。Ruby眯起眼睛看着靴子，她的脚轻轻地刺痛着。Weiss出现在门口，手里捧着一个装满水的小盆子，怀里夹着药膏和纱布。

在内心深处，船长呻吟着，使劲向后倒在椅子里，把眼睛藏在胳膊后面。她为什么要那么做啊？她为什么要那么 ** _ **做**_** 啊？

Weiss把盆子轻轻放到书桌上，然后脱下溅血的夹克，把它仔细搭在第二张椅子的椅背上。她撇撇嘴，慢慢蹲坐在Ruby脚边，眉头紧蹙。

她小心翼翼地拨开磨损的皮肤，用酒精清洁受损部位。Ruby痛得嘶嘶叫唤，直往后缩，尽量把脚缩到椅子下面。

“我们不管它们行吗？”她傻不拉几地建议道。“我——我喜欢这双靴子。”

Weiss面无表情地盯着她看，随后坚决而谨慎地抓住Ruby的脚后跟，把她的脚又拽了回来。“没人会喜欢一双靴子喜欢到 ** _ **这种程度**_** 。”Weiss低声说道，然后把起泡的皮肤从皮革上挑离开。

“我可以这样生活。”Ruby坚持。

Weiss叹了口气，手中停了一会儿，让Ruby的脚跟放在自己的大腿上。“直到开始感染为止——然后你会死的。”Weiss试图以理相劝。

“似乎还是比Cinder要好。”Ruby点点头。

“你真是个蠢货。”Weiss怒道，猛然拔下第一只靴子。Ruby痛得大叫一声，脸色霎时一片苍白。她的皮肤呈现出明亮的鲜红色，块块皮革碎片依然熔化在她的脚上。

Weiss把烧坏的靴子扔到背后，接着开始慢慢剥掉皮肤上残留的皮革——皮肤也跟着被条条剥离。烧伤开始轻微地渗出液体，Ruby突然感觉非常难受。

Weiss工作着，Ruby闭上眼睛，专注于腿上的刺痛感。她们就这么无言地坐着，直到一股冰凉的感觉从Ruby的小腿肚上传来。她皱了皱眉——并不是不高兴的意思——低头看去， Weiss正在敷抹厚厚的药膏。她嘴里低声哼唱着某种旋律。

“你不必这么做的。”Ruby开口道。她四处东张西望，就是 ** _ **不看**_** Weiss，依然不确定她们现在究竟算什么。她盯着天花板上的一个地方，那里的疙瘩看起来就像一张打呵欠的嘴巴。

“那我还能做什么呢？”Weiss酸刻地说。她手上犹豫了一下，然后开始用一条纱布将药膏包裹起来。Weiss轻轻放下Ruby的脚，接着转向另一只。

血液凝结在她的脸上——那是一种明亮的绯红。Ruby描绘起Weiss的鼻子曲线，然后记住流向她嘴唇的血斑。Ruby喉咙一紧，双手突然紧紧抓住椅子两边。

Weiss轻拭她的肌肤，手指在Ruby的腿上逗留了好一会儿。她皱着眉叹了口气，目光凌厉地看向Ruby。船长眨了眨眼，无助地凝视着她，她的头开始晕晕乎乎的。

“我能做这个。”Ruby尴尬地说道。当Weiss重新回到手头的活计时，Ruby并没有抗拒Weiss的双手。Weiss只是高高地扬起眉，摇了摇头。

“就那么反感么？”Weiss突然啐了一口。

“什、什？什么？”一抹红晕缠上Ruby的脖子。

Weiss藏起一抹悲伤的微笑，然后脱下第二只靴子。不知什么原因，这一只靴子的皮革更好地承受住了火焰的灼烧，比第一只靴子更容易脱下。银眸紧紧地凝望着，Ruby的眉间犁起深深的沟壑。

轻轻叹了口气，Weiss伸出手，用一根手指抚平那里的褶皱，在她的触摸之下，Ruby的双眉轻轻一跳。“没有理由那样做。”她安静地提醒道。

Ruby困惑不已，忽然晕眩起来，她凝视着Weiss，腿上的抽痛在腹部底端突如其来的悸动面前退化为了背景噪音。

“我不明白。”Ruby慢慢地开口道。

“你为什么要那么做，Ruby？”Weiss问道，她的声音很不自然。她不肯抬头，手指不自在地拨弄着肌肤。Weiss沉默不语地静坐着，尽量壮起胆子慢悠悠地工作。Ruby似乎并未注意。

“做什么啊，在火中爆炸吗？”她故作无辜地问道。

Weiss忍不住哼了一声，手指掐进Ruby柔软的腿里。Ruby痛得大叫一声，Weiss一下子放开了她的腿，就好像它是滚烫的烙铁似的。她的两只耳朵渐渐染上一层明亮的粉红色。它们剧烈地燃烧着。Weiss清了清喉咙，深深地吸了口气，重新转向Ruby的伤口。

“ ** _ **不是**_** 。为什么你要……”她从自己的位置上仔细地打量着Ruby，Ruby慌慌张张地到处东张西望。“……说……”话语堵在了她的喉头。Weiss攫紧这份现实。

“呃，我当时以为我们全都要死了嘛。”Ruby快速说道，脸上的红晕变得更深了。褶皱再次浮现在她的双眉之间。

Weiss本该知道的。她的血液融化了。“于是你就不管三七二十一直接把那些话 ** _ **脱口而出**_** 了？”她依然小心而轻柔地涂抹着药膏——即便她很生气。

“呃、呃……”Ruby不安地动了动，那模样像极了当Weiss还是个年轻的小女孩时被她摧毁的第一个男孩。“Weiss……我……”Ruby舔了舔嘴唇。

“Yang现在肯定已经 ** _ **生龙活虎**_** 了吧。”她低声说道，试图岔开话题。

Ruby重重地叹了口气，低头凝视Weiss，眼睛来回细细地扫视着她，犹如一道饥饿的漩涡。“Weiss，我爱你。”她的声音宛若坚钢。“我承认那有多么地 ** _ **愚不可及**_** ，所以在你准备说我是个笨蛋之前——我早就已经知道了。”

Weiss能在颅骨底部的某个地方听见自己的心跳声。她的双手在Ruby的腿上静止了一会儿，然后才匆匆将伤口包扎起来。Ruby注视着她的每一个动作，等着 ** _ **说点什么**_** 。

“那个时候，我确实亲了你。”Ruby承认道。“你在我的牢房里， ** _ **我**_** 还亲了你。”她看向地板。“对不起。”

“你有没有打算过要把我处决了？”Weiss问道，声音冷如寒冰。

Ruby动了动，倾身向前，将双手搭在Weiss的肩膀上。她吸引了她的目光，她的眼睛满含悲伤。“Weiss，你在听我说话吗？”

“我曾经被爱愚弄过，Ruby Rose——它并不能免除你的 ** _ **任何**_** 罪责。”Weiss慢慢地摆弄着药膏的盖子，把它拧紧。旧伤长痛。

波浪轻轻地互相拍打着——簇拥成一座座白色的小山峰。阳光透过碎裂的云层散射下来，舱室内的光线被扭曲成了海洋的颜色。它在Weiss身上投下一道长长的阴影，放大了她眼中陨落的星光。

“那我……我会做得更好的。”Ruby悲伤地说道，银眸黯然。她的双手沿着Weiss的胳膊滑下，将她在自己掌心下的感觉牢牢记在心中。当Ruby抽离时，胸中仿佛有一个钩子紧紧地勾住了她的心。

Weiss仔细地端详着她，然后才把没有用过的东西收拾起来，放在夹克衫的口袋里。Ruby将会有一阵子没办法站起来，如果Weiss不当心点的话……

两人保持着沉默，彼此间都在以为另一个人没有在看时互相偷瞄着对方。

*

Blake坐在船首舱的海雾之中，全身都被打湿了。新月玫瑰号乘风破浪，船体发出的嘎吱声响提醒着她何处才是她的归属之地，令她感到安心。

穿刺公牛号——它时常缠扰着她，似乎随时都会突然出现。早在她被袭掠者抓获的很久以前，Blake就已经开始担心起白牙的发展走势。

他们不只是走私货物。他们不只是偷取商船的货物。他们不只是为宝藏而战。

他们是奴隶贩子。他们是掠夺者。他们是强奸犯。他们是Adam对人类的极端愤怒的催化剂。

而Blake从前竟如此盲目。可这真的是她的错吗？从儿时起她就和Adam在一起了——那个时候，她的父亲还是白牙船队的指挥官。那个时候，他们劫富济贫，盗亦有道。

Blake将一根膝盖抱在胸前，另一根垂向下方澎湃的海洋。她盯着海水，水面轻易为这艘她已经开始视之为家的船只所破开。

“Ilia……”她低声念道，眼前翻腾的波浪中浮现出了那个刺客的面容。Blake有资格去试着拯救她吗？她有资格去试着拯救整个白牙吗？还是说把她那份腐化堕落的遗产付之一炬才是最好的做法？

这些问题如同巨石一样环绕着她——慢慢朝她收拢，缓缓将她碾碎。

“嗨呀，B！”Yang倒吊在船首斜桅上，霎时间与Blake四目相对。“哦？”Yang隐去笑容，紫眸注意到了Blake眼中的泪花。“Blake，怎么了？”她问道，倒流的血液使她的脸蛋显得红扑扑的。

Blake吸了吸鼻子，并未意识到自己已经哭了。她还没来得及擦去眼泪，Yang已从她那个怪异的位置上轻轻捧住了她的脸庞，轻吻她的眼角。

“别哭，B。”她说。

巨石在她的周身轰然倒塌，粉碎了Blake构筑多年的心墙。眼泪流得更加厉害了。

Yang皱了皱眉，轻松荡到船首舱上，面向Blake。浪花涌上Yang的肩头，在她的发丝上轻轻洒下露珠。

“Blake？”她脸上浮现出的担忧就跟她的标志性狂怒一样强烈。

Blake伤心地吸了吸鼻子，用手抹了抹脸颊，从开始在Yang的发丝里燃烧的太阳光辉上移开视线。海平线上的光在利维坦的脑袋后面旋转着，柔和的光蔓将她笼罩在空灵缥缈的光辉之中。

“我不知道该怎么办才好。”Blake凄楚地承认。一般来说，她都是有答案的，可如今在这件事上呢？

“什么？”Yang歪着头，一根眉高高地翘起。

Blake搂住自己，生怕如果不这么做的话自己会碎裂成两半。紧抓肋部的手指隐隐发疼。“他永远都不会罢手的。”她说道。

Yang的面色渐渐变得严峻起来，当回忆起上一次和Adam发生的冲突事件时，她的眼神一片木然。

“你早就知道了吧。”Yang静静地说。

白牙曾在一座小渔村靠岸——所有村民的财产加起来都少得可怜，一文不值。然而，白牙还是滞留在那里，将其夷为平地。

Sun在桅顶看见了烟火。看见了Adam飘荡的舰旗。当他听见警钟声时，Ruby做出了选择。

与白牙作战，还是任由那座小村庄听天由命。

“如果当时袭掠者没来的话……”Blake的声音渐渐消失了。

“什么？”Yang进一步问道。她朝Blake张开手臂，温柔地将她拥入怀中。她把脸埋进黑色的发丝里，吸入她的气息。Yang希望自己的温暖能传递到Blake颤抖的身体里。

“我就会变得跟他一样。”她最终说道。

Yang发出一声叹息。“Blake，你跟那个男人完全不一样。”

“如果当时不是你拦住了我，我就会杀了那个孩子，Yang。”Yang僵住了，回想起了一个不到三岁的小男孩，他在海滩上尖叫着，手里抓着一把小木铲。他浑身都是血——Yang猜想那是他母亲的血。

“我们……我们全都做过这种事，B。”Yang柔和下来，将Blake揽得更紧。“这种我们并不……为之骄傲的事。”Weiss被绑在牢房里的画面一闪而过，登时激起了Yang心中的罪恶感。

“可要是那就是我本来的面目呢？——要是那是必然会发生的事呢？要是现在这一切只不过是昙花一现，转瞬即逝呢？”Blake埋进Yang强壮的胸口里，双臂抱住利维坦的腰。

“你可以控制你自己，Blake。”Yang平静地说。她深深地吸了口气，蜂蜜的淡淡香气令她头晕目眩。“你可以成为任何你想成为的人，只要有我们在……”Yang慢悠悠地又补上一句。“只要有我在。”

“他来了，Yang。如果他……又一次进入了我的脑海里呢？”Blake的胃不禁一阵颤抖。

“我不会让他这么做的。”Yang轻快地说道。

Blake忍不住短促地笑了出来，随后她盯着那双紫色的眼眸。“你要怎么才能阻止你根本无法控制的事情啊？”

Yang嫣然一笑。“我会用我的拳头呀。”

答案如此简单。不知什么缘由，这个回答令Blake安下心来。她笑了出来，贴向Yang，嘴唇寻求着金色利维坦的庇护。

这是一个贞洁的吻——但却象征着一个里程碑。

当她抽离时，Yang追逐着她。Blake将指尖按在Yang的唇上，阻止她前进。

“那么，你愿意与我同在是吗？”她羞怯地问道。Blake能感觉到在扑来的浪花下那股灼热的红潮。

Yang翻个白眼。“这还用问吗？”

红潮更深了。Blake专注于Yang在她的指尖下颤动的嘴唇。

当她没有回答时，Yang叹了口气，嘴角一咧露出一个灿烂的笑容。“Belladonna，我该拿你怎么办才好啊？”

蓦然间，Blake被拥入一个热吻之中，Yang的手指令她的脊柱阵阵颤抖。

*

Pyrrha坐在自己的铺位上，她身上的伤差点要了她的命。倘若砍得再深一点，Cinder就能截断她的脊柱——因此Pyrrha觉得自己走了运。她就这么坐着，大腿上放着一本书，缠绕在肋间的绷带血迹斑斑。

她不舒服地动了动，身体传来阵阵抽痛。

一阵轻轻的敲门声传进军官舱室里，随后Winter走了进来，神情疲惫又气馁。

“你不用敲门的，上尉。”Pyrrha亲切地说。“这里也是你的宿舍啊。”

Winter环顾了一圈这间稀稀拉拉的军营，然后脱下披在肩上的外套，把它整齐地叠好。

“习惯驱使罢了。”Winter说道。

Pyrrha盯着她看了好一会儿，感觉上尉有话想说。Pyrrha阖上书本，把它放在自己右侧的书桌上。

“我们要怎么处理那个海盗男孩呢？”Winter轻声问道，不肯直视中校的眼睛。

Winter ** _ **知道**_** Pyrrha对那个以可怜的借口辩称自己是私掠者（*译注①）的男孩十分温和。然而，其 ** _ **原因**_** 堪称时代未解之谜。

Pyrrha注视着Winter，双手轻轻叠在大腿上。“这个么……你有什么建议吗，上尉？”

Winter僵住了，心中回想起他把她拉起来推向海军舰队的安全地带时那双惊慌失措的手。“老实说，我不知道。”Winter坐在Pyrrha的铺位尾端，双眼盯着舱室门上的一个小疙瘩，似要从中发掘出答案来。

“他是个私掠者。”Pyrrha轻声说。“不过我觉得他算不上特别优秀的私掠者。”她憋住轻笑，动作却引发出疼痛。她忍不住皱起了眉。

“他救了我们，”Winter说道，神态困惑。“他本来可以轻易地向Raven寻求庇护的，可结果……”

Pyrrha的笑容黯然下来。

“尽管如此，”Winter锐利地说道，“倘若因此而认为他不会趁机叛逃回新月玫瑰号的话，会非常愚蠢。”

Pyrrha在脑海里对Winter的见解思索了片刻，最终说道：“如果换成是你，你也不会抓住机会跟你的家人重新团聚吗？”

Winter转向她，虹膜间满溢震惊的愤怒。“我 ** _ **当然**_** 会。但这并非Schnee家族的晚宴，中校，这是——”

“他们是他的家人，Winter。”Pyrrha试着说道，“你自己也说了，他本来可以轻易回到Raven身边的，但他却没有那么做。”

“我们不能在那样一个不确定因素上浪费有限的物资。”Winter劝说道。

“那么，也许我们应该让他自己赚取自己的生计所需。”Pyrrha莞尔一笑。“让他帮忙修船如何？这样一来他肯定值得上每天两顿热饭。”

“那上将对此有什么看法呢？”Winter平静地问道。

“啊……我还没跟他讨论过这件事呢——我只是刚刚才想到这个的。”Pyrrha笑了出来，无奈地扬了扬眉。

Winter凝视她良久，然后叹了口气。“如果袭掠者是逃跑了的话，那么我想他便是让我们重新找到她的最佳赌注了。”

“也许吧。”Pyrrha说。“不过就算他不是，那真的会很糟糕吗？”Pyrrha听见舰队在迫击炮炮火下的尖叫声回响在自己心中。

“如果他不知道Weiss在哪里，那我们的目标又是什么呢，中校？”Winter抬起冰冷的视线。

“很……很多人都死了啊，上尉。”Pyrrha看向地面。“也许Weiss跟袭掠者一起走了会更好——”

刹那间掌掴激发的刺痛感在Pyrrha的脸颊上爆发出来。她吃惊地摸了摸脸上的红肿，翡翠色的眼瞳落在Winter身上。

“中、中校——我——”Winter磕磕巴巴地说道，将双手塞到双腿下面，苍白的肌肤涨满尴尬的红潮。

“Winter。”她唤道，坚决却又温和。

“我道歉——我不知道自己是怎么了。”Winter紧紧绷住下颔。

Pyrrha叹了口气，轻声笑了笑。“请原谅，上尉。我并不是想暗示什么。”

“她是我的小妹——自从母亲去世以后，我是唯一照看她的人。我不能让一个堕落的强盗将她身上我所钟爱的一切尽数糟蹋殆尽。”Winter站起来，抓住自己的夹克，把它搭在肩膀上。Winter的伤还没有愈合，她的动作轻缓而僵硬。

Pyrrha动了动，想起了他们第一次与新月玫瑰号产生瓜葛时Weiss走过军舰甲板的样子。那天，一道扭曲的阴影笼罩在她的肩头上——也许是战斗所激发的肾上腺素，也许是什么别的东西。她无法确定。

“我明白，Winter。”Pyrrha朝她淡淡一笑。“那么，我们会找到她的。”

“而且我们要把她带回家，中校。如果这是我所做的最后一件事的话。”Winter扣上夹克纽扣，随后走出门去。

Pyrrha真心希望事情不会发展到那种地步。

*

早在清晨时分便起了暴风雨。滂沱大雨如瀑布般砸落在甲板上。Weiss已经以Ruby曾经处理她脸上伤疤时所展现出来的同样仔细谨慎的方式替她换好了绷带。每一天，Weiss都会将一把椅子拉到窗户前让Ruby坐下。

暮色深沉，夜晚犹如一张令人窒息的黑色毯子降临在新月玫瑰号上。

瘦骨嶙峋的船员们维护着船只，使他们在逐渐增强的暴风雨中安然无恙。

Ruby眺望窗外，雨帘倒映在她的眼瞳之中。她注视着汹涌澎湃的海水在她们周围此起彼伏地翻腾拍打着，不禁眉头微蹙。“如果照这势头继续下去， 今晚恐怕谁都睡不了觉了。”

Weiss扯了扯Ruby的裤脚，让裤脚牢牢包住新纱布。她什么也没说，不确定Ruby期望自己作何答复。Weiss对如何应付公海几乎一无所知——更别提飓风和暴风雨的威胁了。

湍流冲破海水——将海洋撕裂成剧烈翻腾的沙丘。闪电在漆黑的夜晚中闪动着，照亮了她们几分钟前经过的一个浪头。一头鲸鱼的庞硕身躯在青蓝色的海水中显现出暗沉的轮廓。

鲸鱼跃上天空，Weiss不禁陶醉于眼前的景观。

Ruby用眼角余光注视着Weiss，低沉的心跳声回响在她的喉间。

Weiss站起来，准备把药膏和备用纱布放进她几天前清理出来的Ruby的书桌抽屉里。Ruby抓住她的手腕，手指握住的肌肤灼热滚烫。

Weiss低垂着头，没有甩开她的手。

“Ruby。”她轻声说。

“Weiss？”她并未松手。

Weiss的喉咙一片干涸，嘴唇突然张了一下。她舔了舔自己的嘴唇，一股灼热的感觉从Ruby的指尖上蔓延开来。她想要死在这股灼热感之中。

慢慢地，Ruby将她拉近，Weiss明知自己应该抗拒的，但她却没有。相反，她坐到袭掠者的大腿上，凝视着她的嘴唇。凝视着她的喉咙紧张地吞咽了一下。凝视着她狂乱跳动的颈静脉。

Weiss心中一横，贴近身子，熊熊燃烧的欲火让她忍无可忍。她紧紧闭上双眼，不敢去看那片无垠的深渊。Ruby把Weiss的手放到唇边，舌头轻轻地压住她手腕的柔软处。

Weiss立时目眩神摇，脑海里恍若置身于汹涌澎湃的海洋中。Ruby的牙齿沿着浅淡的银色伤疤轻轻擦过，Weiss希望她没有看见那些伤疤，不过知道她还是看见了。

这激起了Weiss心中某种原始的东西，她的眼瞳突然被黑色的瞳仁所吞噬。她一把扯开自己的手，牙齿激烈地刮蹭着皮肤，却并未让她感到不快。Weiss在Ruby的髋部上扭转身体，毫不费力地将腿绕上她的身体，这样她便能跨坐在她身上。

当她拼命将嘴唇压在Ruby的嘴唇上时，Weiss Schnee什么都不在乎了，幽暗的战栗激活了她的身体。袭掠者尝起来甘醇甜美，嘴唇比她们上次接吻时还要柔软而犹豫。Weiss让自己的思绪陷入一种柔软的、银色的静止状态，有生以来第一次仅凭冲动行事。

Ruby张开嘴唇，一声小小的呜咽淹没在Weiss饥渴的嘴里。她挤压在袭掠者身上，臀部出其不意地用力往下磨动起来。脸上猛烈袭来的红潮差点让Weiss从她那肆无忌惮的放纵中挣脱出来，但她还是扛住了，手指划进黑色的发丝，陶醉于其间绸缎般的柔软。

Ruby受到鼓舞，双手沿着Weiss的脊柱小心翼翼地逡巡而下，指尖划过她的丝绸衬衣。由此引发的无尽颤抖令Weiss全身的毛发都竖了起来。

“用力。”Weiss在接吻之间命令道。她的臀部再次磨动起来。腹部底端那股幽暗的搏动开始隐隐作痛。

Ruby咬住Weiss的唇瓣，双手滑到她的大腿底侧，把她往上拉到一个更加激烈的角度。Weiss生平第一次想要获得淤伤。

Ruby用力吸住Weiss的唇瓣，让她的嘴唇从自己的双唇间滑落下去。着急于她可能想重新考虑一下，Weiss开始抗议，随后她的下巴突然翘了起来，牙齿用力啃咬在她的喉咙上。Ruby在她身上留下了印记，她的嘴唇每松开一次，Weiss就忍不住喘息着、呻吟着。Ruby寻觅着一个又一个新的地方，她朝Weiss的衬衣领口越降越低。

在强烈的渴望之中，Weiss开始拉扯起衣物布料，一股冷汗打湿了她的后背。闪电划过舱室，令空气都静止了。Weiss的脑海一片空白，衬衣的下摆往上刮蹭过躯体，她不禁颤抖了一下，很快她的衬衣便掉落在舱室的地板上。

她的胸口不断地起伏着，她短暂地低头看向Ruby，眼神迷醉。一丝犹豫盘踞在Ruby眼中，但Weiss不在乎了。她小心翼翼地伸长后背，将Ruby的嘴唇压向自己裸露的锁骨。袭掠者贴着她的肌肤呻吟着，她的吻兴奋而热切。

当Weiss感觉到牙齿轻轻刮在她的乳头上时，黑色的闪电将她撕成了两半。她大声地呻吟着，抓住Ruby的手攥得更紧，手指用力缠绕在她的发丝里。

Ruby在她的身下弓起了背，手指轻轻沿着她的后背刮下，留下掺杂着疼痛的愉悦感。突然，Ruby吃力地抱起Weiss，她把Weiss的腿锁在自己的髋部后面，嘴唇寻觅着阿特拉斯人的唇。

火辣辣的疼痛窜上她仍在愈合的双腿，Ruby将自己的双唇压在Weiss的耳根上，以堵住自己的痛喊声。她呼吸粗重，轻弹舌头扫过Weiss的耳垂，Weiss闭紧双眼，颤栗掠过她的脊柱。

Ruby像喝醉了似的磕磕绊绊地走回床边，Weiss脸朝上沉沉地落在床垫上。又一道闪电短暂地照亮了袭击者的脸，她的眼神幽暗而充满渴望。她的嘴唇肿得通红。

Weiss的眼睛掠过Ruby的胸部曲线，对她身上依然还穿着衬衣十分生气。Ruby俯身在她之上，膝盖在Weiss的两腿之间慢慢滑动，力道足以让Weiss立时失神丧智。

她粗暴地用双手撕开Ruby的衬衣，领口轻易便被撕裂成了两半，露出袭掠者那完美的、布满疤痕的身躯。冲动之下，Weiss将一只手按在她的双乳之间，接着滑过平坦的腹部，手指探进Ruby的裤腰带里。

她尚未来得及走得太远，一只手拦住了她，Ruby的眼神十分幽暗。“这件事还是由你来做主角吧。”

胸口不停地起伏着，Ruby的发丝刺痒了Weiss的脸颊。她突然感到无比尴尬，收回自己的手拼命移开视线。她等待Ruby从她身上下去，但Ruby却挪动膝盖，粗暴地激起贯穿Weiss全身的愉悦。

一声尖锐的呻吟从她的喉咙间倾泻而出，她紧靠在Ruby身下蠕动着，拼命地追逐着某个她不甚明白的东西。只因她需要它。

Ruby颤抖着，疼痛窜过她的双腿，令她一下子栽倒下去，头枕在了Weiss的肩窝里。感觉仿佛她正在溺水一样，Weiss翻了个身，双手突然将Ruby的双肩按在了床上。她俯视着那片银色深渊，端详着她的袭掠者的鼻子曲线。

“W-Weiss。”Ruby开口道，声音紧绷。

“嘘——”她斥责道，“这件事的主角是 ** _ **我**_** 。”以一种连她自己都几乎认不出来的声音，Weiss最终说道，“现在。展示给我看吧。”

Ruby朝她的嘴唇猛贴上去，手指迅速将Weiss的裤子褪下腰间，接着褪下大腿。舱室里的空气冰凉惬意，颤栗窜上她的脊柱，随后Weiss终于摆脱了剩下的衣物，全然知晓 ** _ **她自己**_** 裸得有多彻底而 ** _ **Ruby**_** 却不是。

这使她勃然大怒。

可当手指滑下她的臀部，轻轻将她分开时，Weiss不在乎了。她在Ruby的身子上面伸长了后背，专注于体内燎起的火花，臀部开始往下摩擦起Ruby的手。这一切感觉是如此之强烈，Ruby的手指所张开的裂缝，她轻柔地按揉着她的阴蒂的方式。她的呻吟在她的耳中听来淫荡不堪，但却激发出了更多的愉悦感。

Ruby用空出的那只手扶住Weiss，嘴唇依然不停地飞速亲吻着她的胸膛——牙齿时不时还会惬意地啃咬一下。每一次呜咽，她都能感觉到她的视线深深地烙印在自己身上。每一次呻吟，Ruby的名字都会化作她喉咙深处紧绷的私语。

最终，Weiss越过巅峰，终于去了，她的身体如浪潮般剧烈地颤抖着，在一个重要的瞬间里突然倾空了一切。

她头晕目眩地栽倒了下去，Ruby慢慢抽开自己的手，小心翼翼地把Weiss揽近。Weiss将头枕在Ruby赤裸的胸膛上，倾听着她的袭掠者那狂乱的心跳。

Weiss平静下来，突然害怕起Ruby可能对这件事后悔了。可当星光般的眸子抬眼瞄向她的袭掠者那双银色的眼瞳时，Weiss只见到一个温柔的、灿烂的、迷醉的笑容。

她的脸猝然而红，讥嘲之辞来得更为迅速。“干嘛。”

Ruby笑了出来，双唇温柔地贴进Weiss的发丝里，接着耸了耸肩。“你真的非常迷人啊，Weiss Schnee。”她无奈地开口道。

Weiss闭上眼睛，深深钻入她的袭掠者的脖颈里，然后，她把嘴唇贴在Ruby耳畔，尽可能地壮起胆子大声私语道：“我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：  
> ①私掠者（privateer）：由政府授权可以合法地打劫别国船只的海盗称为私掠者。私掠者在自己国家不算海盗，但在别国来看毫无疑问属于海盗。而通常意义上的海盗（pirate）都是指无差别攻击各国船只，意图将船上的钱财和货物据为己有的海上匪类。


	12. XII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者留言：  
> 作者在本章推荐的歌：Where Did You Go (Bonus Track) by The Classic Crime

Ruby被钟声吵醒了。

Weiss蜷缩在她的肩膀里睡得迷迷糊糊的，不过还是没有醒来。Ruby发出一声叹息，重新倒回床上，凝视着上方的天花板，她的心开始在胸腔里激烈地跳动起来。空气很冷，Ruby瞄了一眼远处墙上已然熄灭的炉火。她发出一声叹息，然后重新转向天花板。

她再度阖上眼睛，等待持续不断的钟声停止敲响。可当它并未停止时，焦虑开始涌上她的心头。她小心翼翼地从Weiss的身子下面慢慢滑出去，尽力不把她弄醒。手指绞在Ruby破碎的衬衣上，顿时在她脸上激起一阵深深的红潮。

“W-Weiss。”她静悄悄地柔声唤道，手指抚过Weiss的睡脸，那里还栖息着一缕头发。Ruby情不自禁地俯下身去，用双唇轻抚Weiss的脸颊——肌肤柔软如丝绸。

Weiss迷迷糊糊地动了动，眼睛缓缓张开。“R……Ruby？”她问道，双眉编织在一起。她忽然倒吸一口气，然后把毯子拉到下巴那里，脸上一片浓烈的红晕。

Ruby露出微笑，眼中一抹温柔的火花。“嗨。”

Weiss在毯子下面动了动，又把毯子边缘拉到自己的眼睛下面。她凝视着Ruby。

Ruby尴尬地用手指捋了捋头发，随后拉了拉自己被撕破的衬衣边沿。“我……呃……我想我应该告诉你我已经——”

“ ** **RUBY**** ！”Yang突然打开舱室门冲了进来，从头到脚湿了个遍。她眼中的惊慌之色像迫击炮一样重重击打在Ruby的肚子里。Yang整个人一下子静止了，视线快速瞄向Weiss，然后又瞄向Ruby的衬衣。她眯起眼睛，脸上逐渐漾起一个大大的奸笑。

“ ** **干嘛啦YANG**** ！”就好像床上着火了似的，Ruby一下子弹了起来，她抓紧衬衣，让自己看起来得体一些。激烈的红潮淹没了她的肌肤。

Weiss翻了个身，背对着姐妹俩。

Yang把脑袋里冒出来的无数个疑问统统赶出脑海，用大拇指指了指身后。“你没听见钟响吗？”

Ruby急急忙忙地穿过舱室，取出一件新衬衣换上。“出什么事了？”

Yang嘟囔了一声，指了指窗户，窗外巨浪滔天，激烈地拍打着船只。甲板剧烈地倾斜起来，Ruby和Yang趔趔趄趄地努力保持平衡。

“ ** **YANG**** ！”Blake的声音从暴风雨中传了过来。一阵猛烈的撞击令整个新月玫瑰号都颤抖起来。

“Weiss，留在这里。”Ruby边说边瞄了她一眼。她依然背着身子，赤裸的双肩被舱室的冷空气激起了鸡皮疙瘩。Ruby把油布雨衣搭在肩膀上，然后走到外面的甲板上，将门紧紧关牢。

外面已然一片混乱。

船员们吃力地走过甲板，巨浪不断拍打船舷，让他们复又跌倒下去。Nora在下方的枪炮甲板层上大喊大叫着，当他们试图把大炮固定住时，大炮却危险地倾覆了。其中一台大炮啪地一声挣断了绳子，它滚向侧倾的船只的另一侧，船员们争先恐后地躲开它。一名不幸的船员没有看见它朝他滚了过来——这尊笨重的武器砸到他的骨盆上，把他钉在了船体上。他的惨嚎声失落在惊雷之中。

Ren爬在侧支索上咆哮着发号施令。随着船员不断放下的绳结，船帆已经系好了一半。一面破破烂烂的船首三角帆在愈加猛烈的风势中哗地一声被撕碎了边缘。

天色狰狞，暴雨如注。

突如其来的寒风刺得Ruby龇牙咧嘴，脚底在甲板上打滑。Yang早已跑到主桅旁边，Blake正待在二十英尺的高处，试图帮Ren一把。

“ ** **动作快**** ！”Blake大叫道，迅速打好一个结，然后她沿着桅杆向上爬向下一面船帆。她似乎连汗水都不曾流过一滴。

Ruby跑向舵轮，新月玫瑰号在波浪簇拥而成的山谷之间哀鸣打转。她将一个早已吓得肝胆俱裂的船员一把推开，抓住疯狂转动的舵轮，用身体使劲抵住船只的自然牵拉力。她眼球后面的血管似要爆开一般。

海洋在他们下方涌起，把新月玫瑰号颠到了一个可怕的四十五度的倾斜角。Ruby死命抱紧舵轮，脚底在滑得不可思议的甲板上拼命寻找支撑点。

他们翻过浪峰，迅速向洋底冲去。Ruby的心脏直跳到嗓子眼里，肾上腺素是唯一让她保持清醒的东西。

Yang在爬上侧支索后又猛地摔落到甲板上，她的后背撞上地面，发出咔的一声巨响。她摔得呆似木鸡，望着天空不停地眨眼睛，后背传来阵阵剧痛。Sun轻轻落在她身旁，在她被即将到来的海浪卷走之前把她拉了起来。

他抬起头，眼睛盯着朝上爬去的Blake。她依然不费吹灰之力地保持着平衡，以非同寻常的速度一次固定好一面帆。又一股浪头打上船舷，船员们轻易就被抛进了海里——势必葬身大海。

“ ** **封舱**** ！”Ruby提醒道。她的声音失落在呼啸的狂风里。但命令早已开始实施。

银瞳扫过海平线，汹涌的海潮似要把她的船撞得四分五裂。一股高耸的巨浪向他们的右舷涌来，像刽子手一样冲向翻滚的云层。

“ ** **闪避**** ！”Ruby试图发出警告，可是没人能听见。她使出全身的力气转动舵轮，新月玫瑰号慢慢开始转向那尊庞然巨物。当它们相撞时，新月玫瑰号被颠得倾斜起来，波浪撞击着船只。万物都在颤抖，突然间，Blake被甩下了船帆，她的眼睛顿时睁得大大的。

Yang撞在锚曲柄上，痛得大叫一声，圆木撞上肋骨，啪地一声被折断了，挫伤了她的后背。Sun在她脚边紧紧地抱住她的膝盖。Yang找到了Blake，她的身躯正迅速坠向甲板，手臂在空中胡乱挥舞。

Yang跌跌撞撞地想跑过去拦截她的坠落之势，却被Sun给绊倒了。她的下巴狠狠地撞到甲板上。她咆哮着踹了他一脚，鞋跟结实地踢中了他的鼻子。Sun痛得大声叫了出来，随即松开了抓握。

Blake在空中扭转挣扎着，心顿时跌到了海底，她的双手拼命四下摸索着，试图抓住什么以减缓自己的坠落之势。琥珀色的眼睛瞄到一根在空中飘荡的尚未使用的绳子，她伸出双手一把抓住它。她的手掌在粗糙的材质上滑动着，她把绳子缠绕在手腕上，皮肤像突然着火一样灼热。Blake的肩膀被绳子猛地一拽，登时脱了臼，肌腱似要断裂开来。她的指尖开始麻木。

Blake“嘶”地痛呼了一声，强忍住没有尖叫出来，她把自己牢牢系在绳子上，轻松地悬荡在半空中，离地面依然还有十五英尺高。Yang现在已经来到了她的下面，正慌慌张张地想该怎么办才好。

Ren跨过一根帆桁向Blake跑去，朝她伸出一只手把她拉到安全地带。Blake欣然接受了帮助，双脚终于着了地。Ren用一只胳膊搂住她，然后砍断缠在她胳膊上的绳子。

“它没有缠在你的脖子上可谓幸事一件呢。”他淡淡一笑，说道。

“多谢了。”她以盖过暴风雨的声音答道。

他面带柔和的微笑，指了指急得发疯的Yang。“也许有其他需要你的地方呢。”

Blake尚未来得及作答，Ren就爬上了桅杆，朝最后剩下的船帆爬去。那是她在上一波海浪打来之前一直试图去做的工作。她快速下到甲板上，双膝不停地打颤，手臂也逐渐失去了知觉。

Yang把Blake揽在身边，神情阴郁地扫视着海平线，仿佛在试图判定自己能不能跟海洋肉搏一样。她咬牙切齿，带着Blake开始往Ruby那间安全的舱室走去。

当注意到自己被磨烂皮肤的双掌时，Blake的脸色一阵苍白。

“ ** **YANG**** ！”Ruby的声音满载惶恐。

Yang立即抬头望向后甲板，发现妹妹正指着什么东西。当Yang跟随她的手臂所指方向看过去时，她看见了某个她希望从今往后 ** _ **再也不要**_** 见到的东西。她的膝盖软了下去。

Yang一把将Blake推进Ruby的舱室里，砰地一声关上门后跑向舵轮，一堵狰狞的泰坦所投下的阴影开始将她的后背笼罩在其中。

*

Weiss的肚子很痛。

也许是船身的剧烈颠簸造成的，但她并不十分确定那就是原因所在。在舱室门关上以后，她翻身仰躺着，凝视着天花板，床单柔软地贴在她的肌肤上。

那件事……真的发生了吗？

Ruby的手指所留下的记忆激起一阵幽暗的颤栗贯穿她的身体。她开始隐隐作痛。

呻吟一声，Weiss把毯子掀过头顶盖住脑袋，躲进柔软的黑暗中。可它们闻起来有Ruby和性爱的味道，她的胸口随着海浪的拍击而猛烈地敲打着。地狱之火开始燎遍她的肌肤。

她叹了口气，坐了起来，毯子从身上滑落，寒冷袭过她的肩膀。她的毛发传来一阵惬意的刺痛感。Weiss轻轻抚摸着下巴边缘的一个柔软点。她捡起被丢弃的裤子，穿上它，然后站起来，脚步随着海浪而踉跄不稳。

她小心翼翼地走到窗前，阴暗的大海倒映出她的身影。她的脖子和喉咙上印有红色的瘀痕。Weiss用指腹轻轻地抚摸着淤痕，她的头开始眩晕。她叹了口气，想要试图发火，可唇角却情不自禁地漾起了微笑。

Weiss搂住自己，眺望了一会儿海浪。这里的山谷让她想起了寒风地区那连绵起伏的山脉。不过这里所有的可不是什么夏日的和风。

盘踞此处的是狂暴的浪潮。深海地狱的看守者。它们保守着下地狱者的秘密。死神的沉默先锋。闪电照亮了天空——波浪在短暂闪耀的光芒下宛如一块翻滚的翡翠。

甲板突然以惊人的速度把Weiss颠向窗户。她惊叫一声，拼命从脚下的海面上爬开。还没等船颠到顶点，Weiss已经死死地抓住了Ruby那张精心制作的书桌，希望 ** _ **自己在死掉之前要是有穿上一件衣服就好了**_** 。

正当她确信新月玫瑰号就要倾覆的时候，船体又开始变平。船身发出巨大的呜呜声——托梁紧绷的声音。Weiss趁机冲过去拿剩下的衣服，衬衫轻易便够到了。就在她刚好把衬衫套过头顶时，船只又猛然向前倾斜。

甲板突然从脚下消失，她的身体狠狠地撞在了舱室门的门槛上。疼痛在她的眼睛后面爆发开来，Weiss短暂地昏迷了一下，脑袋激烈地晕眩着。Weiss摇摇晃晃地跪起来，试图调整自己的姿势，甲板再次恢复平衡。

Weiss喘着气挺直身子。她头痛欲裂，扶住墙壁支撑自己。手指擦到她的外套皮革，她顿时回想起自己原本在做的事，于是把它从钩子上取下来穿在身上。

视野依旧在打转，Weiss捜寻起她的靴子。至少穿上那些，她多少还能走走路。之前它们在舱室里被到处抛来抛去，一只掉在了床上，另一只就在她的左边。她率先抓住最近的那只靴子，然后又向床那边看去。

“这简直太荒谬了。”她咆哮道。“只不过是 ** _ **穿个衣服**_** 而已不应该这么难的！”她蹑手蹑脚小心翼翼地走过地板——不知何故，倘若再有一波海浪来袭，她希望这样也许可以让她站得更稳些。

当她被往前甩去时，皮靴已经抓在了手中。她尽最快的速度护住自己的头。木头咬进了前臂，鼻子则撞在护住自己的手臂上，传来一阵刺痛。她一蹶不振地瘫软下去，脊背阵阵抽痛。

Weiss喘着气，她的胃剧烈地抽搐着。她紧紧地闭上眼睛，头部剧烈的抽痛也随之加剧。胃酸灼烧着她的食道，她忍不住越过床头板呕吐起来。刺痛不断，她的眼睛不停地流泪。慢慢地，Weiss恢复过来，用袖子的一角擦了擦嘴。

她慢慢坐到床边，动作比她想要的还要慢，接着又慢慢地把那双该死的靴子穿到脚上。Weiss正要站起来，膝盖却是一软。她一下子又坐了回去，拼命地眨着眼睛。

倏然间舱室门被猛地一下打开了，呼啸的狂风打湿了地板。Blake磕磕绊绊地走进来，一只手紧紧抓住肩膀。

“Schnee。”Blake一脸痛苦地唤道。

“Blake，出什么事了？”Weiss再次准备站起来，这一次为颠簸的甲板和自己阵阵作痛的脑袋做好了心理准备。她趔趔趄趄地走向Blake，一把抓住Blake的肩膀稳住自己。

Blake大叫一声倒在甲板上，Weiss也跟着一块儿摔倒下去。

“对不起！”Weiss结结巴巴地说，急忙往后退开。

Blake紧紧抓住自己的肩膀，眼中满溢痛苦之色。

“Weiss，帮我。”她甚至都不等Weiss同意就径直抓住Weiss的双手，把她的手按在自己的肩膀上。Blake的手掌触碰过的地方留下了血迹。

她肩膀上令人发憷的凹陷让Weiss觉得自己又要吐了。她脸色一阵苍白。“B-Blake，这是——”

“Schnee，只管 ** _ **把它接上**_** 就是了。”Blake做好准备，别开了脸。

Weiss盯着Blake脱臼的胳膊，一只手握住Blake的手腕。“我不知道该 ** _ **怎么接**_** 。”她承认道。

“拉直，然后往里推。不要停。”Blake眼神凌厉。

“要、要是我——”

“ ** _ **动手**_** 。”Blake厉声说。

Weiss鼓起勇气做好心理准备，按照指示开始动手，一阵令人发毛的爆裂声比外面的雷鸣声还要响亮。Blake没有叫出声来，只是脸色发白，脸上泛起一种独特的光辉。

Blake握紧手掌，松了口气，然后站起身来。

“我们走。”Blake早已站在门口，踏入倾盆大雨之中，Weiss匆匆忙忙地跟着她走了出去。

*

Ruby凝视着海神波塞冬（*译注①）的愤怒——一尊在海上十分罕见的庞然大物。海浪以垂直的角度向他们猛扑过来，仿佛众神劈开了海洋一样。

几十秒。他们只有 ** _ **几十秒**_** 的时间。

“ ** **把自己绑住**** ！”她放弃舵轮，纵身一跃跨过栏杆，重重跳落到主甲板上。

大叫着“风暴”的嚎叫声响彻船只，船员们争先恐后地冲向固定用的绳子。众人全都挤到主桅那里，Yang早已把一根绳子递向Ruby。

Ruby差不多就快要打好绳结了，随后她的心头却是一沉。

银瞳猛然转向舱室门，Blake正好从里面冲了出来，琥珀色的眼睛锁定在Yang身上。Weiss在舱室里面迟疑着，瓶中星光望着外面的大雨。寻觅着。

“ ** **RUBY**** ！”Yang朝她大喊，Ruby解开绳结，挣脱姐姐的抓握。

她已然向Weiss冲了过去，与Blake擦肩而过，然后回头看向Yang，脸上一抹轻快的微笑。“回见啦。”她轻声说。

在逼近的海浪声中，Yang没有听见Ruby的话音，她惊怒交集地大吼大叫着，开始笨拙地解起自己的绳子。Blake把她拉了回去，重新把绳子牢系在Yang身上，然后她看了看自己左边的船员。

Blake一边同Yang挣扎着，一边与那名船员锁住视线，然后用眼神向绳子示意。他立即便明白了，迅速用绳子绑好Blake，然后尽可能地朝桅杆缩拢伏低。Blake拼命把Yang拉到甲板上，利维坦对着Ruby的背影不断地踢打嘶吼着。

“ ** **放手**** ！”Yang试图挣脱，但Blake用双臂紧紧将她按住。

“ ** **不**** ！”她在Yang的耳边大吼道，然后将脸埋进被海水打湿的金发里。

“ ** **RUBY会——**** ”

“ ** **不**** ！”她再次大声吼了出来，手中抱得更紧。“Yang，我 ** _ **需要**_** 你。”

那句话让Yang的动作停了下来，她的身体渐渐变得无力。她垂下了头。“我 ** _ **需要**_** Ruby。”

Blake紧紧闭上双眼，更紧地贴拢她的金发英雄。“她会没事的。”她贴近Yang的耳畔。“她会 ** _ **没事**_** 的。”

*

Weiss讨厌汹涌的大海。她气恼又沮丧，砰地一声关上身后Ruby的舱室门。她跌跌撞撞地跟在Blake后面，却被眼前这副高耸的景象给惊呆了。Weiss僵在原地，心脏直跳到了嗓子眼里，眼睛望着笼罩在他们上方的足有一百英尺来高的海浪。

“ ** **WEISS**** ！”Ruby的声音穿透了狂风和汹涌的海浪。她正以非人般的速度跑过湿滑的甲板朝她冲过来。Weiss猛地往前一颠，突然意识到当前的危机。

咬紧牙关甩开疼痛，Weiss向她的袭掠者走去，视线与那双银瞳相锁。她凭借意志力促使自己前进——让自己被导向那片无底的深渊。

在她差不多走了离桅杆四分之一的距离的时候，Ruby一下子狠狠地撞到了她身上。她们的肋骨撞在了一起，Weiss突然被Ruby紧紧地揽在身边，手指深深钳进Weiss柔软的肋部，留下淤痕。

“我们必须 ** _ **马上**_** 行动。”Ruby说，注意力立即集中在风暴上，在这尊泰坦的底端，突如其来的平静显得怪异而又可怕，无不令人提心吊胆。Ruby带着她走向附近的一根侧支索。Weiss几乎无法保持自己的平衡，随后Ruby把她移动了一下，从腰间抽出弯刀。

Ruby用力砍向侧支索，绳子立即垂落下来。把佩刀扎进甲板里后，她捡起一根较长的、依然系在船舷上的绳子，匆忙地把它系在Weiss的腰间，绳结打得结结实实。

正当Weiss在寻找着第二根绳子时，Ruby却突然将嘴唇贴到了Weiss的唇上。Weiss大吃一惊，想要退开并责骂她，但这个突如其来的吻转瞬即逝，接着Ruby冲她嬉皮笑脸地咧嘴而笑。

“干杯。”Ruby试着说道，随即新月玫瑰号突然剧烈地倾斜上升起来。Ruby做好准备，把绳子缠在前臂上，将身体塞进栏杆的支架里。她死命握住牢牢钉在地上的弯刀。

然后，祈祷。

甲板从Weiss的脚下滑走，她的双手立即抓住了栏杆。在船只倾斜的过程中，她止住了下坠之势，双脚踩在栏杆的一根支架上。Weiss站立在支架上，Ruby则在她的上面。船员们吊在桅杆上，挤在最外层的船员拼命抓紧自己附近的船员。

Yang盯着Ruby，却把Blake揽到了身边。她唇角撇了撇，然后转回身边的Blake。她对着她的头发说了些什么，接着闭紧了紫色的眼眸。Weiss想知道她是不是没有在为Ruby祈祷。

船首斜桅与龙骨相平齐，新月玫瑰号被汹涌的海洋吞没。Weiss尽可能地往肺里吸气。然后，宛如踏进了另一个平面，世界突然充满了急速流动的水。湍急的水流似要把匆忙系上的绳子扯断。

Weiss在水里抓扯着，盐分刺痛了她的眼睛。她的脚从栏杆上被扯了下去，木头猛然从她的指间滑落。在海洋之下，除了充溢的水声和她两耳间的血流声之外，一切都悄然而沉寂。她拼命抓住绳子，开始把自己拉回安全的甲板那边。

Ruby闭着眼睛，把那把钉在甲板上的佩刀抱得死死的。Weiss的肺开始变得像着火一样滚烫，不过她还是继续向前推进，那些没有打好绳结的男人在她周围坠进了深海。回归了坟墓。

一个男人从她身边飞掠而过，令Weiss松开了手上的抓握。她歪着身子跟着他一起往下掉去，尔后她身上的绳子在她的腰间猛地一拽。手指滑过她的脚踝，当她回头看去时，她看见他眼中的恐惧渐渐地沉没在了黑暗之中。

这幅画面深深地烙入了她的心里。

Weiss鼓起勇气，回到自己的任务中，视线深深烙印在Ruby缩成一团的躯体上。银眸慢慢地睁开了。水面接近了，只要Weiss能顺利抵达栏杆那里的话就安全了。

Ruby一推，向她的方向游去，一只手紧紧攥住弯刀，另一只手朝她伸过去好帮忙把她拉过来。Weiss伸出手，她们的指尖在第一遍尝试时相擦而过。

光线渐渐穿透海水，水面的漩涡迅速逼近。Weiss的心又一次跳到了嗓子眼里，这一次，Ruby的手牢牢地抓住了她的手腕。

Ruby用力一提，把她拉向自己。Weiss紧紧抱住她的袭掠者，她的视野边缘开始发黑。她的肺尖声哀鸣，几乎就要在胸腔里爆开似的。

Ruby将她们的身体抵在船舷上，一只手抓住缠在自己胳膊上的那条破破烂烂的绳子，另一只手抓住栏杆。Weiss在这片可怕的暴力中抬头凝视着她，紧接着，肺里的空气突然化作一股气泡流从她的嘴里喷涌而出。

她用一只手捂住嘴，溺水的呻吟声在她的脑海里咕嘟咕嘟地回响。Ruby放开栏杆，拉开Weiss的手腕。Ruby再次露出微笑，Weiss将剩余的空气呼进水里——黑暗迅速涌入她的视野。

她的指尖渐渐变冷——一种宁静而迟缓的感觉。

Ruby再次将自己的嘴唇贴到她的嘴唇上，然后分开她的唇瓣，一股缓慢的气流从她们的唇齿间流过。Weiss抓紧Ruby，如饥似渴地呼吸着——她的肺可谓贪得无厌。

因为在海洋之下——在一个寂静之处——Ruby就是一切。Weiss想哭，可甲板却猛地撞上她的膝盖，她的身体在浮出水面的船只上滑动。Weiss急促地呼吸着，她的视力立即恢复过来，目光搜寻着Ruby。

袭掠者被高高地抛到了空中，脆弱的绳子啪地一声从侧支索上断裂开来。Weiss注视着Ruby的身子所划下的弧线消失在新月玫瑰号的船舷之外。

仿佛着魔了似的，Weiss心中的魔鬼从她的喉间爆发出一声极其扭曲的呼喊，连Weiss都几乎辨认不出这是她自己的声音。

Yang的双眼立即看向她发出的那声撕心裂肺的尖叫，接着又看见了Ruby那条飘荡着的领巾边缘。

“ ** **不**** ！”Yang急忙奔向船舷。

可她的速度没有Weiss快——她的外套已然脱下，湿嗒嗒地堆在甲板上。绳子从Weiss的指间滑落，她看向几秒钟前Ruby落水时所激起的道道涟漪。Weiss毫不犹豫地冲过栏杆，一头扎了下去，径直瞄向她那正在下沉的袭掠者。

“ ** **船长落水了**** ！”在Weiss沿着船体坠下的中途，Blake的声音传了过来。

 ** _ **这种举动十分愚蠢，Weiss。**_** Winter的声音危险地回响在Weiss耳中。

Weiss激烈地甩了甩头，然后大吸一口气，尽量把身子拱起来。海浪再度在她身边安静下来，在海洋之下，暴风雨立时便静止了。

**_**你会死的。** _ **

在十英尺开外的地方，Ruby正试图调整自己的姿势，水流威胁着要把她拽向深处。Weiss蹬脚踢水，飞快地在水中穿行，就好像她属于那里似的。她轻松地游过了这段距离——连她自己都吃了一惊——然后她把Ruby拉到怀里，把她们俩一块儿拖向翻腾的水面。

一只木桶的阴影在她们的上方漂浮着。Weiss的意志犹如磐石，她不敢看Ruby。因为要是她那么做了的话，她不确定她们还能不能顺利游上去。她咬紧牙关，让Ruby靠在自己身上，手臂紧紧搂在Ruby的腋窝下。

紧紧地闭上眼睛，Weiss等待头皮冒出水面。一阵突如其来的突破感令她终于看向了Ruby，银瞳同样盯着水面。她两脚一前一后地踢蹬着，使她们以更快的速度往上游去。

等她们终于突破水面时，Weiss吐出海水，搜寻木桶。Ruby拼命喘气，她的身体就像灌满了铅似的沉重。

“木桶，Ruby——你看见木桶了吗？”Weiss拼命扭头，四下寻找着。

Ruby注视着Weiss问题里所指的那个正在漂浮的阴暗的影子。她抬手指了指，感觉自己的手非常沉重。她想闭上眼睛睡过去，不过她知道自己不能那么做。Ruby在Weiss的怀里抖了一下。

“在那里。”她说，嘴里灌满了水。

Weiss的注意力被引向那边，她蹬脚踢水，朝漂浮的救星游去。她咬紧牙关，不得不拖着她的袭掠者穿过暴风雨，新月玫瑰号的黑色阴影盘桓在水平线上。

最终，Weiss抓住了木桶，把Ruby推上去让她抱住它。Ruby轻巧地漂浮在水面上，她闭着眼睛，脑袋枕在木桶上。Weiss抓住木桶边一根断掉的带子，脚下踢着水，拼命寻找看还有没有可怕的海浪出现。

Ruby突然放声大笑起来。她用眼角余光看着Weiss，脸上渐渐浮现出一个极度傻气的笑容。“Weiss Schnee，”她咯咯地傻笑了一阵。Weiss吃了一惊，她的脸顿时涨得通红，身子在深不可测的海洋里猝然一动。“你 ** _ **救了**_** 我。”Ruby闭上眼睛，又笑了起来。

Weiss忿忿地吐了口气，别开视线。“别让我后悔救了你。”

Ruby发出的咯咯笑声转变成开怀大笑。

“有什么那么 ** _ **好笑**_** 的？！”Weiss低声怒道。

“干杯，公主殿下。”她一边大笑一边说道。

Weiss的脸红得更加厉害了，随后她一把将Ruby从安全的木桶上推了下去。

Ruby急忙又游了上来，把自己重新搭在木桶上。她嘟起嘴，凝望着逐渐靠近的新月玫瑰号。“好过分啊。”Ruby说，嘴角掠过一丝得意的笑容。

Weiss忍不住发出一声低吼，然后重新转向清晨的光芒所投下的阴影里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：
> 
> ①波塞冬（Poseidon）：古希腊神话中的海神。野心勃勃且好战。据说波塞冬愤怒时海中会出现海怪，当他挥动三叉戟时，不但能轻易掀起滔天巨浪，更能引起风暴和海啸、使大陆沉没、天地崩裂，还能将万物打得粉碎，甚至引发大地震，当他的战车在大海上奔驰时，波浪会变的平静，并且周围有海豚跟随。


	13. XIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者留言：  
> 作者在本章推荐的歌：《Don't Say Anything》 by Sleeping With Sirens

她们很快就被拉回到安全的船只上。Yang把Ruby拖上来，Nora则把Weiss拖上来。Weiss瘫倒在地上，坚硬的甲板压在她的身体下面，她喘着粗气，仰望着汹涌翻腾的云层。雨水持续不断地拍打着甲板，但海浪已经平静下来，转化为令人舒适的摇曳。

在她身旁，Ruby在甲板上呕出海水，试图站起来。Yang屈膝跪在她身边，双手忙乱地上下摸索着。

“你这个操蛋的 ** _ **蠢货**_** ！”Yang责骂道。Ruby一把推开她。

“真是一次不得了的 ** _ **旅程**_** 啊！”Ruby像个小孩子似的放声大笑着，笑声里夹带着阳光般的火花。她转向Weiss，瘫倒在她身上，接着又大笑起来。

“你差一点就 ** _ **死**_** 了啊！”Yang抓住她的肩膀又把她拽了起来。

Ruby满面笑容，懒洋洋地吊在姐姐的两只手里。

Blake叉起胳膊站在姐妹俩面前。她翘起一根眉毛，静静地评估着情况。

“Weiss救了我。”Ruby轻快地说道。她扭头转向Weiss，笑容轻快。

Yang一边摇晃Ruby一边气恼地大吼大叫着。“ ** **你差点就死了**** ！”

Ruby竖起一根手指。“可是我 ** _ **没死**_** 。”

Yang盯着Ruby那根竖起的手指，眼中闪过一阵怒意。于是她当即便做出了当时唯一能想到的事情——Yang一口咬住Ruby的手指，把它夹在牙齿之间。

Ruby惊叫一声，试图拔出手指，但Yang就是紧咬不放。

Blake忍不住翻个白眼，然后狠狠拍了一下Yang的头顶。Yang吓了一跳，松开Ruby的手指，抱住自己的头顶抬头望向Blake。

“不要咬人。”Blake摇摇头说。

“为什么呀？”Yang得意地微微一笑，狡黠地看了看Ruby。“她们咬的时候Ruby就很喜欢呢。”她瞄了Weiss一眼。

Ruby轻快地笑了出来。“是啊——我喜欢。”把脸转向天空，Ruby闭上眼睛，任由雨点飘落在她的肌肤上。

Weiss抬起视线冷冷地瞪着Yang。“你说的那个人可是你妹妹啊，Yang。”

Blake叹了口气，抬起一只手捂住脸，掩住自己的笑声。

Yang脸色一红，整张脸立时涨满血色。“我、我的意思不是指 ** _ **我自己**_** 啦。我是指——”

Nora从Blake身后冒出来，一脸阴险的奸笑模样。“你为啥知道那件事呢，Yang？”

“ ** **我不是指我自己啊我的天哪**** ！”Yang伸手去抓Nora，却被她轻松地躲开了。

“是啊，Yang，难不成你一直在监视我吗？”Ruby把领巾里的水拧出来。“因为那样就更糟了哦，你知道的。”

“我们干嘛不来谈谈在我们全都差点死掉之前被我撞见的 ** _ **Schnee场景**_** 呢？嗯？”Yang转移话题。Weiss身体一僵，梳头梳到一半的手指停住了。Ruby的笑容变得更加灿烂了。

“什么？”

“什么？！”

Nora和Blake同时叫了出来。Nora突然满眼都是星星，她一下子火速弹向Weiss，Weiss正尽力把头发里的水挤出来。霎时间Weiss突然平躺在了地板上，头痛得像要裂开似的。她皱紧眉头，抬起双手按住额头，试图清除眼睛里迸发出的缭乱光线。“ ** **把一切都告诉我**** ！”

Ruby抓住Nora的衬衫后领，把她从Weiss身上拽下来。Ruby突然意识到Weiss抓着自己的头的样子。“ ** **不要嘛，把一切都告诉我嘛****!”Nora紧紧抱住Weiss，把她也一块儿带了起来。

“炸弹魔，你能不能——”Ruby咕哝着同Nora挣扎着。“——能不能先让她 ** _ **起来**_** 再说？”

“你说的 ** _ **Schnee场景**_** 是什么意思？”Blake小心翼翼地注视着Yang，问道。

Yang对自己造成的这副“狼藉惨象”露出得意的笑容。“噢~Weiss ** _ **肯定**_** 和我们亲爱的 ** _ **船长大人**_** 上床了。”

Blake渐渐地也浮现出得意的笑容。“真是 ** _ **奇怪**_** 啊。”

“就是出于那个原因所以你才没有听到钟声的吗？”Nora精神一振，回头看向Ruby。船长无奈地笑了笑，鼻梁上渐渐泛起一抹羞涩的深红。

“对呀Ruby，你干嘛不告诉他们她是怎么脱得 ** _ **一丝不挂**_** 的呢？”Yang使劲捅了捅Ruby的肋部。

“我、我才没有 ** _ **那样**_** ！”Weiss从自己的位置上大叫。她把手掌使劲按在眼睛上。现在可不能发生这种事。

“啊可是……”Ruby有些闷闷不乐地看着她，嘴唇也嘟了起来。“你在我睡醒之前穿衣服了吗？”Yang立即爆发出一阵愉快的大笑。

“ ** **RUBY**** ！”Weiss躲在自己的双手之中，白瓷般的肌肤染上了一层深深的红潮。

Blake的双眉一下子耸得老高。她绝对没有料到这件事的发生。至少 ** _ **目前**_** 还没有。“我想她们在明白的时候就直接 ** _ **上床**_** 了吧。”她若有所思地轻声自语道。

“ ** **把一切都告诉我**** ！”Nora再次高亢地尖叫起来，试图弹向Weiss。

Ren轻巧地从上面荡到甲板上来，一把将Nora从Weiss身上拉起来。“Nora，为什么？”他轻声问道。

Weiss长长地叹了口气，然后看向Ruby，银色的目光向她转来。她坐在甲板上的样子——她的手臂轻松地抱着膝盖，另一只手臂则支撑起身体的重量。雨点从她的肩膀上弹起来的样子。她那轻快的微笑。这份重量压在Weiss的胸口，令她感到窒息——如同一个套住她心脏的套索，紧紧地收缩着。

“你难道没 ** _ **听见**_** 吗？”Nora看向Ren，激烈地摇晃着这名可怜的男子。“ ** **船长得到了一个冰雪小公主呢**** ！”

“你 ** _ **乱说什么**_** 啊！”Weiss愤愤不平地大喊道。“我不是 ** _ **任何人的所有物**_** 好吗！”听到那句话，Ruby的笑容隐去了，眼神也随之黯然下来。Weiss心中顿时如刀绞般疼痛。她发出一声低吼，目光垂向甲板。

Ren由着Nora折腾自己，脸上仍是一派坚忍之色。“你不觉得这样有点不妥吗？想想Weiss可能会有什么感受呢？”Weiss抬眼向他望去，顿时心生好感。

“我为什么要那么做呢？”Nora由衷不安地问道。

Ruby慢慢站起来，接着朝Weiss伸出一只手。Yang在她身后奸笑着，低头看着Weiss，等着看好戏。Blake翻翻眼睛，抓住Yang的后领拖着她一起走向底层甲板。“你不是还有 ** _ **工作**_** 要做吗？”Blake问道，声音渐渐消失在远处。

“Blake！喂！Blaaaake！”

“对了，船长！”Nora站到Ruby和Weiss中间，执起Ruby的手。Ren叹了口气，拉起Weiss，Weiss沉重地倚靠在他身上。她的头依然在持续不断地狂跳着，眼前凌乱地迸发出各种色彩和光线。

“炸、炸弹魔，”Ruby试着从她的肩膀上望过去，银瞳搜寻着星辰。

“你在下面看见鲸鱼没？我是说，落水的时候？”Nora粲然一笑。

Ruby把她推到一边，从Ren手中接过Weiss，她的手牢牢地缠在Weiss的腰间。Ruby温柔地把她揽在身边，和她说话的需要迫切不已，也只有她才能让她发疯。

“没有。”Ruby静静地答道。她转向Weiss，和她四目相对。Ruby从容地将一缕头发从Weiss的眼前梳开，指尖滚烫地划过她的肌肤。“只看见一条美人鱼。”

Nora在她们之间来回张望。她深吸一口气，准备爆发出一声高亢的尖叫，但Ren立即用一只手捂住了她的嘴，开始把她拖回枪炮甲板层。她朝Ruby的方向挣扎着又踢又打。Nora继续高兴地大声尖叫起来。

最后终于只剩下Weiss一个人了，她倚靠在Ruby手里，阖着眼睛。“我的头。”她安静地说。敏锐地意识到可能出了什么问题。

“那我们走吧。”Ruby的笑容很温柔，她的眼睛中央犹如液态的铁。Weiss发现自己正在下沉，任由她的袭掠者把她带向半个小时前给她造成巨大痛苦的舱室。

*

炉火已经熄灭了。一切都潮湿不堪。一切都冰寒刺骨。

Weiss坐在床边，身上滴着水。她打了个寒颤，缩拢双臂抱住自己的上腹部以便保持温暖。Ruby已经把她的外套捡了回来，挂在她的油布雨衣旁边的钩子上。它现在根本没法穿——已经湿得不行了。

当她注视着Ruby剥去身上那件浸满水的背心时，Weiss的胃揪紧了，腹部深处腾起幽暗的欲火。背心啪的一声沉甸甸地掉落在地板上。

“哎呀。”Ruby轻声笑了笑。

“你为什么要那么做？”Weiss问道。

Ruby把头发往后梳得光滑又整齐，看上去简直就像她身上所存在的阴郁的猩红袭掠者那一面。但她眉间的褶皱粉碎了她的这种表象。整个世界都在哀鸣，声音高亢，Weiss紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

“Weiss？”Ruby穿过舱室，坐到她身边。她用一只胳膊搂住Weiss的肩膀，把她揽到胸前。鼻尖轻轻顶着Weiss的头顶。

“这片该死的 ** _ **海洋**_** 。”她低声怒道，疼痛尖锐。

“出了什么事？”Ruby咬住自己的下唇。

“你的小木舟咬了我一口。”Weiss哼了一声。

“是大船。”Ruby纠正。

Weiss翻个白眼。“ ** **你的小划艇咬了我一口。**** ”之前她的脸撞到了船体上，她朝撞到的大概位置指了指。

Ruby缓缓眨巴了一下眼睛，跟随她指尖所指方向看去。“我……呃……”Ruby眯起眼睛仔细看了看。

“我撞到了我的头，你个笨蛋。我的头撞到了船只上——这样说你是不是就能听懂了？”

“Weiss！你没事吧？”Ruby屈膝跪在她身前，满脸忧虑之色。“要不要我去叫Neptune过来？你需要缝合伤口吗？”Ruby的手指沿着Weiss渐渐发烫的脸颊戳了戳。

Weiss气恼地拍开她的手，把脸别到一边。“我 ** _ **没事**_** 。”她嘟囔道。

“真的吗？你确定吗？”Ruby捏住Weiss的下巴，左右掰动她的脑袋检查着。她的视线停留在她的嘴唇所留下的红肿的瘀痕上。Ruby舔舔嘴唇，突然间非常渴望Weiss。

她不假思索地亲了一下Weiss的喉咙，舌尖品尝着留在那里的大海的味道。Ruby从双唇之下吸了一口气，Weiss便向后仰去，身体靠在双手之上，出乎意料地把脖子展露在她的袭掠者面前。

Weiss头部的眩晕感加剧了，她的身体又开始隐隐作痛起来。一股幽暗的欲火似要将她焚烧殆尽，但世界发出的呜呜哀鸣强烈地提醒着她自她脑中传来的阵阵抽痛。Weiss咬紧牙关，强忍着不要呻吟出声。

“Ruby——要是——”

Ruby早已爬到了她身上，轻易便将Weiss的双肩按倒在床上。她的银眸神色幽暗。为黑色的虹膜所噬。Ruby俯视着她，手指停留在Weiss的双峰之间的山谷处。在那里，她能感觉到她的心跳。它跳得很厉害。

“他们已经知道了，Weiss。”Ruby说。

Weiss别开视线，她脸蛋上的红潮显得美丽而又柔软。“这会不会是个错误呢？”她问道。

Ruby静止了，她收回自己的手，就好像被Weiss烫到了似的。“你、你是那么想的吗？”掺杂在袭掠者声音中的不安全感令Weiss心中一阵抽痛。她将目光重新转向那片银色深渊。

Ruby的喉咙就像要被恐惧给割开一样，Ruby试图咽下这份恐惧。她的指节在Weiss的脑袋边扣得发白。她紧紧抓住亚麻床单，牙齿深深地咬住下唇。

“我……”Weiss再次别开视线，紧紧闭上双眼。

“请别说这是个错误。”Ruby轻声哀求。一道阴影掩住了她的眼睛。太阳从她的肩膀上探出头来，室外的雨微微地闪动着光辉。一缕蜿蜒的金色雾气在雨滴之间幽幽地闪烁着。Weiss紧紧地盯着它们，然后转向Ruby。

叹息一声，她抬起身子往上倾去，用鼻子轻轻碰了碰Ruby的鼻子，以此引起她的注意。“看着我。”Weiss轻声说。她的膝盖隐隐作痛，让她想起了Ruby被她的双腿压在下面时的情景。

Ruby按她的吩咐做了，银眸中闪烁着害怕的光辉。她屏住呼吸，目不转睛地凝视着Weiss，等待着。

“我……”Weiss搜寻自己想要说的话语。“再也不要为了我牺牲你自己，你明白了吗？”她满脸严肃之色。

Ruby蹙起眉头。“我是在保护你的安全——难道你不想那样吗？”

“然后我就不得不跳进海里去救你这个差点被淹死的笨蛋。我们走了好运。”Weiss深深地凝视着Ruby的面容，将她眉毛的弧度——她鼻子的曲线熟记在心中。

“这个嘛，”Ruby慢悠悠地开口，她转了转眼珠子，随后露出微笑。“那么，我们互相救了彼此。那是个错误吗？”她俯下身子贴近Weiss，嘴唇悬停在Weiss的双唇上方。

Weiss心中的套索收拢了，绷紧了，她的喉咙一阵肿胀。她被一股连她自己也无法解释的力量牵拉向前。这一次，当她亲吻Ruby的时候，世界渐渐熔化了。雨水的拍打声令她的身体不禁一阵激灵。

Weiss不应该想要这个的。

可她不由自主地想起了Penny，凶煞猛烈的嫉妒之毒依然刺痛了她的心。她粗暴地抓住Ruby，分开她的唇瓣，在她的袭掠者嘴里叹息——一阵令人陶醉的嗡嗡声低低地响起。Ruby呻吟着，手指轻轻地缠绕在Weiss的发丝里。

Weiss抽离开来，嘴唇饥渴地吸附在Ruby的脖子上。她很甜美，尝起来有海洋和桂皮的味道。当她舔舐Ruby的颈静脉，她的袭掠者随之发出一声尖锐的喘息声时，Weiss已无法自拔。

Winter出现在Weiss的视野角落里，她的身体顿时僵住了。她盯着自己的姐姐，她的海军制服上那挺括的线条就跟飞速坠落的雨水一样严酷。她脸上带着嫌恶的表情。

Weiss往后退开，她的胃绞作一团。Ruby眨了眨眼，俯视着她。“W-Weiss？”她唤道，声音沙哑。幽暗。

Weiss盯着Winter，试图将她从新月玫瑰号上抹除。

“是时候 ** _ **回家**_** 了，Weiss。”她说道。她的声音回荡着，宛如波浪之下的幽柔颤音。

Weiss摇了摇头。

Ruby回头看向Weiss正盯着看的地方。“Weiss？”慢慢地，Ruby从她身上爬下来，担忧之色复又出现在Ruby的眼底。

“你是一名 ** _ **Schnee**_** 。”她的父亲出现在Winter的肩膀后面，他的眼瞳比最深沉的午夜还要漆黑。他的嘴里满是牙齿——那些尖牙令Weiss禁不住直打冷战。

“我可以做自己想做的人。”Weiss厉声说。

Ruby眯起眼睛，心中登时充满了焦虑感。“Weiss？你在……和谁说话？”Ruby瞥了一眼窗户前的那个地方，皱起了眉。

“那么，你想做的就是海盗的 ** _ **妓女**_** 啰？”她的父亲似乎颤动着，逐渐膨胀了起来。

“这可真是有失你的身份啊，妹妹。”Winter顺着她那修长的鼻子俯视着她。Weiss头痛欲裂，眉头紧紧地拧在了一起，双手用力抓住太阳穴。

“你会为此而被绞死的，”她父亲从容不迫地说道。“叛国的荡妇。”

“我不是 ** _ **任何人的**_** 荡妇！”Weiss闭紧眼睛，整个世界都回响着刺耳的呜呜声。她的胃激烈地翻腾着，随后她咳出了黄色的胆汁。

“Weiss！”Ruby把她揽近，按揉她的后背。她觉得非常无助——宛如一个在观察一场无声争吵的幽灵。

“ ** _ **现在**_** 谁还会想要你呢。”Jacques转向舱室的窗户。

“最好还是杀了你为妙——把你肮脏的灵魂从悲惨中解脱出来。”Winter同样转向窗户，眺望远方的海平线。金色的光在她身体里的原子之间蜿蜒穿行着，轻轻地飘向屋外的雨中。

“Winter。”她温顺地哭喊道。即便这一切全都只存在于她的脑海里，这些话依然十分伤人。

“不不不不，”Ruby喃喃低语道，她拉拢Weiss，把她搂在胸前。她保护性地抱住她。“不不不不——没事的——Weiss，没事的——你不是荡妇。”

“你让家族蒙羞了。”

“母亲会感到羞耻的。”

“感觉怎么样啊，姐姐？”Whitley也出现在这里，眼中栖息着魔鬼。“成为令人憎恶的存在。”他从容不迫地做了个手势。

Weiss紧紧闭上双眼，指尖掐进了Ruby的肌肤。袭掠者并不介意，她不断地轻吻着Weiss的脸庞，在她耳边不停地柔声细语。

“给我住口！”Weiss大喊。

“怎么做才能修复这种情况？捅我一刀？你想不想再捅我一刀？那样会奏效吗？”Ruby彷徨无助地把心中最先想到的事情作为建议提了出来。她肋下的伤疤轻轻地抽痛着。“要不然——要不然我们可以把Yang丢到牢房里去？把她五花大绑起来然后拿她取乐？”Ruby一直都想用麦片粥把姐姐漂亮的头发粘起来。

“父亲说得没错——你什么都不是，仅仅只是一个荡妇罢了——是为这个 ** _ **女人**_** 而饲养的 ** _ **婊子**_** 。”Whitley在一阵黑色的烟气中消失了。

“对 ** _ **她**_** 这种人来说，你顶多不过是具肉体而已。”Jacques消散了。雪茄的味道弥留在Weiss的鼻腔中。

“你还是躺在坟墓里吧，妹妹。”Winter将一把匕首丢向Weiss。刀柄和刀刃在甲板上哐当作响——那声音竟是如此地逼真。她认出那是Ruby的匕首。那把匕首此刻正好好地放在书桌里。

“Winter！”她试着喊道，可当她重新向她看去时，那里只剩下蜿蜒曲折的金色细线在雨滴之间颤动着。

“有我在——我不会放手的——所以求求你回来吧。”Ruby的话语终于重新涌回了Weiss的耳中，突然间，Weiss意识到自己是如何地抓紧了袭掠者。如何地将自己的脸埋在她的胸口里。她的啜泣又是如何地令她几近支离破碎。

Ruby一直没有停止说话。

这只令Weiss愈加心碎。

*

Yang拿着一本小小的日记本走在船上。Blake跟在她身后，手臂吊在用破掉的三角帆做成的吊带里。Yang在日记本上写下所有需要修理的地方，Blake从她身后越过她的肩膀看着Yang那歪七扭八的字迹。

“你 ** _ **能**_** 看懂么？”Blake忍不住揶揄道。

“喂！”Yang啪地一声合上日记本，嘟着嘴把日记本藏进衣兜里。“我当然能看懂了。”

她的肌肤上泛起点点窘迫的红斑。Blake直勾勾地盯着她看，Yang的眉毛忍不住抽搐了一下。

“不，我不觉得你看得懂。”Blake最后说道，轻巧地从她身边走过。

Yang的下巴顿时掉了下来，随后她又猛地将其合上。“Belladonna，我是不是需要教教你规矩了？”

Blake阴险地瞥了她一眼，唇边翘起一抹邪恶又得意的微笑。Yang突然觉得自己好像闯进了什么不该闯进的领域里。

紫眸在阴暗的下层甲板里搜寻起来，看有没有其他人在。结果并没有。“呃、呃……”

“如果我没记错的话， ** _ **Yang**_** ，”Blake咕噜着说。她走向利维坦，指尖粗暴地按在Yang的喉咙上。Yang呜咽着直往后退，直到后背撞到船只的一侧。Yang对自己的脸红感到气恼，试图把目光从Blake身上移开。但她做不到。“ ** _ **上次**_** 可是 ** _ **我**_** 在教 ** _ **你**_** 规矩哪。”

Blake用一只手掐住Yang的喉咙，她的脸离利维坦的脸相隔仅有咫尺。Yang凝视着她，心思完全静止了。她不敢呼吸。

“彻底败阵了么，孔雀鱼？”Blake调戏道。

Yang傻愣愣地点了点头，Blake的手从她的喉咙上滑落。Yang皱起眉，跟随她的手掌埋下了脑袋，结果她的头撞在了Blake的头上。Blake痛得叫了一声，一边踉踉跄跄地后退，一边揉着自己的脑袋。

Yang睁大眼睛，透过仍然处于一派静止状态的思绪眨了眨眼。“对、对不起啊！”她笨拙地摸了摸腰带边缘，脸涨得通红。

Blake出声笑了起来，她自己的脸也一片通红。“我该拿你怎么办才好呢，Yang？”她朝她爽朗地微微一笑，伸手握住Yang其中一只局促不安的手。

“不管怎样，这都是 ** _ **你**_** 造成的。”Yang嘟囔道。

她们手牵手穿过阴暗的船腹，Blake一会儿指出这里的托梁需要支撑，一会儿又发现那里的船体有裂缝。Yang在她说的时候把这些都写了下来——努力让自己的字迹更清晰易辨一些，不过却还是一败涂地。

当Blake说到一个开裂的舱口时，Yang火大地在日记本上草草记了下来，然后把日记本塞进兜里。她暴躁地叉起胳膊别开脸。Blake翘起一根眉，转头看向她。

“大炮让你这么生气吗？”

Yang注视着正在打扫这片狼藉的船员们，他们的身躯因为潮湿而瑟瑟颤抖着。炉火全都熄灭了，他们到现在一直没能取上暖。Yang叹了口气。

“我们得找个地方修理船只才行。”Yang甩了甩头发上的水。“找个Cinder婊找不到我们的地方。”

Blake环顾一派繁忙的甲板，随后她甩了甩脑袋，示意Yang跟过来。她们一边走，Blake一边指出更多需要修葺的地方，然后方才开口说道，“如果我们现在所处之地正是我所想的地方的话，这附近应该有一些岛屿。”Blake伸出一只手抚摸着一架大炮的顶端。

“说得好像Cinder不会发现我们在那里靠岸似的——Blake你是不是撞到脑袋了？”Yang瞪着船体。

Blake翻个白眼，摇了摇头。“Cinder真的会蠢到靠近‘先知群岛’吗？”

Yang脸色顿时一片煞白。“Blake——莫非你——”

“那里有充足的食物和植被——足够重建我们自逃出破坏者之湾以来所 ** _ **失去**_** 的一切。”Blake态度强硬，觉得Yang可能会质疑她的提议。

“船员进了那里可就 ** _ **再也出不去**_** 了啊！”Yang开始大叫，随即又赶忙放低音量。船员们在她们身旁停下，对她们的谈话产生了兴致。

“如果我们继续以这种状态在海上航行的话，我们 ** _ **终究**_** 会全部葬身海底的。”Blake回击道。

“Blake，那个地方被 ** _ **诅咒**_** 了！”迷信在Yang的眼底蔓延开来。

“那我们可以打赌Cinder同样也相信这种事，”Blake以理相劝，“你知道要把这一切修好需要多长时间吗？”她朝整艘船只示意，双眉高高扬起。

Yang叹了口气，抬头看向苍穹。“求您。宙斯大人。求求您——杀了我吧。请杀了我吧。”祈祷完之后，Yang转向Blake。“好吧。不过你要知道我觉得这个主意 ** _ **糟透了**_** 。”

“当然。”Blake咕噜着说道，她的双眼转变成晶莹的幽暗之色。Yang脸红了，快速后退了一步，紧接着Blake把自己的嘴唇贴在了她的嘴唇上，牙齿狠狠地啮咬着她的唇瓣。Blake抽离开来，甜美地微笑着。“我会保护你的。”

*

先知群岛周围的海域变幻莫测。水流在湍急的圆圈中翻腾着——这些漩涡就像张着大嘴的食道，吞食着任何胆敢靠近的东西。Yang站在舵轮边，紫眸扫视着起伏的大海，胃里直打结。

Raven曾在此处的漩涡中折损了许多船只，此后她便禁止在这座岛屿附近进行任何探险。早在Yang出生之前便是如此了。

Blake站在她的右边，一只手轻轻地按在Yang的后腰上。“呼吸。”她轻声提醒。

Yang僵了一下，随后闭上眼睛，镇定下来。Ruby她……很忙。一整天的大部分时间里她都很忙，留下Yang驾驶着新月玫瑰号艰难又缓慢地驶向安全地带。

舱室门被锁住了，当Yang把耳朵贴在木门上时，她只听见里面传来低低的抽泣。总之不管怎样Ruby不得不接受这个决定了。

Yang淡定地开始在各路陷阱中蜿蜒前行，用足够的拉力拉住舵轮，防止船只被漩涡吸下去。明明在风暴中幸存了下来，结果却又被漩涡吞噬了的话，那得多可怕啊。

想到这里，Yang忍不住哼了一声，眼中闪过一丝阴郁之色。Blake好奇地歪了歪头。“怎么了？”她问道。

“Weiss肯定完全牵着Ruby的鼻子走呢。”Yang撒了个谎。

Blake放松下来，眺望起这片海域。海平线上的微光映入她的眼帘，正好就在其中一座岛屿的后面闪烁着。它轻轻地颤动着，Blake叹了口气。Ruby曾经说它产生了 ** _ **变化**_** ，可是Blake看见的依然只有那个金色的漩涡。从记事起她所见到的便一直如此。

“说得好像这让你很意外似的？”Blake轻松地问道。

Yang僵住了，中断了谈话，以便让他们平安穿过一系列漩涡。海流牵引着新月玫瑰号，船员们一边继续工作，一边紧张地向船外张望。Yang的胳膊开始因紧绷而疼痛。

叹息一声，Blake从吊带中抽出胳膊，双手滑进Yang的腰间。她轻轻把头枕在利维坦的肩膀上，Yang的身体立即慢慢放松下来。

“我只是没想到冰雪公主会这么容易就屈服了。”Yang窃笑道。

“噢？”Blake把脸埋入Yang的发丝里，享受着她的气息。就像煤烟和潮湿的土壤一样。

“你真该看看她们的样子啊。”Yang忍不住出声笑了起来。握住舵轮的力道一下子放松了，新月玫瑰号立即危险地向漩涡偏去。她迅速修正回来，船只慢慢驶离涌流。“哎呀呀好险哪。”

“这有那么糟吗？”Blake静静地问道。

Yang蹙额，心中突然浮现出Ruby向她展露出来的那个轻快的笑容。她发出一声叹息。“我……Ruby已经很久没有这样子了。从Summer过世前。”Yang从容地让他们的船只驶向最大的那座岛屿的岸边，一座大山矗立在岛屿的中央。

“我们都应该得到幸福的，Yang。”Blake误解道。

“不、不是这个意思。”Yang握住舵轮的手更紧了一分，她的掌心湿滑黏腻，全是汗水。雨点打落在她们身上，冰寒直刺Yang的骨髓。“我只是很害怕而已。”Yang承认道。

Blake后退开来，眉毛蹙拢。“为什么呢？”

“上一次Ruby如此自由地爱着一个人的时候，她还是个小孩子。就像是一个非常小的小孩子……”Yang的话音渐渐飘散了，她悲伤地望着这座小岛。

“Summer。”Blake意识到。

“Raven会再一次把那从她身上夺走的，Blake。”Yang毫不费力地绕过最后一道漩涡，将新月玫瑰号驶进安全的海湾里。这片水域碧绿而宁静——鱼群在水下恣意畅游。船员们开始准备让船只靠岸。Yang在Blake的怀抱里转过身来，眼中流露出悲伤之色。“但这一次……对 ** _ **她**_** ，Ruby ** _ **再也不会**_** 回来了。”

Blake哀伤地看向甲板，察觉到了利维坦话语中的真实性。

“那么，我想这就得看我们的了，Yang。”Blake抬起视线。

Yang笑了，她的笑容无比灿烂。“没用又悲伤的傻瓜们。”

Blake露出微笑，然后从利维坦那里偷走一个吻。“差不多吧。”


	14. XIV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者留言：  
> 作者本章推荐的歌：《In Shallow Seas We Sail》 by Emery

舱室门上传来轻轻的敲门声，让Ruby忍不住一阵牢骚。Weiss依然被她紧紧地搂在怀里，直到半个小时前她才终于停止抽泣。时近傍晚，新月玫瑰号的平静令Ruby感到安心。

“Ruby。”Yang的声音透过木门飘了进来。

叹息一声，Ruby调整了一下怀里的Weiss，瞪着木门。

“ ** _ **现在**_** 不是时候，Yang。”Weiss凝望着窗外，眼神呆滞而遥远。自从……她的……说不清到底是什么的状况发生以后，她就没有再说过一句话。Ruby不知道该怎么称呼这种症状。

“Ruby，我们要上岸了——我们把船开进来了。”Yang的声音很不悦，不过倒也没有凶巴巴的。

Ruby叹了口气，低头看向这个蜷缩在她怀里的破碎的女孩。“Weiss，我们现在得走了。”她踌躇地说道。

Weiss没有理会她，继续凝望窗外，她的视线跟随着一道Ruby看不见的踪迹。Ruby的下巴抽搐了一下，她抱拢Weiss。

“好吧，如果你想再来一次脑震荡，我想……”Ruby的声音越来越小。

Weiss抬头看向她，双眉蹙拢。“一次什么？”

Ruby眯起眼睛。“你撞到了你的头，是不是？”

她点点头。

“那是脑震荡？”Ruby露出浅浅的微笑，即便焦虑依然抓挠着她的喉咙。

Weiss苦涩地回望了一眼海洋。“我讨厌大海。”

Ruby嘟起嘴。“嗷，这么说也太过分了吧，它看起来一定很喜欢你呢。”

Weiss翻翻眼睛，一丝正常状态的火花。“也对，因为它会对你说话。”回响在她双耳之间的呜呜哀鸣改变了频率，她闭上眼睛，揉了揉脑袋。

“你懂的嘛！”Ruby灿烂地微微一笑。Weiss气冲冲地吐了口气，然后将头靠在Ruby的肩膀上。她沉浸在她的温暖中，内心里纠结着是否永远不要离开。

“Ruby，快 ** _ **出来**_** 。”Yang再次锤打木门。“我不管你在里面 ** _ **搞什么飞机**_** ，但现在不是时候！”

“ ** _ **滚开啦**_** ，Yang！”Ruby厉声喊道。

“哼，我们要把船拖上岸并封上舱室门，如果你十分钟之内还不出来的话，我们就 ** **把你也封在里面**** —— ** **所以别他妈腻在里面了**** ！”又一顿猛锤使门槛都为之震颤。

Ruby叹了口气，转向Weiss。“我们得走了——她干得出这种事。”她紧张地看向木门。

“也许留在这里更好。”Weiss说，她的声音渐渐飘向窗外的水流。她凝视大海。

“所以你想和我困在一起是吗？”Ruby的嘴角漾起一丝得意的微笑。

Weiss不由得脸上一红。“起码到时候我还有东西可以吃。”

Ruby那得意的笑容漾得更开了。“你保证？”

Weiss眯起眼睛，并未对这句下流的双关语有所察觉。“你想被活生生地吃掉？”（*译注①）

Ruby翘起一眉。“噢~是的，求之不得呢。”

Weiss死死盯着她，试图弄清楚她话里的含义。“我感觉有什么我没理解到的地方。”

Ruby耸耸肩，轻松地站了起来，Weiss依然搂在她的怀里。突如其来的动作让Weiss一阵眩晕，视野的剧烈晃动令她几欲呕吐。“你有的是时间去想，雪花。”

Weiss脸上的红晕更深了。“你刚刚叫我什么？”

Ruby的微笑一黯。“呃……呃……”她左右张望起来。

“这不是什么陷阱 ** _ **问题**_** 。”Weiss将自己的身体从Ruby身上推离，当她的重量离开Ruby的支撑时，她的身体不禁一阵晃悠。

“雪……雪花？”Ruby犹犹豫豫地说道，不自然地咧嘴笑了笑。

Weiss恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼。Ruby放开双手，让Weiss自己站起来。她防御性地举起两只手掌。“我、我不该这么叫的吗？”Ruby的声音掺杂着紧张。

Weiss的眼睛后面依然迸发着光线，她一只手牢牢搭在Ruby的胸口上，另一只手则按在自己的额头上。“只是……不 ** _ **习惯**_** 这个称呼。”她厉声说道。

Ruby的笑容消失了，Weiss立马后悔起自己不该说那些话的。她的尊严让她把道歉的话咽了下去，随后她昏昏沉沉地——独立地——转向舱室门，一把将门推开。

刺眼的阳光透过灰蒙蒙的云雨直射而下。一时间，Weiss目不视物，后退一步退回阴暗的舱室里。Ruby正好在她身后，她抓住她的肩膀，贴近她的耳朵。

“小心。”Ruby柔声说。一阵激灵窜上Weiss的脊柱。嘴唇轻擦而过——贴在她的耳边诱惑着她。

“我 ** _ **知道**_** 。”她厉声说，甩开Ruby。她的心在胸腔里不舒服地跳动着。她用眼角余光瞄了Ruby一眼，只见银瞳哀凉，正尴尬地看着甲板。Weiss叹了口气，然后将手滑进Ruby的掌心里，手指轻轻地锁住。“我知道。”她又说了一遍，这一次更加温和友好了些。

船员们正在越过栏杆卸货，岸边已经建起了一个小营地。雨水下的火堆冒着滚滚浓烟，显得无力又微弱。Yang在船舷边将物资和板条箱递下去，准备让船被拖上岸。

“终于啊。”她小声埋怨道，面无表情地盯着妹妹。

Ruby一脸无辜地耸耸肩，然后指了指这座岛屿。“我们这是在哪？”

Yang犹豫了，渐渐佝起了身子。

Weiss凝望此处的植被，鸟鸣高亢而雀跃。细浪拍击着海岸，沙子是黑玛瑙的颜色。

然后Ruby似乎意识到了什么。

“ ** **YANG**** ！”她咆哮道。

Yang原本抱在怀里的一捆东西一下子掉了下去，她笨手笨脚地又把它捡起来。她迅速把它塞进离自己最近的一个船员的怀里，然后开始逃离现场。

“ ** **YANG，给我回来**** ！”Ruby的转变令Weiss很不安。这……让她感到忧心。她松开自己的手走向栏杆，惧怕看见栖息在她的袭掠者眼中的狺女。（*译注②）

“这不是 ** _ **我**_** 出的主意！”Yang立时高举双手转过身来。

“你 ** _ **明知**_** 这个地方被 ** _ **诅咒**_** 了。”Ruby的眼睛扫视着茂密的森林，捜寻着任何危险的迹象。

“我是知道，呃……我的意思是……Blake说……”

“ ** _ **Blake**_** 是这艘船的船长吗？”Ruby怒吼道。

“不是，不过考虑到你的性情，我认为你会 ** _ **想**_** 找个地方，在能躲避Cinder的同时还能修理你的船。”Blake来到Ruby身后，她的脸笼罩在险恶的阴影中。

Weiss皱起脸，从她们身边走开。

Ruby旋身，鼻尖离Blake的脸仅咫尺之遥。她的盛怒之气从肩膀上袅袅蒸腾而起。“那也不该是这些 ** _ **群岛**_** 。”她指向海滨。“那里有得进， ** _ **没得出**_** 。”

“这恰好也是Cinder会假设的事情，你不这么觉得么？Ruby Rose，漆黑之鸟号船队叛逃的船长，敢于试炼她的勇气，躲在这片海域里最险恶的岛屿上吗？”Blake站得笔直，她的观点很明确。

Ruby顿时泄了气，一脸怒容地叉起双臂转回岸边。“那我们能在这里存活多久？她要多久才会 ** _ **发现**_** 我们。船要多久——”Ruby指向甲板，“——才能 ** **从水里出去**** ？”她又指向岸边。船员们已经开始砍伐树木以获取木材。

“离白牙找到我们还有多久？阿特拉斯佬又有多久？究竟还有多久我们才不用从他们中的 ** _ **任何一个**_** 手中逃脱呢，袭掠者？”Blake用手指轻轻敲击着二头肌。

“这……似乎是最切合实际的选择了。”Yang说。Ruby旋身转向她，她随即又补充道，“不过也是 ** _ **最可怕**_** 的选择。”她对她选择的词汇眯起了眼睛。

“你表现得跟个孩子一样——不过是 ** _ **一群**_** 小岛罢了怎么可能会 ** _ **闹鬼**_** 呢？”Weiss翻翻眼睛，摆了摆手指。Ruby盯着她，眼神中央带着一丝寒意。

“你不知道，Weiss。这个地方很有可能会成为我们的坟墓。”低吼一声，Ruby跺着脚走下甲板，咆哮着对任何胆敢看她的人发号施令。

Yang看了看Blake，接着又转向Weiss，发出一声叹息。

“她明明对着足有一百英尺来高的海浪还能大声笑出来，突然间一座长着椰子的小小岛屿就把她吓坏了？”Weiss怒眼瞪着一派平和的海滨，船员们在那里忙碌着，其上遍布起临时搭建的住所。

“不是椰子的问题。”Yang开口道，斜身倚靠在她身旁的栏杆上。她皱着眉，隔着甲板注视着妹妹的盛怒。

“那就给我解释一下。”Weiss命令道。

Yang和Blake互看了一眼，然后她耸了耸肩，摇了摇头。“她没说谎。人们确实进了那些森林并且再也没有回来过——或者即便他们回来了……”

“……他们回来的时候也变得不一样了。”Blake攥紧了拳头。Weiss能感觉到这句陈述里隐含着某种个人情绪——就像是Blake知道的比她愿意说出来的还要多。

“怎么，是麻雀说他们的坏话了？”Weiss翻个白眼。“抑或是这里有个会夺取并吞食他人心脏的巫婆？”她继续她那串滑稽搞笑的质询。“又或有一份遗失已久的海盗宝藏，也许还被垂死的船员给诅咒了？”

“没人知道。”Blake的声音冷如寒冰。“我只知道有一个人活下来了，而他已经……”

“改变了。”Yang替她说完。

雪茄的浓烈烟味刺激着Weiss的鼻腔。她皱起脸，看着Ruby在甲板上大步跺来跺去，脖子上青筋暴起。Ruby的那里尝起来是多么地美味啊。她的舌尖仿佛针刺般疼痛起来——嘴里突然变得干燥不已。

Weiss清清嗓子，试图隐藏脸上逐渐上涨的热量。

“不要单独进入那些树林，公主殿下。”Yang最终说道。“千万不要。”

“事实上，在这些岛屿上最好不要一个人呆着。”Blake补充道。

“我又不是 ** _ **俘虏**_** 。”Weiss说道，随后她静止了。他们全都看着她。Weiss动了动，叉起胳膊紧紧抱在胸前。 ** _ **我是吗？**_** 这个问题并无答案。

她再次瞄了Ruby一眼，银眸在船头与她四目相接。她的袭掠者眼中的占有欲可谓显而易见。这吓到了Weiss，Whitley的话回旋飘荡在她的心间。她吞了吞哽住的喉咙。

如果他是 ** _ **对的**_** 呢？

Ruby定然有过……别人的身体来满足她。

Weiss咬住下唇，然后直起身子，转身不再看Ruby。尽管手在颤抖，她还是高高昂起了头。她身体里的每一个原子都在对她说， ** _ **去她的身边吧**_** ，但她钢铁般的意志却不肯屈从。

Weiss Schnee ** _ **不会**_** 做那种 ** _ **女人**_** 。不会为 ** _ **任何人**_** 如此。

Yang甩开一条胳膊重重地搭在Weiss的肩膀上，然后引导她走向船舷。“走吧，姐妹。”她轻松地说。“让我们护送你吧。”

Weiss讨厌她把自己称作姐妹的方式。

*

沙子很柔软。软得难以行走，在被雨点拍打的海岸上留下了深深的凹痕。很美。它在雨中闪烁着，宛若成千上万颗陨落的星星。Weiss坐在划艇上，Yang和Blake都陪伴着她。

Ruby固执地留在了船上。

“呃……”Yang朝Weiss伸出一只手，膝盖淹没在水晶般透明的水里。海浪轻轻冲刷着她的小腿。她脸上掠过一丝勉强的微笑——倒不如说这更像一副龇牙咧嘴的怒容。

Weiss看着递来的那只手，翘起一根眉。“如果这是你对你的粗鲁行为的道歉的话——”她把脸转向天空。“——那这个借口可以说糟透了。” ** _ **在发生过的事情之后。**_**

Winter在雨滴之间闪现。Weiss转向海洋的方向，在新月玫瑰号的甲板上搜寻那双银眸。她一无所获。她的胸口缩紧了。

“呃……来嘛。”Yang再次尝试道，明显是咬牙切齿地挤出了这些话。

Blake叹了口气，随后轻巧地踏进水里。

“她表现得很友好。”Blake开口道，“你就不能也友好点吗？”她叉起胳膊——尽可能地这样做——然后翘起髋部。

Weiss继续盯着船只。她咬紧下唇，无视了Blake的话。

“你 ** _ **看吧**_** ？”Yang悄声嘀咕。“没用！”她在空中甩动双臂，跺着脚向岸边走去，不止一次地在坚硬的地面上打滑。沮丧之余，Yang朝一只螃蟹踢过去。它飞快地跑开了，Yang跺着脚追在它后面，不过从来没有把它踩死过。

Blake面带柔和的微笑，注视着这副景象。

Weiss盯着她，审视着Blake在看着那个 ** _ **逗比**_** 时眼底的神情。在胸中的某个地方，Weiss感到自己的心拧紧了。

“Blake。”她轻唤道。

“嗯？”Blake用眼角余光瞟了她一眼，接着又转向Yang那边。

“你愿不愿意……也许……跟我谈谈？”这句话用上了Weiss身上所拥有的每一分谦卑。她的脸为这个荒唐的请求而红了一红。

“Ruby？”Blake看都不用看她一眼，径直问道。她很感激这份敏锐。或许那就是她为什么相信Blake的原因。

Weiss垂下视线，凝视自己的双手。双膝小心翼翼地并拢。姿态端正。Weiss一蹶不振地瘫倒在自己的双掌之中。眼里没有泪，只有剧烈的疼痛贯穿她身躯里的每一条神经。

Blake警觉地向她看来，将一只柔软的手掌搭到她的肩膀上。“我们不妨先让你暖暖身子再说吧。”她说道。

Weiss抬眼瞄了她一眼，点了点头。

“ ** **你以为你聪明得不得了是吧**** ！”Yang冲那只螃蟹大呼小叫，并朝它踢沙子。“ ** **自以为很得体，就因为你能横着走**** ？”她嘲笑螃蟹横着走路的姿态。

“你怎么会 ** _ **喜欢**_** 那样的？”Weiss不禁脱口而出。她脸上泛起深深的红晕，抬起双手捂住嘴。

Blake笑了出来，耸了耸肩。“我也问过自己同样的问题。”

螃蟹溜进了海浪里，Yang气愤地朝它踢去更多沙子。“ ** **你个懦夫**** ！”

Blake翻个白眼。“非常奇怪，是吧？”

*

工作很辛苦——比Jaune在新月玫瑰号上曾体验过的还要辛苦。公正地说，Raven的迫击炮几乎毁了船体。而上尉坚持要求继续追赶。于是，Jaune开始修理那艘曾经几乎杀了自己的阿特拉斯海军军舰。

天空阴沉沉的，呈现出一片旋转的涡流。

在这里，他们很安全——目前是这样的。但Jaune以前见过这样的云层，它们所预示的绝无好事。一次也没有过。

“你没事吧？”一个年纪不超过16岁的男孩抬头看他，他皮肤上点缀着深色的雀斑。

“噢——是、是的。”Jaune转回他之前在修复的一根托梁。Pyrrha最近都不在，很有可能是因为她的伤势，又或者，也许是因为……他。Jaune皱起眉，结果锤子一滑砸到了自己的手。“ ** **哎哟喂呀**** ！”他的大拇指胀痛着，Jaune冲它直拧眉毛。仿佛它才是造成他的一切苦痛的根源。

“呃……你确定你没事吗？”男孩又一次问道。他皱着眉，越过Jaune的肩膀瞅了瞅。

“我在一艘阿特拉斯的海军舰艇上——我手滑敲到了自己的大拇指——我的床有 ** _ **跳蚤**_** ——我相当确信我的朋友全都 ** _ **死了**_** ，或者要么就快死了—— ** **并且马上就要下雨了**** ！”Jaune大呼小叫，竖起拇指指向天空。“ ** **我看起来像没事的样子吗**** ？！”

男孩小心翼翼地缩了缩。“呃、呃……不像，可是……呃……”

Jaune叹息一声，垂下头。“对不起。”他说道，重新转向手头的工作上。“忘了我说的话吧。”

“我是Oscar。”男孩轻快地说道，转回在Jaune爆发之前他手头一直在忙碌的那艘划艇上。

愁眉苦脸地瞪着船身，Jaune在心里考量了一会儿这个男孩。他叹了口气，最后开口道，“Jaune”。

“唔。”Oscar又转向他这边，随后僵了一下，重新回到工作上。汗珠布满他的脖颈，消失在他身上那件厚厚的海军制服下。“那么，现在我想你说的那些事情中的其中一件其实 ** _ **不太**_** 对。”

Jaune扬起一眉，怀疑地向他望过来。“什么。”

“也许你的 ** _ **大多数**_** 朋友是死了，但并非 ** _ **全部**_** 。”Oscar冲他灿然一笑。某种程度上，那副笑容让Jaune想起了Yang。

“听着，小朋友。”他叹了口气，开口道。“你知道我是个海盗，对吧？”

Oscar眨了眨眼。“你吗？”

“对啊！我！”Jaune哀怨地嚎叫道。Oscar不相信地继续盯着他看，拼命把一阵大笑憋在喉咙里。“怎么了！我可是杀过人的！”

“是啊没错，我也杀过人呢。”Oscar转向划艇那边，一边敲打锤子一边咯咯地笑个不停。

“Jaune？”她的声音很轻柔——却是他唯一能听见的声音。Jaune猝然扭头，找寻她的身影。他的目光落在那汪碧绿的清潭上。

“Pyrrha！”他声音沙哑地唤道。他清了清喉咙，身体坐得笔直。

“中校！”Oscar丢掉锤子立正。Jaune突然觉得自己 ** _ **也**_** 必须要立正才对。

“不用紧张，列兵。”Pyrrha嫣然一笑。

“啊，呃……好的。”Oscar尴尬地结束敬礼，然后试图取回自己的锤子，可就是够不着。

Pyrrha俯身捡起锤子递给他，随后看向Jaune。“上尉想跟你谈谈。”

“噢、哦。”Jaune一下子瘪了。突然间在船上敲敲打打似乎也不是那么糟。他怕上尉怕得要死。

“不是什么坏事啦。”Pyrrha向他担保。

“只是关于——”

“——Ruby Rose？”Oscar突然插嘴，面上闪过一丝兴奋之色。“抱、抱歉。”他立即开始敲打，专注于自己的工作。

Pyrrha的笑容淡去了一下，随即又恢复过来。

“我已经把我知道的都告诉你们了。”Jaune说。“他们从来都不让我参与重要的讨论。”这总是让他很生气。

“不要紧的，Jaune——你不需要向我们提供任何 ** _ **新**_** 信息。”Pyrrha倾身斜靠在船体上。她那放松的随意姿态让Jaune不禁面红耳赤。Oscar来回看了看两人片刻，然后也跟着脸红起来。

感觉到房间里的热度，Pyrrha站直身子，局促地四下张望了一番。“怎么了？”

“没什么！”Jaune短促地尖叫道。

Oscar的脸更红了。他努力把钉子敲进去。

Pyrrha蹙额。

“你们检查过这些群岛了吗？”Jaune将首先想到的事情脱口而出，心知肚明Ruby ** _ **决不会**_** 莽撞到驶过那片水域。

Pyrrha扬起一眉。“她为什么要藏在这么近的地方？”

Jaune耸耸肩，感觉自己背叛了自己所代表的一切。他转过身去不看中校。“就像我之前说的……”Jaune一脸不悦。“我不够重要，人轻言微。”

Pyrrha皱起眉，低头看向甲板，重新斜靠在船体上。

“猩红袭掠者真的会那么疯狂吗？”Oscar自言自语道。

“要是Ruby足够绝望的话，她什么都会做的。”Jaune叹了口气，抬头望向天空。

Pyrrha也随他的视线望去。“除非他们能顺利穿过那片水域。”

Jaune眉头紧皱。“你应该警告一下上将。我以前见过一次这种样子的云……”

“我也见过。”Pyrrha的眉锁得更紧了。

Oscar抬头，跟随他们的视线往上看。“什么？”

“过去就是在这样的夜晚里，Raven……”Jaune的声音消失了，他摇了摇头。

Pyrrha向他靠拢，她被激起了兴趣。“嗯？”

Jaune叹了口气，继续敲起锤子来。“这……没什么。”

“Jaune。”Pyrrha的声音极轻。他情不自禁地向她看去，双唇牵起一丝不自在的微笑。

“我敢肯定这没什么。”他要如何告诉她正是在这样的夜晚里Raven抓走了他呢？他那时只不过还是个 ** _ **小男孩**_** 而已。Jaune的微笑颤抖起来。船体碎裂的声音依然萦绕在他的噩梦里。

Oscar眯起眼睛，在雨和云里搜寻着某种线索。如果中校不在场的话，他会更加迫切地提出这个问题，可是。她在。所以他只得继续寻找答案。

军舰在波浪上轻轻地摇曳着。中层甲板上一片寂静，Pyrrha不愿将目光从苍穹上垂下。Oscar最终回到手头的工作上。

Jaune和Pyrrha凝望着天空，看了好一段时间，直到甲板上的钟声响起。Pyrrha叹了口气，低下头，迅速咕哝了句“失陪”后便消失了。

他情不自禁地注视着她的离去，直到再也看不见了为止。Oscar在心中记了一笔。

*

Yang不得不把Ruby从船上扛下来，把她绑在船员们设法为她找到的折叠床上。Weiss在微弱的火堆旁看着她们的往来互动，Blake在她身边。

一只锡制的小杯子握在她的双手之中。

数分钟前，她们的身影消失在临时搭建的船长营房中。Weiss注视着帆布上Yang那道漆黑的影子。在脑中回响的哀鸣之间，她捕捉到了从营房里传来的只言片语。

“……需要……下！”

“…… ** _ **没事**_** ！”

“Ruby，Cinder婊……烧了该死的……”

“ ** _ **所以呢**_** ？”

“ ** **所以给我躺下**** ！”

Weiss埋头看着Neptune好心倒给她的温暖的咖啡。她把杯子抱在胸前，紧紧盯着帐篷外侧。

“没想到她会 ** _ **这么**_** 心烦意乱呢。”Blake轻声说。

Yang的影子蹲伏在Ruby的影子旁，正粗暴地把她的一条腿往自己那边拉扯。不管Yang现在在搞什么鬼，Weiss觉得自己有接管的必要，但结果她只是皱起了眉。

Blake审视着Weiss，一边想一边摆弄自己的发梢。最后。“你后悔了。”

Weiss把咖啡洒到了自己的大腿上，咖啡液烫到了她的皮肤。她惊叫一声，一边用手轻轻拍打洒到咖啡的地方，一边小心翼翼地不让剩下的液体再溅出来。等弄好以后，Weiss重新看向火堆。火苗闪动，劈啪轻响，在黑玛瑙沙地上投射出怪异的光芒。

“我……”

 ** _ **被饲养的婊子**_** 。

“我……”

锈色的头发，深色的雀斑，还有翡翠色的眼眸，这些全都向她涌来。Weiss轻轻地颤抖着，不知道该说些什么才好。她对发生的事情后悔了吗？她心碎的声音表明出事实并非如此。她小心翼翼地把杯子放在脚边。

Blake注视着她，不发一语地等待着。

“我很害怕。”Weiss轻声承认。她的声音在坦白的过程中颤抖起来。

Blake扬起一根眉，重新转向火堆。“完全合情合理。”

“我有点不对劲。”Weiss的声音绷紧了。Whitley的眼神在火焰深处轻轻闪动着。

Blake皱起了眉，这一次她转身直视Weiss。琥珀色的眼眸紧盯Weiss的脸庞。在这般细密的审视下，她感到局促难安——不过也只有一点点。

“像 ** _ **我**_** 这样的人 ** _ **决不**_** 应该……决 ** _ **不会**_** ……”

**_**可你做了，亲爱的姐姐。既如此，那你又是什么呢？** _ **

Whitley那得意的笑容在火焰中轻轻闪动。

“这只发生过……一次……”Weiss低下了头，试图说道。

“ ** **嗷！去你的！YANG**** ！”Ruby的喊声如同楔子一样扎进Weiss慢慢破碎的心。她再次朝帐篷猝然扭头，使劲地盯着看。

“……不像……eiss……那么温和。”

“Weiss，”Blake严肃地说。“你想那样吗？”

“我不想做她的 ** _ **妓女**_** 。”她声音中的怨恨甚至让Weiss自己都吓了一跳。

“你相信Ruby是那么看待你的？”Blake突然觉得筋疲力尽了。肩膀传来阵阵抽痛，她叹了一口气。

“那我还能是什么？”

**_**你还能是什么，Weiss。** _ **

她父亲残酷的话语刺痛了她的心。她绷紧下巴，胸中的套索开始收紧。

“你和她 ** _ **谈**_** 过了吗？”Blake早已知晓答案。

“我怎么能……在、在……”

**_**在你如此轻易地把自己给了出去之后？** _ **

Winter坐在她身边，凝视着火堆。蜿蜒的金色细线从她身上散发出来，蔓延渗入雨水中。

“你不能让你的心魔控制你。”Weiss猝然一动，看向Blake，双眉锁在一起。

“它们永无止息。”Blake续道。她握紧拳头。“你永远摆脱不了它们。”Blake绷紧下巴，眼睛阖了片刻，随后叹息。“但你在 ** _ **这里**_** 。 ** _ **你**_** 可以让自己成为你想成为的人。”

Weiss盯着她。“可要是我害怕自己所 ** _ **想**_** 成为的人呢？”她慢慢看向她的姐姐。脉动的红色闪电在海平线上疾驰而过。雷霆寂静无声。

“我们都很害怕，Weiss，”Blake轻声说。她把膝盖收近胸口，然后看着帐篷，眼睛盯着Yang的剪影。“可是，如果我们任由那些恐惧控制我们……那么……”Blake的面容掠过一丝忧伤的微笑。“……我们都只不过是俘虏罢了。”

Weiss望着闪电划过天空。Winter凝视火堆，一次也没有转过头来看她。慢慢地，Weiss站了起来，从遮蔽处中走了出来。雨点打在她的脸上——冰凉又令人平静。

在水滴落下之处，肌肤传来一股刺痛。闭上眼睛，她能听见船员们努力工作的声音。树木倒下。Nora开心的叫喊。Ren的叹息。

“…… ** **你在搞毛线啊**** ？！”

“ ** _ **对不起**_** 嘛，我不是……”

“住手。”

窃笑声。“……喜欢……”

“…… ** **住手**** ！”

“要不要我……让……”

“滚蛋。”

“……在做那……”

“……就像你的脑袋？”

“我可以……海……”

这里面有一种舒适感——一种强烈的舒适感，跟她和她自己的家人所经历过的毫不相似。Weiss缓缓转向Blake，琥珀色的眼睛注视着她。

“我……并不……”Weiss开口。

“嗯？”Blake歪了歪头。

“我并不后悔任何事。”Weiss阐明道。

“既然如此……”Blake朝她微微一笑，“……还有什么阻止你的呢？”

宛如一根长矛刺穿胸膛一样，Blake的话直刺心间，萦绕在她的心头。Weiss低头看着沙滩，发现自己慢慢地转向了帐篷，而Ruby还在里面喊叫着，声音微弱且断断续续地传了出来。

回想起自己应有的礼貌，Weiss回头看了看Blake，此时，她直面Winter，闪烁的火光依然舔舐着她的面容。“谢谢你，Blake。”

“快去吧，趁Yang还没有把她的腿卸下来之前。”Blake懒洋洋地打了个手势，端起Weiss弃置的咖啡。

*

当Weiss进入帐篷的时候，Yang勾起一丝得意的笑容，把一卷湿漉漉的绷带放在Ruby那条裸露的、长满水泡的腿边。

“好吧，我出去了。”她快速走了出去，在经过Weiss身边时拍了拍她的肩膀。

当帐篷的帘幕落回原位时，Ruby叹了口气，躺回自己的折叠床上，闭上了眼睛。Weiss耳中所听见的只有世界的哀鸣声，以及雨点淅淅沥沥地拍打在厚重的帆布上的声音。她站在入口处，一动不动地杵在原地。

眼睛慢慢扫过那些红肿的水泡，海水显然给Ruby带来了巨大的灾劫。她的其中一条腿已经以蹩脚的手法缠好了新的绷带，那不均匀的分布让Weiss的眉毛不禁抽搐了一下。

“白痴。”Weiss低声念了句，然后走到Ruby身边跪下，检查她裸露出来的那条腿。她以轻盈的手法慢慢开始清理那片狼藉，眉间渐渐蹙起一道褶皱。

“请不要走。”Ruby说道，声若蚊蝇。

Weiss被她的话惊了一下，手上一时用力过猛，掐进了Ruby的皮肤里，她的袭掠者痛得大叫一声，一下子从床上坐了起来。Weiss注意到她的脸色如何地化为了一片苍白。Ruby的脸如何地随着这个动作而颜色尽褪。

片刻后，Ruby又重新栽倒回床上，一只胳膊遮住双眼。

Weiss咬紧下唇，继续之前在做的事。她的手指默默地快速工作着。可是伤口里的盐分扎得Ruby生疼，她每牵动一下伤口，她的袭击者就会跟着蠕动一下。

于是Weiss哼起了曲子，哼起了她从鲸鱼那里偷来的旋律。Ruby静止不动了，使她得以更加迅捷而容易地工作。直到敷药膏的时候，Weiss才意识到自己在唱歌。但Ruby那双银色的眼瞳让她十分清醒，它们凝视着她的眼神——可谓心醉神迷。

在Ruby那强烈目光的灼烧之下，Weiss拼命忍住脸红，不过还是在继续唱歌。她的声音哀伤而轻快，歌词严厉而愤然。旋律如幽魂一般，穿过营地，缓缓飘进丛林之中。鸟儿竞相模仿，婉转哀鸣。

而当Weiss终于用绷带将她的袭掠者的伤口包扎好时，Ruby几乎无法呼吸。她的双眸几欲落泪，双拳紧紧地攥住毯子。她坐直身子，目不转睛地凝视Weiss。

“我之前弄错了。”Ruby终于静静地、满怀敬畏地说道。

Weiss绷起脸，然后在沙地上挪了挪身子，背靠折叠床坐下。

“你根本不是美人鱼。”

Weiss收拢膝盖，将下巴枕在上面。

“你是塞壬。”（*译注③）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：  
> ①虽然我觉得应该很多人基本上都知道这个意思不过以防万一还是提一下好了……此处提及的“下流的双关语”就是指“吃”，在英文中吃有性方面的意思（也就是口交……），中文里的吃其实也同样有类似的这种含义。显然大家闺秀出身的Weiss大小姐是不知道这层含义的……  
> ②狺女（banshee）：爱尔兰传说中以哀嚎预报死讯的女妖。有的直接译作“女妖”，有的作“报丧女妖”，有的作“狺女”。本文译名采用最后一种译法。  
> ③塞壬（Siren）：古希腊神话中半人半鸟或半人半鱼的女海妖（大多是半人半鱼的形态），通常姿容娇艳、体态优雅，有天籁般的歌喉，常以甜美的歌声诱使航海者驶向礁石或进入危险水域，以便使船只触礁沉没，船员则成为腹中餐。Siren一般被译为“海妖”或“塞壬”，本文译名采用后者。如果还有人记得的话，这一点我早在第二章就已经提过了……对航海者来说，塞壬是美丽、迷人、充满诱惑力却又危险且致命的存在。在知道这个概念以后我觉得这篇文里用塞壬来形容Weiss真是再贴切不过了（而且还都是唱歌高手-。-）


	15. XV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的歌：《Dive In》by Pierce the Veil

Weiss按她的请求做了。

Ruby没有睡觉，几乎彻夜都在看着她，心中思绪纷飞。晚间的某个时候，Yang拖了一张折叠床进来。Weiss很快就在床上倒下了。

**_**假设你在睡觉。** _ **

Ruby叹了口气，描绘着Weiss的睡姿轮廓。她背对Ruby，雪白的发丝在浓厚的墨色中染上了一层淡淡的蓝。雨仍在下，宛如一首幽柔的曲子引诱Ruby坠入梦乡。

可每当她的意识开始涣散，Weiss便在雨滴之间唱起了歌，然后她便 ** _ **不得不看**_** 。于是她就看着她——次次如此。确保她没有崩溃，没有消失。确保她在为 ** _ **她**_** 唱歌。

Ruby慢慢坐起来，双腿间的悸动令她烦恼不已。她本来真的不该促成这件事的。可结果呢。她挪出双腿吊在折叠床边，往双脚轻轻施加压力。Ruby揉搓膝盖，将视线别开了片刻。

**_**我也爱你。** _ **

Ruby闭紧了眼睛，勾在她心中的钩子拼命地拉拽着。可那句话又是什么 ** _ **意思**_** 呢？她这么说了以后，然后……Ruby摸了摸自己的胸口，那里的汗珠已经干掉，让衬衣变得有些僵硬。

Weiss在她的折叠床里翻了个身，瓶中星光直勾勾地盯着Ruby，那双漂亮的嘴唇淡淡地撇了撇。

Ruby脸红了，埋头看向沙子，她的双脚已经埋到了沙子里面。她开始往沙子深处挖掘起来，享受绷带上传来的凉意。

“你在搞什么鬼？”Weiss讥讽道。她的声音丝毫未受睡眠影响。

Ruby把更多的沙子堆到脚上，眼睛始终紧盯着脚上的土堆。她紧紧抓住床沿，抓得手指生疼。

“Ruby。”Weiss质问道，从床上坐了起来，潮湿的毯子从她的躯体上滑下。

袭掠者的脸变得更红了，脚趾不断往沙子深处蠕动。她的大脑一片空白——被逮了个正着。“唔……”她张了张嘴，话语却又一次湮没了。

Weiss叹了口气，毫不费力地站了起来。她快速走过沙地，Ruby不禁往后一缩，她的脚从沙地里拔了出来，黑玛瑙沙子被甩了出去。她迅速做出她所能想到的第一件事。她把毯子拉过头顶闭上眼睛。

她屏住呼吸，心脏激烈地撞击着胸膛。

“你在 ** _ **干什么**_** ？”Weiss慢慢掀起Ruby的毯子一角，从毯子下面盯着她看。Ruby感觉自己勇敢了些，便睁开眼睛偷偷往外面瞥了一眼，嘴里意外地蓦然吐出一口气来。Weiss纯粹的好奇心让Ruby的脸红得犹如熊熊燃烧的地狱之火。

“我、我、我——”

Weiss翻翻眼睛，啧了啧嘴。“你以为我 ** _ **看**_** 不见你吗？”

“是、是的？”Ruby拼命东张西望，搜寻着什么东西—— ** _ **任何东西**_** ——除了Weiss以外的东西，好让自己盯着它看。她一无所获，银色的目光迷失在星辰之中。

Weiss慢慢把毯子拉过自己的头顶，朝折叠床的边沿逼近。她一只手握住Ruby的手腕，一条腿悄无声息地滑到她的袭掠者的双腿之间。

Weiss的眼底掠过一丝鲨鱼般的神情。

Ruby猛地阖上双眼，再一次屏住了呼吸。她的身躯悸动着，双手只想把Weiss抱得更拢。她死命抓住毯子边缘。

“这、这、这是——呃——我、我们该不该——呃……”Ruby的脑子就跟故障了一样——被缠绕的情绪扰乱了思维。

Weiss减缓逼近之势，脸上蓦地腾起一片通红。她不动了。“你是不是……不……”

“啥？！”Ruby猝然一惊，眼睛立即回望Weiss，声音嘶哑地说道。

Weiss撇着嘴唇，褶皱复又浮现在她的眉间。她低垂着头，垂下眼睑。

“我就知道……”她轻声说。

“ ** _ **什么**_** ？”Ruby再次问道，这一次更为迫切。

“那你能不能 ** _ **至少**_** 伪装一下？”Weiss重新向她看去，眼中的星辰似要陨落。

“ ** _ **Weiss**_** 。”Ruby带着如此的悲伤，厉声低唤出她的名字。她抬起一只颤抖的手捧住Weiss的脸，拇指轻柔地描绘着她脸上的伤疤。Ruby吞了吞哽住的喉咙。

“你叫我留下——我便留下了。 ** _ **拜托了**_** 。”她轻声说道。Weiss动了动膝盖，这轻柔的动作令Ruby不禁猛地攥住一把丝滑的白发。强烈的性欲险些淹没她的理智。

Weiss眨了眨眼，脖子一伸，脑袋猛地撞上Ruby的胸口。Ruby大吃一惊，低下头盯着她看，吓得动也不敢动。“对、对、对不起。”她结结巴巴地说道，松开Weiss，把手安全地放在折叠床上。

Weiss眉间的褶皱皱得更深了。“那么，或许是我太自私了吧。”慢慢地，她开始后退。

“不！”Ruby情不自禁地喊道。她一只手搂住Weiss的腰，一把将她抱拢。

“可、可是——”

“我不能 ** _ **再**_** 对你那么做了。”Ruby说着，把脸埋进Weiss的头皮里。她闻起来有雨水的味道。

Weiss静止了。

“我可以一直抱着你，直到你重新振作起来，但我不能成为那个 ** _ **理由**_** 。我 ** _ **不能**_** 。”Ruby把她抱得更紧，害怕Weiss可能会在自己的怀里碎掉。

“我不能老是 ** _ **害你崩溃**_** ——我不能。我 ** _ **不能**_** 。”Ruby的呼吸十分急促，整个人近乎歇斯底里。一股剧痛自她的肋骨间爆发。钢刃的记忆滚烫地烙印在她的心中。

“我不知道你看见了什么——我不知道你听见了什么——我 ** _ **一无所知**_** 。”Ruby继续发作，话语犹如决堤的大坝一般滔滔不绝喷涌而出。“你真的把我 ** _ **吓坏了**_** 。”

Weiss闻言忍不住大笑起来。

但Ruby不在乎。“每次见到你，你都让我感到 ** _ **害怕**_** 。如果她回去了怎么办？如果她死了怎么办？如果她决定杀了我怎么办？如果她崩溃了怎么办？如果 ** _ **你无法修复这一切**_** 又该怎么办？如果——”

Weiss的嘴唇压在了她的唇上——在安全的毯子下面。Ruby的脑子里还在继续飞快运转着各种“如果”，但速度渐渐慢了下来。慢慢地，当她陷进那片星光中时，那些思绪全都平息了下来。她垂下眼睑，缓缓闭上眼睛，强烈的渴求宛如毒液渗透到她的肌肉里。

她的手指拉扯着Weiss的衬衣，指尖轻轻地滑到她的腰带下面。在她的双掌之下，柔软的肌肤蹙起鸡皮疙瘩。Ruby往上描摹着她的脊柱，然后再往下。在她的抚摸下，Weiss不住颤抖，她的膝盖滑动着，研磨着。这使得Ruby的脑海里绽现出炫目的光芒。

“没关系。”Weiss轻声细语，向后抽离开来。她的声音阴暗——扭曲。她抓住Ruby的双肩，把她用力按倒在折叠床上——那份渴求与她的袭掠者的渴求不相上下。Weiss将嘴唇贴在Ruby的咽喉处，一种无法餍足的饥渴冲击着她的核心。“在这里很安全。”她说道，接着咬了下去。

Ruby大声呻吟，身躯上顶抵住Weiss的身体。她能感觉到毯子边缘从自己的头顶上方滑了上去。Ruby迅速把毯子边缘塞到自己的脑袋下面，随后她的手撩起了Weiss的衬衣。

手指往上游移扫过Ruby平坦的腹部，Weiss随着动作轻易地牵起了她的衬衣。她紧紧吸附在Ruby的喉咙上，舌头在她的肌肤上来回扫动。

“哼嗯——W-Weiss——”可当Weiss的指甲从她的乳头上轻擦而过时，Ruby的一切担忧全都烟消云散了。Ruby弓着后背，火急火燎地脱下Weiss的衬衣，袭掠者的臀部激烈地磨蹭着Weiss的膝盖。

“嘘——”她低声说道，语气幽暗。

Ruby猛地闭紧了嘴巴，将Weiss的衬衣丢到毯子外面。它轻轻掉落在折叠床旁边，随后Weiss把Ruby从床上拉起来。毯子滑落到Weiss的臀部周围，她将Ruby的衬衣随手丢在自己的衬衣旁，然后重新将她按倒下去。

“伪装吧——为了我。”

Ruby顿时心碎不已。

“我、我没有 ** _ **伪装**_** 。”她急切地说道。

Weiss已然亲吻起她的锁骨来，樱唇滚烫，一路灼烧至她的胸部。Weiss毫不犹豫地用嘴封住Ruby的乳头，嗫咬吮吸，阵阵呻吟不断自她的袭掠者的喉间溢出。

后背高高地拱起，Ruby轻轻抓挠着Weiss的双肩，身体更加用力地在她的膝盖上磨动着。倘若Weiss再不快点抚摸她的话，她会发疯的。Ruby的视野轻轻地颤动着，双耳嗡嗡作响。

“ ** _ **求你了**_** 。”Ruby紧绷地说道，Weiss的牙齿和舌头毫不留情。她脑袋抵在床上朝后仰起了脖子，肩膀也跟着从床上抬了起来。

纤柔的手指探到她的裤腰带下面——踌躇又羞怯。但Ruby不 ** _ **在乎**_** 。她沮丧地低吼着，手指深深按进Weiss的肩膀里。

“ ** _ **Weiss**_** 。”Ruby喘息着，手指摸索着。慢慢地，Weiss挪开膝盖，让Ruby暴露在自己的手指跟前。“ ** _ **求你了**_** ！”Ruby紧紧地闭着眼睛，整个身躯都被一股黑火吞噬。她贴着Weiss那只静止的手不停地蠕动着。

Weiss松开Ruby的乳头，她的牙齿从乳头上刮蹭而过。灿若星光的眼眸寒冷如冰——幽深黑暗。她凝视Ruby，面色平静如水。

“看着我。”Ruby几乎来不及把这个指令听进去，Weiss的手指便分开了她，推进了她的身体里。Ruby倒吸一口气，眼珠翻转。

“你没 ** _ **听见**_** 我的话吗？”Weiss把嘴贴到Ruby耳边厉声说道。她的牙齿刮蹭到Ruby的耳垂。一颗犬齿勾住了Ruby的耳环，疼痛激起了一种幽暗的快感。

“我、我——”Ruby无法把两个连贯的词语连在一起说出来。

Weiss再次俯视着她，然后更深地滑进 ** _ **她的**_** 袭掠者里面。Weiss绷紧下巴，勾起手指。Ruby又一次发出呻吟，身体也扭动起来。银眸挣扎着回望向星光。

当她们终于四目相接时，Weiss呻吟着，她的身躯发出哀号。她迅猛地抽插着，Ruby努力让自己的眼睛保持睁开状态。Weiss舔舔嘴唇，然后深深地没入Ruby，随之而来的呻吟亢奋而癫狂。Weiss 在Ruby的大腿上轻轻磨动着，引出的快感仿佛子弹一般反弹在她的神经里。

Ruby将自己的嘴唇和她的嘴唇用力碾合在一起，舌头舔吮品尝，牙齿厮磨啜咬。Weiss忍住呻吟，保持着自己的节奏，直到Ruby在一阵滚滚不断的浪潮中夹紧了她的手指。

Ruby高高地拱起身体，紧紧地抱住Weiss，将她拼命搂紧在自己身上，肌肉痉挛。Weiss慢慢抽出自己的手，手指湿滑。她不假思索地将手指伸到唇边，滑进嘴里，品尝着她的袭掠者的味道，立时便对Ruby的甜美上了瘾。

Ruby舔了舔嘴唇，她的身体又想要了。

“W-Weiss。”Ruby试图说道，她的喉咙异常干涩。她咳嗽了一下，为喉间的干涸皱起了脸。

“嘘——”Weiss用其中一根刚刚舔干净的手指按住Ruby的嘴唇。整个世界比身处在风暴之中还要更加颠簸摇曳，Ruby静止了。“这便到此为止了吧。”

“Weiss……我 ** _ **爱**_** 你。”Ruby贴着她的手指说。“ ** _ **我爱你**_** 。”

Weiss发出一声叹息，然后躺在Ruby身上，手里拉过毯子，将它重新盖在她们身上。她把脸埋进Ruby的肩膀里，然后才开口说道。“你要是爱我的话，那你就不会把你那该死的脚戳到 ** _ **沙子**_** 里去。”

*

新月玫瑰号在沙滩上投下一道长长的影子。雨还在下，船员们在晨曦的光线中操劳忙碌。船只已经被完全拖上了岸，木材已被砍下，用来填补因战斗和风暴造成的大量损伤。

Ruby本来不想放开她的。可毯子已经渐渐开始让她感到窒息了，而Weiss并不觉得那真的会让人送命。

Weiss在Ruby赤裸的腹部上轻轻划着小圈圈，她的手指激起了一串鸡皮疙瘩。Ruby阖着眼睛，在她的身子下面颤抖着。毯子又一次滑到了Weiss的臀部周围，清新的晨间空气令人心旷神怡。

这一次，没有钟声传来了。

Weiss闭着眼睛，倾听着Ruby心脏的咚咚跳声。她喜欢与她肌肤相贴的感觉，以及抵在她指尖之下的那些满载故事的可怕伤疤。

“我们要做什么？”Weiss问道。

“嗯？”Ruby从一阵小盹儿中回过神来。

“这里——我们要在这里做什么？”

Ruby仔细思考了一下这个问题，然后耸了耸肩。“等船修好呗。”

“ ** _ **就只是等吗**_** ？”这听起来单调得令人难以置信。Weiss用一根手指慢慢划过Ruby的双乳之间，博得了一声满足的呻吟。

“这、这个嘛……”Ruby确实能够想到 ** _ **一些事**_** 。

“Ruby……”Weiss的声音很细。

Ruby小心翼翼地把她拉近，双腿间的悸动开始变得难以忍受。

“我是不是……”

“不。”Ruby把她拉得更近。“不行。永远都不行。就算我死了也不行——你 ** _ **想都别想**_** 。”

Weiss叹了口气。她用手指轻轻抚摸着她在Ruby的喉咙上留下的一道淤痕。

“你肯定还有其他……乐子吧。”

Ruby哼了一声，然后大笑起来。她低头看向Weiss，用探寻的目光目不转睛地打量着她。“什么呀——你竟然是认真的吗？”

Weiss僵住了。

“没有。”Ruby一边说，一边试图把自己塞回Weiss下面，但又不过分挤到她。她的肌肉发出哀鸣。

“Penny？”Weiss问道。

船长呼吸一窒。“P……过去的事已经过去了。”她苦涩地说。

“你确定吗？”Ruby审视了Weiss片刻，然后叹了口气。

“ ** _ **事实**_** 就是这样，Weiss。让她过去吧。”Ruby下颔上的肌肉抽搐了一下。

“她曾经， ** _ **也**_** 很重要吧。”Weiss痛恨这句话在自己嘴里散发出来的味道。

“也许吧。”Ruby悲伤地说。

Weiss慢慢地坐了起来，捡起自己的衬衣。她穿上衬衣，与Ruby不曾有过片刻眼神接触，心中思绪如潮。

“喂！”Ruby抗议道，试图把她拉回来。Weiss甩开她，刹那间Ruby突然害怕得不敢碰她。她畏缩了，Weiss凝视着她，神情中带有一种Ruby不曾知晓其存在的渴望。

“Weiss。”Ruby朝她伸出一只手，但Weiss早已从床上站了起来。

“我去弄些新的绷带来。”她藏起自己的脸，迅速离开了帐篷。

即便在帐篷的帘幕落回原处以后，她也能感觉到那双银色眼睛的目光依然在她的背上灼烧。

Sun，Blake，还有Yang三人坐在噼啪燃烧的火堆边，手里端着带有裂痕的盘子。Yang正把食物铲进嘴里，Sun则在滔滔不绝地讲着某个Weiss觉得连听的价值都没有的荒唐故事。

“有绷带吗？”她一靠近三人就直接问道。

“哎呀你 ** _ **也**_** 早安呀，公主殿下——船长怎么样啦？有好好治疗她吗？”Sun冲她得意地微微一笑。

“别那么 ** _ **污**_** 好么。”Weiss怒道。

坐在火堆边的三人面面相觑。

“为啥不呢？昨天 ** _ **晚上**_** 你明明就是嘛。”Yang咬着叉子窃笑。

Weiss怒视着她，Blake转向利维坦冲她虎起脸来。“你的 ** _ **脑子**_** 是不是被海水给泡坏了，Yang？”Weiss抬头望天，然后叉起胳膊。

Sun哼了一声。“噢哟哟~今天早上脾气不太好呢，是不是呀，公主殿下？”

Weiss低吼一声，把他从坐着的木头上往火堆的方向推下去。他的食物洒到了沙滩上。“嗷！”他盯着那团凝结的麦片粥拧起了眉毛。

“我们应该把那份精力好好 ** _ **利用**_** 一下呢。”Yang故意招惹地说。

Blake叹了口气，看向火堆。

“到处都是喧嚣骚动，她一定会变成一个带着大炮的喷火人儿呢~”Sun戏弄道。

“哎呀呀，你这么一说看起来她已经在练习了呢~”Yang开始歇斯底里地大笑起来。

Weiss局促不安地站在沙滩上，她的脸涨得一片通红。她尽可能微妙地把衬衣拉到胸前。

“你们两个，适可而止吧。”Blake开口道，她的声音冷冷的。

“嗷~别这样嘛，B。”Yang把一条胳膊搭在Blake身上。

“是啊是啊，我们只是随便开开玩笑嘛！”Sun也把一条胳膊搭在Blake身上。他的笑容明媚而不羁。

“我是认真的。”她那双琥珀色的眼瞳里死一般的眼神证实了这一说法。

慢慢地，Yang放下她的手臂，继续谦卑地吃起她的食物。Sun耸耸肩，也跟着照做了。

“去问Neptune吧。”Sun最后说道。

“这样他也可以取笑我是吗？”Weiss的耐心耗尽了。

“不、不是的——”Sun挠了挠后脑勺。“找他要……绷带。”

Weiss又一次冷冷地瞪了他一眼，然后一言不发地跺着脚走开了。

“你应该感到 ** _ **羞耻**_** 。”Blake的斥责让她感觉好多了。而Yang的牢骚更是证实了这一点。

*

Ruby坐在Weiss身后的一截树桩上，仔细观察着她的动作。

“不对——再抬高点。你的两只脚站得太拢了。不对——Weiss—— ** _ **再抬高点**_** 。”

Weiss两只手握着一把沉重的燧发枪。她瞄向摆成一排的椰子，手肘因枪支的重量而笨拙地弯曲着。

“Ruby。练这个 ** _ **一点用处都没有**_** 。 ** _ **我**_** 何曾需要使用这种粗鄙 ** _ **玩意儿**_** 了？”Weiss翘起髋部，手指勾住扳机环吊起手枪。枪管指向沙地。

“还记得Raven吗？”Weiss怒视Ruby。“就是在 ** _ **那种时候**_** 需要用到。”Ruby用下巴朝椰子的方向点了点。“再来——两脚分开，手臂伸直。 ** _ **一只手**_** ，Weiss。”Ruby摇了摇头。

她们已经这样练习了有一个小时了——Weiss故意无视了Ruby的建议。

空气中弥漫着火药和刚割过的青草的味道。Weiss至今还没有打中一颗椰子——尽管她离它们只有十英尺远。Ruby叹了口气，等着她瞄准并开火。

当枪响的时候，Ruby看着子弹从空中掠过，擦着其中一个目标的坚硬外壳飞了过去。她闭上眼睛叹了口气。“好吧，于是 ** _ **这一次**_** 你又是哪里做错了？”

Weiss翻个白眼，转身看向Ruby。她坐在她脚边的沙地上，开始重新装填武器这个烦人的任务。“ ** _ **就算有做错**_** 我也不知道，Ruby。”她气冲冲地吼道。

一阵私语钻入Weiss耳中。她向那片密林望去。鸟儿吟唱着她的歌——Ruby的歌——旋律在藤蔓间蜿蜒。Weiss打了个激灵，阴影似在林间起伏。

“不，你没有锁住胳膊肘。”Ruby纠正道。银眸轻轻睁开，视线落在Weiss身上。Ruby跟随她的目光看去，皱起了眉。“怎么了？”

“那里面有什么东西。”她静静地说道。雨已经停了，但在阴暗的林冠下，Weiss可以看见金色的卷须状细线在树枝间蜿蜒缭绕。

Ruby的胃揪成了一团，后颈毛发悚然。“Weiss。”她低声警告。

“我们在这个该死的岛上已经呆了整整一个星期了， ** _ **每天**_** 我们都要来这里， ** _ **每天**_** 我都打不中你那些 ** _ **愚蠢透顶**_** 的椰子。”Weiss把燧发枪扔到沙子里，然后叉起胳膊。

Ruby翻个白眼，但还是不由自主地漾起了微笑。“嘿，至少我那些愚蠢透顶的椰子一个都还没有死掉耶。”她朝目标点了点头。它们已经在那里摆了整整一个星期了，Weiss却 ** _ **始终**_** 没有打中任何一个。甚至都没能凭 ** _ **运气**_** 打中。

“我想做点 ** _ **不同**_** 的事。”Weiss说。她回头看了看林木线——一首塞壬之歌在诱惑着她。

“Weiss，别这样嘛。”Ruby把一只手放在她的肩膀上说道。

她气冲冲地低吼一声，抖掉袭掠者的手站起来，捡起手枪迅速装好子弹，把这一枪草草打了出去，她的身体随着后坐力往后一震。子弹咬进了树干里，Ruby叹了口气。

“ ** _ **该死的**_** 没用玩意儿！”Weiss一边说一边把枪再次扔到地上。

Ruby摇着头站了起来，她腿上的疼痛正开始快速痊愈。她的靴子很不舒服，不过好歹她又能走路了。Ruby拿回手枪，迅速重新装上子弹。Weiss注视着她的每一个动作。

Ruby转向Weiss，髋部翘到一边。“过来。”

Weiss盯着她，接着又看了看百码之外正在工作的船员们。锤子敲打的声音在宁静的蓝天中回响。一阵淡淡的红晕袭上她的鼻梁。

“过、来。”Ruby指了指自己身前的沙地。

Weiss只好顺从了，但她忿忿地吐了口气，以确保Ruby知道自己是不情不愿的。和Ruby足尖对着足尖站在一起，Weiss盯着她，鼻子离她的袭掠者的鼻子仅隔咫尺。

Ruby露出微笑，然后她转到Weiss身后，双臂搂住Weiss的肩膀。她伸出燧发枪，手臂举到Weiss的手臂应该举到的位置。Ruby贴住她的身体，一只手滑过她的臀部。

“拿着。”Ruby说道，滚烫的呼吸吹拂着Weiss的脖颈。

Weiss的脸红得更深了，但她忍了下来，接过了手枪。双手自由以后，Ruby将手掌轻轻放在Weiss的臀上。

“现在，张开姿势——一只脚向后，另一只脚对准你的目标。”她的手滑下Weiss的大腿，轻松地帮她调整到一个合适开火的姿势。

Weiss的嘴唇开始刺痒，转身亲吻Ruby的冲动汹涌强烈。

“很好，现在，把枪管放平。锁住你的手肘。”Ruby的手顺着Weiss的肋骨滑到她的胳膊上，用自己的手支撑着她开枪的手。Ruby把手放在Weiss的手上，调整了一下她的抓握，让她精准地瞄准目标。

Weiss感觉不到自己的指尖了。

“现在，等你准备好了，我要你瞄准目标，深吸一口气，然后——”枪声回响在树林之中，Weiss的身体往后推到Ruby身上，不过没有晃动。

一颗裂开的椰子朝沙滩上倾吐着奶汁，破碎的椰子壳碎片留下一副狼藉惨景。

“ ** **哈哈**** ！”Ruby高兴地欢呼道。她把Weiss紧紧搂在怀里，在她的脖子上快速地、兴奋地亲了一下，然后继续开心地说道。“一颗椰子死了！”

Weiss闭上眼睛，手枪在她的掌心里下垂，她向后倾身贴到Ruby的唇上。

 ** _ **荡妇**_** 。

她的身躯不禁一阵颤抖，手枪从Weiss手中掉落下来。Ruby手忙脚乱地试图接住它却没有接到，手枪又一次毫无用处地落在了沙地上。

Weiss盯着树林间的阴影，她的心开始激烈地搏动起来。

“你真的不能再这么做了哪，”Ruby边说边弯腰捡起手枪。“Nora已经因为其它的枪生我的气了。”

如此密集的锤子敲打声——密集得拥挤不堪。

当Weiss毫无动作时，Ruby抬头向她看去，慢慢地直起身子。她撇了撇唇角。

“Weiss？”

 ** _ **别以为我们看不见你**_** 。

几缕金色的卷须状细线在Ruby的肩膀后面蜿蜒伸展，Weiss拼命用自己的眼睛追随它们的踪迹。

阴影中的某处，她的父亲露出了诡秘的笑容。

她的脸色顿时一片惨白。

Ruby抓住她的肩膀，凝视她的眼睛，挡住她的视线。“求求你……别再这样了。”她哀求道。她的声音满载恐慌——一种因内疚而产生的恐慌。因无助而产生的恐慌。

Weiss使劲眨了眨眼，摇了摇头，然后长长地出了口气。她的目光落在那颗碎掉的椰子上。“我已经打倒了你的一个手下哦，船长阁下。”她试着说道。

Ruby的眉头皱得更紧了。

“再来。”Weiss捡起手枪，开始装填子弹。

*

好黑。

比Weiss见过的任何黑夜都还要黑暗。或许是因为黑色的沙子——又或许是因为别的什么东西。

可当她意识到 ** _ **究竟**_** 有多黑时，Weiss已然站立在参天的林木中。她眨了眨眼，让眼睛适应透过树冠洒落下来的昏暗月光。鸟儿在午夜时分用令人不安的小调模仿着她的歌声。恐惧渐渐笼罩她的脊背。

她转身看向自己身后，可入眼所见只有更多的林木。她最后记得的事情是……她和Ruby在帐篷里过夜。Weiss握紧了拳头。

那么，这又是另一个梦境了。

她的二头肌上有一道深长的伤口，伤口传来阵阵抽痛——揭示出这其实是现实。

她浑身脏兮兮的——沾满了尘土和血块。细微的割伤遍布在她裸露的皮肤上，细密的汗珠顺着她的脊背流下。厚实的树冠层那令人窒息的、不自然的高温令她禁不住打了一个冷战。

“Ruby？”她望向黑暗，祈祷能看见篝火的微光。

阴影低吼着朝她伸出长长的手指。Weiss的心怦怦直跳，她往后退了一步，树林突然变得鸦雀无声。

她的心跳打破了这片死寂，她的呼吸似乎太过响亮而显著。

一双闪烁的眼睛自林间渗出，一声低沉的、非人的咆哮开始在大地深处隆隆响起。Weiss发足狂奔起来，恐惧激发出了肾上腺素。一阵邪恶的吼声响彻树林，在她周围往复回荡。它们栖息在树冠层中，红色的眼睛一双接一双地涌入她的现实。

 ** _ **逃吧，Weiss。尽力逃避你的决定**_** 。

是Whitley——他的声音回荡在树林中——回荡在树冠层里。

 ** _ **你永远都逃不掉**_** 。

松散的树枝刮过她的皮肤，在她身上撕开新的伤口。她在黑暗中盲目地飞奔，穿过草木植被，荆棘鞭笞着她的身体。

“Ruby？”她更加大声地呼唤道，声音越发惊慌失措。

 ** _ **恐怕**_** ** **这一次**** ** _ **不会来救你了呢**_** 。

某处，一只黑色的鸟在夜幕中啼叫。它驱使Weiss更加快速地穿梭在茂密的森林里，在她头顶上方高高的树枝上，树叶开始抖动。她偶然间抬起头来，发现树枝在竞相乱颤。而且是毫无缘由的颤动。

她呼吸急促，双脚在树根和杂乱无章的植被之间磕磕绊绊。但Weiss没有让自己摔倒，肾上腺素使她保持住了理智。

 ** _ **你现在是我们的了**_** 。

 ** _ **我们的**_** 。

“我们的我们的我们的我们的我们的我们的我们的我们的我们的我们的我们的我们的 ** **我们的我们的我们的我们的**** ——”

一阵刺耳的咏唱划破寂静，逐渐演变成狂乱难听的不和谐音。

Weiss的肩膀撞到了一棵树的侧面，一根树枝刺穿了她的皮肤。她痛得龇牙咧嘴，身子从树边弹开，随即又狂奔起来。

“—— ** **我们的我们的我们的我们的我们的我们的我们的我们的我们的**** ——”

“ ** **不**** ！”她大声吼了回去，这短暂的分心已足以让她失去注意力。她的脚绊在一根凌乱的树根上，脚脖子急遽地一歪。没能稳住自己的倾颓之势，顷刻间Weiss往地上扑去，她伸出双手想要支撑住自己。

结果她的手腕被扭伤了，立时传来一阵剧痛。她发出一声惨叫瘫倒在地上，将受伤的手紧紧攥在胸前。她呜咽着，咏唱声变得越来越响。

最终，一声骇人的尖叫从她的身体里爆发出来。

紧接着，世界恢复死寂。

然后，当Weiss睁开眼睛时，她发现树林中央赫然矗立着一座石拱门。

一个女人远远地凝视着她，然后消失在远处的阴影中。


	16. XVI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者留言：  
> 本章的歌：《Nymphetamine》by Cradle of Filth

“ ** **WEISS**** ！”

Ruby往丛林里大声呼喊，声音嘶哑而急迫。Yang跟在她后面，目光沉重。她一边跟着Ruby一边盯着灌木丛，自从进入树林以来她已经无数次这么做了。

Yang浑身都在冒鸡皮疙瘩——感觉就像是有一千只眼睛在盯着她看。在评判她。她的胃绞在一起，喉咙也不舒服地哽住了。

“ ** **WEISS**** ！”Ruby又一次大喊。

Blake紧跟在Yang的身后，琥珀色的眼睛不停地在树林间搜寻危险的迹象。Yang从未见她这么紧张过。Blake晚上都没怎么睡——自从Weiss失踪以后。Yang扫了妹妹一眼。

自从Weiss失踪以后，Ruby就 ** _ **不曾**_** 阖过眼。并且她已经这样有三天了。

在Ruby ** _ **盲目地**_** 冲进树林里以后，Yang和Blake把营地交给Ren看管，随后追着Ruby也进了树林。她们一直依靠水果和似乎总是伴随Blake一起出现的小壁虎维持生计。

“Weiss， ** _ **求你了**_** 。”Ruby轻声说。她靠着树干滑倒下去，坐在落叶上面，把脸埋进膝盖和臂弯里。

Yang皱起眉，与Blake短暂地对视了一会儿，然后跪在Ruby身边。“嗨……想来点蜥蜴吗？”

Yang掏出昨天晚上吃剩一半的壁虎。

Ruby一巴掌把壁虎从Yang手上拍掉，接着又恢复到之前的姿势。

“真是无礼哪，”Yang开玩笑地说道，把它又捡起来塞回口袋里。“他跟你有什么仇什么怨嘛？”

“现在不是开玩笑的 ** _ **时候**_** ，Yang。”Ruby埋在臂弯里说道。

Blake深深地叹了口气，然后坐到袭掠者身边，也靠在树上。她把头靠在树皮上，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。这里闻起来有火鹤花和百合花的气味。

在某个地方，有什么东西腐烂了。

“Ruby，我们……如果说……”

“我们要 ** _ **找到**_** 她。”Ruby冷硬地说道。“如果你 ** _ **想**_** 的话就把我留在这里吧，反正我是 ** _ **不会**_** 走的。”

Yang看向Blake，脑子里净是些既没用又毫不相干的主意。她舔了舔嘴唇，全身大汗淋漓。“R-Rubes……”Yang把一只手轻轻搭到她的肩上。

Ruby猛地扑向Yang。她的绝望激起了勃然的狂怒，她的拳头落在被吓了一跳的利维坦身上。Yang护住自己的头，看着Ruby不停地朝自己挥拳，为每一击传来的轻微疼痛而闷哼一声。

Blake叉着胳膊在一旁静静地观望着。

冷静下来以后，眼泪开始扑簌簌地从袭掠者的眼中落下。等她意识到的时候已经太迟了，她的表情扭曲了。Ruby已然哭了起来，泪珠坠落在Yang身上。她把头埋进Yang的臂弯里，死命抓住自己的姐姐。

“好、好了好了。”Yang说道，她卸下防御，让Ruby依偎在自己怀里。“我们会找到她的。”Yang叹了口气，搂住妹妹。Ruby在她怀里抽泣着，Blake不发一语地注视着她们。

“万一我们 ** _ **没**_** ——”

“我们会找到的。”Blake开口说。她眉头微蹙，与Yang锁住视线。“我们只是得继续找下去。”

*

Weiss站起身来，她的脚踝传来一阵令人不爽的疼痛，不过还好不是特别痛。树林再次恢复平静，但咏唱声仍然随风回响。她盯着那道拱门，气氛凝固起来。臭氧和血液的恶臭弥漫在她的咽喉深处。

她小心翼翼地向前走去，金色的卷须突然活跃起来，从拱门中心汲取能量。Weiss环顾四周，这些蜿蜒曲折的踪迹全都伸进了拱门里那片空旷的以太中。被吸噬了进去。

“来吧，孩子。”这个声音可谓无处不在——从藤蔓上滴落下来。从叶子上长出来。它直击Weiss的骨髓。“你注定要回到我的身边来。”

她心中一沉。

Weiss下意识地想要再次呼唤Ruby，但她的声音堵在了胸中的某处——肺里像是塞满了扎得人生疼的冰晶一样。

“来吧。”声音再次命令。声音边缘透着一股黑暗气息。

Weiss开始走向拱门，她体内的每一根神经都在尖叫着要她逃跑。可与之相反的是，她继续往前走去，眼睛被聚集在一起的金色丝线所吸引。Weiss在拱门前停了下来，凝视着拱门的另一边。

一切都看似正常。树木依然挺立——藤蔓在风中轻轻摇曳。她眨了眨眼，然后，意识到微风并没有从石拱门间吹过。丛林中央响起沉闷的鼓声。她抬头看了看那些丝线，正好就在她的头顶上方。

慢慢地，她伸出一只手，手掌轻松地穿过了那些丝线。Weiss皱起眉头看着自己的手，神经有种麻刺感。

“你想要你不该要的东西，孩子。”那声音责备道。站在拱门前，声音要大了许多。Weiss慢慢地伸出手，再次触摸那道金色的漩涡，就在那时，她的身躯骤然弓了起来。

刹那间，她看见了闪回。

一个满头红发、浑身浴血的男人。

一名年轻的海军男孩，他露出微笑，脸上缀有淡淡的雀斑。

在阿特拉斯，驻扎在她的房门外的卫兵。

斜靠在军舰侧边的Nikos中校。

书桌旁的父亲。

Winter打碎了一面镜子。

Whitley凝视着她。

她自己。

Blake。

Yang。

 ** _ **Ruby**_** 。

她气喘吁吁地倒在地上，满身大汗，浑身发抖。她的脑海里继续翻腾着这一系列的情节，总是着陆在一双银色的眼眸上。总是回来。

“啧。”声音斥责道。“到 ** _ **这儿**_** 来，孩子。”

转眼间Weiss突然站了起来，她的身体自发地移动着。在踏过拱门之前，她抓住了在头顶上方盘旋缭绕的光线。

世界突然变得令人无法视物——接着又转化为她所见过的最为深沉的黑暗。比海洋的底端还要黑暗——犹如一片吞噬一切的深渊。

这里没有地面，但Weiss却站在某种坚实的东西上面。这里没有天空，可她知道哪个方向才是上面——也许在这个地方这是个外来概念。唯一存在的另一个形态是一名女性——皮肤如雪花石膏。眼睛如黑玛瑙。可怕的、脉动着的黑色纹路在她的脸上伸展开来，她嘴唇紧绷，面带怒容。

“这……这是哪里？”Weiss最终问道。在这片深渊里，她的声音在她目力所及的小小范围内飘散开去。话音传到女人那里，她朝Weiss勾起一根可怕的手指，示意她向前。

眨眼间Weiss已然站立在女人身前。黑色的眼瞳俯视着她，一根手指轻轻描绘着她的脸颊。Weiss过了半晌才意识到自己正站在云端之中。大海在遥远的下方翻腾着，海浪冲刷着小小的岛屿。

又一眨眼，此刻她站在了山巅之上，正遥望着下方的冰川。她本该感到冰寒刺骨的，可Weiss却觉得很舒适。她站在齐膝深的雪地里，女人目不转睛地看着她。

某个地方响起了号角——就在下方遥远的山谷里。

世界降低到破坏者之湾里，海盐刺痛了Weiss的脸。Raven的船队沉了一半，漆黑之鸟号也从海湾里消失不见了。在遥远的下方，男人们争先恐后地爬上码头，尖厉的惨叫飘向她在悬崖上俯瞰一切的位置。

下方远处的悬崖上，鸟儿高声嘶鸣。

须臾间，Weiss坐在了父亲的庄园的会客室里。她的双手握着一杯温热的茶水。那个女人坐在她对面，身后的壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火苗噼啪作响。

某处，她父亲的咆哮穿过走廊传来，花瓶碎裂的声音散布在空气中。

“你希望是哪儿就是哪儿。”女人终于答道，两只手在她的面前摊开。她的唇边勾起一丝得意的笑容。

“不好意思。”Weiss低头看向自己的大腿，说道。“我不觉得我明白。”

女人的笑容更得意了。“那便是你为何在此了，Weiss。”

Weiss猝然一动，死死盯着这个女人。“你是谁？”

“我是每一个人。”她说着，形貌扭曲成近似于Yang的诡异模样。“我又谁都不是。”Yang消失了，取而代之的是一团令人无法忘怀的阴影。

“你这回答说了等于 ** _ **没说**_** 。”她压低嗓音怒道，然后习惯性地抿了一口茶。茶水触到舌头，Weiss登时一滞。

Klein的茶。

她拿开杯子，再次环顾起房间来，倾听着她父亲那满载怒气的足音。等待着随他飘来的雪茄气味。她的心砰砰直跳。

“一直都是最好的，不是吗？”女人注视Weiss，再度化为实体。

低头盯着杯中自己的倒影，Weiss颤抖起来。“这……这不可能……”她的注意力猛地转回到那些金色的丝线上。

“是真实的？”女人替她说完。“我向你保证，孩子，这 ** _ **完全**_** 是真实的。”她大笑起来，语气残酷，却很真诚。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”

 ** _ **我们的**_** 。

“不是 ** _ **我**_** 想从 ** _ **你**_** 那里得到什么——而是 ** _ **你**_** 想从 ** _ **我**_** 这里得到什么。”女人幻化成Ruby。“这是 ** _ **你**_** 想从这个 ** _ **世界**_** 得到的。”她闪动着又幻化成Winter，温暖地微笑着。“这是你想从 ** _ **你自己**_** 身上得到的。”Weiss盯着自己，接着，她的眼神变得冷漠而空洞。金色的丝线缠绕上她的身体。

令她寒入骨髓。

女人又一次出现在她面前，笑得比之前更得意了。“欢迎，‘旅行者’。”世界再次产生了变化，这一次，Weiss坐在黑玛瑙海滩上，凝望着海平线。红色的闪电划过天空，击中一个颤动的核心。那里的天空在流血。

“我……”Weiss窒住了呼吸。茫然不知所措。

“你在寻找在光外面的东西吗？”女人突然问道。

Weiss猝然扭头看她，脑海里思绪飞速地运转着。

“什么？”她愣愣地问道。“我原以为——”

女人转向她，目光直刺进Weiss的灵魂。Weiss猛地闭上嘴巴，回头望向大海，她的心怦怦直跳。她咬着嘴唇，手指抓进沙子里。后劲汗毛直竖。

“凡人在知道之前往往都是‘以为’。”她回答道。

“凡人？”Weiss不敢看她。知道她的笑容又扩大了。

“迄今为止，仍有许多未知之事。”她隐晦地说。

Weiss盯着闪电看得越久，闪电就爆发得越加猛烈。某个地方，Ruby的歌在波浪间起伏。她的胸口随即紧紧收缩起来。

“Ruby……”她轻声呢喃道。

“啊，你还会见到你的银瞳战士的。”女人保证道。“只要顺着这些丝线走。”

“它们是什么？”Weiss问。

“一切——”

“——同时又什么都不是，我 ** _ **猜想**_** ？”Weiss怨声嘟囔道。

一阵嘲讽的笑声穿透了海浪的声音。“孩子，你应该比任何人都清楚才对。”

Weiss看向自己的手，一缕微弱的金色光线在她的手指间滑动。她凝视着这道扭曲的空气，然后甩了甩手，突然有种受到侵犯的感觉。尽管她尽了最大的努力，但这道光线仍附着在她身上。

“你现在是我们的了，‘旅行者’。”女人说。

Weiss猛然扭头转向她，恐惧犹如狂暴的寄生虫一样渗入她的体内。它啃食着她的五脏六腑——把里面撕扯得粉碎。她的胃酸突然烧灼起来。

“我、我就是我 ** _ **自己**_** 。”Weiss试着说道，想起了Blake的话。

女人凝视着她，从容不迫地笑着。“我一直在等你。”

“好吧，可我不想在这里。”Weiss边说边指了指沙滩。

“你一直都在这里。”

“故弄玄虚和你那些含糊其辞的信息可一点 ** _ **帮助**_** 都没有。”Weiss抓起一把沙子扔向大海。

女人皱起眉头，眼底闪过一丝沉思之色。“你以后会明白的。”她最后说道。

“放了我。”Weiss愤愤地说。她站起来，拂去衣服上的沙子。

“你确定吗，‘旅行者’？”这个女人似乎对这个要求颇为乐意。“你就是为了这个而来的吗？”

“我不会再说第二遍。”Weiss叉起双臂。

女人良久地凝视着她，之后，终于点头微笑。“很好。”

Weiss又返回到了那片黑暗的深渊里，和那个女人面对面地站在一起。女人低头凝视着她，雪白的发丝在铺天盖地的黑暗中被衬得越发显眼突兀。Weiss还没来得及开口说话，太阳穴里就爆发出刺痛感，那个女人猛地将指尖刺进了她的头骨里。

一声惨烈的尖叫从Weiss的喉咙里爆发出来，耗尽了肺里所有的空气。灼热的光芒在她的眼球后面迸发出来，就像有成千上万根白热的针扎进了她的视神经里。她耳中耳鸣声大作，在她继续爆发出尖叫的同时音量也迅速调整变化，疼痛让她头晕目眩。

紧接着，她尝到了海水的味道，喉咙里灌满了水。仿若永无止境般地溺着水，这种感觉让Weiss又呛又吐，直想攫紧自己的喉咙。她的身体反应迟钝。一股冰寒的冷意猛地砸在她的头皮上，犹如一股漆黑模糊的淤泥从上往下渗入到她的体内，她的五脏六腑像是要从她的肉体上撕裂开来似的。

突然间疼痛中止了——就跟它之前突然爆发时一样迅速。女人站在她身前，双手搭在身体两侧，脸上复又出现之前那抹得意的笑容。“那么，保重了，‘旅行者’。”

刹那间，丛林忽然又回来了，Weiss头晕目眩，眼花缭乱，她的身体饱受折磨，疼痛不堪。她的神经还在持续不断地燃烧着。她厉声尖叫着倒在地上，极度冰寒的麻木之火从她的指尖迸裂而出。她叫得越是凄厉，这种感觉就越是痛苦。直到她手底下的植被开始碎裂成坚硬的冰晶碎片。

她紧紧地盯着它们，疼痛涌上她的手臂，袭击着她的血管内部。Weiss满身大汗，呕吐不止，接着终于瘫倒了下去，地面可谓是一种解脱，令她颇为受用。

在黑暗涌入世界之前，在她指尖处的一朵鲜花枯萎了。

*

Ruby奋力冲刺，Yang费劲地跟在她身后。植被又刺又划，但袭掠者毫不在意。她唯一在乎的只有从附近某处传来的凄厉的惨叫。她唯一在乎的只有发出那些惨叫的嘶哑喉咙。

“Ruby！”Yang在后面喊道，一根树枝啪地一下打在她的脸上，她不禁咕哝了一声。Blake轻松地跟上了脚步，她顿了一顿，把手搭在Yang的肩上瞧了她两眼。

Yang甩开她跑去追Ruby，然而，她眼睛里的刺痛让她大为光火。

 ** _ **是她。一定是她。**_** Ruby对着自己不断地反复念诵，浑然不觉身后还有两个人在拼命追赶她。她两条腿上的抽痛又复发了，由于缺乏睡眠，四肢也沉重不堪。袭掠者咬紧牙关，继续前冲，轻易便跃过了那些已经倒下的树木和纠结缠绕的灌木丛。

在树林之间，Ruby瞥见了有 ** _ **什么东西**_** 在闪烁。是一道白色的微光。“ ** **WEISS**** ！”她大声呼唤，更加奋力地猛冲过去。

可当被冰霜冻结的地面在她脚下被踩得嘎吱轻响时，Ruby猛地刹住了脚步。浓密的白冰在树冠层上形成了一个不自然的漩涡，不断地生长和扭曲着，树木在其间闪耀着粼粼光辉。她抬头凝视着这片突然袭来的寒冷，身上的汗水几乎要被冻冰了。

Yang一下子撞到了她的后背，Blake在几步开外的地方及时停住了脚步。Ruby能看见Blake费力的喘息凝结成雾气，在她的脑袋周围蒸腾而起。银瞳细细打量着这里的景象，冰晶的嘎吱声和崩断声令她不禁打了一个寒战。

“我操，什么 ** _ **鬼**_** 啊？！”Yang一脸惊叹地问道。她一只手搭在Ruby的肩膀上，盯着这片雪白的丛林。她们谁都没有动。在这个洁白的圣所里，万籁俱寂，空气中混有新雪和澎湃的大海的气息。

慢慢地，Ruby开始往前挪去，突然袭来的寒意让她冷得牙齿直打颤。她把下巴绷得更紧。

“等一下！”Blake喊道，试图在Ruby往前冲之前抓住她。

一道魅影旋转飘摇着在袭掠者面前活了过来，它俯视着她，眼睛一片幽黑的空洞。它高耸挺拔——足有七英尺之高，那身阿特拉斯守卫的服装打扮令它那飘摇的外表颇具威严之势。

Ruby不敢妄动，往后退了一步，身躯冻得瑟瑟发抖。她朝他身后望过去，Weiss正躺在他身后的不远处。握紧拳头，Ruby趁他不备，试图冲向他的左边。

她的腹部遭到沉重的一击，Ruby往后倒飞回去，和Yang撞在了一块儿。她们跌倒在冰霜上。袭掠者吃力地站了起来，盯着这名先锋。

“ ** **给我让开**** ！”她大叫，又一次朝他冲了过去。

Ruby的领巾布料从Yang的指间滑落。“ ** **RUBY**** ！”

Ruby做好准备迎接又一次攻击，可当先锋毫无动静，反而任由她从他那飘摇的外形中冲了过去时，Ruby不禁大感意外。Ruby眨了眨眼，试图刹住脚步停下来，冰在她的脚底下碎裂并弹了起来。

她仰得太过靠后，忽然就面朝天摔到了地上，仰头凝望着她所见过的唯一的冬天。她的脑袋剧烈地抽痛着，随后她一边呻吟着一边慢慢坐了起来。

Yang试图冲过来跟上她的妹妹，Blake把她拽了回去。先锋正守望着。

“ ** **留在那里，YANG**** ！”Ruby朝利维坦指了指。

“ ** **我会留下才怪**** ！”Yang试图挣开Blake的抓握。

“你会让你自己受伤的。”Blake斥责道。

“我能行的。”Yang小声嘟囔道。

Weiss在距离Ruby十英尺远的地方呻吟着，她的注意力一下子被吸引了过去。身体受到肾上腺素的刺激，袭掠者踉踉跄跄地走完了剩下的路程，抱起Weiss软绵绵的身躯，把她紧紧搂在胸前。

Ruby冷得直打哆嗦，她保护性地用自己的身躯裹住Weiss。“醒醒。”她轻声唤道。“醒醒，快醒醒，来吧，睁开眼睛。”她把发丝从Weiss脸上拂开，紧紧盯着她的面容。

她没有回应。

“来吧，Weiss，睁开眼睛。如果你不这么做的话我又要开始说蠢话了。求求你，就只是，”她把她抱得更拢，嘴唇轻轻扫遍Weiss的脸。她的皮肤好冰。“睁开眼睛。”

Weiss皱起眉头，脸上满溢痛苦之色，随后，她的眼睛徐徐张开。当看见她的袭掠者时，她情不自禁地爆发出害怕却又宽慰的啜泣。“Ruby。”她的声音沙哑又虚弱，不过 ** _ **依然**_** 是她的声音。

一阵宽慰的啜泣使袭掠者的身体也随之颤抖起来，她尽可能地抱紧Weiss，突然间，她浑身上下的疲惫全都席卷而来。将她搂在自己的大腿上，Ruby前后来回摇晃着，以轻快的吻覆满Weiss的脸。

“感谢神明，”Ruby轻声呢喃，“你让我担心死了。”

Weiss阖上眼睛，在她的袭掠者舒适的怀抱中放松下来。疼痛依然还在，以不同程度的痛感窜遍她的身体，但Weiss已经累得叫不出来了。相反，她由着Ruby爱自己。

“你太容易担心了。”Weiss低语道，她的声音飘渺不定。

Ruby笑了出来，泪水冻结在她红润的脸颊上。Weiss深深地吸了口气，桂皮的气息令她安定下来。

“我找到了光。”她有些神志不清地说道。

“再也不要离开我了。”Ruby哀求。

“它们把你带回了我身边。”Weiss续道。她慢慢抬起自己的手，注视着飘荡在她指间的金色丝线。

“我们 ** _ **快走**_** 。”Yang望了望站在她身前五英尺远的先锋，迟疑不决地喊道。“在这个轻飘飘的东西变聪明之前。”她催促道。

Ruby下定决心，咬紧牙关站起来，Weiss依然搂在她的怀里。她两腿膝盖一软，随即又重新寻回决意。Ruby小心翼翼地踏过冰面，从先锋身边经过。等她们一踏出这片冰封的丛林的边缘时，他便旋转飘摇着复归虚无。

Ruby短暂地瞄了Blake一眼，然后说了句“谢了”。

Blake微微一笑，然后用自己的手指缠住Yang的手指。

“我 ** _ **也**_** 有帮忙的，你知道的。”

*

Ruby能闻到烟味。它辛辣苦涩，在阴森的薄雾中透过落日的余晖飘来。她筋疲力尽，抬头望向天空，她的胃拧到了一起。烟雾又黑又浓。

大炮的轰鸣声让她逐渐清醒了过来。

“操。”Yang低声怒骂了一句，开始向海滨跑去。海浪的拍打声夹杂在炮火声之间。“ ** **NORA**** ！”她一边穿过树林一边大声呼喊。

Blake看起来忐忑不安，空气中弥漫着一种汹涌狂暴的感觉。火的感觉。

“我们才离开 ** _ **三天**_** 你就已——”Yang把剩下的话吞了回去，站在林木线边缘僵住了。

“Yang？”恐惧顿时覆上Blake心头。

Yang一动也不动，宛如矗立在海陆交会处的雕像似的。Ruby慢慢地追上了她，把怀中昏迷的Weiss挪了挪。尽管岛上酷热难耐，Weiss却还是很冰凉。并不是说这样让人不舒服——她的体温还在。可是……那股凉意仿佛滋生蔓延的手指一样渗进了Ruby的胃里。

“怎么——”一来到Yang身边，Ruby猛地合上了嘴巴，眼睛扫视着在他们的营地里发生的大屠杀。炮火变得更大声了，炮弹在黑玛瑙沙滩上炸开。她的船员们争先恐后地在新月玫瑰号的龙骨处寻找着更具防守力的位置。Nora和Ren大声发号施令，空气中充斥着恐慌。

因为此刻，秋季号穿越了诸多漩涡，正坐落在安全的海湾里。

“ ** **不**** ！”Ruby大叫道，她的身体突然充满了杀戮欲。当海岸勤务队从海湾划向他们的营地时，她的银眸中流露出狂怒之色。他们之前升起的火堆猛烈地燃烧着，点着了附近的一些帐篷。

Ruby低头看了看怀中的Weiss，考虑着退回丛林里。她向后退了一步，Blake把手放到她的肩上。

“船长。”她冷静地唤道。

“我之前 ** _ **说**_** 什么来着？”Ruby爆发了。“我 ** _ **告诉过**_** 你会 ** _ **发生**_** 这种事的！”Ruby痛恨在这种情况下自己却又是正确的。

Yang惊恐地朝外面眺望着，尸体遍布在黑玛瑙沙滩上的弹坑周围。

又一连串炮弹在沙滩上炸开，其中一枚就在离她们十五英尺远的地方爆炸。

“ ** **散开**** ！”Blake大喊，然后跑过沙滩，眼睛瞄准新月玫瑰号的安全地带。

Ruby不情愿地行动起来，跟在了她后面，她怀里抱着Weiss试图保持平衡，腿上开始传来灼烧般的剧痛。Yang在她的右翼二十英尺处，Blake在她的左翼，并且轻松地领先了三十英尺。她的心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着，胃拧成了一团。灼热的胆汁刺痛了Ruby的咽喉底端。

“安静。”Weiss咕哝道，抓紧了她的胸襟。

Ruby咬紧牙关，把她抱得更拢。她希望她有镰刀。她希望她有Weiss的长剑。她甚至希望她有Raven的弯刀。可当Ruby ** _ **空手**_** 冲进丛林里时，她 ** _ **犯蠢**_** 了。

当下一波火力网打过来时，Blake已经抵在了龙骨上，Ruby则不得不左躲右闪迂回前进，以避开差点把她掀翻在地的爆炸力。

“ ** **船长**** ！”Nora喊道，紧贴在安全地带中，Ren在她的身边。他眉头紧皱，抬头看着沙滩——计算着人员的伤亡情况。

“ ** **NORA，出了什么事**** ？！”Ruby盖过持续不断的炮火声喊道。Yang终于抵达了安全地带，Nora将一把喇叭型前膛枪扔到Yang早已摊开的双手上。

“她不知道从哪儿冒出来的！”Nora说，音调比平时还要高。她似乎很是惊慌。

Ruby心中的焦虑加剧了。

“安静。”Weiss再次命令。

“那你们干嘛像 ** _ **螃蟹**_** 一样傻坐在这儿啊？”Ruby喊道。她已经快跑出爆炸区了。秋季号没有向侧倾的新月玫瑰号开火。

海岸勤务队的叫嚣声开始穿过海浪飘来。但在Ruby被大炮震得零零碎碎的听觉中，他们的声音太过模糊，使她听不清他们究竟在说什么。

“我们才没有！”Nora争辩道。

“我们上一刻还在干活，下一刻她就出现在了 ** _ **海湾**_** 里。”Ren短暂地停止数数并解释道。之后他又继续数数——这是自他们相遇的时候起他就已经有了的怪癖。

“我们要死在 ** _ **这片**_** 水域里了！”Yang喊道，转向船头——转向海岸勤务队。

又一轮火力网打落在沙滩上。这一回，Ruby被逼向了海岸勤务队的方向，如同一头惊慌失措的野兽一样仓促地奔跑着。炮火的发射被计算好了时机——把她引离船只的安全地带。

“ ** **RUBY不要**** ！”Blake大喊，跟在她身后跑了过去。

听见叫喊声，Yang猛地扭过头来，视线落在妹妹身上。

“ ** **安静**** ！”Weiss大喊道，她的声音似乎令世界都静止了。

这阵寂静令人无比压抑，Ruby感觉自己的耳朵好像要爆炸了一样。她的头脑一阵眩晕，随后又有一枚炮弹落在了离她五英尺远的地方。冲击波使她往前栽倒下去，Weiss从她的臂弯里跌落下来。

Ruby吐出嘴里的沙子爬了起来，跪在Weiss身边把她扶起来。慢慢地，Weiss自己站了起来，和Ruby四目相对。

“发生了……什么事？”她问道，突然意识到周遭的混乱。

她的声音打破了寂静，声响立刻涌了回来。Ruby凝视着她，身上渐渐冒出一股冷汗。

“你好啊， ** _ **Ruby**_** 。”Cinder站在爆炸区域的十五英尺之外，出鞘的恩贡贝行刑刀紧握在身侧。“想我吗？”


	17. XVII.

Ruby僵住了，世界在她的脚下剧烈地摇晃着。无法呼吸。Weiss背朝Cinder，正慢慢地爬起来。Ruby嘴里发干，手指深深埋进沙子里。

她的眼睛瞄向Weiss，随后刀刃呼啸着划过空中。Ruby立马抓住Weiss的衬衣前襟，猛地将她往前一拉——镰形刀刃呼啸着擦身而过。大炮已经停止了开火，浓烟弥漫在海湾上空。它在水面上投下一层怪异的雾气——逐渐延伸到海岸线那边。

Cinder的两侧分别站立着Emerald和Mercury。

“嗨，Cindi。”Ruby咬牙切齿地说。她站了起来，一队全副武装的船员迅速将她们之间的空缺填补起来。

Cinder唇角翘了一翘，她把佩刀扛在肩上，眼神冷若寒冰。“别那么叫我，小 ** _ **红**_** 。”

Ruby把Weiss拉起来，站到她和Cinder的中间。

Weiss沉重地倚靠在Ruby的肩膀上，视线勉强能够触及到海平线。

“呵，瞧瞧我们 ** _ **在这里**_** 遇到了谁呀？”Mercury叉起胳膊，豺狼般的笑容闪烁在大炮的烟尘中。

Weiss倒在沙地上，手指顺着Ruby的衣服一路滑落下来。当她的头撞到沙地上时，她已经不在意了，整个世界早已是一片粼粼的黑暗。

“噢Ruby。”Cinder轻声叹息。她翘起髋部，她的船员围得更紧密了。“看来我们抓你来得不是时候呢。”

一阵残忍的笑声在他们四周回响，Ruby咬紧牙关，保护性地退回Weiss身边。慢慢地，她举起拳头，神情戒备。

喇叭型前膛枪的枪响声划过空气，三名Cinder的船员应声倒下。他们厉声惨嚎，骨头碎渣和弹片爆穿了他们的身体。Ruby尚未来得及作出反应，Blake便冲过前面的空缺地带，她左晃右闪，出鞘的反曲刀切割着膝盖里的肌腱。刀落之处鲜血飞射，染红了黑玛瑙沙子。

“ ** **RUBY**** ！”一把刀在空中翻转着飞了过来——她的弯刀落在Ruby身前。她堪堪握住刀柄， Emerald的两把大刀随即朝她砍了过来。Ruby笨拙地往后一仰，刀刃划过她的鼻尖。她不禁毛发悚然。

她的脚下被人使劲横扫而过，爆发出的剧痛令袭掠者忍不住叫了出来。她一屁股坐到地上，紧接着又一道迅捷的追击砸中她的下巴。她的牙齿割到了嘴，浓烈的血味令她冷静下来。

“ ** **喂**** ！”Yang已然对准Mercury重拳出击，她的刀刃砍进了他的二头肌里。他猝不及防地怒吼起来。

Yang扭动刀锋，往上割开他的手臂，锋利的钢刃从肌肉中切过。血从她的武器上滴了下来，Yang的笑容得意又邪气。“你的腿怎么样了啊，矮冬瓜？”

Emerald愤怒地吼叫着，刀刃向Yang砍了过去，但她那狂乱的挥砍并未伤到Yang。

Ruby站了起来，Cinder站在她身前，似乎动也不动。她周身上下诡异地平静。她的手指扼住了Ruby的咽喉。

Ruby在她的抓握里扭动挣扎，举起弯刀胡乱地往上一挥，刀刃擦过血肉。Cinder“嘶”地一声痛呼着放开了袭掠者，她的眼底噼啪燃烧着一股黑色的火焰。

“你要 ** _ **回来**_** ，Ruby！”Cinder摸了摸自己的肋下，手掌被血液染得湿滑。“还有那个 ** _ **婊子**_** 也要来！”

“那你有种就来”——Ruby猛冲过去，沙子在她周身飞溅开来——“抓住我呀。”她们的武器碰撞在一起，立时火星飞溅，两人僵持不下，Ruby使劲往Cinder那边推过去，试图获得更多地势。Cinder的佩刀的险恶刀锋擦过她的脖子侧边。

随着一声咆哮，Cinder把Ruby推了回去，紧接着迅速挥动刀刃垂直劈斩而下——意图废了Ruby。Ruby避开挥来的刀刃，趁机头槌Cinder的下巴。牙齿猛然咬合在一起的声音使袭掠者感到一阵黑暗的震颤。

趁此时刻，Ruby转到Cinder背后，弯刀刀尖往上挥砍而去，划伤了她的肩膀。Blake从Ruby的眼角处闪了出来，手中的反曲刀攻向Cinder。

察觉到危机，Cinder匆忙抬刀防御。Blake的刀刃被Cinder的佩刀拦截下来。“这事跟你 ** _ **没关系**_** 吧。”

“有趣，明明你在攻击 ** _ **我的船员**_** 啊。”Blake闷哼一声，撇开她的刀刃，佯作向左掠去。

Cinder往前蹒跚了几步，脚绊在一个死掉的船员的尸体上。死尸遍布在沙滩上，他们的喉咙被割开，嘴巴扭曲成可怕的口子。Cinder懊恼地重新站好，鲜血顺流而下，流到了她的指尖。

*

Yang翘起一眉，眼睛扫视着Emerald，接着又扫向Mercury。他们俩犹豫着。她伸出双手甩了甩，然后又慢慢握住爪刃握柄。她扭了扭脖子，脸上慢慢漾起一抹慵懒又得意的笑容。

“胆小鬼。”她说道，朝沙地啐了一口，接着冲向他们。

Emerald已然开始退让，眼中满是没有把握的恐惧。Yang朝她砍了过去，短促的挥击被大刀的镰刃挡开了。钢刃摩擦着钢刃。

Mercury朝她冲了过来，从后腰抽出一把短弯刀，利用冲力朝Yang的小腿猛击过去。他用的是他的第二武器，然而，刀柄却翻转了，刀身的平面毫发无伤地打到Yang的小腿上，利维坦抬起脚狠狠踩到弯刀上，它猛地从Mercury手上被扳了下来，毫无用处地掉落在沙地上。

Yang趁着下降之势，手肘猛地锤击在Mercury的后颈上，他不由得发出急促的呜咽声。Emerald咆哮着，狂躁地冲了过来，Yang从挥来的大刀之下躲开了，结果刀刃砍进了Mercury的肩膀里。他瘫倒在沙地里，被剧痛疼得头晕目眩。Emerald满脸惊恐地看着他。

Yang不可抑制地轰然大笑起来。“ ** **又来**** ？”她后退一步，紧紧抓住身子两侧搂紧肚子。“ ** _ **当真**_** ？”

“ ** **EM**** ！ ** **为什么啊**** ？！”Mercury尖叫道。

“我—— ** _ **天啊**_** ！”Emerald结结巴巴地说道，轻轻扭动刀刃，把刀从他身上抽出来。“你没事吧？”

“我看起来像没事的样子吗？！”Mercury大叫。

Yang笑弯了腰，拼命拍打大腿。“我不能”——她又爆发出一连串笑声。“我不——”Yang气喘吁吁地说着，跪倒在沙子里。她用一只拳头支撑着自己，另一只手紧紧抓住肚子。“我不能 ** _ **呼吸**_** 了。”Yang抹掉眼睛里的泪花。

Emerald杵在Mercury身旁，脸红得特别厉害。

慢慢地，Yang重新站了起来，Emerald手足无措——杵在了原地。“现在，你给他留下的伤疤比我留下的还要多了呢。”

“ ** **给我闭嘴，利维坦**** ！”Emerald气急败坏地吼道，脸色变得更红了。

Yang的举止突然发生了变化，杀意在她眼中闪着红光。“那就让我闭嘴啊。”Yang以飓风之势逼近到Emerald身前，像野兽一样咆哮着，她双掌抱拢，合拳猛地砸在Emerald的头上，把她打得头晕目眩。

Yang又以迅雷之势旋到Emerald身后，刀锋撕开了她的肩胛骨。Emerald挨着Mercury倒在沙地里。

“喔……对了，”Yang窃笑着。“你 ** _ **办不到**_** 呢。”

然而，她的傲慢让她付出了代价，Mercury强忍疼痛，一拳打到她的肚子上。他捡起自己掉在地上的弯刀，刀尖瞄准Yang的心脏。Yang闷哼一声变换姿势，刀刃在她的前臂上留下了一道锯齿状的伤口。

Yang在疼痛中眨了眨眼，任由它点燃只有暴风才能匹敌的愤怒。她抓住一把Mercury的头发，膝盖顶在他的鼻子上，滚烫的鲜血喷涌而出，把她的棉布裤子染成了黑色。当她再次准备打烂他的头骨时，Emerald一把将她扑倒在沙地上。

增援部队黑压压的影子在海滨上蔓延开来。Yang恐惧地揪紧了心。

*

丝线霍然绷紧。

Weiss虚弱地试图从沙地上站起来，天地间的声音混杂又颤柔。可每当她眨一下眼睛，她的神经就紧绷着发起了呐喊。疲惫的波涛犹如汹涌的潮水一般冲击着她——消退又上涨。

战斗的声音被扭曲了，Weiss认出了Cinder的佩刀上那股邪恶的曲线。Ruby正向她猛扑过去，眼里闪烁着凶光。Blake从侧面包夹集颅者，俯着身子悄无声息地移动着。Cinder后退一步，短暂地回头看了一眼，然后和Weiss对上了视线。

Weiss的心顿时跳到了嗓子眼里。 ** _ **Cinder什么时候到这里来的**_** ？

Cinder旋身用力挥击，用刀身的平面打中Ruby，让她撞向Blake。她们的身体砰的一声撞在一起——两人都撞得头昏眼花，栽倒在地上。漆黑的阴影从阵亡的船员尸身之间的沙地上渗出。它们从Cinder的肩膀上渗出。她在黑玛瑙沙滩上留下了火焰灼烧的痕迹，突然间Weiss觉得很热。

非常热。

肾上腺素犹如毒液一般在她的心脏里泵送着。Weiss吃力地爬了起来，但瘫软的膝盖让她又一次软倒在沙地里。一把掉落在地上的弯刀闪烁着微光，捕捉到了她的视线。Weiss抓住那把弯刀，然后再度爬起来。

炸弹开始在沙滩上炸响，Nora轻松地把它们掷向迅速逼近的海岸勤务队的脚下。但他们似乎总是源源不绝地涌来。当一队人马倒下去时，立马又有三队人马出现。Cinder的船员像幽魂似的横扫着整个海滨。

他们踏过倒下的同僚的尸体，行动中显示出巨大的决心。Blake和Ren已然跟他们对上了阵，他们的刀刃反射着夕阳的余晖。Weiss站了起来，挺起自己的意志。她抛开了疲惫。她抛开了疼痛。

Ruby又一次和Cinder僵持在了一起，她们的鼻子仅隔咫尺。Ruby牙关紧咬，在恩贡贝行刑刀强健有力的重压下渐渐败退。集颅者得意地微微一笑，然后咬住Ruby的鼻子，让袭掠者一下子乱了方寸，手劲松了一松。Cinder的刀尖慢慢地咬进了Ruby的肩膀里。

Weiss心中一凛，开始走上前去，随后秋季号的船员们在Cinder和Ruby周围涌动——将她们挡在她的视线之外。十几双不怀好意的眼睛如饥似渴地上下细细打量着她，手中的弯刀蓄势待发。他们像水中嗅到鲜血的鲨鱼一样将她团团包围起来。

Weiss小心翼翼地盯着他们，不敢轻举妄动，汗水沿着她的肩膀汩汩淌下。炸弹的爆炸声变得断断续续，逐渐减少。满地都是鲜血和火药留下的痕迹。

**_**这都是你自己亲手造成的。** _ **

Winter的声音很扭曲——就像一道她姐姐的音色的幽魂。

“嗷~来嘛公主，我们不会咬人的。”其中一个船员说道。他嘴里的牙齿满是烂掉的凹坑——又黄又歪。他皮肤皲裂，因航海饱受烈日的烤灼。

**_**从一个海盗换成一堆海盗，我看出来了，亲爱的妹妹。** _ **

**_**妓女。** _ **

Weiss的胃揪作一团，弯刀在她的手里摇晃。男人们继续朝她逼近——将她重重包围。咬紧牙关，Weiss转向刚刚说话的那个男人。

“如果你们知道我是谁的话——”

“噢，我们当然知道你是谁了，公主。”她身后的一个声音说道。

**_**荡妇。** _ **

Weiss把这个想法从脑海里甩开。它在她的肉体上留下了滚烫的灼伤——烙印在每一处她允许Ruby触摸的地方。深吸口气，Weiss短暂地闭起了眼睛，将充斥在两耳间的仇恨清空，直到所剩的一切唯有一片黑色的凝滞状态。

她沉着地站立着，眼神冷硬而了无生气。

一条条如同纤细的绳子一样的金色光线在男人们周围迂回穿行，向树林深处飘去。Weiss伸出手，抓住其中一根细绳。它在她的手中猛地绷紧，就像雷霆来袭前的电流一样刺痛了她的肌肤。

一拽那条细绳，她顷刻便站在了一个船员的身前，对于她的突然出现，他满脸流露出震惊。趁他惊诧之际，她用刀刃捅穿了他的喉咙。喉咙插着钢刀，他发出咯咯的声音，抓紧自己已被洞穿的脖子。

Weiss不费吹灰之力地从他的颈静脉上抽出刀刃，随即又抓住另一根细绳，眨眼间便穿过了这群围住她的男人。她来到下一个船员身后，刀刃砍进了这人的脊柱里。她的刀尖从他的肚子里冒了出来，他垂死的惨叫令附近树木的林冠都颤抖起来。

“什——”

男人们开始防御性地在沙滩上奔走起来。可当他们举起武器蓄势待发时，Weiss已然逼近到下一个人身前，在他的肚子上划开一道致命的伤口。他的肠子倾泻而出，胸腔里的几根肋骨也冒了出来，白色的骨骼鲜明地衬托出了这场可怕的残杀。

“——么——”

一道慢吞吞的挥击从Weiss身边经过，蹭到了她的肩膀，她眨眼间便消失在它的轨迹下。她来到攻击者身后，挥刀斜砍他的后背。他猝不及防地往前栽倒下去。

Weiss慢慢地挺直了身子，鲜血点缀在她美丽的白发上。她甩了甩弯刀上的血，转向剩下的三个男人，一种令人不安的平静笼罩着她。身体里的所有疲劳消失殆尽，Weiss立于强大之境。

“—— ** _ **鬼**_** 。”

他们全都惊恐地盯着她，没人敢朝这位神出鬼没的塞壬踏进一步，一层阴影笼罩在战场上。

“不，我当真不觉得你们知道。”她甜腻又满怀恶意地说道。表面上看起来她笑意吟吟，但从她的喉咙里发出来的声音却并非如此。

那个之前说话的男人在他的船员身后走了一步，用佩刀指了指。“喂，上啊！”

另外两个人犹犹豫豫地互相望了一眼，然后草率地朝她冲了过去。

挡开第一击后，那个船员绊倒在沙地上——恰好躲开了她。Weiss转向第二个人，他的眼中满载恐惧。

随着一声呐喊，他朝她挥砍过去，他的弯刀很容易看见，更容易躲避。

**_**小心身后。** _ **

Weiss本能地回头看去，危险扑鼻而来。她的身后一无所有，有的只是一片乱葬岗。

对错误的恐惧已然来得太晚。

疼痛撕穿了她的肩膀，血流在她的耳朵里咆哮。紧接着，瞬息之间，疲惫感又悉数涌了回来。Weiss的膝盖瘫软下去，弯刀从她的手中滑落。匆忙的脚步声朝她围了过来，第三个男人又回来了。

第二个男人站在她身边，刀护手牢牢抵在Weiss的肩膀上。她低头看着伤口，视线模糊了。他快速眨了眨眼睛，讶然不已——为自己的好运松了口气。

“你看到没！”那个懦弱男大声嚷嚷道。他快速走过沙滩，粗暴地一拍第二个男人的肩膀。他的动作让插在Weiss伤口上的刀刃扭了一扭，她顿时痛得失声叫了出来，闭紧了眼睛。“你抓到了一头大白鲨哪！”

第三个男人——也就是之前绊倒在她身后的沙地里的那个人——用他那两只强有力的手扣紧了她的两只手腕，把它们用力拧到她的背后。Weiss垂下了头，每一个毛孔都在冒汗水。

*

Blake转去对付即将逼近的增援部队，留下Ruby一个人对付Cinder。她们的刀锁在了一起，Cinder俯视Ruby，目露凶光。

“来嘛，Ruby，不要这么不配合嘛。”Cinder咬了一下Ruby的鼻子，让她一下子措手不及。集颅者的刀刃慢慢地扎进了她的三角肌里，直扎到刀尖轻轻挠痒了她的锁骨。

Ruby喘着气，身上的疼痛缓慢又难受。咬紧牙关，她试图守住自己的阵地，一条腿却又不得不跪了下去。裤子的面料摩擦刺痛了底下的水泡，Ruby的胃不由得揪紧了，胃里满是酸性胆汁。

Ruby放弃支撑刀刃，出于稳住对手的目的而让Cinder更深地砍了下来。她的拳头紧攥在黑玛瑙沙子上，痛得龇牙咧嘴。

“我干嘛要让你那么 ** _ **容易**_** 就得手啊？”袭掠者的眼睛闪烁着危险的银光，紧接着她把一把沙子直接扔进了Cinder的眼睛。

Cinder磕磕绊绊地后退，一边低声嘶吼一边抓自己的脸。刀柄圆头的重量让刀本身自发地扳落了出来，随着一声轻响掉落在沙地上。黑玛瑙星星点点地粘在沾在刀锋上的Ruby的血上。

Ruby咕哝着站了起来，由于Cinder的攻击，她左手的抓握力量被弱化了。她生气地换成右手，姿态变得摇晃不稳，显得很笨拙。她几乎不能让弯刀的尖端保持水平。Ruby咬住嘴唇，直到尝到鲜血的味道。

Cinder大吼一声，随后再次往前逼近——几乎还处在失明状态。她的身体狠狠地撞上了Ruby的身体，令两人全都倒在沙地上。Cinder迅猛地朝下挥拳打在Ruby的喉咙上，袭掠者又呛又吐，在集颅者下面扭动着。

“你在我的身子下面真是 ** _ **美味**_** 极了，小红。”Cinder低吼道，一把揪住Ruby的头发，把她的脑袋往后猛地一拉。

Ruby的手指搜寻着掉落的弯刀。可她摸到的只有沙子。她的双腿剧烈地抽痛着，连脚趾也开始刺痛。

“哎呀呀。”Cinder斥责道，抓住Ruby的手腕按在沙地上。“手不要乱摸哦， ** _ **丫头**_** 。”

令人毛骨悚然的惨叫声像炮弹一样在沙地上掠过。Cinder在Ruby身上调整了一下姿势，这样她就跨坐在了袭掠者身上，膝盖压在Ruby肩膀的伤口上，脚把她的手腕压进沙子里。

“ ** **来人哪**** ！”Cinder厉声高喊。她望向逐渐增多的船员。“把镣铐给我拿来！”她残酷地俯视Ruby。

Ruby痛得大吼大叫，银瞳穿过船员们的腿，他们的身体倒在沙地上——已然毫无生气。她搜寻着瓶中星光，但Ruby在Weiss眼中所见到的唯有一片冻原，她正把一个男人砍得近乎两半。

Weiss接着又对上另外两个男人，她轻松地侧步躲开了其中一个，然后回头看向了自己的身后，被某个并不存在的东西分散了注意力。Ruby的心顿时支离破碎。

“ ** **不**** ！”她在Cinder下面拼命挣扎扭动，她身体里的每一根神经都疲惫不堪，可她狂暴的动作却无法将集颅者从身上掀下去。她脸上传来掌掴的刺痛感，令Ruby想起了Cinder的存在。她无视掉肩膀上的剧痛，越发用力地挣扎起来。Ruby的咽喉被手指扼住，指甲陷进了皮肤里。

“我们一起会玩得非常开心的，”Cinder说道，她的声音低低的。她俯身贴近Ruby的耳朵。“ ** _ **我们所有人**_** 。”

Ruby注视着弯刀刺穿Weiss，一直捅到了刀柄的护手处。“ ** **不**** ！”Ruby再次大叫，使劲抬腿踢打Cinder的骨盆。

Ruby的脖子被掐得更紧了。

Cinder挣扎着保持平衡。“ ** **快来人**** ！”她怒吼道。一个年轻人踉踉跄跄地走上前来，把沉重的、锈迹斑斑的铁镣递给她。她一声不响地抓过它们，把铁链绕在指关节上。

Cinder咧嘴一笑，慢慢地举起了拳头。转瞬之间，她砸下拳头，狠狠打在Ruby的脸上。袭掠者能感觉到眼中的血管爆裂，随后她的身体变得像铅一样沉重。在黑暗将她带走之前，Ruby最后看到的是Cinder眼中那严酷的、得意洋洋的光芒。

*

Emerald鼓起勇气，抓住Yang的衣衫前襟照着她的脸狠狠给了她一拳。她身后有一波人马围了上来，身影在大炮的烟尘中旋动。

“把Mercury弄 ** _ **回去**_** 。”她回头厉声道。男人们赶紧按她的吩咐开始办事。

“出了 ** _ **什么事**_** ？”一个胆大的人问道。

“ ** _ **没**_** ——嗷——”

Yang两脚猛踹进Emerald的肚子，把她蹬翻在地。Emerald倒飞回去，撞到身后的人群身上。利维坦双拳锤进沙地里，接着身子一弹站起来，已然瞄准了Emerald那纤细的脖颈。

一个船员走上前来挡住利维坦的路。

把拳头往后一抡，Yang发出一声虎吼，甩动肩膀释放出那毁灭性的一击。血从他的嘴里喷涌而出，然后Yang猛地放低另一只手，将第二把刀刃刺进了他的腹股沟里。她像钳子一样紧紧地抓住他，迅速而有力地把他举过肩膀。

刀刃自由滑动切割，他沉重的身躯啪地一声掉落在她的身后。Yang危险地咧嘴一笑，看着在场的所有男人。每一个人都在她的注视下畏缩了。

“还有人要上吗？”

一枚炸弹在附近爆炸，男人们疯狂地四散开来。残片和着沙子如雨点般洒落，Yang双手叉腰，Emerald发出一声吼叫，憎恨从她那双锐利的眼睛里渗出。

男人们开始惨嚎，纷纷在她背后倒下。Yang得意地笑了笑，指了指Emerald的身后。“在期待朋友来吗？”

Blake突然冲破了人群边缘，身后留下了一排尸体。

Emerald闪向左边，在Blake的利刃划破铺天盖地降临而来的黑暗之际躲到了她的攻击范围之外。她摸索着她的两把大刀，调转抓握方式，将其中一把反手握住。Yang认出了这个致命的动作，向她们冲了过去。

幸运的是，Emerald及时抵挡住了进犯的利维坦。她把Yang的刀刃挡到一边，同时又抵御住了Blake。

Blake佯攻右侧，肩膀狠狠撞到Emerald的脊柱上。Emerald闷哼一声往前栽了过去，Yang的刀刃划伤了她的肋部。她迅速恢复自己的平衡，将反手握住的大刀挥向Yang的腿。

大刀深深地扎进了她的大腿，利维坦的吼叫混杂着痛苦和愤怒。Yang反过来一脚猛踩在Emerald的脚踝上，骨头的碎裂声让她颇为满意，令她的脊柱不由得一颤。Emerald的脸色霎时一片惨白，喉咙里爆发出强烈的痛呼。

Blake见此处的危机暂歇，便又回头对付剩下的船员。他们全都笨拙地盯着她看。

“ ** **不**** ！”

Ruby的叫声打破了战斗的喧嚣。

Blake猛然扭头转向声音来源，正好看见Cinder一拳狠狠打在Ruby脸上。可她还来不及有所动作，便听燧发枪枪声响起，子弹打进了她的小腿。Blake绊倒在沙地上，回头看向攻击她的人，恰好看见Emerald用第二把燧发枪近距离地朝Yang开了火。

枪烟夹杂着鲜血和火药——形成一股蓝色和红色的薄雾飘过水面。

慢慢地，秋季号的船员开始爆发出诡异的咏唱。

“集颅者！集颅者！集颅者！”

Yang低下头，动也不动。

在她被粉碎的手臂上，骨头已然碎裂成残渣。烧焦的肉味充斥在她的鼻腔里。她盯着自己的手臂，对Emerald感到震惊不已。

“ ** **YANG**** ！”Blake尖叫道，努力挣扎着站了起来。利维坦紧紧抓住那条被严重损毁的胳膊，慢慢地倒了下去，Blake朝她冲了过来。

“ _集颅者！集颅者！集颅者！集颅者！_ ”

Blake刹住脚步，双臂环抱住Yang，将她们慢慢放倒在沙地上。Yang盯着自己的胳膊，她的手肘被Emerald的枪爆开了个大洞。Yang的脸色一片惨白，眼神逐渐变得呆滞起来。

“ ** _ **集颅者！集颅者！集颅者！**_** ”

男人们像影子一样在Blake和Yang的周围纷纷涌现，他们弯腰从沙地上搂起Emerald，对她们毫不在意。Emerald在他们的怀里抓紧自己的脚踝，然后回头看了Yang一眼。“那一下是为Mercury，你这个 ** _ **贱人**_** 。”

*

Weiss头晕目眩地凝视着插在身上的刀刃。她的胃开始翻腾，汗水湿透了她的身体，她开始陷入休克。她试着去摸那滴落的鲜血，可一双强劲的手阻止了她。

“来吧，大白鲨，我们已经为你腾出了位置哦。”那个懦弱男说道，挑逗性地扬了扬眉毛。

“诶，你知道我们不能碰她们的。”抓住她双手的男人说。他拉着她站起来，那把弯刀暂时止住了血流。那个刺伤她的男人试图冷静下来，但他的眼睛迅速环顾了一圈这片残杀后的惨景，神色紧张不已。

“你、你确定把她的手抓牢了吗？”他问道。

“别跟个怂屌似的好吗！”懦弱男哼了一声。

**_**你也会为他们的鸡巴折腰吗，姐姐？** _ **

Whitley的呼吸刺痛了Weiss的后颈。

长长的、波动起伏的影子从她的视线角落里钻了出来。就像扭曲的、拙劣的海藻似的，从地上冒了出来。

**_**那又有什么意义呢，** _ ** **_**Whitley** _ ** **_**。她已经毁了自己。我怀疑就算是野蛮人也不会想要她的。** _ **

**_**那Ruby又算什么呢？** _ **

**_**比野蛮人还不如的东西，我想。毕竟，就是她把她给毁了的。** _ **

雪茄的烟味呛住了她的喉咙。

“ _集颅者！集颅者！集颅者！_ ”

它像疾病一样渗透在她的潜意识里。Weiss的喉咙底部弥漫着一股苦涩的金属味。她颤抖着，沙地在她的脚下剧烈地颠簸着。她周围的男人们也跟着一起咏唱起来，那个懦弱男残忍地抓住弯刀的刀柄——用刀锋拽着她前进。

“ ** **集颅者！集颅者！集颅者！集颅者！**** ”

**_**妓女。** _ **

Weiss痛得脚步踉跄了一下，刺在肌肉里的钢铁也跟着扭动了一下，肩膀随之发出哀号。那个懦弱男一边咏唱，一边在空中挥舞着拳头。

他领着他们径直来到岸边，众人开始划船回到秋季号。等最后一个人走出爆炸区时，大炮的轰击又开始了。被炸飞的黑沙喷溅到Weiss的后背上。

她的头皮发痒。

**_**他们会享用你的。** _ **

她的父亲站在水中，他的双眼是一团颤动的幽黑。他的牙齿又长又利，弯曲得犹如Ruby的镰刀刀锋。他的舌头在豁口间若隐若现。

站在他身前的是Cinder。Ruby已经失去了意识，躺在小划船的底端流着血。她的双手被紧紧地扣在身后。

**_**他们会一边让她看着一边干你。等他们完事以后他们就会杀了她。** _ **

Weiss咬紧内唇。

**_**噢拜托，父亲，你说得好像她不会享受似的。我们还是别拐弯抹角了。** _ **

**_**这就是海盗的妓女的下场，Weiss。** _ **

Winter身着海军制服站在她面前，眼含哀伤之色。

**_**记住，这是你自己选的。** _ **

“哎呀，是那个 ** _ **Schnee**_** 呢。”Cinder的视线锁定在她身上，那张沾血的脸庞漾起一抹邪恶的笑容。她把懦弱男推到一边，然后伸出一只手牢牢握住刀柄并轻轻扭了扭。

Weiss失声惊叫，膝盖一软跪倒了下去。她的肩膀在第三个男人的抓握下被激烈地扳动着。她痛得直翻白眼，剧痛似要将她生吞活剥。“不行哦，不行。”Cinder斥道，然后将Weiss重新拽起来。“只有我 ** _ **叫**_** 你跪的时候你才能跪。”

她转身，把Weiss拖进小划船里然后坐在她身边，第三个男人笨拙地试图把她牢牢抓紧。

“你可以 ** _ **放手**_** 了。”Cinder厉声道。

他脸色一白，看了看Weiss的双手。

“船长……我、我……呃……她是个怪胎之类的……”他试着说，“她能用手搞出点什么来……”

Cinder得意地微微一笑，随后耸了耸肩。“哎呀，区区一个小丫头真的给你添了这么多麻烦吗？”Weiss试图把她隔绝在自己的视线之外，眼睛盯着倒在自己脚边的Ruby。她的胸口缓慢而平稳地起伏着，但鲜血却染湿了她的肌肤。她的心紧紧地揪住了，想要往前俯下身去的冲动让她忍无可忍。Weiss迅速挺直身子，Cinder直勾勾地盯着她看，脸上挂着那副猫一般的微笑。船员们把小划船推离岸边，然后跳进船里，开始划桨。他们快速漂过海湾。

“你、你当时不在。”那个人说道，在小划船里四下张望着寻找绳子。当他发现一根时他迅速把它捆在Weiss的双腕上，将它们牢牢系紧。她皱紧眉头，眼睛重新瞄向Ruby。

“我想我只能自己去弄清楚了……”Cinder俯身靠近Weiss，用手紧紧捏住她的下巴，迫使她们的目光锁定在一起，“……是不是呢？”

被困在那片致命的、琥珀色的熊熊业火里，Weiss无法移开视线。冰冷的手指开始爬上她的胃。

**_**妓女。** _ **

他们划到秋季号的船体边，Cinder迅速攀上梯子。那第三个男人又一次把Weiss扛到他的肩膀上，当他举起她的重量时，那把弯刀痛苦地弹动着。另一个船员则扛起了Ruby。在冉冉升起的银月散发出的光芒映照下，一道可怖的、深深的伤口闪烁着微光。

Weiss凝视着她，默默希望她能回望过来。

俘虏她的那个人把他们一块儿推上船舷，然后把她丢到甲板上。Weiss踉跄了一下，Cinder抓住了她。她又一次握住那把弯刀的刀柄，扭动着把它从Weiss身上拔了出来。Weiss不禁发出惨叫，身体倒在了甲板上。她的血沾到了木板上。

“带上她。”俘虏她的人又一次把她拉了起来，跟在Cinder身后走去。他们来到船腹深处。一个总是非常潮湿的地方。一间囚室不吉利地矗立在那里。一盏灯笼轻轻地摇曳着，投下令人难以忘怀的阴影。Cinder轻巧地推开囚室门，走到一边。

“喂~Cindi回来想要更多吗？”这个声音Weiss听起来很耳熟。她搜寻声音的主人，视线落在那个桀骜不驯的维基亚人身上，Weiss曾经遇见过那个人好几次。她的头发以古怪的角度被削掉了，不过她似乎并不为此而困扰。她从容不迫地倚靠在栏杆上。

Cinder嘲弄地笑了笑，然后叉起胳膊。

Weiss的俘虏者把她丢到Cinder脚边。

“喂！”一声响指传来。Cinder摇了摇头，无视掉不断响起的响指声。她俯身揪住Weiss的衣衫前襟。

“欢迎来到秋季号哦。”Cinder拽起Weiss，在她的脸颊上亲了一口。她猛地抽离开来，Cinder的嘴唇留下了一道毒辣的痕迹。“你在这里一定会过得很愉快的。”

Cinder粗暴地把Weiss扔进囚室里，然后砰的一声关上门，消失在出入口。

Weiss闭上眼睛，紧紧地蜷缩成一团，世界正疯狂地旋转着。

“情况不妙呀，阿特拉斯？”

**Author's Note:**

> 参考资料：  
> 一、书籍（国内出版物）：  
> ①《黑旗之下》、《海上英雌》、《猎杀海盗》（戴维·科丁利 著）——这三本内容翔实资料丰富，不过略有重复，插图略少。  
> ②《海盗传奇》（乔恩·怀特 编著）——这是一本科普性书籍，插图丰富，对著名海盗的历史、海盗的船只、武器乃至职责、迷信等都有介绍，内容还算全面。  
> 【我在图书馆还翻到过一些零零散散的海盗相关书籍，不过现在记不清名字了所以就不列举了，这类书翻多了会发现内容大同小异。】  
> 二、影视  
> ①美剧《黑帆（Black Sails）》——硬核海盗剧，片头曲很带感，内容颇有深度，剧情融合了史实，主要围绕人性、权力与智斗展开，并非单纯的打打杀杀或冒险剧。总共四季，目前豆瓣评分分别为8.2、9.1、9.1、8.7。不想看书的话，看这部剧也不失为一个便捷方式，对当时的服饰武器风俗等也能顺便有个了解。（注：这部剧里的同性恋风气以及黄暴内容不少，不过海盗的生态文化圈正是如此，所以不必对此惊讶。）  
> ②BBC 2006年纪录片《黑胡子：真正的加勒比海盗（Blackbeard: Terror at Sea）》——以故事的形式介绍著名海盗黑胡子的海盗生涯，并借此还介绍了一系列海盗的行为风气习惯等，亦是一部能帮助观众便捷快速地了解海盗的片子。  
> 【如我在前言里所说，不推荐将《加勒比海盗》系列电影作为参考，我个人觉得这个系列电影算魔幻喜剧片，不算海盗片。】  
> 三、游戏  
> ①育碧《刺客信条：黑旗》——作品时间段正好也是海盗黄金时期，我正在玩还没通关，感觉也可作为一个参考，游戏感觉不错，音乐也好听。  
> 【完】


End file.
